Fragment
by GrlWthAThrnNHrSd
Summary: The Empress of Japan offers the Shikon Jewel in return for her missing daughter. Inuyasha has his eyes set on the prize. All he needs is a girl to play the part. Too bad he doesn't know Kagome can do more than fill the role. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Fragment**

_Chapter One_

* * *

**A/N: Like I explained in my profile, I forgot my old e-mail and password so I had to create a new account. This is the fic I most wanted to continue so I'll be revising and re-writing each chapter for fragment! The reason for this authors note is to say that if you've read this fic before or come across it some other time - I did not steal it. It was mine to begin with. I'm the same author, just under a different name, so no one freak out on me, okay? Oh, and of course: I got the initial inspiration for this fic from the animated movie Anastasia. That's the point. Any similarities are for a reason, but, happily, there is no copy right infringement, right? I won't be following the plot line exactly...or hardly any, really. The movie just sparked an idea and my muse kind of ran with it. Just wanted to give credit where credit was due.**

* * *

Brisk winter winds beat away at the small amount of heat she had been receiving and enjoying from the sun. Spring should have been well on its way by now, but it seemed that winter wanted to keep its icy grip on the world for as long as possible. So, it continued to chase away the sun's comforting rays.

It had snowed all night the night before and her boots were marring the perfect white blanket that had been spread ever so carefully on the ground. A particular strong, almost angry, gush of wind pushed her down as if it were punishing her for destroying the perfect marble master piece beneath her clumsy feet. With a small thud she landed on her back on the hard, cold ground. The beige hat she wore promptly fell off her head, revealing long black tresses that curled and crimped slightly at the ends.

Her breath was visible when she allowed a loud, pent up sigh escape from her slender throat. This was just going to be one of those days. She knew it. It had started badly when the grouchy old hag that owned the orphanage where she lived gave her the revolting job of fetching the eggs out of the chicken coop.

Sure, that may not be the hardest task in the world. And when dealing with your average chicken it wasn't. But these chickens, _these chickens_ were the poultry from hell. These were like demonic Kung Fu, Jackie Chan incarnate chickens.

From her involuntary spot on the cold ground she looked up to the heavens. She wasn't below trying to stall for time. Crisp blue sky and the dark bark of the trees, damp from the melting snow, met her frustrated gaze. She had no desire to get up at all. Getting up meant resuming the boring every day routine that got her nowhere. Getting up meant no fun, no friends, and no family. All she had to look forward to was her studies and the two years that lay ahead of her. Two long years until she could leave her prison for good.

Until then, all she had to her name was a beautiful lavender sphere she wore around her neck on a thin silver chain. Inside the almost clear depths of the jewel was the one and only thing she knew for certain. Her name. Kagome. If one peered closely at the spherical jewel you could see the characters of her name carefully magnified in the center.

As Kagome fingered her necklace with care she watched a thin ribbon of tree sap drip down from a wound in the bark. The rich brown liquid mirrored her unique eye color as it landed in the sparkling snow, discoloring the pure white hue. That's what this place was doing to her, discoloring the pure white of her soul that longed to be free of this miserable place.

"I must have had a family once. Must _have_." She mumbled the words she always repeated to herself. It was all the hope she had. Once of age she would escape from here and find her family. And then her family would help her regain her memory. And all the good that had happened then would block out her suffering she had endured from this place. She spent many a day imagining what hand of fate had lead her to a life at the orphanage. Kagome had many theories. Perhaps her mother had gotten pregnant too young and gave her up for adoption when she realized she couldn't give her child the life she wanted. At the end of that little day dream Kagome always imagined that her mother, once she had gotten her life straightened out, would search the world over in order to fine her.

Or perhaps she'd gotten separated from her family and managed to get lost, loosing her memory along the way. Still, she expected someone to show up on the front steps of the orphanage and claim her as their own. Out of all her theories there was one common theme: Someone always showed up so save her, to take her away. Kagome was now sixteen and that had yet to happen. Her theories changed over time, evolved and transformed. They kept her hope alive, which kept her going. It was what allowed her to get out of bed and smile. Whatever had really happened, Kagome might never find out. But one day, not to long away, she would leave and never come back. She would either find her family or start a family of her own. Kagome never stopped dreaming.

She released her necklace and stretched her limbs as far as they would go. Then she proceeded in bringing her arms back to her side and her boot-clad feet back to each other. She repeated the rhythm until she was sure she had a decent looking snow angel.

With as much grace as the sixteen-year-old girl could muster she returned to her feet, careful not to destroy the angel she had created.

"Not so bad, if I do say so myself." She said to herself with a bright smile. A loud voice from the orphanage floated down a few yards away and crashed into Kagome's eardrums.

"Hurry up child!"

Kagome wrinkled her nose and stuck her tongue out at the raspy voice, knowing that the lady who owned it couldn't see her. Really! Did that woman have nothing better to do all day except to imagine up things to torment people? Especially the human and youkai children under her care. Her pleasant mood ruined, Kagome went to fetch her hat and basket that had rolled away during her fall. Oh, well, she was up. Her butt was getting cold anyways.

She returned her hat to its proper place on her head, so it could do its rightful job: keep her ears warm. With the hand that wasn't occupied with the basket she adjusted her hat so that her thick dark bangs wouldn't bother her face or fall into her eyes.

Kagome turned slowly, taking in everything around her. There were three worn, snow covered paths. One led back to the orphanage. The second led to the chicken coop and a small frozen lake to the west of it. The third, however, led to a different town all together She let herself fantasize about taking the third path (as she did every time she happened to come this way) while she tightened her beige coat around her. The long coat that nearly reached her knees, while not stunningly stylish, lent her a good amount of warmth and shelter from the wind.

She eyed the third path hungrily. Why shouldn't she take it? All the couples who came to adopt children wanted just that. Children.

Not nearly grown teens like herself. And it wasn't like anyone would miss her. It would probably take a few days for anyone to realize she was gone. She often made a habit of disappearing. She always had. Ever since she was brought to this place a young and tender age.

Police found her bloody, scared, alone, and without any recollection of who she was or where she belonged.

The only thing that held her back was fear, right? Wrong...

A sweet, clear, voice shouted her name joyfully. The owner of the voice was the second and most important reason she stayed.

"Hey Shippou-chan." She greeted the small red head. He skidded to a stop just in front of her. He gazed up at the dark haired girl, his glowing emerald eyes were bright with child-like admiration.

"Hi, Kagome! I thought I would help you with the eggs this morning."

She smiled down gently at the small fox demon. Yes. He was definitely a reason to stay. He was just as lonely as she was and equally as desperate to escape from here. She wondered why such an adorable child had yet to be adopted. Probably because more human family's adopted children.

Most Yokai found having to adopt a pup a wound to their festering pride.

"Aw, thanks Shippou. I appreciate it, but it's cold out here and this is my responsibility. Not yours." She told him softly as she swept some snow off of her almost knee length dark green skirt (she had no choice but to wear skirts and panty hose. She had outgrown all her jeans from last year).

He looked as crestfallen as a puppy who had just gotten slapped with a rolled up newspaper. "Please let me stay with you, Kagome. I would much rather freeze my tail off out here then go back in that house." He shook his thick, tawny tail for clarity.

Kagome watched the kit, clad in his own faded pair of jeans and a thick black coat. He wore no shoes, hat, or gloves. Kagome knew it was because of his demon blood. She found herself often envious of the Yokai race. They were just made of tougher stuff then humans, if Shippou's uncovered limbs were any clue.

She also knew that the orphanage was a bleary place for the young kit. No child as sweet as Shippou deserved to have to grow up in such a bleak area of existence. Kids needed warmth and love. Shippou received neither. Except from Kagome.

It was just horrible luck that Shippou was here in the first place. His parents had been killed by a yokai. All because they had tried to defend the emperor and empress from a demented yokai seeking their demise some years ago.

A loud sniff from Shippou brought Kagome back to earth and away from her thoughts. His bright emerald eyes threatened to release a whole show of water works.

"Please K-kagome! Ca-can't we just leave? I hate it here so m-much." He was so choked by tears that he could hardly squeak his passionate words out.

She immediately dropped her basket as maternal instincts took over. She bent down on her knees and gathered up the small kit. She held him until the sobs that wracked his body stopped. She ran a soothing hand up and down his back. Half to herself, half to the boy, she whispered with a determination she hadn't known she possessed.

"Don't worry, Shippou. I promise I won't let you stay here another moment. We'll both leave today. Right now! I'll take care of you...and I'll get a job and we'll get a small apartment until someone recognizes my talents in the work industry and we'll become millionaires and we won't ever have to come back. And I'll get you all the chocolate you could ever eat!" With a flustered smile she wondered if she was getting a little ahead of herself.

Shippou didn't seem to care.

"You mean it?" He shouted, all traces of his tears gone as happiness and excitement took over.

"Of course!"

He jumped up into the air with a victory yell. He danced all around the young woman throwing snow up in to the air with hardly contained joy.

As soon she said the words she wanted to take them back. She couldn't care for Shippou. She was still a kid herself. How would she feed and clothe him and herself? Sure, she had a little money saved. But surely not enough. Kagome couldn't bear to break the kits heart and tell him she had just got caught up in the moment...

She caught sight of her snow angel.

' If I have ever needed a guardian angel...now is the time. Please! Just give me a sign.'

Nothing happened except for the wind paused its attack against all solid beings. She turned ruefully back to the dancing kit.

Then suddenly a loud snap caught both Kagome's and Shippou's attention.

"My necklace!" She cried as she saw her beloved trinket roll down the path. Her hands automatically reached for her neck. Only the chain met her touch. It seemed a uncannily wise, sudden gust of wind controlled the sphere.

Shippou knew how much the necklace meant to Kagome. So without a second thought he raced off after it. "Don't worry Kagome! I'll get it back for you." He promised over his shoulder. It was the least he could do for the one person who cared about him.

"No, Shippou, wait! You can't go by yourself." She leapt to her feet and took off after the kit. Without either of them realizing it, they sped past the third sign that led to the town.

* * *

With a jolly whistle a young man in his early twenties walked with a light step down a snow covered side walk. His eyes were the color of the sky and they sparkled like the snow he treaded upon. His shoulder length hair was pulled into a short, dark pony tail at the base of his neck. A particular amount of bang was allowed to fall onto his boyish face.

He walked with his hands crammed into the pockets of his jeans. A section of a newspaper was gripped tightly in his clutches. The wind picked up slightly as he crossed roads and went down a back alley way, as nonchalant as anyone ever cared to be.

The young man soon left the noises of civilization behind him as he walked further into the heart of the alley. It grew notably darker, but if the young male cared he didn't let it show. He just continued to whistle a tune.

He paused at one of the abandoned buildings. There were many of them littered on this side of town. But this building seemed to catch his interest. It was huge, crumbling, but regal despite its lack of care.

A fire escape latter dangled just above him. He pulled on it lightly three times and it obediently came down and landed with a sharp clang in front of him. He removed his hands from his pockets but kept the newspaper safely inside its confinements. His tall, lanky figure scaled the steps without problem.

He stomped on the metal platform three times and the ladder went back to it's proper place. He smiled to himself as he opened a window easily. He stepped through and walked with ease down the dark halls of the rather large building. Although dusty and old, the house (or mansion, rather) still held remnants of beauty from its prime.

The handsome young man stopped only when he came to a wooden door. He could see light shine through the cracks in the door. The unmistakable sounds of human voices (And perhaps the smell of food) also met his senses.

He opened the door and stepped into a fairly large room. The carpet was a dark red and the wall paper was a darker hue but decorated lavishly in gold print.

There was a Television set and two couches that decorated the room. On one couch a lean young man of about eighteen or so years glanced up sharply at the dark haired boy. His molten gold eyes narrowed onto the other's blue ones.

He then returned to his bowl of ramen.

"You look awfully happy, Miroku." He commented vaguely. His silver hair shone from the light in the fire place as his long, unruly bangs covered his eyes.

Miroku moved to sit on the couch with the silver haired boy.

"He's right. You do look unusually chipper this morning." A girl called from the other couch. Her long, arrow straight hair was pulled up into a high pony tail. It cascaded down her back like a chocolate waterfall.

"You'll see why soon enough, my dearest Sango." He winked at her and shot a sexy grin.

She frowned at him and looked back to the book she had been reading.

The silver haired young man glanced back up at Miroku. In answer he pulled the newspaper from his pocket.

"I'm sure you'll find it most interesting, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha only reached for the paper. He studied the front page for a while. A mischievous smirk slowly sneaked its way onto his handsome face. The two silver, triangular dog ears that were placed high up on his head perked up visibly.

Sango noticed his mannerisms and left the comfortable nest she had made on her couch so she could stand behind Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's smirk allowed a small pointed fang to slip out onto his bottom lip. "Perfect." He whispered, seemingly bewitched by the inky letters printed on the paper.

"Let me see this." Sango commanded as she took the paper from the silver haired dog yokai. She cleared her voice and read the article.

"The crowned empress of Japan, the only one of the great Higurashi linage supposedly left, has brought to all of Japans attention that whomever finds her lost daughter will get a staggering reward of...Holy crap! That's a lot of yen...Oh my! The Shikon too?

"Although it's apparent to some that the only Higurashi that survived the attack from one of hells fiercest demons was Higurashi Akiko-sama herself. It seems that hope still lingers in many a heart that her youngest daughter, Kagome Higurashi, survived the attack and will be able to continue the Higurashi linage. Many still can't believe that the empress herself survived the yokai, Naraku. It seems like asking for the princess is just too much.

"But the empresses most trusted revisers say that Higurashi-sama honestly believes that her daughter is still alive. But if so why hasn't the young Higurashi returned herself? It seems no one knows the answer, but Higurashi-sama seems willing to pay a high price for it. Since many hoaxes are to be expected High Priestess Kaede will have an interview with all who believe they have found young Higurashi. She does this in hopes of trying to find the legitimate Higurashi sooner..." Sango trailed off, looking slightly stunned. Then the trio locked eyes with each other and broke into unmasked smiles.

"This is too perfect!" Sango shouted as she re-read the paper. "This is the solution to our problems."

"All we need to do is find a brainless wench that looks like she's of Higurashi blood and trick her and everyone else into thinking she's legit." Inuyasha smirked and drained the last of his ramen.

Miroku leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head. "I have had harder times brushing my teeth in the morning. Although, Inuyasha, it may be more difficult then you assume. You just can't grab a look-a-like and barge into the palace with your Tetsusaiga. We'll have to make this girl really believe she's the lost Higurashi child. Not to mention we'll have to teach her everything about being royalty. And she'll have to be the right age...and gullible enough to believe everything we tell her."

"You just repeated everything I said, only made it sound harder then it is." Inuyasha scoffed at the dark haired boy.

"Well, he's right." Sango told Inuyasha. Placing her hands on her slim hips she grinned.

"And tomorrow start stage one of our plan."

"Feh!" Inuyasha sniffed. But he looked pleased. The reward money would help Sango and Miroku...but the other reward would help him. A way for him to become full demon at last.

With their minds at rest they relaxed inside the building that gave them na advantage at the Higurashi competition. None of them expected the job to be an easy one...but it was going to be easier on them then they had ever imagined...

* * *

Kagome held a sleeping Shippou tight to her as they walked down a lightly crowded street. Her adrenalin was pounding inside of her as she plodded down unfamiliar land. It was exhilarating to be on her own...but she had to do her best to take care of Shippou.

She shouldn't have left with out supplies. She had been kicking her self mentally for hours. The young woman kept an eye out for a potential job and a decent place to sleep. Not much luck on either. It was growing increasingly dark and many shops and inns were closed.

As the young woman gazed down into the sweet innocent face of the kit, she knew that she had done the right thing by leaving. And there was no turning back now. The sun was sinking into the western sky and taking all its heat with it.

She stopped in front of a news paper stand to put Shippou under the protection of her coat. The head liner caught her attention. Particularly the reward money.

"Too bad I'm not the missing girl, huh? That would solve all of our problems." She chuckled down at the sleeping kit, whom answered her with adorable snores.

"Yes. I did good leaving with you. Everything happens for a reason after all, Shippou-chan." The kit curled up to her closely as if he made to absorb all of her body heat.

"But shelter first, right? Then we'll go get some food in the morning. I have enough for that at least."

She resumed her pace and watched all the colorful people flood in and out of the streets. Both Human and Yokai together. They weren't on the most friendly terms with each other but there was no longer blood lust between the two races.

"Isn't that how the emperor and his kids died?" She thought out loud. "I guess some yokai didn't want to be placed below humans."

Kagome watched the luminous moon brighten up the fading day. If you could still call it day. It shone in her hair and was soothing to her eyes. Her feet grew skittishly light on the ground as her own excitement touched her.

Without questioning it she crossed roads. No real reason, just following her feet. She scuffed snow up with the toe of her boots as she walked on. Until the hair on the nape of her neck stood up and she heard other steps beside her own.

She looked over her shoulder and saw a group of shady looking guys watching her back. Gangsters? Theives? Maybe just some guys walking in the same direction as she was? Not likely.

"Homigod." She whispered between her teeth, praying she was imagining things. No luck. She wasn't loony. Five men were still watching her with lustful faces. She could see the heat in their eyes as they approached.

She braced herself and did the only reasonable thing. Threaten them.

"Listen up you greasy bunch of jerks. I don't have anything for you to steal so you can save yourself the wasted energy of harassing me." She fired at them, her luminous brown eyes flared with some inner fire.

Out of the five two were Yokai. She could tell by their markings and clan braids. If the stories Shippou were so fond of were true, these Yokai belonged to the panther clan.

"Alright! Last warning. I know Karate, Kung-Fu, Tai-kwon-do...and...several other intimidating forms of martial arts."

She was a horrible liar.

One of the panther Yokai growled seductively. "Oh, but I do believe you do have something for us to steal."

The human standing beside him grinned wickedly. "I'll have to agree with you on that one."

"Please just leave us alone." Kagome whispered, frightened.

The other demon took a step closer to the now scared girl. Instinctively a hand flew out to protect herself, but her hand did more then that. A lavender tinted light left her palm and knocked the two yokai to their backs. The humans however just tripped over themselves and then onto their fallen comrades.

She took the opportunity to run as fast and as hard as she could. Her feet took her down an alley way. She ran until her lungs felt they were about collapse, she ran until she wanted to faint. She ran until her muscles vexed her angrily. She ran until she hit a slightly elevated ladder.

The metal contraption fell and landed just in front of her face.

"That...was a little to close for comfort." She panted, struggling to stand. Shippou still slept peacefully in her arms. He was a very, very heavy sleeper.

She studied the ladder and where it led. An old home, grand it it's size. It looked antique and un-lived in. "Perfect." She whispered. She thanked any heavenly being that was watching her. Climbing the ladder to the best of her abilities (since she had to hold Shippou with one hand) she made it on to the fire escape.

To her delight the window was unlocked. And even more to her delight, it was warm inside the still fairly beautiful building.

"Wow..." She sighed looking amazed at the architectural work this place housed. And it all seemed very, very, familiar.

She explored down the hallways, looking for a room or bed to sleep in. She only succeeded in making her way into the grand hall. The gigantic portrait displayed a lovely family dressed in expensive clothes. The one person in the painting looked a lot like her, just younger. It was a picture of a little girl with long black stressed that curled at the ends.

And with eyes that were the same color of sap leaking from a wound in a tree. She was too tired to stand much less study an old picture. She walked to the wall and let her backside slide against the smooth marble. Hugging Shippou tight to her she let all slip away from her as she stared at the hand that had produced the light that had saved her from danger.

"How very odd..." she muttered closing her eyes.

* * *

Inuyasha snapped to attention, his right hand immediately went to the Tetsusaiga. With his thumb nail he expertly pushed the sword out of its sheath a few centimeters. He had heard someone come in, and not quietly about it.

Who ever it was they could only mean trouble. He left the room and a snoozing Miroku and Sango (he didn't want to be around when the temperamental female woke up. She would be fairly peeved when she saw how Miroku had fallen asleep).

He caught the scent of a demon… and also a human. So, someone else had the idea to come to this place? Well, if they wanted to keep it they would have to kill him first. And he was _not_ easy to kill. His nose told him the grand hall. Sliding his beloved sword out of the sheath fully, he approached the grand hall with the grace of a cat. His amber orbs reflected the dim lighting and his teeth gleamed when he smirked.

What he found wasn't exactly a threat...as of yet.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, so there's the new and improved first chapter. Thanks so much for reading. It would mean the world to get a few reviews - let me know what you think. Responses are always appreciated and important to the writing process!

Disclaimer: I disclaim everything…blah, blah, blah Rumiko Takahashi, blah, blah, Anastasia, blah. I own nothing! Except for an ornery cat who likes to break things and walk across my keyboard. Anyone want a cat?


	2. Chapter 2

**Fragment**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Inuyasha stared at the scene before him with, what some might consider, a very comical expression. He let his old battered sword sink to the floor slowly. He wouldn't be needing it.

His amber eyes disappeared behind his lids for a moment, shortly reappearing. What was going on? He slid his Tetsusaiga back into its sheath that was belted at his hip and slowly approached the sleeping girl and kitsune as quietly as he could.

His bare feet were silent as he crossed the cold floor, making his way over to the intruders.

The girl looked to be roughly the same age as him. She was sleeping at an awkward angle, with her back against the wall, resting right below the painting of the imperial family. She had her legs pulled subconsciously close to her body - as though she were sheltering herself from something wicked. Or maybe she just positioned herself like that for warmth. Her ebony locks spilled down her shoulders and curled at her breast.

Inuyasha's gaze flickered from her to the small fox demon that was curled up quite comfortably on her lap, his exposed foot twitched slightly, signaling that he was dreaming.

How had they gotten in? He crouched down near the girl, careful to leave a few feet of space between them. _Why_ had she come here? He glanced up at the extravagant painting above her and quickly back down at the sleeping girl. He hated looking at that painting. It was almost painful.

He immediately did a double take anyways, his intense gaze lingered on the young Kagome Higurashi, the one everyone was now looking for. Her bright childish smile was frozen in the picture as were her luminously dark eyes. Her thick black hair was half-pulled back and held with a scarlet bow that matched her dress.

He studied the sleeping girl before him . . . Same raven hair . . . milky complexion, facial structure. She was just about the expected age. Maybe . . .

He stood and walked quickly back to Miroku and Sango.

"Hey! Come on you guys, get your lazy asses up. Up!"

Sango frowned darkly at the rude wake up call and promised herself revenge on Inuyasha when she was ready to wake at a decent hour. "It's too early. Go back to sleep." She mumbled, and tried to roll over on to her other side.

She was confused when she found she couldn't. Now that she thought about it, something unusually heavy was draped across her torso.

"She's right Inuyasha. Return to sleep."

That was Miroku's voice...and it sounded really, really close. She opened her eyes and blinked rapidly.

"_Ah! _Miroku, you are going to _die_! And I _mean it _this time!"

Inuyasha watched the pair with an bemused glare. Leaning against the door with his arms crossed in front of his chest he waited for Sango to finish beating Miroku unmercifully with a pillow. Miroku futilely blocked her blows with an upraised arm as he simultaneously begged for forgiveness.

.

Normally he would have enjoyed seeing Miroku getting pummeled, but under current circumstances he had to resist the urge to pull the pair apart and drag them to his find. Instead he waited with a patience uncharacteristic to him, knowing that if he interrupted now Sango would turn her raging temper on him.

"If you two are finished I think I might have found a solution to our problems."

Sango and Miroku turned to Inuyasha, matching mildly surprised expressions on their flushed faces.

They had forgotten his presence in the room. Sango released the death grip she had on the front of Miroku's shirt and stood.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on." Inuyasha commanded and left.

Sango followed close behind. Miroku wobbled unsteadily as he got to his feet and followed them cautiously out into the dark hallways, rubbing his abused throat as he did so.

He noticed the lead Inuyasha and Sango had on him and jogged to catch up. He stopped on the other side of Inuyasha, opposite of Sango, he made sure as he noted the warning glare she shot him.

"This ought to be good." Miroku said eyeing Inuyasha curiously.

"Hmm," was Sango's murmur of agreement. She had remembered how early it was and wished she were still asleep on the couch, curled up by the fireplace.

Inuyasha said nothing, only continued to walk on. The building they resided in was very large so neither Sango or Miroku could guess where they were being led until Inuyasha turned down the hall that led to the entrance of the grand hall, heart of the entire building.

"I don't see why you - " Sango stared to say, clearly annoyed.

" - A girl." Miroku stated, slightly stunned.

"Girl? Where...oh." Sango caught sight of the strange girl.

Inuyasha moved to stand directly in front of her and Sango followed.

"I don't understand the importance of this, Inuyasha." Miroku told the smirking dog yokai.

"Look." He said, simply pointed to the little girl in the painting. He then dropped his finger to the girl below the painting.

Sango and Miroku studied the painting, then the girl. They both stared, unable to believe the resemblance. And the girl wasn't even awake!

"I don't believe it." Sango whispered. "And we didn't even have to look for her."

"Definitely a good omen. We are bound to succeed." Miroku chirped.

Inuyasha crouched down once again. "Exactly. This girl just delivered herself. Now all we gotta' do is convince her she's a Higarashi...or maybe she'll go along with it herself if we promise her a little yen."

As he spoke the girl's dark lashes that had laid against her cheeks like crescent moons fluttered open, revealing dark brown eyes that were, indeed, identical to the eyes in the painting. Her hand reached out and caught Inuyasha soundly across the face. The sound of flesh on flesh resounded across the room.

With an outraged yelp the startled hanyou fell backwards.

Sango and Miroku watched as the girl sat up straight, bringing the same hand she had thwacked Inuyasha with to her mouth so she could politely cover her yawn.

She blinked the last remnants of sleep away and looked around. Her small mouth formed a surprised 'O'.

"Oh! I'm . . . so sorry! I hadn't thought anyone lived here. This place looked completely abandoned, and, and. . . I swear I didn't mean to intrude." She inclined her head slightly with a truly apologetic look in her dark eyes.

Sango swiftly bent down so that she was eye level with the girl, careful to block out Inuyasha. "No worries. It's fine. I have to admit that this place does look quite run down. We know you didn't mean any harm." She glanced at a steaming Inuyasha. "Well, not much harm."

Kagome looked into the girls smiling face. "You mean it?" Kagome asked hopefully, shooting an impossibly bright smile back at the woman who seemed so nice.

"Of course." Sango assured her. "But may I ask why you came here in the first place?"

Sango watched with interest and knew Miroku, whom was standing behind her, did the same as a guarded look came into the girls soft eyes that had been so trusting and hopeful barely a moment before.

Kagome let her gaze drop to Shippou. He was still curled up in a tight ball under the warmth of her coat. She carefully moved the kit onto the ground beside her, making sure the coat protected him from all sides.

"Well, I was walking down the street, minding my own business, when five guys came out of nowhere and tried to attack Shippou and I," She explained carefully, nodding her head at Shippou when she spoke his name.

"That's horrible." Sango sympathized. "Go on."

Kagome cleared her voice and continued. "Not much more to the story. I was frightened and ran when I got the chance. . .threatening didn't work. . .I just happened to run past here and thought it would be a good place to stay for a while. . ." she finished off lamely.

"I'm afraid I don't understand." This was a new voice, not the voice of the girl that was sitting in front of her clad in blue jeans and a green turtle neck sweater. She looked up and examined the boy that stood behind the tall girl. He was watching her carefully. His azure eyes were very serious.

"Why didn't you just return to your home?"

"Um. . ." Kagome raked her brain for anything but the truth. But to no avail. "I really don't have a home to return to."

Miroku and Sango exchanged meaningful glances.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't have a real home. I lived at an orphanage ever since I can remember. Shippou and I ran away. But don't think I'm irresponsible or stupid, or, or anything like that. It's just I - I couldn't stand it there anymore! The people are horrible, it's a miserable place to grow up. Its so dank and dark and - it smells like cabbage!"

"Oh, miss we understand. Please calm yourself." Miroku said soothingly, fearing that the girl would start crying soon if she were allowed to continue.

"Miroku is right." Sango said pointing to Miroku briefly. "We understand completely."

Kagome wondered briefly why they looked like they were about to break out into song. . .

She quickly favored them with a grateful smile. "That's a relief. I guess I was worried you would make us go back."

"No! Not at all." Sango and Miroku said in unison.

"Quite the opposite in fact. It just so happens that we have a place here you could stay if you wanted." Miroku asked smiling brightly at the girl. . . Whom he found to be very attractive.

"Oh!" Kagome looked absolutely shocked, unable to believe her luck. "That. . . Would be _wonderful._"

Sango mentally gave Miroku a high five.

"Yes! I remember. You're more then welcome to stay with us."

Sango nearly lost her balance when the girl launched herself and caught her in a tight hug.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said patting the girl's back lightly.

"Well, if we're all going to be living together we need to know everyone's names, correct?"

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Kagome."

Kagome wondered if she had said something wrong because these two looked like they were going to brake out in song again or simply faint on the spot. But they quickly recovered themselves as went on.

"I'm Sango." She said standing. She pointed briefly to the other two. "That's Miroku and Inuyasha."

"It's nice to meet you all." Kagome said cheerily and stood up so she could work the kinks out of her legs. "The little guy is Shippou."

"It's certainly an honor to meet you, Kagome. And I'm sure Shippou will be just as pleasant as you are."

A if on cue Shippou promptly muttered "Too bad sausage."

Everyone stared at young fox, who was obviously dreaming of food, for a moment. Miroku recovered first. "Excuse me Kagome, but I didn't catch your last name."

"Actually, that's because I don't remember my last name. I lost my memory some time ago, when I was very young."

"I'm so sorry to hear that!" Miroku said doing his best to contain his joy.

Sango elbowed him in the ribs. "Yeah, you sure sound sorry." She whispered sarcastically.

"Um. . . Is something the matter, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked politely, her gaze lingering on him longer then she meant it to. But she couldn't help it, she had never seen someone so…stunning. She hesitated to use the word beautiful because there was a rough masculine cast to his features that couldn't be overlooked. Though his looks were certainly…unconventional he was undeniably a handsome boy.

He was tall and lean with long silver hair that spilled down his back, and made her a tad envious. As her gaze trailed upwards she spotted two triangular ears tipped with silver fur just above those unruly bangs. Dog ears, she realized. Adorable. She immediately beat down the urge to rub the soft looking fur.

He had a handsome face, smooth clean complexion until you noticed the pink mark on his face. It strangely resembled a hand print. But his eyes were the most unique. A molten amber gold. She lost herself in them for a moment. How could anyone's eyes be so expressive, so soulful.

And right now they expressed. . .

Anger.

At her.

"She's not staying here one damned moment more if I don't get an apology." He growled baring his fangs in anger.

"Apology? Did I do something wrong?" Kagome asked innocently, forcing herself to stop starring. He sputtered like a cat that had just gotten sprayed with a water unexpectedly.

He pointed to his face.

Kagome noticed the pink mark again. "Oh, did I do that?"

"Yeah! You did." he said giving her an exasperated look.

Kagome responded with a cheery smile. "Okay. I'm very sorry. There. You satisfied now?"

"No!"

"Yes!" Miroku cut the angry hanyou off. He turned him around and whispered "Inuyasha, it would really help if you didn't act like a jerk. Alright? We sort of need her, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." He said crossing his arms.

"Good."

"So, Kagome. I'm guessing you didn't bring any clothes." Sango asked blocking out the two males.

Kagome's cheeks tinged pink. "No. I didn't."

"That's alright. You can just wear some of mine until you get some of your own."

"Thank you Sango-chan. But I couldn't do that. I don't want to impose more then I have to."

"Your not imposing. Don't worry about it. Let's leave these guys to talk, come on."

* * *

Kanna watched her master with blank, impassive eyes as he seemed to overflow with raw rage.

His black eyes nearly took on a red tint.

"I don't know how this happened. Something must have gone wrong. That girl was supposed to die. Kagura!"

"Yes, Naraku." She said from her seat nearby.

"I thought that girl Kagome was dead. Wasn't that what I was told?"

The girl had a uncaring look locked onto her features as she slowly began to fan herself with the multi colored fan she always kept near her.

"I assure you, Naraku, I thought the very same thing."

He held out one of his hands, soon something seemed to pulsate beneath his flesh and another object entirely came forth. He wrapped his long fingers around it and squeezed.

Kagura immediately doubled over in pain. Her pride however kept her from crying out. She wouldn't give Naraku the satisfaction.

She managed to bring her head up so that she could see the man standing before her. His thick black hair ran down his back at unreasonable lengths. A slight smile touched his lips. She knew he enjoyed her pain.

Naraku released the bloody organ and it faded back into his skin.

"I expect answers Kagura." He rasped. "I'm paying for someone's folly. I want this resolved as quick as possible."

She wanted so badly to turn to him and spit in his face. She wanted to yell "Of course you blame this on someone else you pig! That's just like you to blame your incompetence on someone else. Face the truth: you erred. The Higurashi girl survived and you'll soon die because of it! I feel more obliged to throw her a party. Not kill her for your soon to be demise."

Instead she weakly muttered, "Yes, Naraku."

* * *

"Wow, they fit you really well, Kagome-chan." Sango praised her new found friend whom just happened to be her ticket to a fortune.

Kagome smiled and thanked Sango. She had borrowed a pair of blue jeans, they were a bit long, but other then that they fit her great and flattered her petite figure. She was also wearing a long sleeved navy blue shirt. Nothing special, but Kagome looked fantastic nonetheless.

"Thanks Sango-chan. I really do appreciate everything.

Kagome looked around the room once more, unable to get over the (slightly faded and rundown) beauty of the room. The whole house for that matter.

It was lavishly decorated, although nothing of extreme value was to be found. The walls were a dark red, almost burgundy with golden floral print. The carpet was the same red color and extremely kind to her now bare feet.

A beautiful marble fire place warmed the room and gave everything a peaceful aura.

"Wow, this place is so gorgeous." Kagome said taking a seat on the couch nearest to the fireplace. She quickly checked on Shippou. The small child was finally awake and had found a target of interest. Namely Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wasn't very pleased with the idea of being Shippou's play mate.

"It should be." Sango said to Kagome's comment, also watching Inuyasha try to watch television under Shippou's rapid fire question and answering procedure. "This place used to belong to the Higurashi family. You know of them right?"

"'Course I know of them." said Kagome as she brushed out her thick locks with a comb Sango had lent her. "I've heard all the stories too. And I saw the paper that was all about the missing girl. Isn't it weird that we have the same name? I mean Kagome isn't exactly a _rare_ name, but it's still strange."

"Oh, yeah. Real weird. . ." Sango said slowly, unsure if she should start the plan she, Miroku, and Inuyasha had conjured whilst Kagome was changing. She should probably wait until Miroku came back. Where had he gone off to anyways?

She turned to Inuyasha to ask him if he knew but the inu yokai was slightly preoccupied.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Put Shippou down this instance!" Kagome jumped up with an angry scowl.

"Then you tell the pipsqueak to leave me alone!"

"_He_ doesn't have you by the tail hanging up side down!"

"Yeah! You big dummy." Piped up Shippou.

Inuyasha growled, a deep, loud, throaty sound that came from the depths of his chest. He released Shippou who fell with a small thud. He scampered over to Kagome as fast as his legs would take him.

Kagome hugged the kit to her chest and glared at the dog demon who in turn glared right back. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles threateningly.

Sango slapped her palm to her forehead. Inuyasha was not doing this. She was simply imagining things.

Sango had never been so relieved to see Miroku when he popped in. "Hello, all." He greeted good-naturedly.

"Great timing, Miroku. . . and you've. . . brought pizza."

"Sure have. Thought we could all enjoy a nice pizza. I so enjoy these western influenced meals." He said as he set the box down on the table, conveniently placed in front of the television.

"Where did you get pizza at nearly six in the morning?"

"We all have our secrets Sango dearest."

Kagome temporarily forgot her previous anger at Inuyasha and giggled when Shippou spoke up, miraculously recovered from the older demons assault.

"Who cares where he got it? The important thing is - he's got it!"

"See? Shippou has the idea." Miroku said grabbing himself a slice of the aforementioned pizza.

He settled down comfortably on the couch and went on to find a nice horror movie to watch while they dined. Or in this case breakfasted.

The others quickly followed suit.

"No don't go in there! Hmpf. She's stupid enough to deserve to die." Kagome muttered, entirely involved with the horror flick they were watching as she happily munched on one of last remaining slices of pizza.

"Kagome I suppose you've heard of some pretty crazy things but - "

"- But why would someone go into a place where they _know _something bad is _going _to happen. It is crazy. If a house started talking to me, let alone ordering me to _get out_, I would _get out._ Ack! Get out! Oh, oh, look at that. Now she's gone and died. I knew it."

"Some how I doubt that." Inuyasha muttered darkly.

Miroku quickly elbowed him. "Remember what we talked about?"

"Feh!"

"As I was saying, Kagome. Um, Kagome?"

"Hnn? Oh, sorry Miroku-kun. Did you say something?"

"Yes. Sango informs me you know all about the Higurashi line. And you also noticed the resemblance. And not just your outside resemblance to one of Higarashi blood. Your name is also Kagome."

"Yes. What of it? Kagome's a pretty common name, right?"

"Wrong. Kagome, we've decided there are just too many coincidences between you and the missing Kagome. We think - "

"- You think _I'm_ her?" Kagome asked with disbelief evident in her tone.

"Exactly!"

"I thought I had told you all before but I'm an orphan remember? People who are found as a child with no memory don't turn out to be some royal princess."

"But don't you see, Kagome?" Sango asked. "It's because you were found at a young age with no memory this is believable. Kagome Higarashi was lost when she was very young. A youkai attacked she and her family. She could have very well gotten a head injury resulting in loss of memory."

"Well, I'm pretty sure your head-on with the head injury part." Inuyasha remarked.

"What is your problem?" Kagome asked turning to look at the sulking hanyou.

In answer he sighed. "Follow me, girl."

He stood and left once again.

"Haven't we been through this before?" Sango asked Miroku as they all got up to follow the hot headed teen.

They arrived once again at the grand entrance. Inuyasha pointed to the painting. "Look at it." he commanded.

"I've already seen it."

"Look at it!"

"Fine." She huffed turning to study the picture. She studied the painting for a long moment. She suddenly became very sullen.

"That girl in the picture looks just like you. Probably because she is you." Inuyasha gave her a sidelong glance.

Kagome searched for a loop hole in this argument. There had to be some way out. But why was she so against this? And the proof was right there in front of her. All she had to do was believe it. But it was _unbelievable_.

She couldn't deny that there were too many coincidences. She couldn't deny that she looked so much like the girl in the painting. Couldn't deny that she was. . . Kagome Higarashi.

"Oh, my God. . ." Kagome sat down right where she was. "I don't believe this."

"Believe it, girl!" Inuyasha snapped.

She was quiet for a long time. So long that Shippou approached her worried.

Sango and Miroku held their breath and crossed their fingers and madly hoped that Inuyasha would get through to her with his less then kind tactics.

Finally Kagome sighed and pushed her dark bangs out of her face.

"Okay. Where do we go from here?"

* * *

**A/N:**

Thanks so much for reading! I really hope to get response for this story soon - you know, let me know if you like it or not, if I should continue. That sort of thing. ANY response is appreciated! I hope to hear from you. (insert big, silly smile.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Fragment**

_Chapter Three_

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha watched as the sun discolored the clear, starless sky with streaks of pink and other pastel hues that ranged from deep, royal purples to rich oranges and pinks; all colors that marked the coming of morning. The golden eyed youth watched the stunning sunrise blatantly, unmoved by the natural beauty.

He watched the sun rise in this manner most days. While the humans slept away the early morning hours he would awaken and find his way here.

Balancing on the thick railing that surrounded the small patio, he watched the morning sun grow in power on the horizon with a new gleam in his golden orbs.

This would be one of the last days that he sat here, in this building. Soon he would embark on a new adventure. One that would eventually lead to the Shikon No Tama in his possession.

And that was what he had been waiting for hungrily, for so long. The jewel would have the same effect on him as the rising sun did to the world under it now. He would grow in power. He would finally be strong. Finally, there would be a place, an opportunity, to fit in. To belong somewhere for once in his life.

It wasn't like he would miss staying here. The place brought back too many memories for his taste, anyway. Tokyo, all in all, was another thing he wouldn't mind leaving. Plenty of memories he'd rather forget here also. But that was good. If they were going to pull this off, they didn't need any sentimental emotions holding them back.

He knew Miroku and Sango wouldn't have any, and according to Kagome's tale, she and her little brat wouldn't have anything here they would miss either.

Perfect. That's how his plan was going. Perfect. He couldn't have asked for a better person to play the role of Kagome Higurashi. It was even better that she believed it herself. With a scowl he had to admit it was a bit freakish that she resembled the lost Higurashi girl so much. She really did look remarkably like one of the royal family. . .

For a moment he allowed himself to remember walking the halls of the old Higurashi home. Back when it was still thriving with people and beauty. He had been a bit younger then, and terribly foolish. With no one to control him he didn't have to answer to anyone. That's what he had thought, even though he clearly remembered getting harshly scolded by one of the higher staff members at least once a day.

But the emperor always looked the other way, even when he had purposely tried to tick the man off. The old jack ass pitied him. And that's what Inuyasha hated. He needed no ones pity! But still, even the small act of kindness made it impossible for the hanyou to hate him.

And eventually his rebelling abated to pulling small, harmless stunts (Such as putting hordes of frogs eggs near the royal's chambers so that they all got a nice surprise when the eggs matured to frogs, or slipping laxatives in the tea the staff was served every day). And those were only so people wouldn't think he'd gone soft and lost his touch.

Especially when he met the emperor's oldest daughter, Kikyou. Inuyasha immediately shook his head, sending his pale colored hair into a wild dance, as though the very motion would clear the unwanted thoughts from his mind. He wouldn't allow himself reminiscence about such petty things. He pushed down feelings and awkward emotions he had once thought dead. Now, back to his original thoughts.

All those similarities were just a bunch of random coincidences, right?

Kagome couldn't actually be a Higurashi. Everyone knew that the girl died (everyone that had Higurashi blood flowing through their vein's had died) and her lonely, grieving mother was just grabbing onto foolish gossip bred in the towns when business was slow and their was nothing much else to do but make up lies about what _coul_d have happened.

He crossed his arms over the Tetsusaiga and used the wall for support so he could lean back while he watched the remaining fragments of night fade into daylight.

Maybe it for the best that Kagome actually believed herself to be a Higurashi. It would be of mutual benefit to both the girl and the unfortunate empress. She hadn't been a bad person, quite the opposite in fact.

Not that he cared if either of the humans found happiness. It was of no concern to him. He yawned brashly and tucked his arms behind his head, leaving the Tetsusaiga to balance on his chest.

The sun was now rising higher in the sky and it leant its warmth to him. Through lidded eyes he watched the city underneath him gradually come to life as the day started. Inuyasha vaguely wondered if the humans would be up soon. Would any of them feel like cooking?

He was starting to get hungry. . .As soft foot steps made themselves known to his keen hearing he knew he had called it right.

* * *

An annoyingly bright light was shining in her face, making sleep an unreachable object of desire. Deciding against rolling over and attempting to ignore the light so she could grab a few more winks, Kagome sat up slowly, careful not to awaken Shippou, whom was curled up in a warm little ball by her side.

Maneuvering her way off the couch she had fallen asleep on by mistake, she did her best not to disturb Sango. The brunette girl had fallen asleep on the couch also, laying opposite of Kagome and Shippou. Without much difficulty she made it off the large, comfortable sofa that had made a more then suitable bed for the three of them.

Yawning away the last cobwebs of sleep, Kagome glanced around the room, stretching her arms high above her head as she did so. She managed to spot an elegant clock placed in the back. Reading the clock, which used strange roman numerals, she made out that it was around eight. Not very accurate, but the clock was pretty to look at.

Kagome lowered her arms to her head and combed out her raven locks with her fingernails, whilst doing a check up on the rest of the room. Miroku was asleep on the other couch, laying on his back. He looked rather sage with his arms resting across his chest. She smiled slightly at the peaceful atmosphere.

It was missing one thing, though. The person that would shatter the peaceful scenery the way dropping china cups from a thirteen story building would.

She distinctly remembered seeing the infuriating boy seated on the floor in front of Miroku, using the couch as a back rest. He should have still been there, either that or sprawled out on the floor in front of the couch. Kagome peeked under the table briefly to confirm her theory.

"Nope." She whispered softly to herself.

For lack of nothing else to do she left the room in search of the dog demon.

Stepping out into those large, beautiful, (Yet very dusty, because she sneezed three times) seemingly endless hallways she was hit again with a strange sense of familiarity.

She remembered Sango saying that this house had once been home to the whole Higarashi family. If she really was _the_ Kagome. . . That would mean she had grown up here. Kagome felt a little light headed. Of all of her day dreams and theories, she had never once guessed this...

For a moment she stopped to imagine the way this place had once been. The halls filled with all sorts of interesting people, the floors cleaned till they shone, braziers warming the whole house, sending a pleasant roasted smell throughout the house for everyone to enjoy. She imagined the way everything must have looked when it was new and cared for.

It was surprisingly easy and extremely amusing. Kagome continued walking again, this time going through the house and pretending everything was the way it had been once upon a time. She smiled as paintings became vivid and beautiful once more, and the walls changed from dusty, and blank to immaculate. The sweet smell of incense drifted down the halls, only to be covered by nice smells coming from the kitchen.

The columns and the magnificent carvings placed throughout the house were dusted off and returned to former glory. Kagome quickly saw how wonderful this place must have been. She pictured herself as a small girl again and watched her imaginary self play amongst the columns, perhaps stopping to slide down the banisters a few times.

A broad smile locked onto her face as she pictured her mother - no she couldn't do this right if she didn't know her mothers face. She quickly searched out and spotted a picture of the emperor and empress. They both had dark black hair like hers, only her mothers hair hinted towards more of a brown.

Her mothers eyes were like hers, being a rich brown color that resembled melted chocolate, while her fathers eyes were an unadulterated black. She leaned closer so she could study their faces. The emperors face held firm, unforgiving characteristics. He looked like someone you wouldn't want to cross unless you were armed with heavy artillery, that was until you saw his eyes.

His eyes were warm and kind and his proud smile reached them. Kagome guessed that on a bad day without a smile he could sure look intimidating. But she guessed that was a good thing since she didn't think the emperor of all Japan could afford to act or look like a pansy.

Her mothers face just held kindness and warmth. Even though she tried she just couldn't imagine a look of anger or any ill word or emotion coming from that woman. She ran her hand lightly over the people in the picture. She had waited nearly all her life to look into the face of her parents. And now she was, wasn't she?

The thought brought unshed tears to her eyes, even though on the inside she felt a strange sense of peace.

"I finally find out who my family is and most of them are dead." She spoke to no one in particular. It dampened her spirits a bit but her family had been dead to her for as long as she could remember, so knowing that she at least had a mother out there made her deliriously happy.

Filled with a new determination to be reunited with her family she resumed walking, glancing at all the pictures decorating the walls.

'_Oh, wow. That's right, I must of had siblings!' _Kagome thought as she found a photo with all three Higarashi children in it. The youngest girl must have been her. A slightly taller girl, older by a few years, was standing in the picture between Kagome and a little boy that looked to be five or six. She resembled them as well. Especially the girl that could have been her older sister. The only big difference was that even though the girl in the picture was younger then Kagome was now, her hair was much longer, and Kagome she couldn't ever hope to match the maturity in the girl's unwavering gaze. Or her stoic beauty.

Other then that, the only real difference was that the girl and Kagome had different shaped eyes. While Kagome's eyes were wide and open to everything the world had to offer, the girl's eyes were slanted, nearly almond shaped and they held a kind of coldness that Kagome just didn't possess.

She pulled herself away from the pictures only when she remembered her original mission. Running her hand gently along all the pictures as she passed them, she turned the corner and noticed a roofless paved area, adjoining the house. It was a delightful little thing to look at.

Even better that Inuyasha was seated quite comfortably on the black railing. Kagome wouldn't have thought the boy knew she was here if his odd little doggy ears hadn't been trained on her. She felt self conscious for a moment as she realized that someone had extra trained senses locked on her.

Kagome walked slowly up to the patio and pulled herself up onto the railing on the other side of the patio, although she chose to sit sideways instead of forward like Inuyasha managed to do. She didn't think she had enough balance to pull that off.

Offering a smile she greeted him. "Good morning, Inuyasha."

He merely nodded his head in acknowledgment. Kagome was only slightly put off by his less then enthusiastic greeting. She had promised herself she would make friends with this guy, even if it killed her. And falling from this height might do the trick. The building was three stories, if not more. A very high three. From the buildings position on a hill, she could see a decent view of the town.

"I guess you're a morning person, then." Kagome gave polite conversation another try.

Inuyasha yawned, showing off abnormally sharp teeth, "Not really." He muttered.

Kagome gave up for the moment and turned to take in the view. The majority of the sky was its normal blue hue now, but a few rebelling streaks of pink and orange refused to fade away. It was all beautiful. More beautiful then any house could ever hope to be.

At this height the sun warmed her but she could still feel the bite of winter in the air, although it wasn't as bad today. Now that she looked for it, hardly any snow was left on the ground or the roofs of buildings.

"Looks like spring is finally showing signs of getting closer." Kagome pointed out to him brightly.

"Yep."

"You're not much of a talker are you?"

"Nope."

Kagome sighed and decided to let it go. If he didn't want to talk that was fine. She hated it herself when people tried to provoke her to talk when she didn't feel like it. Since she knew how annoying it was she wouldn't put Inuyasha through the same aggravating process more then she already had.

Content just to enjoy this bit of peace and good weather she assured her place by holding onto the railing with both hands. Turning her gaze back to the city she watched a few select people below go about their day. . .

Inuyasha eyed the girl curiously after a few moments of silence. Her behavior was very strange. One moment she was trying to get speech out of him, and the next she just seemed to accept it and move on. Was she going to say more? But - no. She seemed happy enough to just sit there. He wondered what she was looking at.

He tried to follow her gaze, but saw nothing of particular interest. Why was she so happy all the damn time?

Realizing he was staring, he quickly turned away, deciding to savor the moment; he was rather content himself to sit in silence.

Kagome watched with avid interest as a woman with shoulder length brown hair threw an assortment of men's clothing off her balcony and down to an angry guy below.

Lovers spat? Apparently it was more then that because the items evolved to heavier things, such as guitars, and a television set. Although she couldn't hear the argument, she guessed it was quite intense by the antics of the man below and the steamed woman above. That and mothers with small children were veering clear of anyplace _near_ the couple.

Kagome turned her head toward Inuyasha, wondering if he were watching the same spectacle. Forgetting her words as she watched him, she noted that her earlier comment about the weather was obsolete seeing that Inuyasha wore a short sleeved shirt. With his demon blood he probably couldn't even feel what little chill there was in the air.

Lucky, she thought. She went on further, examining him closer. He had strong looking arms, she noticed. Although they weren't overly muscled, they hinted subtly at strength.

She guessed that the rest of him did as well. His lean figure was stretched out and perfectly balanced. Another demon advantage she guessed. His sword caught her attention. Not many people she knew walked around with swords, but he never seemed to go without the Tetsusaiga. And their was the whole naming thing, perhaps it had sentimental value?

His ears twitched, drawing her attention away from the thought of the sword falling and Inuyasha diving off the patio to retrieve it.

Again she beat down the urge to fondle his ears. That was just something you didn't do to a person. She might have been raised in a pig sty, but damn it - she had manners.

From the distance she admired his hair again, this time in more detail. It was very thick. Starting from the ears and going down the silver-white mass erupted into bangs as rebellious as his nature, from there, long forelocks grew to about his shoulders. The rest simply spilled and pooled down his back.

In the morning light he looked really cool, she had to admit. You saw people with looks like Inuyasha only once in a life time. He was certainly unique. Strangely, out of all his abnormalities his eyes took the prize.

His soulful eyes were stunning, intense, like liquid amber. Without warning those incredibly intense eyes locked with hers.

"Do you always stare at people when you think they aren't paying attention?"

Only slightly taken aback because his cocky tone miffed her off enough to regain composure, she replied hotly, "Usually."

Inuyasha had expected her to blush or get flustered and embarrassed and start rambling off some lame excuse, but no, this girl just had to keep surprising him. She answered him without hesitation and turned coolly back to whatever she had been watching before she had taken interest in him.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. She caught the subtle motion and quirked one right back. Battle of wills, test of skills.

He scowled and hopped down from his post. "I'm hungry." He stated, and walked back inside, intent on raiding the kitchen.

Kagome blinked a few times and then slowly said, "Me too." She hopped down as well and followed the handsome dog demon to the kitchens, relying on him completely to not get her lost.

"What do you guys have to eat here?" Kagome asked as she glanced around the seemingly empty kitchen.

"Ramen." He answered simply.

"Anything else?" She asked opening a cabinet.

"Probably not."

"You know, I just love our conversations." She sneezed.

"Sarcastic wench." He muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, princess." He smirked wryly at her.

She frowned at him, but studied his smile, however dry humored it was.

"Ramen it is then."

Inuyasha conjured up multiple packs of Top Ramen from the cabinets that had spared Kagome nothing. He tossed them onto the counter and proceeded to take a seat at the table. He personalized his posture by clasping his hands behind his head and propping his feet up on the table so that he balanced on the back legs of his chair, arms crossed, eyes closed.

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him as she raked the drawers and cabinets for a pot. A pot she desperately wanted to throw at Inuyasha's head. She decided against the rather violent urge and filled the container with water instead. She placed it on the oven and turned the knob to High.

Nothing to do but wait. She pulled herself up onto the counter and swung her feet as she watched the completely relaxed demon balancing in the chair. Wasn't she supposed to be the one with a royal heritage? And look at him there, expecting her to feed him. She smiled wickedly, well she didn't think so.

When the water began to boil noisily she hopped down and added the ramen to her concoction.

Waiting again. . .

"Hey, Inuyasha."

"Yes, princess."

"What were you thinking about?"

"What?"

He looked up at her briefly with a baffled expression.

"You seemed really deep in thought while we were outside."

"Yeah, so?"

"What were you thinking about?"

He blinked at her. Did she really expect him to be truthful? _Yeah, Kagome I was just thinking about how we were going to brain wash you into thinking you're a Higarashi, so I can get the Shikon all for myself. You annoy me, and Shippou is a bastard. Care to share your thoughts?_

"Not much."

"Oh." She said softly as she stirred the ramen.

"I was wondering... Why are you Sango, and Miroku going to help me get to my... my mother?

No offence but I doubt your all doing it out of the goodness of your hearts, do you guys need the reward money or something?"

What? Could she read his mind or something?

"Yeah, Sango and Miroku could use the money... You remember that demon that attacked your old man and the rest of your family? Well, Sango and Miroku's parents job was to protect your family. They died doing just that. So, the money will help them a lot."

Kagome shot him a horrified look. "That's horrible." She said taking a moment to think about Sango and Miroku. They must feel awful. She felt hot tears build up behind her eyes. She never would have guessed! They both seemed so strong. But then again she should have know something odd was up when a couple of teens were living in an abandoned building. . .

"Yeah, princess, it is." He said closing his eyes once more.

That nick name was getting awfully annoying.

"Well, I hope the money helps them a lot. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Is their something you want? What's your story, why are you here, where are your parents?

"I'll be happy with the Shikon. I don't share my story at story time, I have no where else to be at the moment, and my parents have been dead for years."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. About your parents, I mean."

"Don't be."

Kagome watched him out of the corner of her eye. Did nothing faze this guy?

* * *

Sango awoke to Shippou kicking violently in his sleep. As amusing as it was to watch the small kitsune try to pull off martial arts moves in his sleep, she decided to wake him up before he injured himself.

"Good morning Shippou."

The kit sat up rubbing his eyes blearily. "What time izzit?" he mumbled still partially asleep.

"I don't know... Hey, where's Kagome?"

Shippou looked to the spot Kagome had been in when he fell sleep. "I dunno." He glanced around the whole room. "Dog boy is gone too." He noticed.

"That can't be good." Sango smiled lightly, wondering what techniques of torture the two were inflicting upon the other.

"Indeed." Miroku agreed, awake thanks to the pairs loud conversation.

"Perhaps we should go look for them."

Shippou giggled. "Quick. Before the house collapses."

Busy with the hassle of pouring the access water out of the now edible noodles, Kagome eyed Inuyasha. Since he was balancing on just the back legs of his chair, it would be awfully easy to accidentally nudge the chair with her toe.

He deserved it. And it was just waiting to happen. He was practically asking for it. Pouring the hot noodles into two separate bowls(She had decided to share after all)she had found after many false leads, thanks to Inuyasha's sick sense of humor, she grabbed to pair of chop sticks and padded over to the table.

When she passed the dog demon she, nonchalantly, kicked the chair out from under him. He fell backwards with a yelp and rolled into a back flip when he hit the floor. Kagome just pretended like she didn't notice the small spectacle that could have passed for a circus act and set bowls down.

Only then did she turn to Inuyasha with a perfectly innocent expression. "My, what ever are you doing, Inuyasha?"

She could see his barely contained fury flash in his golden eyes as he seemed to shake. It seemed self control cost him. A lot. However, he managed to lower his hands to his sides, although he continued to flex them. With his ears pressed painfully tight to his skull he smiled at her. Well, it was more of a smirk/grimace really. His eyes suddenly looked very intimidating as his bleached bangs shadowed them.

"You'll have to forgive me, princess. It seems I lost my balance." his tone was suspiciously quiet. She could kind of hear a subliminal message in his words. Something along the lines of "You've done it now. The game is on, princess. All's fair in love and war."

"It seems that way." Kagome said as she laid his chopsticks sideways across the bowl that was meant for him. Why did she feel like she had just sealed her fate, licked envelope and all?

She took a seat and crossed her legs. Smiling innocently at him as she batted her eyelashes in a mock manner before twirling the noodles with her chopsticks and sliding them into her mouth.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes heavenward and sat across from her. Using the chopsticks to shovel the ramen into his mouth, he made a smaller plan in the back of his mind. It seemed he hadn't given this girl enough credit. She was going to make things plenty interesting.

When Sango and Miroku walked into the kitchen, with Shippou perched on Miroku's shoulder, they expected to find the kitchen in the same state one would find the aftermath of a war. To their eminent surprise it was in good order. And Inuyasha and Kagome were eating breakfast across from each other, minus the blood and wounds they all expected to find.

"We have just entered the twilight zone." Sango whispered to Miroku as they stood in shock in the door way.

Miroku hummed the first few bars of the Twilight zone theme song.

"Come on you guys, there's plenty ramen. We can't eat it all ourselves." Kagome saluted them with her chopsticks.

"Yes we can." Inuyasha mumbled into his third bowl of ramen.

"You made it Kagome?" Shippou asked precariously.

"Yes, and it's not going to make anyone sick this time."

Inuyasha immediately began coughing and sputtering. He gave his noodles a good once over looking for anything suspicious.

"Oh, stop that. It's fine." She scolded putting some into her mouth to justify her statement.

Sango and Miroku shrugged and went to fetch a bowl for themselves as well as Shippou. Once everyone was seated together Miroku cleared his throat.

"Everyone pack their belongings into portable devices, we'll be leaving this afternoon." He tentatively placed some of the noodles into his mouth.

The announcement startled everyone.

"We're leaving _today?" _Sango asked after swallowing her noodles hard.

"If we don't want our tickets to expire."

"Tickets?" Everyone but Miroku asked in unison.

"When did you find the time to get tickets and what and where are they for?"

"After a little digging I planned out our route to Sapporo, which you all know is where the empress has chosen to live. So, we'll take a bus, a train, a boat, and were off to reunite Kagome with her mother. The tickets are for the train which we will get to by bus. Then from the train to the boat. You know these noodles aren't half bad." Miroku explained as if it were as simple as taking a breath.

"A boat!" Kagome exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"How did you pull this all off, Miroku?" Inuyasha glowered, not trusting something in his "plan"

"A magician never reveals his secrets, Inuyasha."

Sango and Kagome watched with indifference as Inuyasha jumped the table so he could pull Miroku to the ground and force him into a headlock.

"He never ceases to amaze me..." Sango muttered, returning to her breakfast.

"I think this is going to be a lot of fun! Don't you Sango-chan? I've never been on a boat before" Kagome asked smiling, partially off in la la land.

"I'm sure with our party it will be fun even if we don't want it to." This was said in a sarcastic tone.

"I guess we'll just have to trust Miroku with this one. Would you care to help me pack? Afterwards we can go buy you some things that you need. Remind me to ask Miroku when we need to be at the bus stop when Inuyasha is done pummeling him." Sango finished off her noodles and set the bowls in the sink.

"I can't allow you guys to do all that! Can you afford it?"

Sango smiled at Kagome and reassured her. "We can't afford not to get you some necessities. Besides, it won't be much." She lowered her voice to a whisper, "And if we do run lower then we can stand, we can just pawn some stuff that's been laying around here for years." Sango laughed Kagome's startled expression.

"Anyways, I can tell you really don't want to pass up shopping. No matter how polite you are."

Kagome smiled guiltily. "Is that really so wrong?"

Sango laughed, a true laugh. "Absolutely not."

* * *

Kagura glared into the darkness as she walked down the ominous halls of Naraku's domain. Her fury at Naraku still burned deep within her. How she hated that man!

Her earrings clinked in rhythm with each purposeful stride she took. She had to start putting a plan together. She needed to find a way to kill Kagome Higarashi that wouldn't attract attention to her, not to mention the girls traveling companions would be able to interfere.

Kagura turned a corner and nearly jumped back when she saw Kanna, her 'older' sister standing there, a ivory mirror clasped to her chest. Kanna had white hair, and pale skin that matched the white of her clothing. She looked creepy in a major way, standing amongst the darkness of Naraku's living conditions.

Kagura quickly regained her battered composure. "What is it, Kanna?"

"This might be of some help." She said in a soft feminine voice barely above a whisper. Kanna slowly pushed her mirror that had been pressed close to her away from her body.

Kagura could see her reflection in the circular mirror.

"What will that help with? My makeup?"

Wordlessly Kanna just walked closer, her unfeeling expression never leaving her pale face. Kagura watched with genuine interest as her refection started to shift in the mirror. It was replaced with two teenaged girls window shopping down the crowded streets of Tokyo, each sipping on a cup of coffee as they pointed out various things in the multiple shop windows. They looked like they were having fun.

"Now, that is useful." Kagura stated with a wickedly enticing smile. "Come, Kanna. We have much to do."

* * *

A/N: Let me just say that I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing this. I'm so glad I decided to revive this fic. Thank you so much for reading, and even more thanks to those of you who reviewed! I can't tell you how excited I was to receive your response! A special thanks go's out to **Kagome'sbutterflyfeeling -** she has been such an inspiration! Everyone should take a cue from her! Haha. See you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fragment**

**Chapter Four**

Kagome did her best to school her features against the sharp stab of pain she received as her head, involuntarily, slammed into the window she was seated beside.Refraining from rubbing her tender skull that had already been subjected to the window numerous times before, she continued to stubbornly glare at Inuyasha.

Said dog demon was turned slightly sideways in his seat so that he could lock horn's with her. His expression smug and victorious.

A little over an hour ago the same young man had been quietly sulking in his seat next to her because she had claimed the 'window seat' before he had gotten a chance to.

Now Kagome was the one sulking... and fiercely wishing that she hadn't won the battle over who got to sit next to the window. Unfortunately for the raven haired teen, their driver looked like he belonged in a casket. Not a huge, horridly colored bus filled with innocent people that were unable to control the fact that the elderly man seemed to enjoy hitting every bump and poorly filled pot hole in the street.

Sango caught Kagome's eye and expressed with her own miserable eyes that she knew how Kagome felt. She too had fought Miroku over the window seat. And won.

"Do you plan on answering the question sometime today, princess?"

Kagome slowly turned her head back to face Inuyasha, whom was suddenly reminded of the little girl that played in the exorcist.

He and Miroku had been trying to drill facts and all sorts of complicated things about her "past" into Kagome's abused head as they sped their way to the train station, for the better portion of the ride.

Kagome had given it an honest effort for the first forty minutes, since she was more then willing to learn about her family. She was having none of it now. Her head hurt, thanks to the more than senile driver, and Inuyasha and Miroku were expecting to much of her to quickly. And on top of that, she had to pee.

"I don't know... tomato?" She guessed, throwing her hand to the air in an aloof manner.

"No! Come on now, girl. You _have_ to learn-er- _remember_ this stuff." Inuyasha told her firmly.

Miroku turned his body in his seat so that his tennis-shoe clad feet were blocking the aisle. Now able to make eye contact with his companions he went on to correct Kagome.

"We just went over this a little while ago, Kagome-sama, remember? Emperor Higarashi - your father- didn't like soup."

Kagome crossed her arms and pouted. "Not fair you guys. That was a trick question."

"Alright you two. Lay off. You can't expect Kagome to learn -uh- remember everything at once. And I hardly think remembering what soup her dad liked is terribly important. We have plenty of time, don't rush her."

"He didn't like soup." Miroku repeated.

Kagome shot Sango a grateful look (ignoring Miroku) and wished she were sitting beside her friend so that Sango could block her from the two males consistent lectures. They were worse then her studies back at the orphanage.

From his seat in Kagome's lap Shippou glared at Inuyasha. "Leave Kagome alone, butt face."

"Shut up squirt." Inuyasha glared daggers at the small, red headed fox demon who snuggled contently against the safety of Kagome's stomach.

"Leave Shippou be, Inuyasha." Kagome told him for the umpteenth time.

"He started it." Inuyasha retorted.

"_He_ is a child. Oh, wait, I can't say that in Shippou's defense now can I? He's much more mature then you are." Kagome did her best to hide her smile as the kit beamed with pride at her comment.

Inuyasha on the other hand sputtered incoherently with anger, his swear words being the only intelligible language.

"Now, now, Inuyasha. Watch your mouth. There are other people on the bus, and Shippou might pick up on some bad habits of yours."

Inuyasha sorely wished he could throw the girl out the window. Even _he_ shouldn't have to put up with this!

'_Don't... kill her. If you do you won't get the Tama. Just wait a little longer - you can get legal revenge soon.' _he thought trying to calm himself.

Sango and Miroku exchanged smiles behind the safety of the wide seat. Sango reached down into her knapsack and pulled out a small book and pen. On one page, Kagome's name was written. On the other was Inuyasha's.

On Kagome's page Sango added another bold blue mark to the two already there. Inuyasha's page remained blank.

"At this rate you'll lose all your yen, Miroku." Sango goaded, referring to the bet she and Miroku had made.

"Oh, I'm not worried dearest. You'll see. Inuyasha can't stand to be outdone. By anyone. It's only a matter of time before Inuyasha exacts his revenge on Kagome-sama." Miroku winked one azure eye at Sango. She only closed the book with a snap and a cold glare at the dark haired boy beside her.

"Don't underestimate Kagome."

"What are you two whispering about up there?" Inuyasha demanded, undistracted now that Kagome was ignoring him.

"Oh, nothing..." Both answered in unison trying to look anything but guilty.

Inuyasha and Kagome eyed them doubtfully but returned to their own business. For Kagome this meant starring out the window, trying to take in as much of everything as she could.

For Inuyasha this meant counting the gum blobs underneath Miroku and Sango's seat.

Everyone rode in silence except for the occasional squeal of tires as the driver aimed madly for a speed bump, and the angry echo of flesh on flesh as Sango slapped Miroku for inappropriate touching.

- - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - -- - - - - -

High above the badly driven bus, Kagura sat upon a large white feather that was both wide and strong enough to support her. The elegantly designed fan she carried with her always, closed and reopened multiple times.

Kagura herself was watching the vehicle below with avid interest. Wearing a frustrated scowl on her painted lips she kept her gaze trained on the bus. It was hard to miss seeing as it was a painful shade of orange.

The abnormally large feather she rode upon stayed directly above the orange monstrosity, while still using the clouds to keep out of sight. She had to think of something to destroy the bus and it's occupants. But what could she do? Her powers were limited to controlling the dead and wind.

Power one was out because the hanyou that traveled with Kagome could dismember her dancing corpse easily. And if he didn't get around to that first, someone would be sure to notice a corpse tailing a bus. And she had been ordered to remain discreet.

Her ability to control winds looked slightly better... but a terrible storm wouldn't do much harm to a bus.

The worst that could happen was that they had to pull over and be late for their train. (The information was coaxed from Kanna's very unusual mirror) She could always tear it in half with strong gales and get to the girl inside. But it was to much of a chance to take. Kagome could dodge her winds, given the circumstances, and escape to safety. Meanwhile, others, not just including Inuyasha, would notice that something weird was going down. And then she would be discovered.

She sighed heavily and massaged the bridge of her nose with her hand. What was she to do? Pondering her predicament she decided that she would adopt one of Naraku's bad habits, however much she hated it, and get someone else to do the job.

A slow smile replaced the scowl. She knew just the person to do the deed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha watched Kagome begin to doze off for lack of nothing better to do. He'd already counted the gum under the seat (twelve globs of sticky used pink gunk), counted the number of seats on the bus, and hit the back of Miroku's seat with his feet, trying to get an interesting reaction.

Unfortunately he'd forgotten that Sango shared a seat with him and he had gotten the reaction out of her instead.

A serene look came across Kagome's face as she started to drift off. He watched as she started to blink drowsily, trying to remain awake. Besides her efforts not to, she was losing the battle. Her chin hit her chest, causing her jet tresses to come loose from their confinement behind her ears.

His eyes widened a little and once dormant emotions came bubbling to the surface. The calm serene look on her face, the way she held her eyes downcast, the way her raven locks fell beside her face...She looked the perfect image of Kikyou.

That was until they turned a sharp corner and Kagome's head was thrown forcefully against the window.

Now jostled awake she took to yelling at the driver. "Jeez...this guy needs his license revoked." she grumbled unhappily, slumping in her seat.

Well, the likeness she shared with Kikyou sure didn't last long. He could be grateful for that at least.

Inuyasha suddenly found her innocent eyes locked with his as she finally noticed him watching her.

"What?" She asked uneasily. His intense gaze was unnerving.

He closed his eyes slowly, "Nothing." He said as he turned his head in the other direction.

She was left with the view of the back of his silver head. What had that been in his eyes? His golden orbs had held something other then anger and contempt for once. She had seen a gentleness there. It had been nice... but why would he look at her like that? He made it very clear he disliked her.

Unless he had taken on a sudden fondness towards Shippou... she knew that was as far from the truth as it got. His amber eyes had been on her and her alone. But if she imagined the whole thing because of the brain damage she could have received from hitting the glass with her skull so many times. . .

Kagome suddenly sat straight in her seat as she remembered something, nearly waking Shippou who was snoozing in her lap.

"Hey, Miroku, Inuyasha." Kagome called to get their attention.

"I was wondering, how do you guys know so much about the Higarashi family? I mean to know such intimate details..."

Inuyasha and Miroku both winced. They hadn't been counting on this question. How to answer without seeming suspicious?

Miroku recovered first and decided to answer truthfully.

"Well, Kagome-sama, Inuyasha, Sango, and I used to live with them. Like we told you, the building we just left used to be home to the imperial family. Our parents, with the exception of Inuyasha's, worked in the palace. They guarded the emperor and his family.

"Now, you didn't see the whole complex. A very large section of the palace is hidden by overgrown foliage and such things. So the place was big enough to let the most trusted stay within the castle walls. So of course we learned all these things just by simply being around to notice them." Miroku finished his speech off rather nicely.

"Wow." Kagome breathed. "So you knew my family?"

Sango turned around backwards in her seat so she could face Kagome, her long brown hair cascaded sown her back, tickling Miroku's face. Dark eyes bright, she merrily answered Kagome.

"Yes. Not really the emperor, but the empress was a lovely person, and I met Souta and Kikyou on more then one occasion."

"Oh, that's right. Souta and Kikyou...they were my brother and sister. Tell me, what were they like?"

Sango felt the beginnings of guilt start to hammer away at her. She shouldn't be tricking someone like this. It was low. And Kagome was so nice...She pushed the guilt away with a quick smile.

"Souta was very young. He looked a lot like the emp - your mother. He was always smiling and I swear he knew every joke you could ever think of. Kikyou on the other hand, she was very mature and quiet for her age. She was also very Pr-"

"Enough reminiscing already!" Inuyasha shouted loudly.

His rough, masculine voice ripped through Kagome's happy mood like an arrow. All at the mention of Kikyou

.

She noted that Sango whipped back around with a guilty look on her face. Miroku seemed to stiffen slightly as though he expected a blow.

Shippou mumbled something about pudding in his sleep, and Inuyasha was practically growling. Where had all this sudden anger come from? She sensed not to probe him for answers. He looked like he was about to ignite. Maybe she really had imagined that soft look creeping into his eyes.

She sat back in her seat and decided she would either interrogate Sango, or Inuyasha when he trusted her more. They were definitely keeping something from her. And her natural curiosity was burning to find out just what it was.

After a while Inuyasha seemed to calm down. He no longer looked like he was about to commit homicide, instead he just seemed more sulky, and withdrawn then usual. Almost... sad.

Not long ago he had pulled a water bottle out of the small cooler Sango had packed. The plastic container, now half empty, made swishy, foamy, noises as the liquid inside hit the walls containing it, as Inuyasha bounced the bottle against his leg.

Kagome was torn between wanting to ask Inuyasha to stop tapping his bottle against his leg, and throwing it out of the window. She opted for her first idea.

"Inuyasha?"

"Mm?" He hummed, back to using one word sentences.

"Could you please stop moving your water bottle?" She asked in the most polite voice she owned.

Without turning his head to look at her he asked, "Why?"

"Because I'm asking nicely."

The water tapping increased.

"Alright! I have to go to the bathroom really bad and you're not helping." She hissed.

Had Inuyasha been facing Kagome like one is supposed to do when carrying on a conversation (However one-sided the conversation may be..)with someone, she would have seen a truly evil smile snake it's way onto his ruggedly handsome face.

The middle aged woman seated across from Inuyasha noticed it, however. Not wanting to cease living anytime soon she quickly moved back a few seats to sit with a lone lynx yokai.

"That so?" he asked.

Kagome turned to sit in her seat sideways, she didn't trust the sudden sympathy that was forced into his voice.

"Sorry princess, I had no idea." He apologized with a fanged smile as he twisted the cap off the bottle so that he could take a long, elaborate drink. He finished after making sure she could hear each gulp of water as it slid down his throat.

"Oh, come on now! That's just cruel."

Inuyasha leaned closer to his bottled water to examine it with mock interest, he shook it a little and then put it back to his mouth.

"And childish..." Kagome continued while feeling a very uncomfortable pressure in her lower abdomen.

The silver eared dog demon pretended to ignore her and continued to examine the contents of his bottle, shake it, and take another swig.

"And horrid..."

He slowly put the cap back on and resumed tapping it to a beat only he could here.

"And ghastly..."

With a cool glare at Miroku, who was grinning with a sweet expression on his boyish face, Sango resignedly reached back into her bag and pulled out her small book and ink pen.

This time a blue mark went under Inuyasha's page.

"I tried to tell you, Sango." Miroku told her in a soft whisper. "Soon I'll have won this bet and you will be - "

Sango cut him off in a harsh whisper. "So what, he's only got one. Kagome has three." she explained logically.

"Aww... You guys are betting!" Shippou whispered loudly, a conniving gleam in his emerald eyes.

Sango and Miroku jumped at his small voice and turned around to see him hanging off the back of their seat.

"What! Weren't you just asleep?" Miroku asked, trying desperately to take the kits mind off the subject. Hopefully he had a short attention span.

"I was. But Inuyasha started talking about water for some reason and Kagome had to cross her legs. It was fun to watch them for a while but you guys were whispering up here, and now I know why! I bet they wouldn't be happy to find out." Shippou jabbed a thumb at the arguing couple behind them.

"But if I can get in on the action, maybe they'll never have to know."

Sango exchanged a grim look with Miroku. What was wrong with kids these days?

"Alright Shippou. If Kagome gets ten marks under her name first, then I win and Miroku has to give me all his yen and swear not to touch me. If Inuyasha gets the ten marks first then Miroku wins and I have to go out on a date with him. What are your conditions?"

"If Kagome wins then I want a big box of doughnuts."

"That's all?"

"I can get more?"

"No, no! Your fine." Sango reassured him.

"Why are you guys so set on having Kagome win? I'm telling you, Inuyasha will have the last laugh." Miroku stated looking dumb founded. He had known Inuyasha back when they stayed with the Higurashi's, and Inuyasha was a natural born trickster.

"Oh, for Pete's sake! Are we there yet?" Kagome cried out scooting as far away from Inuyasha as she could get.

They all peered out the window and realized that the station was indeed in sight.

"Thank God!" Kagome gushed in relief.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -

Kagura's feather took her to a secluded part of down town Tokyo. She stopped above a decent sized Building. She lowered herself to the ground until she could step gracefully off her feather. It shrunk in size and started to float to the ground.

Kagura reached out with a perfectly manicured hand and tucked the feather back into her dark bun. She turned to study the house with scrutinizing eyes. It was decent, she decided, albeit a bit shabby. The graffiti on the left side of the house did nothing to help.

Training her face to look uncaring, she went to knock on the door.

Her ears heard the footsteps before a young male wolf yokai with a white mohawk came to open the door.

He looked Kagura up and down whilst using his pinky to clean out his ear. Whipping whatever it was off onto his black leather pants he tilted his head.

"Who are you?"

Kagura couldn't control her face as one corner of her mouth turned down. "None of your concern, little wolf, I'm here to see your leader."

Mohawk blinked at her for a few moments then moved out of the doorway to allow her entry.

She followed, careful of where she set her feet as the wolf demon took her down a poorly lit hallway. They arrived in a room littered with wolf demons. Some were playing pool at the pool table placed in the far corner of the room, while others seemed content to sleep, or laze about eating take out.

In the center of the room, sitting upon a large sofa, was the one Kagura came for. His long black hair was kept in a smooth pony tail, a black bandana kept his long bangs out of his face, while still allowing a few pieces to hang freely in front of his eyes.

As they entered the room he turned blatant, aqua blue eyes on her. She went to stand in front of him.

"Kouga, I presume." She purred.

"And if I am?" he snarled, bringing a can of soda to his mouth.

"Naraku has a job for you..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

As they stepped out of the bus Sango used Kagome's shoulder to steady herself. "That man is not fit to drive anything but a wheel chair." She muttered darkly, cursing the bright orange bus.

"I think it's illegal to have something that color..."

Inuyasha and Miroku, practically unaffected, took up the chore of carrying the luggage.

"Do they have a restroom here?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Um... Yeah over there." Sango said pointing in a particular direction.

"Thanks." Kagome said over her shoulder, springing off in the appointed direction.

Sango turned around to the guys.

"Well Miroku? Stage one of your plan going smoothly?" She crossed her arms.

"Smooth as silk, dearest. We still have a little less then an hour before the train leaves. Come on Inuyasha, we'll go set the stuff in our seats. Then Sango and I will run out and get a few supplies. Why don't you take Kagome and Shippou to stretch their legs? I see a nice little trail over there..."

"Why do I have to be the one to baby sit?" Inuyasha fumed, following Miroku.

Kagome left the restroom feeling much better. She couldn't have survived much more of Inuyasha's cruel teasing.

She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. It was nice to be able to walk around again, and she was slightly put off that she would have to spend even more time on the train. Even though she was reluctant to get on another vehicle, she was very excited about riding on a train.

She walked back to the place she had left her companions. It was empty of anyone she knew, even Shippou. She glanced around in all directions, hoping to catch an eye full of someone she knew.

Nothing. She started walking slowly, keeping an eye out for a familiar face. It was crowded here, more then a few people ran into her elbow, or shoulder, causing her to stumble.

She knew it would be useless to call out names, with all the noise their was no way anyone could hear her.

"Oh!" She cried out as someone ran into her, knocking her off balance. She tried to regain lost composure, but it was futile and she put her hands up to protect her face from the asphalt.

But the ground never came. She felt a strong grip around her waist and elbow. Slowly she opened one eye.

Inuyasha's scowling face met her gaze. "Can't turn my back on you for a second, can I princess?" He asked, turning one corner of his mouth up into a smirk.

Ignoring the rudeness Kagome saw right to the goodness of his deed. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

She said looking up at him through her dark bangs. "I appreciate it." her heart rate had mysteriously picked up it's pace.

Inuyasha looked stricken. His cheeks took on a darker hue as he released her to stand on her own.

"Feh! Whatever..." he grumbled turning his back to her.

Kagome rubbed her arm where his hand had been. "It's no big deal, Inuyasha. It was just really nice of you. I would have expected you to let me fall and then point and laugh."

Why hadn't he thought of that? "Whatever." He repeated hurriedly. "Come on, Shippou's waiting for us near the entrance to the trail."

"Why is he there?"

"Miroku said we should get the kinks out of our legs, he and Sango ran to the market to get a few things we didn't grab earlier." He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head from her. He still wasn't quite sure why he had caught her. Usually he would pull the point and laugh routine, as Kagome had observed.

"Wonderful! It is so pretty here, I was hoping we could go through the trails. I read a sign in the bathroom that said this station is famous for it's gardens." Kagome exclaimed smiling up at him.

He wished she would stop doing things like that. It... unnerved him? Perhaps frightened him.

His thoughts were cut off as a burly man ran straight into Inuyasha. Both men stumbled back away from each other from the force of the impact.

The man, obviously a demon if his features were any clue, glared at Inuyasha. They studied each other for a moment and then the man scoffed.

"Watch where your going, half-breed!"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha's eyes took on a dangerous edge. He cracked his knuckles and growled menacingly.

"You're the one who needs to watch where your going, you stupid second rate demon." Inuyasha retorted bracing his feet on the ground.

The man eyed Inuyasha with contempt, smiled, and walked on to disappear in the crowd.

Kagome felt a little frightened in spite of herself as a murderous look tainted Inuyasha's golden eyes. She had never seen him so angry. Sure, she'd pissed him off a good time or two, but...his eyes looked feral. Kagome didn't doubt that he was at the point where he would hunt down the other demon and start a fight.

"Inuyasha!" she called resting a hand on his shoulder. "Let it go."

Inuyasha barely heard her voice over the blood pounding in his ears. He was ready to fight! He wasn't about to roll over and allow someone to step all over him. That guy was dead where he stood. Inuyasha could still smell him, and was already envisioning the guys blood on his hands.

But his thoughts were wiped clear as he felt a light weight on his shoulder. He whipped around to face Kagome and immediately wished he hadn't.

Her soft brown eyes were filled with worry, and maybe a little fear. Had he scared her? He suddenly felt like he should go lie down in front of the train. He felt the fight leave him as he stared down into her eyes. It was like getting sprayed with a water hose on a hot summers day, minus the icy blast of freezing water.

He was calm before she told him to "Let it go."

He ripped his eyes off of hers and took a step back, her hand fell away from his shoulder and he unexpectedly missed its presence.

"Whatever. Let's go, princess." he hissed. Inside he winced. He hadn't meant it to sound that venomous.

Without a word she followed him to the place he had left Shippou. Upon her arrival, aforementioned Shippou ran up to her and found a comfortable place on her shoulder.

"What took you guys so long?" He asked Kagome.

"Minor inconvenience." Inuyasha answered for her.

"Um, right." Kagome agreed.

"Alright, let's go already before we run out of time!" Shippou hopped down from her shoulder and entered the gardens at a quick lope.

Inuyasha and Kagome followed silently side by side. Kagome managed to enjoy the scenery. It was like a mix between a flower garden and a nature hike.

"Wow! Isn't it beautiful?" Kagome breathed, examining the vividly colored flowers.

"Mmm." Inuyasha mumbled, his mind obviously elsewhere.

Kagome approached him. "Hey, earth to Inuyasha. You alright in there?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"You make it sound so believable." Kagome muttered, sarcasm dripping from her canines.

He sighed in answer as he tucked his hands into his jean pockets. He walked over to a bench located in the midst of the flowers and sat down.

Kagome looked around. Their was no one else besides them but Shippou at this particular bend in the path.

She went over and took a seat beside Inuyasha.

"What's biting you?"

"Your stupid questions!" He snarled, still not meeting her gaze.

"My questions aren't stupid! I'm worried about you, dog-boy." Kagome huffed, crossing her legs.

"You don't need to worry about me, I can take care of myself. Something you should try, klutz."

"Why are you getting angry with me? I haven't done anything!"

"Well, continue to do nothing!" He stood and walked away from her.

"Hey!" Kagome called jumping up to follow him.

"Are you mad about that guy running into you?" She inquired.

"Holy shit! You don't stop do you?"

"Don't avoid the question."

"No! I'm not mad about him running into me, however, I am slightly pissed that he blamed me for it." His eyes took on a guarded look, "But I guess I should be use to that by now."

"What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"Like you care! Back off, I don't have to tell you anything." he eyed a tree, but thought that if he were to jump into one Kagome would climb up after him.

"I do care. And no, you don't have to tell me... but I wish you would."

"No you don't." Inuyasha lowered his voice. "No one does, no one ever will."

Kagome stared at him with her mouth agape. Originally she'd just thought that he was an egotistical, jerk with social problems and a unhealthy interest in weaponry. Now it seemed he was more troubled then that. But Why?

She raked her brain, thinking back to the incident earlier on.

_The man, obviously a demon if his features were any clue, glared at Inuyasha. They studied each other for a moment and then the man scoffed._

"_Watch where your going, half-breed!"_

Was that what upset him so much? What did the man mean by half-breed?

"Inuyasha... why did he call you a half-breed? Is that what has you so upset."

He spun back around and walked back to the wooden bench. "First off, I'm not upset. Get that through your thick skull. Second, I am a half-breed."

"Half-breed? You mean like. . ."

". . . Like I'm half demon half human, princess."

"Oh." Kagome bent her head in thought, "So? Why did he say it like he did?"

Inuyasha rubbed the bridge of his nose with his hand. Was this ever going to stop?

"Not many people are very fond of hanyou's" He gritted out through his teeth.

"Why not?"

"What do you mean why not? Your thicker then I thought."

"Well, yelling and insulting me isn't going to help my intelligence any. Your probably killing my brain cells."

He sighed and continued on to message his temples. "It's nothing, princess. Humans don't like me because I'm different from them, demons don't like me because they think me to be weak. It's complicated. Drop it."

"You know I'm not just some naive little girl - "

"Yes, you are!" he shouted, then added in a softer voice, "Please stay that way."

"Huh... ?"

Suddenly Inuyasha seemed back to his old self. He scowled at her and stood up, "Look, it's not important. Let's get Shippou and meet Miroku and Sango back at the train. It's almost time to go anyways..." He let his sentence trail off as his ears caught some sound far away. His eyes narrowed and he stood in front of her protectively.

"Inuyasha, what are - " She stopped as her own ears picked up on the noise. It sounded like the rev of an engine.

"Motorcycles? Why do I hear motorcycles? They aren't allowed here."

"Hush!" He commanded.

For once she complied and bit her tongue.

"Wolf demons." He said more to himself then her. "They smell like trouble."

Kagome wanted to ask him how he could smell trouble but the question died in her throat as the loud, thunderous, rumbling that had been so loud a moment ago, dissipated.

"Hmm, I guess they went in another direction." Kagome said trying to move away from Inuyasha.

"Stay." He said so forcefully that Kagome listened. "I can still smell the fuel close by so they haven't gone anywhere."

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this? So what if a couple of bikers are around, even if you aren't supposed to ride on this land, they probably missed the sign or som - "

Her sentence ended in a shriek, as Inuyasha scooped her up bridal style and took to the air.

Terrified, she threw her hands around his neck and held on for her life. She had never been afraid of heights, but she found it unusual to suddenly be so high in the air.

She got herself ready to chew him out when she noticed that the very spot they had been in was desecrated.

They landed back on the ground in a crouch, Kagome still held firmly in her position.

"So, your Inuyasha? Hmph, I wonder what you could have done to make such strong enemies."

Inuyasha and Kagome both turned their heads at the strange voice. A boy that looked to be in his early twenties, with long black hair was standing on the spot he had destroyed, looking for all the world like he owned it.

At that moment Inuyasha knew two things. He should have kept the Tessaiga with him, and he really hated this guy.

He sat Kagome gently on the ground with a quick "Keep your mouth shut." and stood to face the muscular wolf yokai.

"What do you want, flea-bag?" Inuyasha yelled out, narrowing his eyes at his attacker. This guy knew his name. Inuyasha was sure he would remember such an aggravating person.

"Ah, not much. Just the girl and her life." he replied casually as he scratched the back of his neck.

- - - - - - - -

A/N: Yay, new chapter. In under 24 hours if I'm correct. Thank you so much for reading! And thank you if you reviewed. I was touched. Thanks for taking the time. I really hope to hear from more of you soon - please?


	5. Chapter 5

**Fragment**

**Chapter Five**

"_What do you want, flea-bag?" Inuyasha yelled out, narrowing his eyes at his attacker. This guy knew his name. How? Inuyasha was sure he would remember such an aggravating person._

"_Ah, not much. Just the girl and her life." he replied casually as he scratched the back of his neck_.

Kagome glanced around her surroundings with pitifully optimistic, and hopeful eyes . She was rewarded with the sight of lush green forestry on all sides, flowers, a dead squirrel, and a frightened Shippou cowering behind a thick oak tree a few yards away. Unfortunately no other girl, or anyone else for that matter, regardless of gender, besides Kagome was around.

Crap. That meant he was talking about her.

She felt a heavy, sinking feeling violate her stomach. And she knew it wasn't because she needed to use the little girls room. Been there, done that.

"Sorry, wolf, I can't let you do that..." Inuyasha said, blocking Kagome from the smirking demons sight.

Kagome felt the sinking feeling start to lift -

"... Under any other circumstances, you could have her."

- only to have it crash back down.

"Oh, thanks." Kagome grumbled from her pathetic hiding place amongst the tall grass.

If Inuyasha heard Kagome's sarcastic remark he ignored her and continued on talking to his opponent. "Unfortunately for you, she's under my protection."

Hmm? Maybe there was hope for Inuyasha.

"Hah! It's you whose going to be unfortunate if you get in my way, puppy. Move aside. It will only take a moment for me to finish this." The bold wolf demon declared, taking a purposeful stride forward.

Inuyasha grinned maliciously, and gave the demon a slanted look implying annoyance. "I told you once before, you half wit, the girl is under my protection."

The dark haired demon, clad in black leather pants, and a jacket to match that left his chest bare, put his hand to his forehead as though he suffered a headache. He gave a slick half smile that would showed elongated fangs had his hand not been blocking his face, "Well, you'll soon be protecting a corpse."

Without warning the demon shot past Inuyasha and was upon Kagome before either of them could register what happened.

With a surprised squeal Kagome tried to back away from the wolf. This move was futile since she had been crouching on her knees, all the desperate motion did was to make her overbalance. She managed to fall over backwards, landing on her butt. The brawny demon towering over her slim form smiled down at her.

"Don't worry about it." He soothed in a tone that implied he could have been telling her not to worry about stepping on his boots. "I bet it will be over before you get a chance to even feel any pain." His self assured smile flashed across his sun tanned face.

Kagome heard Inuyasha give vent to an infuriated yell the same point in time the wolf picked her up by her middle and tossed her over his shoulder.

She tried to yell indignantly but her captor jumped away from Inuyasha's claws, causing her head to slam against his back , muffling her voice and causing her open mouth to get a good taste of the material of his jacket.

Kagome sputtered and used her arms to push her face away from his body. "Put me down this instant, you jerk!" She commanded the back of his head.

"Sorry, no can do." He replied loftily resuming his pace at a brisk walk.

"Hey! Where are you taking me? Why not just kill me here? Do you usually drag your victims off into the woods so you can kill them, feel like nailing me to a tree do you? Or molesting me? Are you a Pedophile or something? I'm not going any where you son-of-a-"

Kagome let her sentence go unfinished as she used all her strength to strike the guy in the back of his head beneath his flowing pony tail with her fist.

"Feisty one aren't you? Shame you have to die." he cut her off, turning his turquoise eyes to her like nothing had happened. "You're a pretty, young thing too."

Kagome and Inuyasha both stared at him dumbfounded. "Oh, and I won't be the one to actually kill you. I'm just supposed to bring you to someone so you can be killed. I'm Kouga by the way."

"Uhh..." Kagome said unintelligently.

Inuyasha moved to stand in front of Koga. "I don't think so, you flea infested idiot." He snarled.

"Look, puppy, let me do my job. Your being quite a nuisance." Kouga scolded Inuyasha the same way an adult would scold a small child.

Kagome felt her stomach lurch as Kouga took to the air as he tried to avoid Inuyasha's gleaming, blood thirsty claws. Fear was beginning to settle in, and she desperately wanted out of this guys clutches.

Seeing that her struggling had no effect on him, her only hope was Inuyasha. Twisting beneath the demons grip she sought out the silver haired hanyou.

"Inuyasha!" She cried, her voice thick with fear.

Inuyasha was getting very tired of this Koga person. Normally, getting rid of such a pansy (Who where's that much leather anyways?) would be a fairly easy task, but he couldn't attack with all his strength for fear of hurting Kagome. And for some unfathomable reason... he didn't want to kill in front of the girl.

He clenched his fists and glared at Koga's retreating form. Where had this guy come from anyways? More importantly why was he making off with Kagome... did he want her for her resemblance to the Higurashi's as well? No that couldn't be it. He had openly declared that he wanted Kagome dead.

He watched as Kagome struggled futilely in Koga's grasp, and cursed the wolf demon for being so quick. Her wide, frightened eyes searched for him as she called out his name

.

Inuyasha didn't know why, but the moment his name left her lips he had an intense feeling, a irresistible desire to protect her.

Feh! Like he was going to let this pathetic sod make off with the one person that could hand him the Shikon on a silver platter.

Reaching out to all his reserves he made another charge at the wolf. This time Kouga narrowly avoided a gaping hole in his back.

"Your really starting to bug me, puppy!" Koga yelled turning to face him.

'_Damn it all!' _Inuyasha cursed in his mind._ 'If that dick would just stay still for one moment...'_

As if she had recently developed the power to read his mind, Kagome grabbed hold of Koga's pony tail, as well as a good fist full of the back of his bandanna, and pulled. Anger replaced her fear as the hold she had on Koga's hair caused him to turn in mad circles, whilst trying to escape her firm grip.

"Let me go!" She commanded.

"You let me go!"

"Let me go first!"

Kouga had no choice on the matter, however, as Inuyasha slammed his shoulder into his body. Startled, and unable to compose himself from the impact, Kouga dropped Kagome and landed without grace against a tree trunk.

Kagome found herself in Inuyasha's embrace for the second time that day. "Inuyasha!" She called out, this time her tone light and filled with joy.

Inuyasha had a will of iron, and a brick wall protecting his heart... but even he felt his heart strings being tugged at by her adorable antics. She reminded him of a kitten. No matter how annoying, or troublesome she managed to be, her innocent nature and cute mannerisms made it nearly impossible for him to stay angry with her.

Put in simpler terms: She scared the shit out of him. And he didn't like it.

"I'm beginning to think you attract trouble." Inuyasha said looking down at her with an unreadable expression. He let go of her, allowing her to stand on her own, and resisted the feeling to flee as far away from her as he could. Instead, he simply placed himself in front of her.

Kagome rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand. "I'm beginning to think the very same thing." she replied in a very pessimistic tone.

"Oi!" came Koga's frustrated yell as he pushed himself away from the tree he had become entirely to familiar with. He rubbed his face with his hand, taking some of the blood that had trickled down his face away from his eye area. "If I have to kill you first to get the girl, I will!

Actually I should do the world a favor and get rid of you now."

Inuyasha growled low in his throat. Stupid full-bloods. Only they could walk away from such an impact so unscathed.

"Just try it!" Inuyasha dared. Now that Kagome was out of the way he could fight the way he wanted to. It would be an easy task to take this fool down.

As if Koga could sense the change in Inuyasha's confidence, the yokai stopped his attack. This hadn't gone exactly as planned... He tilted his head to one side as his hearing picked up a familiar sound in the distance. Time to go. Oh well, he could think of better things he could be doing.

"This ain't over yet, mutt. You lucked out today." Koga turned as walked back to the place he had parked his bike. He stopped only once to glance over his shoulder, "Don't worry, Kagome! I'll be back for you soon, you won't have to spend too much longer with that puppy. Hah! I bet your looking forward to death after spending time with him." Koga resumed walking away, laughing heartily as he did so.

Inuyasha responded with curses not fit for any of the living to hear. He was ready to rush after the demon and rip his beating heart out, but the wolf had disappeared into a whirlwind, and the hum of a engine.

"The nerve of that ass wipe!" Inuyasha fumed to himself, still tempted to hunt Koga down and finish the fight he started.

Kagome, whose ears were already burning from the dog demons last string of colorful swear words, quickly decided that she needed to distract Inuyasha from his anger.

Inuyasha was pulled away from his dark thoughts by a gentle tug on his sleeve. He looked down into the shining eyes of Kagome.

"Thank you!" she told him brightly, gracing him with an impossibly angelic smile.

Inuyasha's ears flattened, and he felt his composure slip away without any consent from him, as well as he felt his heart rate go up, and was it just him or had the sun just moved closer to the earth? That would explain the sudden uncomfortable temperature.

"Thank you?" He repeated as if the words were a foreign language to him. "For what?"

Kagome tilted her head up higher so that she could look him in the eye, he was considerably taller then she was after all. "Oh, I don't know... Saving my life perhaps?"

Without meeting her eyes, he scoffed. "It's not a big deal."

"Not a big deal! You just saved me from someone that obviously wanted to cause me bodily harm. I find it a very big deal. I wish I could do more then thank you, _you saved my life_." She said, saying the last word more loudly then the rest of her sentence.

"Feh! Whatever, don't flatter yourself princess. Your life means nothing to me. You just happen to be under my protection, and you will remain there until we reach your mother. And until then no one is going to carry you off, you think I would just let some idiot run off with you? Over my dead body."

"I don't believe this!" Kagome said feeling shocked. " My life is just a matter of pride to you. Just when I was starting to think you were a good person. You've just blown it to smithereens now! You hear me? Smithereens! From here on out you'll always be an egotistical jerk that thinks pride is more important then human life in my book. Good going." Kagome fumed waving a finger threateningly close to his face.

Her mind spoken, she started to stalk off.

"Uh, hey!" Inuyasha called out slightly cautious of her.

She spun back around to face him. "Smithereens!" She shouted before resuming her walk down the path that was more then slightly disturbed, thanks to Koga's attack.

Shippou approached Inuyasha, now that all danger was gone, and stood beside him and gaped at Kagome along with him.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Hey, princess!" He called.

Kagome spun around to face him once more, although she was a good distance away from him now. "My name is not princess. Nor is it girl. It's not sarcastic wench, as I've heard you call me underneath your breath either, and guess what? It's not klutz. My name is Kagome. Ka-go-me!" She sounded out her name like she was talking to a mentally disabled child. "Now I'm going back to the train. I find Sango and Miroku's company much more pleasant then yours." she sniffed.

"Well, Ka-go-me! Your going in the wrong direction."

Kagome paused, all her anger floated away with the breeze as embarrassment filled it's place. She checked both ways and read a sign she spotted.

"Ah."

- - - - - - - - - -

"I wonder what's taking them so long..." Sango asked Miroku in a tone laced with worry. "The train is leaving in ten minutes... What if they've gone and murdered each other out there? Hardly anyone else was down there with them, they... they _could have _murdered each other by now."

"Calm yourself. I hardly think Kagome could kill a butterfly without having a emotional break down, and Inuyasha isn't stupid enough to kill the one person that can get us that reward. Now I _can_ think of something else they could be doing..." Miroku left off with a distant, almost envious look in his eyes.

Sango reached forward and boxed his ear soundly. "Stop that you lecher." She told him with a cold glare. "Shippou is with them anyways."

"Then perhaps your theory came into play, and they killed Shippou so he wouldn't run his mouth about - "

The only thing that stopped Miroku from finishing his sentence and Sango from beating him within an inch of his life for finishing his sentence was Kagome's greeting that rang out.

"Sorry you guys! We ran into a little trouble." Kagome informed them with a quirky smile.

"Explain it to us when we're on the train. Hurry, we only have a little bit of time left." Sango said ushering everyone to the train.

- - - - - - - - -- - - -

"We only have a little bit of time left before Naraku starts questioning me! How could you screw up such a simple task, Kouga? All you had to do was grab the girl and give her to me. Is that so hard?"

Kouga had returned to his home only to find a seething Kagura waiting for him. A few members from his pack were in the room, all of them watching Kagura with distaste.

Kouga watched the pacing woman dressed impeccably in a red patterned skirt and blouse to match, with a well mixed combination of arrogance and amusement. Her maroon eyes were blazing with ferocity, ferocity directed at him.

"Back off Kouga, lady. You ought to remember that he's helping you and you should be grateful for that. You would be in quite a predicament without his help."

Koga turned his bored gaze to the owner of the voice, a young woman from his pack with a pretty face, named Ayame. Her striking green eyes were narrowed at Kagura.

"I'm in quite a predicament now." Kagura reminded Ayame.

The pretty red-head frowned and turned to Koga, her bright hair bounced around her shoulders at the sudden motion. Her eyes seemed to ask him if they really needed to put up with this woman.

He turned a corner of his mouth into a smile and the female wolf demon brightened considerably. She slipped back into the routine of tolerating Kagura.

"Listen Kagura, I told you I would bring you the girl. And I intent to keep that pact. In due time."

Kagura sighed, long and loud. "I see. Fine then. I can see I chose the right person to do the job. Who is more loyal then a wolf anyways?"

Koga winked at her. "No one."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inuyasha made another face behind Kagome's back as she and Shippou retold their version of what happened while they were out.

Kagome was giving him due credit... Maybe even making him sound a little too heroic for his taste, but he didn't mind too much. It was better then her attempting to chew him out. She had forgave and forgotten easily enough. Maybe to easily. He made sure to keep one ear trained on her just in case she was playing the innocent card.

Bored, he went back to starring at the wall paper inside their compartment. While the wall paper, decorated in random shades of red floral patterns, was making him sick, the rest of the "car" was pretty nice.

It was a decent size. It smelled clean and the seats were rather comfortable. He wondered how Miroku got them such nice quarters. He knew Miroku often got a lot of things by simply, smoothly talking his way into them. If that was the case Inuyasha decided he would live more comfortably not knowing.

Stupid lecher was going to talk himself into an early grave one day.

The red cushioned seats started at one wall on both sides of the room, and stretched all the way to the opposite wall. Inuyasha found that by resting his back at the start of the seat he had enough room to stretch out. He laid down on his back, both legs stretched out languorously.

Tucking his hands behind his head he deemed himself comfortable and went on to check all the sounds of the train, looking for anything suspicious. One must always be on his guard.

Kagome came to the end of her tale slightly out of breath.

Sango sat in her seat Indian style with a comical expression upon her face.

"Lucky for you this Kouga didn't know you were leaving. Solves that problem doesn't it, Kagome-sama? Although I must wonder why he came after you in the first place" Miroku said.

Kagome giggled at Sango's expression and replied to Miroku, "Yes, I suppose it does. I don't have the slightest clue why he came after me... And I thought I told you to stop saying 'sama'. You sound so formal."

Miroku smiled softly at Kagome's care free nature in answer and nodded his head.

"I'm bored." Shippou stated. "What do you do for fun on a train?"

"We can always tie you to the roof..." Inuyasha suggested.

Everyone chose to ignore that particular comment.

"I brought cards if you want to play with them." Sango told the young kit as she stood up to retrieve her knapsack from their baggage which was placed above them in a hollow compartment.

She pulled down her pack and groped blindly for her deck of cards.

"Ah." She said triumphantly as her hand found purchase on the square box. "Here you go." She said handing it over to a eager fox cub.

"Thanks Sango!" Came his energetic response. He bounded into Kagome's lap. "Can we all play together?" He asked, his large childish eyes full of hope.

Kagome and Sango quickly agreed to play a game of Shippou's choice. Miroku stood and explained that he had something important to take care of. Inuyasha snorted at the idea of playing a card game and kindly told Shippou to piss off.

Of course his comment didn't go without notice from Kagome, whom promptly took her shoe off and threw it at his head. Inuyasha caught her shoe and refused to give back.

Sango reluctantly dug into her bag once again and added another mark under Inuyasha's name, being as discreet as she could. No one was really paying attention to her, so it was easy. Shippou was happily watching Kagome beat Inuyasha around the head with her other shoe, trying to reclaim her missing one, while Inuyasha was forced to take that shoe away from her too.

Who needed a card game with this kind of entertainment?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naraku was the type of person who was in a omnipresent bad mood. But lately the few around him noticed the increased animosity hanging over him like black storm clouds.

Therefore, everyone stable in mind found excuses to stay away from him. Kanna, however, was a constant source of companionship, if one could use such a fond word to describe anything relating to Naraku.

For the past five years his health and power had been off the charts. Their was always a small bit of something holding him back from using his powers to the fullest, but he had paid no attention to it.

Until recently. Instead of his strength rapidly increasing as it should have been, it was decreasing in rather large amounts. For a while he had wondered in ignorance why he tired so easily. Why he was literally wasting away. Why he had to consume a large amount of demons running free and un-missed in the mountains to keep himself from a state like death.

Slowly it had dawned on him that someone from the Higarashi blood line must still be alive. Impossible, he had thought at first.

But then the empress had issued a reward for the return of the daughter she still believed to be alive, sealing her daughters fate. Not that she had known Naraku still lived. All assumed he had died or moved on to a distant land, since he had not shown himself for years.

How could she have known that he was "dying" because that one girl still lived. Naraku cursed the Shikon no Tama vehemently. The stupid jewel had taken his words too literally. And now he was slowly slipping away, the same way the small grains of sand in an hour glass fell through the crystal tunnel and into the bottom of the container.

Perhaps he should have forgotten the girl and gone straight to the jewel... but perhaps not. He suspected he was tied to the jewel in a warped way. Destroying the jewel would mean destroying a part of himself as well.

Why did everything look bleaker on a Monday?

Even though he hated it, he would have to leave this task to Kagura. She would not fail. He would see to that.

But maybe she could use a bit of assistance, other then the wolf demon in leagues with him...

"Kanna" He rasped, "Bring your mirror to me."

-- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it!"

"No."

"You have to say it."

"No I don't."

"It's part of the game!"

"Oh for! Go the fuck fish!"

"See? That wasn't so bad." Kagome said trying to keep up the positive attitude, but couldn't help sticking her tongue out at him. Childish? Yep! But is sure was satisfying.

Sango hid a smile behind her hand of cards. She had never thought the words "Go" and "Fish" would ever be uttered in the same sentence from Inuyasha's mouth... even if he had personalized it a bit.

She took a moment to wonder how Kagome had even managed to get Inuyasha to play. But then she remembered that if Kagome won she would get her shoes back, and if Inuyasha won he would get to throw them out the window.

Inuyasha never could ignore a challenge...

"Sango-chan it's your turn." Kagome said from next to her.

"Oh, right... Umm, Shippou, do you have any threes?" She asked, roused from her thoughts. She really didn't know if she needed threes or not...she hadn't been paying much attention to the game.

With a deflated look Shippou reluctantly handed his threes over to Sango.

How weird that she was the only one who wasn't intent on winning this game...and she was winning.

"Jeez, Sango-chan. You're really good at this." Kagome complimented.

Sango smiled. "You should see me play Uno."

The better part of the day was spent playing cards, getting tired of the cards, and unsuccessfully building a castle out of them. This was very hard to do on a moving train so they quickly dropped that idea.

Miroku came back to find a very smug Inuyasha and a shoe-less Kagome. Somehow he knew some fresh marks were in Inuyasha's page.

Shippou thoroughly enjoyed the evening, as they ate a well prepared meal and a taste of Ice cream for desert. After eating Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango went on to tutor Kagome, much to Kagome's displeasure.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Come on you guys." Kagome pleaded. "My head hurts too much for studying."

"Your head hurts!" Inuyasha blurted out. "Your not the one who got pummeled in the head with a freaking shoe."

"Speaking of which, I would like to have them back by morning." Said Kagome as she eyed her shoes tucked away in his pockets. Stupid tailors just had to make boy's jeans with stupidly large pockets. Where as girls had pockets they could barely stick their hands in.

"I'll just bet you do." Inuyasha taunted lacing his fingers behind his head.

"Jerk" She mumbled.

"Jerk? If I remember correctly you were thanking this jerk for saving your life just this morning."

"Pfft. I could have taken that guy..."

"Oh, really? I'll just let you handle it if he ever shows his cowardly ass again."

"... Okay..."

"We'll start in the morning." Miroku declared, trying to prevent further argument.

"Fine." Kagome said crossing her arms in a, although she didn't notice at the time, Inuyasha like fashion.

"Fine." Inuyasha said crossing his own arms over his chest.

Miroku and Sango watched with weary gazes as the pair, seated across from each other traded glares, then turned their heads in opposite directions, intent on pretending the other didn't exist.

"Maybe we should go to sleep." Sango suggested, wondering how she had acquired such a violent headache.

"Wonderful idea." Miroku said quickly.

"But... it's still light outside." Shippou countered.

"Maybe they're right, Shippou-chan. I think going to bed early is a good idea." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"I guess." Shippou agreed reluctantly.

The girls (Plus Shippou) left the compartment to find the restroom so they could change into their night clothes.

Kagome came out first, sporting midnight-blue, baggy pants and a sleeveless top to match. She had picked it out during her and Sango's small shopping exploration. She liked her night ensemble because it felt like silk on the inside and the cutest puppy dog decorated the top.

She brushed out her raven locks while she waited for Sango and Shippou to return. They did so with Shippou perched on Sango's shoulder.

The small kit was clad in red plaid pants and a small plain red shirt. Shippou's outfit had been particularly difficult to find since he was such a small size. Fortunately they had found his size in the toddlers section, much to Shippou's chagrin.

Sango yawned. "I don't know about you but I'm looking forward to an early bedtime." She wore pajamas similar to Kagome's, only different because it was a rather bold orange and the sleeves reached her elbows. She was also missing the animated puppy, in it's place were multi colored beads in the design of a flower.

"Sleep sounds good." Kagome agreed as she followed her companions back to their compartments. The first thing she noticed was that Inuyasha was missing.

"Where is Inuyasha?" She asked as she helped Sango pull down blankets from the compartment above.

They distributed the crimson blankets to the boys and kept the light purple ones for themselves. The seats were long enough for Kagome and Sango to lay down on opposite ends of the seat, leaving a few inches of space between their feet. The seats were comfortable enough, but she wished they were a tad bit wider.

Miroku did the same and curled up at one end of the long seat that protruded from the wall.

"Good night ladies."

"Night Miroku." Sango and Kagome bid in unison.

"I'm not a lady." Shippou huffed as he hopped into Kagome's seat and curled up by her stomach, reaping the benefits of two blankets.

"Good night Shippou." Miroku corrected with a light laugh.

It grew darker inside their car, but sleep did not find Kagome easily that night. Her friends found it easily enough, if their snores were any indication.

Kagome lay there, wide awake. Shippou's small, comforting form normally would have lulled her into a blissful slumber, but tonight she felt restless and stuffy.

The empty spot on the red clothed seat, filled only by a half-heartedly folded blanket kept her awake.

She frowned and closed her eyes. Perhaps sleep would find her if she just lay quietly. Or maybe she would get really bored.

She needed a drink of water.

With a legitimate excuse she pulled her blankets off and left Shippou buried in them.

Kagome tip-toed to the door and opened and closed it as softly as she could. A barely audible click was her only giveaway.

Now, to find Inuyasha and see what he was up too...er...and grab a drink to ease her thirst along the way.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -- - -

A/N:I'm getting sick so I'm on strict bed rest. Eventually I got bored of sitting here watching TV, eating veggie burgers and drinking obscene amounts of OJ that I figured I might as well update. So…Ta da? Haha. Thanks for reading! Over 600 hits! That's pretty rad,_ I_ think. And I would also love to thank…

**Miko in Training, Amorous, hio, tears of broken dreams, kagome's butterfly feeling, and AniSky9. Thank you all so much for reviewing! Reviews are loved, cared for, and appreciated. Let me know what you think - anything I can improve on and things like that. Please and thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Fragment**

**Chapter Six**

Kagome padded down the carpeted aisle of the steadily moving train, listening to the light chatter floating in and out of the numerous rooms. Outside, the world was blanketed in a quiet blackness. She soon found herself grateful for the warm lights placed out in the halls, lighting a path for her bare feet to follow.

On her small quest to the dinning cart to acquire a beverage, she saw only two other passengers out and about. Everyone else seemed quite content to stay in their designated areas. A small blessing, Kagome thought, for she knew she looked a tad odd flouncing around in her night garments.

Once Kagome arrived to her destination she was delighted to find a hot chocolate dispenser. Poring herself a large cup, supplied by the stack of conveniently placed foam cups, she eyed the rather bare room. She had thought for sure she would have found Inuyasha lurking around, perhaps trying to get his clawed hands on a bowl of ramen, but the hanyou was no where to be seen.

Unwilling to return to bed just yet, and very pleased with the steaming liquid warming her hands, she decided to travel on a bit further. She was bound to stumble upon the highly annoying, anti- social dog demon sooner or later.

As she tottered down the train further she wondered idly if Inuyasha was still sporting her shoes in his back pockets.

Kagome came to the end of the train, mildly surprised at the lack of silver haired men with puppy dog ears.

"Where could he have gotten too..." She wondered out loud. Maybe he jumped off the train, taking her shoes with him, just to drive her closer to the edge of insanity.

As much as she didn't doubt he would stoop to such levels she had a feeling he was still around somewhere... Perhaps he had climbed into the air vents, wishing to play spy. Amusing thought, but more likely not.

A door at the very end of the train caught her attention, the door looked very heavy, but it was slightly ajar, letting in a cool drift. Hmm...a little visit outdoors may be just what she needed.

She was not surprised in the least to see Inuyasha leaning over the iron wrought railing, starring down with a reserved look upon his face.

His only greeting was a quick turn of his ears.

"Enjoying the serene outdoors?" Kagome asked, copying his position over the iron railing, her cup of coco below her nose. Indeed the night was serene. The moon shone brightly, making the snow that refused to melt glisten like a jewelry store case as they moved by. It was quiet, the only sound being the rhythmic beat of the locomotive as it chugged along merrily.

He made a low grunt that Kagome took for "Yes, thanks for asking."

A happy mellow feeling filled Kagome as she sipped quietly on her drink. Here she was, on her way to find a family she had lost so young. Things had turned out so much better then she had suspected. The day she left the orphanage with Shippou in tow, she had been scared.

She was careful not to let the trusting fox kit know, but she had been truly frightened. The odds of her finding a job, able to support both her and Shippou...were very, very slim. She hadn't even completed her high-school education.

Kagome was sure once she had made her way home (My, It was nice to use that word) she and Shippou would be able to resume their schooling. bleh.

This line of thought spun another question. Would the orphanage staff have noticed she was gone? Most likely. It didn't take days to collect eggs from chickens... even if those particular chickens had been vicious.

Did anyone even care two children were missing? Probably not. Knowing this jabbed at Kagome but she pushed the delinquent emotion away with the cover of it was better that way. It would only complicate things.

But insecurity had seeded itself. If she really wasn't what her new found friends thought she was, would she have to go back? It would be horrible if she really wasn't...

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly.

"What?" He answered blandly, not at all delighted about her presence.

"What if I'm not Kagome Higurashi?"

He gave a short, rude snort. "Don't start this again. I thought we already made it clear you're her...you."

"Yes, it does seem likely, but what if it's just all in our minds? We could just be seeing what we want to see." Kagome brought her gaze up so she could look at him, but he seemed nearly determined not to look her in the eye.

"If your not her then the empress will know right away and we can carry are asses back to Tokyo and we can resume our normal lives." Inuyasha said hurriedly with annoyance written all over his face in neon letters.

"I don't want to resume my normal life." She said in a neutral tone before putting the cup to her lips. Winter was still making itself known with frosty temperatures, but it was tolerable, a bit bracing even. The cool temperature was just what she needed, the cramped stuffy feeling had vanished, and the hot chocolate was not only delicious, but it shielded her from any wicked bursts of cold.

"Then shut up and accept that you're her."

"What makes you so sure?"

Words fumbled around in his throat but he couldn't decide how to answer the question. Of all the people in the world, it had to be the one person that wouldn't leave him the hell alone, to play the role of the Higurashi girl. But who else could have possibly fit the role so well? This girl was quite gullible enough to believe everything he told her.

Even if she did have a past that made it a little easier, she still shouldn't have been so... trusting! Why couldn't she have been a stupid, morally corrupt twat? Then lying to her wouldn't have felt so... wrong.

Kagome took the silence as a opportunity to ask another question.

"Did you know me, back then I mean? You must of, right?"

"Uhh, well, not pers - I mean yeah! Yeah, I did."

Kagome's eyes lit up in a way that rivaled the moon above them.

"Your most definitely her. Not another person in the word could be as highly annoying and klutzy as you." He said matter-of- fact. Oh, gods he was going straight to hell for lying like this...Well, whatever was necessary for the Shikon. That was becoming a rather subliminal motto for him.

Kagome shot him a half-hearted glare. "Settles that then." She said coldly.

It was rather fun getting her riled up, Inuyasha thought. When she was mad she was rather... amusing. Not to mention he still had a lot to pay back anyways, but maybe lying to her and using her could make up for that... or...not. Doing things such as that in the past never bothered him. Why grow a conscience now?

Kagome had half a mind to bring Kikyou up, but decided against it. Another time. Perhaps when she had gotten to know Inuyasha a little better. She had a strong feeling that if she brought Kikyou up Inuyasha would chop her up into little pieces and serve her in Shippou's next meal.

"So what were you doing out here?" She tried her hand at polite conversation.

"Do you ever shut up?" He snapped.

Kagome bit her tongue and kept her comments to herself. Inuyasha eyed her. Was she going to leave? No. No such luck. She resumed her original position and continued to sip on her drink with a cloudy look in her eyes.

Well! She could get huffy all she wanted...

They fell into a comfortable silence and watched the train spit out tracks as they rolled forward.

"I was just thinking." Inuyasha mumbled in answer, surprising Kagome.

"Oh." She said from behind her cup.

He gave something similar to a laugh. "Your not going to ask me about what?"

Kagome smiled meekly. "I was afraid you would throw my shoes and I off the train."

A ghost of a smile graced his lips. The small upturn of his mouth happened so fast she wondered for a moment if she had imagined it.

"Nah..." He assured. "I would have come up with something more creative then that."

"Why don't I doubt that?" She asked rhetorically.

Kagome brightened. Maybe Inuyasha wasn't such a huge jerk after all. He wasn't so bad...

Inuyasha frowned inwardly. This girl was too easy to talk to. He was actually having a conversation with her that didn't involve shouting or swear words. That was bad.

He prickled and his defenses doubled. "Aren't you cold, princess? Or are you to stupid to realize your out here in your pajamas?"

"No. I am not cold. If I were, I assure you, I would go back inside and leave you to your petty thoughts." She told him stiffly. What had happened? He had been tolerable just a moment ago! Almost nice.

Inuyasha felt like he had won a small victory. That was much better...even though he kinda wished her eyes would loose that coldness and soften back up like melted chocolate...er...maybe he should throw her off the train.

"Maybe I would be warmer if I had shoes to cover my feet." She hinted darkly.

Inuyasha couldn't resist teasing. "You mean these?" He asked nonchalantly, pulling her shoes out of his pockets and placing them above her head.

"Yes, those!" She jumped for them, only to have Inuyasha move them just out of reach.

"Oh come on, now! This is ridiculous." She shouted jumping for her shoes once more.

"Yeah, but if it wasn't ridiculous, it wouldn't be half as amusing." He stated, thoroughly enjoying this. She was better than TV.

"You're a creep you know that?"

"Oh, I've been told."

"A horrid, horrid creep."

The train made a sudden turn, sending an off balanced Kagome tumbling into Inuyasha's arms. Her coco went flying, tainting the snow below.

Her whole body froze. Her mind ceased working properly and her limbs were not responding to her orders. Her blood felt hot, as did her cheeks, while her heart rate tripled in speed.

This was one of those moments where time had been following it's regular schedule, but then sped up abruptly, confusing those caught up in it's wake.

For Kagome had no recollection of how she had ended up there.

The platform was big enough for someone of Inuyasha's height to lay down. This was proven when Inuyasha found himself lying flat on his back with Kagome sprawled out on top of him.

It seemed Inuyasha suffered from the same ailments as Kagome, as he found himself unable to move or even think straight. Kagome's scent filled his nose, making his brain feel foggy and stupid. His nose was filled with nothing but her sweet, lingering scent that screamed female, and the smell of the fragrant conditioner she had used last.

He honestly didn't know why her soft, fragile frame was covering his much bigger, tougher one... Out of the corner of his eye he saw that her raven locks blended perfectly with his own silver, making it impossible to see where black and white met and ended. Why did that make him feel so... gods, he didn't even know what to call this.

One half of his brain told him to wrap his arms around the slim waist of this girl and never let go, and allow her peace to flow into him. It tried desperately to talk him into reveling in her warm weight and the feel of her body that was so different then his...but the other half of his brain beat back the neglected emotions.

It took some self control but he managed to get control of himself easily enough.

"Bloody hell! Your even more of a klutz then I first thought." He pushed her off of him roughly, sending her rolling.

Kagome had never been that close to a boy. At least not a boy near her age. She had never experienced the safe, comforting feel of being embraced by a boy before. She had never before experienced the rabid mass of butterflies protesting in her stomach, or the light headed feeling she had now.

His chest was firm and strong to the touch, and he smelled of sandalwood wood and a vague musky male scent.

She was very caught off guard by these new emotions. Then suddenly.. the weird time warp ended and Inuyasha threw her off of him with harsh words ringing in her ears.

A bright blush coloring her pretty face she shot back, "Sorry, alright! It's not like I meant to...Oh, man! I dropped my hot chocolate..." Her sentence that had began in fury ended in disappointment.

"What a waste..." Kagome said getting to her feet, the previous moment all but forgotten.

Inuyasha was feeling ready to fight, his blood was boiling with anger. He didn't really know why he was so furious but he was undeniably miffed. How could he have let his defenses drop like that?

No one other then innocent, unsuspecting Kagome was around for him to take his anger out on, so he proceeded to act recklessly.

"Your really starting to grind my nerves, princess, go back inside before you screw something else up." He snarled with a light growl rumbling in the back of his throat.

Kagome looked up at him with surprise. Why all the sudden anger? His golden eyes were absolutely flaming. So what if she fallen on him. Did she really disgust him that much?

Inuyasha watched as she jerked her head back, startled at the roughness of his voice. Her midnight black hair followed her movements, shining in the dim light with every slight movement of her head. Her soft brown eyes, filled with naive innocence drove him to the braking point.

"Damn! Will you just go away and leave me be!" He commanded turning his back to her.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she felt a slight sting. "Gladly!" She retorted bending down to fetch the shoes Inuyasha had dropped. Well, at least one good thing had come of this.

Shooting a quick glare at Inuyasha's back she turned to leave and pushed into the heavy metal door... in vain. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh? What do you mean, Uh-oh?" Inuyasha asked spinning to face her. Nothing good ever came of Uh-oh's.

"Umm... I think it's locked." She informed him meekly.

"What!" Inuyasha exclaimed pushing past her, leaning into the door himself. "Why did you shut it all the way? Didn't you notice I left it cracked? This door locks by itself!" He shouted exasperated.

Kagome winced... she hadn't known that.

"You are hopeless!" He scolded.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know..."

"Sorry won't get us back inside, princess!"

"Look, don't get snappish with me!"

"What? You find out your royalty and now you can command me to do what ever you wish? Is that it? Have you suddenly discovered you're above me?" Inuyasha inquired, pointed teeth flashing.

"No! That's not it..." Kagome commended slightly shocked at his behavior.

"Then what is it?"

"All I meant was that I hadn't known that the door locked by itself. That's a really dumb system, if you ask me." She mumbled the last bit under her breath, " So there is no need for you to yell or blame me for it."

"Even if it is your fault." he scoffed.

"Whatever, it's partly your fault too. You could have told me, you know? But, no, you were to busy sulking over there..."

"I was not sulking."

"Then I guess you just having male PMS."

"That does it!" He hissed reaching forward and grabbing Kagome's shoes out of her firm grip.

"Hey, not again!" Kagome cried making desperate grab for her footwear.

Inuyasha tossed them up over his head. They bounced happily onto the roof of the train.

"Get them back! Right now!" Kagome seethed.

"I'd rather not."

"Augh! You are infuriating." She glared daggers, swords, knifes, sporks, and every other sharp object she could think of at him, wishing she had a few of those weapons at hand.

Determined to actually keep her shoes for more then five minutes at a time, she scanned the wall for a way to get to the roof. If he wouldn't get them, she would!... one way or another.

She spotted a black ladder attached to the side, giving one last scathing glare at Inuyasha she started climbing her way up, carefully.

"Don't fall." Inuyasha warned in a tone that suggested he didn't care either way.

Gritting her teeth she tested the surface of the roof with the unsure shyness of a deer. The wind whipped at her hair and clothes, making her skin prickle. Freezing!

However cold she was, she was not about to lose face to Inuyasha. She reached forward and grabbed hold onto her shoes, more tightly then she had the last time they had been in her possession.

Inuyasha watched from below, making sure she didn't fall to her death. He'd heard of women going to great lengths to get shoes, but this was crazy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- -

Kagura sat regally on her larger-then-life feather, patiently waiting for the train, her prey, to come near. Kouga could actually finish the job. But if she didn't at least give a little trouble Naraku would become suspicious and give her hell. Even though she was tempted to screw up on purpose so that Naraku would have to suffer longer, she didn't want to experience the kind of pain he brought her ever again. It was like he controlled her by her own fear.

She glared into the night and glanced below her, a quiet grave yard resided there. Perfect for her plans. Kanna had revealed to her that the hanyou accompanying the one of Higurashi blood was outside of the train. That meant she could attack without alerting anyone, human and demon alike, inside.

Below she had a particularly good specimen. The corpse was very well preserved, all limbs still very well intact. All the rest were to flimsy to be of any use.. Rather sad she would only be able to make one dance tonight, but at least he had been buried with a sword.

Her keen hearing picked up the distant sound of a train moving. "At last..." She whispered, letting the brilliantly designed fan she kept at her side fold open.

- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Feeling triumphant, even frozen, for having retrieved her missing foot wear, she went to put her quickly numbing feet on the first foot hold of the ladder.

She gave vent to a short, but loud scream as she felt a heavy weight slam into her back. Her scream resurrected and rose in volume as she felt hands wrap around her waist, holding her tight against a firm figure as she rolled across the top of the train.

Locks of long silver hair were draped around her, alerting her that Inuyasha was the cause of this. With barely suppressed rage she pushed her upper body off the cold metal-like material of the train. "What. Are. You. Doing?" She hissed, putting emphasis on each word.

"Stay down!" The dog demon commanded pushing her head down against the cold, hard surface.

Against her will Kagome complied. What had overcome Inuyasha? A loud screeching noise, similar to the sound of someone raking their nails along a chalkboard, came from ahead, making Kagome wish that her arms weren't pinned to her side by a certain hot headed hanyou so that she could clamp her hands over her ears.

She gave vent to a loud shriek of disgust when she glanced up.

"That guy needs medical attention!" She cried out, "He doesn't look alive."

"That's because he isn't." Inuyasha pointed out helpfully.

"What do you mean? He's standing..." Kagome trailed off eyeing the dark horribly disfigured figure standing clumsily, swaying in the wind that was attacking all of them. "Well, he's kinda standing..."

"Standing there smelling of decayed flesh and grave yard soil." Inuyasha snarled as he eyed the ancient looking sword the "dead" man held. He pushed himself off of Kagome, claws extended, anticipating a fight.

"I don't understand... how can he be dead?" Kagome asked as she sat up, her words laced with horror. The person standing before her, may have looked like he was already embalmed... not to mention a tad intoxicated, but not dead. Dead people don't climb out of their graves and onto moving trains. Only in the movies or weird ass stories!

"I don't know how the dead can walk, but he's sure not alive. He doesn't smell alive... no blood." Inuyasha told her, his mane of silver hair whipping around his head fiercely.

"Oh gross." Kagome squeaked.

The man who, apparently, was no longer among the living, reached out in Kagome's direction

Inuyasha spared her an annoyed look. "Yeah, you're a trouble magnet." He then sank his talon tipped fingers into the flesh of his arm, then raked the air with his claws, sending a blazing light that resembled red lightening hurling into the zombie, cutting off the arm that was extended to the frightened teenaged girl.

Kagome's eyed widened, she knew demons had certain powers... but that was just cool. She would have to ask him how he did that later.

The zombie seemed not to feel Inuyasha's attack and went on to take drunken steps towards Kagome. Inuyasha did the same attack again, but missed because the train chose to make a sharp hairpin turn at the exact moment. Sending everyone to fall ungracefully on their behinds.

Kagome nearly rolled off the edge of the train, but Inuyasha was there to stop her fall.

"Kagura sat watching the fight a ways off, well, not really watching. She didn't really care what happened to her performer. She was just putting this act on so Naraku wouldn't get suspicions.

Out of the black night came a vibrant yellow, radiating power. The unsuspecting Kagura dodged it by a mere hair, she fumbled with her fan, and lost grip. The multi colored fan fell through the sky, snapping shut when it made contact with the frozen ground.

With Kagome firmly tucked under his arm, he couldn't have her rolling off, he watched as his already dead opponent suddenly frothed with a white foam, then fell to pieces, sliding off the train. Kagome shut her eyes and made a sick moan.

"If you vomit on me..." Inuyasha warned.

"Oh, shut up." She snapped pushing away from him. She fetched her shoes that had, miraculously, stayed on the train during that small spectacle, then proceeded to climb her way down the ladder, shaking.

Once she was away from the wind, it warmed a bit, but the chill was still with her. Inuyasha didn't even bother to use the ladder and jumped down, landing with a light thud beside Kagome.

He noted her shivering form and gave a "I told you so" look.

"Clench it." She warned, firmly gripping her shoes.

Inuyasha stepped over to the locked metal door and slid his claws into the side, he ran his fingers up until he was rewarded with a loud crunch. He pushed it and it swung open, allowing the hanyou and his cold, shell shocked companion in.

"Inuyasha, what..." Kagome started to say.

"We'll talk about it in the morning." Inuyasha told her firmly.

"But, why?"

"Morning."

"I can't wait that long! We just got attacked by a dead guy!"

"You'll live."

"Not funny!"

"Come on, princess, you need to go to sleep." Inuyasha sighed making a beeline for the door that would lead them back to their room.

"I'll tell you what I need. I need answers, sleep, and a cup of hot chocolate. Care to join me?" Said Kagome as she went in the opposite direction that held the drink machines.

Inuyasha sighed inwardly. "I don't have any answers, maybe Miroku does. That's why I said wait until morning. Why don't you listen to yourself and go to sleep?"

"Miroku has answers? Alright...maybe we should bring him a drink too..."

A/N:

Here's a quick update. I felt bad and just wanted to post a little something up. Thank you for reading. OVER 900 HITS! I'm so thrilled. I hope you will continue to review! (Please?) It's probably the most helping, rewarding thing you could do. Haha. I hope everyone had a good holiday - see you next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fragment **

**Chapter Seven**

The rich, tantalizing aroma of fresh coffee was what pulled Sango out of a deep, dreamless slumber. A sweet, delicious scent found its way to her nose, wrapping its distinct smell around her sleep fogged brain.

It had a similar effect on Miroku, who was slowly waking on the other side of the room. Neither even thought to ask Kagome why she and Inuyasha were standing there, appearances wind blown and tousled, clothes disheveled, and in Kagome's case obviously shivering, until they had made a dent on the warm, dark liquid that filled the mugs Kagome handed to them.

Inuyasha had tipped to Kagome, after much arguing about what they should do for the remainder of the night, that Miroku and Sango were both faithful coffee fanatics, so she should opt for that instead of hot chocolate.

As she watched her friends, and she did consider them friends now, sip contentedly on their beverages, Kagome went to sit beside Sango, whom was curled up in the center of a mass of blankets. Inuyasha chose to do the same, and with an annoyed scowl across his face, he sat beside Miroku.

Not wanting to beat around the bush, since she was quite confused, not to mention terrified, Kagome opened her mouth and blurted out...

"We got attacked by a dead guy."

That certainly woke them up. Sango nearly spit some of her drink back into her cup, and started to cough lightly. Miroku looked up at Kagome slowly, thinking he must have heard her wrong, that his half asleep mind had mistaken her words for something else.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"We got attacked by a dead guy." Kagome repeated, looking to Inuyasha for help. He answered by becoming suddenly interested in the window.

Sango managed to stop herself from choking. "What do you mean you got attacked by a dead guy?"

Kagome took a deep breath. "I couldn't fall asleep, so I got up and went to the dining car to get something to drink, I poured some hot chocolate and noticed that Inuyasha wasn't anywhere around. Then I noticed that there was a door in the very back of the train that was open, and went outside. Inuyasha was there, thinking or something..."

Kagome purposely skipped past the part where she and Inuyasha ended up on top of each other and went on to the point of her story

"Anyways, Inuyasha threw my shoes on top of the train, and I had to go get them. While on top of a freezing cold train in the middle of February, we were attacked by a person, who just happened to have no blood in his veins and no beating heart in his chest. Then all of a sudden, he shatters and we were stuck outside, freezing our highly paranoid butts off until Inuyasha could beak the door, and we are so gonna' get in trouble for that!" She ended, looking desperately from Miroku to Sango.

Neither found it in them to comfort the girl, whom was almost near tears. They just didn't have what it took to pat her on the back and say, "It's alright, Kagome. Being attacked by a corpse isn't anything to worry about. It's actually quite common."

"Kagome-chan... there is just no way that a dead man climbed on top of a moving train, and attacked you." Sango started.

Miroku finished by saying, "Are you sure that the man was actually dead?"

Kagome nodded hurriedly. "If he wasn't dead, he needs perfume and a face lift...badly. And Inuyasha said that he smelled dead, and to prove it, the guy crumbled in front of us. Just like someone had flipped a switch." She had a quick vision of a mean little kid standing in front of a light switch, a finger ready to flick the switch to off as soon as his little corpse toy had successfully scared the pee out of someone.

"He was dead." Inuyasha contributed. Sango and Miroku both knew that the tone he used left no room for discussion. As hard as it was to believe, if Inuyasha was this confident about it... then it was true.

Absorbing it quietly, Sango and Miroku stared into the depths of their coffee.

Miroku, seemingly prepared for everything and never fazed for long, took the situation into calm control.

"I think we'll all be better prepared to discuss this in the morning. Let's get some sleep and deal with this tomorrow." He suggested after draining his coffee.

Sango gave a comforting smile to Kagome. "Miroku's right. Your in no condition to talk about this now."

Kagome nodded and allowed herself to be put to bed and covered with a blanket. That didn't mean she was going to fall asleep. A corpse had just attacked her... actually, now that she thought about it, her life had been threatened twice already. A cold shiver ran down her spine.

That wasn't exactly reassuring. If Inuyasha hadn't been there she probably would have...she decided not to finish that particular thought - too gruesome.

She turned to her other side quietly, so that she was no longer facing the wall. With the pathetic amount of moon light filtering in through the part in the curtains clothing the window, she could just make out Inuyasha's sleeping form.

Kagome knew that she owed a lot to Inuyasha. He had saved her life more then once. A corner of her mouth quirked into a smile as she thought about it. Maybe he wasn't as bad as he liked to let others think.

A warm feeling spread through her as she remembered how close she had been to him earlier. That soft look had crept back into his eyes... she felt a light blush cover her cheeks and she swiftly shoved the scene out of her mind. But the warm feeling stayed. It was just something about being around people you knew you could trust that made you feel good. Of course ever since she had met these people, her life had been jeopardized.

Before she had met them the most life threatening thing she had ever done was collect eggs from a chicken coop... with the chickens still in it.

Her smile returned to her face. She had been so scared such a short time ago, but with her friends surrounding her, and Shippou curled up by her stomach, a calm, peaceful feeling swept through her. Giving into the warm, dark slumber that beckoned her, she drifted off immediately, the memory of her attacker being over run by the previous moment with Inuyasha.

He unlocked such vivid emotions. She yawned silently before adding, 'jerk' as an after thought.

When Inuyasha was sure Kagome was asleep, he could hear her soft breathes deepen and become more spaced out, he sat up on the cushioned bench. "She's asleep." He said in a low voice.

Sango and Miroku, who had been waiting for the cue, pushed themselves into a sitting position as well.

"Inuyasha, I can remember only one other time when the dead could move as the living, and that was when Naraku was alive." Said Miroku, his deep blue eyes narrowed angrily.

All thee of them would have loved to plunge something sharp (or blunt...)into Naraku's heart. He had taken something from all of them.

"Exactly what I was thinking. Also, I've been thinking, what if he isn't dead? There is no proof he's actually dead, we just haven't seen hide or tail of the bastard and automatically assumed he had died." Sango confessed, her hands clenched firmly in her lap.

Her revelation seemed to make the already nearly pitch black room darker. "Nothing is impossible." Miroku muttered quietly.

Inuyasha's low tone was seeped in hatred, "Well, if he is alive, why would he be after Kagome? It's not like she's really a Higarashi, and if she was, why would he be so determined to kill her... and that jack ass of a wolf must fit in here somewhere." Inuyasha hissed, referring to Kouga.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. We'll figure this out yet. First thing in the morning, I'll have some of this cleared up." Miroku promised.

"Oh, and how will you do that?" Sango asked, throwing Miroku a suspicious look that went unnoticed in the dark.

"Oh, just going to call a friend of a friend..." The unfinished part of that sentence was. "...Ex girlfriend's sister's cousin's uncle's friend's wife."

"Right... you know, maybe we should follow our own advise and go to sleep." Sango suggested.

Inuyasha and Miroku silently agreed, and they all returned to sleeping positions. Old memories, and harsh feelings were going to make sleep hard to reach this night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Early the next morning, early meaning noon-ish, Kagome, Sango, Shippou and Inuyasha found themselves in the dinning car, seated at a quaint little table by one of the large windows. The lot were munching on a variety of pancakes, sausages, bacon, and eggs.

"Have you guys seen Miroku around?" Sango asked conversationally, while cutting her pancakes into smaller pieces.

"Nope." Inuyasha muttered, flashing the girls, who sat across from him a mouthful of partially chewed sausage and eggs.

Kagome's bacon went sour in her mouth as she shot Inuyasha a disgusted look. He yawned.

Tearing her eyes quickly away from the rude dog demon she currently wasn't speaking to, Kagome focused on Sango. "No, I haven't seen him since last night..."

"That's funny." Sango said thoughtfully. "He was gone when I woke up this morning."

"No telling." Inuyasha managed to say with his mouth full of food.

"That is so gross." Kagome scolded, forgetting that she wasn't talking to him, due to the fact she had to search high and low for her shoes that morning.

The morning had gone like most. The events of the night before were faded and not nearly as eerie in the bright, cheerily furnished room, filled with tasty breakfast smells. They hadn't forgotten, but the idea of just sitting around paralyzed by it was one they didn't fancy. Of course, Kagome was ignorant to how crucial it had been.

"Good morning all!" Greeted a smooth, cheery voice.

Kagome and Sango jumped slightly, for the voice had come from behind them. Inuyasha and Shippou had seen Miroku coming and only nodded in greeting.

"Oh, hey Miroku. Care to break your fast with us? It's really good." Kagome asked, pointing to a plate stacked with breakfast goods.

"No thank you, I have already eaten." Miroku plopped down into the only available chair, at the head of the table.

"Where have you been?" Sango asked promptly.

"Oh, no where of importance." He waved her question off aloofly. "You guys hurry up and finish, we have to leave in ten minutes."

"Leave?" Sango and Kagome asked in surprised unison.

"But we're no where near -" Inuyasha started to say, only to have Miroku cut him off.

"We have one place we need to stop by before going to meet the empress. Believe me, it'll be a most rewarding trip." Miroku grinned slyly, like he had a secret no one else knew.

Shippou piped up for the first time, "I don't like the sound of that..."

- - - - -- - - - -

Meanwhile, a maintenance worker for the train, noticed something new. One side of the heavy metal door on the caboose of the train was disfigured. Long, almost claw like punctures had been made in the metal, forcing the door to lie crooked, allowing passage for anyone who cared to go in or out. His wrinkled face fell. No amount of elbow grease was going to fix that. Well, there went his coffee break...

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Miroku had always come off to Kagome like a big brother type, a really good guy at heart with a few quirks. And when Miroku had brought them here and announced that this would be where they were staying, Kagome wanted to throw her arms around his neck and hug him, as she stared openly the beautiful log cabin in front of her.

It was a one story, but it's size made up for it's height. It reminded her of a Christmas card as it sat elevated on a hill, the roof capped with snow that was starting to melt and drip down the sides of the house. All it was missing was the tree and the poorly painted lawn gnomes.

"Alright, who's house is this?" Inuyasha asked from underneath the majority of their luggage.

"Ours for the time." Miroku responded brightly.

Kagome and Sango gave each other delighted looks and took off for the house, ready to claim their room.

Following them at a slower pace, Inuyasha shot Miroku a distrustful look.

"What?" Miroku asked innocently.

Inuyasha just shook his head and pushed the door open wider with his foot, since his hands were occupied with the baggage he had been left to carry. By him self.

"Wow! I don't believe we're staying here!" Kagome exclaimed, mooning over the stone fireplace, spotless hardwood floors, the black leather furniture, and the various decoration adorning the lovely living quarters.

Shippou, perched on Kagome's shoulder, stared speechless with a grin lighting his small face.

"Yeah, me either." Inuyasha muttered sourly.

"Stick in the mud." Sango scolded, although she was slightly suspicious of how Miroku got them permission to stay here, and his reasons for bringing them.

Kagome ignored Inuyasha all together and went to explore the house further.

"Rather excitable isn't she?" Miroku noted.

"She's gonna have to get over that." Inuyasha agreed, chasing Kagome with a disapproving glare.

"Oh, leave her alone." Sango defended as she picked up her bags and followed Kagome.

Sango found Kagome in a spacious room. The floors were covered with plush blue rugs that matched the comforters on the queen sized beds that were identical to each other except for the different shaped pillows on them. A waist high end table was placed between the two beds, resting on it was a phone, a blue shaded lamp, and a small pile of books.

Kagome took a running start and belly flopped on the bed closest to the window. "How cool is this?" Shippou asked. "Very cool!" Said Kagome eagerly.

Sango grinned and sat her bags down on the bed Kagome and Shippou weren't jumping on. "Glad to hear it."

Inuyasha was glancing around the living room like he expected the 'real' owner of the house to barge in armed with heavy artillery. Miroku noticed this and frowned slightly. "I promise were not breaking the law."

The hanyou gave a loud "Feh!" and left to go raid the kitchen, which was fully stocked with all sorts of unhealthy goodies.

Shippou was the first to retreat from their room, the smell of food luring him down that hall and into the T.V. room where Inuyasha had set every item of junk food in the house out on the low table placed in front of the large television set.

With a large grin, Shippou scampered closer and grabbed something made of chocolate off the pile. Inuyasha gave the kit a disapproving glare.

Shippou snorted. "What? Its not like you could eat all this yourself." Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow, as if to ask, "You wanna' bet?"

Miroku, who had been watching in silence from the bar at the kitchen, laughed and left his stool to join them.

Not long after, Kagome and Sango walked in.

"You guy's shouldn't eat all that junk. It's not healthy." Kagome said scanning all the food products laid out. If not worried about Inuyasha and Miroku, Shippou's health and eating habits.

Sango leaned down and grabbed a plastic wrapped Twinkie. "And these are past their expired date."

Inuyasha started to cough up the one he had been in the process of eating.

"Well, if you girls feel like cooking, by all means..."

Sango and Kagome exchanged glances, debating. Kagome shrugged, grabbed a can of Pringles and flopped on the impossibly comfortable couch.

"I guess it won't hurt for just today." Sango said as she made a selection.

After they had eaten so much it felt as if they would vomit their sweets back up, the lot relented and put the excess food away.

"I'm stuffed." Shippou said happily, sprawled out on the floor as he watched T.V. upside down.

"I can't move." Kagome contributed to Shippou's statement.

"Perfect." Miroku smiled, "Since you can't move it would be the perfect time to study yourself a little more."

"Not this again." Kagome moaned. Shippou smiled sympathetically, he for one was quite glad about getting a break from school work.

"Come on now, Kagome-chan. There is still a lot you have to learn." Sango said helpfully.

"Oh, alright." Kagome said, resigning herself.

"Good." Miroku immediately switched over to teacher mode and began ranting about all sorts of 'important' things Kagome should learn.

She tried to retain everything he told her, but only one thing he said really caught her attention.

"Woah, back up." Said Kagome sitting up straight in her chair.

"I said the Higarashi lineage carries a very special gene. They were one of the last to ever have Miko blood running through their veins." Miroku repeated.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that nearly all females in your family had the priestess title, and exceptional spiritual power. That it why the Shikon jewel is kept by them. An heirloom, if you will."

Kagome's deep brown eyes widened as she remembered the day she had taken Shippou and herself away from the orphanage. When the small gang had approached her a strange light had erupted from her hand, making the demons in the group shrink back. There! That was the proof she needed!

Not that she hadn't believed what Miroku and the others had told her, but she had this nagging voice in the back of her mind telling her "You? One of royalty? Hah!" But the light proved that she was!

"That is so awesome! That really means that I'm the Kagome Higarashi!" Kagome exclaimed, hopping to her feet, her luxurious raven locks twisting wildly around her face.

The others were all taken aback. Inuyasha turned his head sharply, making Kagome freeze with his glare. "What do you mean?" He snapped bluntly.

Before Kagome could even open her mouth to answer, a loud noise from the next room over assaulted their hearing. It sounded as though someone had thrown something fragile, like a lamp against the wall in a temper.

Kagome immediately remembered the episodes with Kouga and the corpse. Her eyes dilated and searched for Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Miroku were on their feet almost before the final echoing of the crash met their ears. Inuyasha pulled his sword out of seemingly thin air as the pair made their way to the source of the noise, looks of total concentration locked on to their faces.

Sango got to her feet as well, taking a stance in front of Kagome who had a frightened Shippou in her arms. The girls exchanged worried glances. Shippou's jade green eyes bright with fear locked on to Kagome's eyes. He hadn't seen the corpse, but had heard about it. He had been there for Kouga's arrival, though. He quickly turned back to Inuyasha and Miroku, who had just disappeared into the depths of the room.

The dead silence was interrupted by a hoarse shout of either fear, pain, or surprise, that had come from either Inuyasha, Miroku, or possibly both.

A/N:

You're never gonna guess who/what it is . Seriously, go ahead and guess. I really want to thank you all for the wonderful and encouraging reviews I have been getting. They mean a lot to me, and I read all of them and take them to heart. I can't wait to hear more from you. Oh, and 1,400 hits so far! Do you know the definition of thrilled? Because that's me right now. Haha. Thanks to everyone who's reading!!


	8. Chapter 8

It didn't talk long for Inuyasha and Miroku to emerge from the room that the pulse quickening shattering sound originated.

Miroku came out first, massaging the back of his neck meekly. A good natured, although somewhat tight lipped smile was fixed on his face.

"False alarm." He told the girls with a quick wink.

Kagome, Sango, and Shippou visibly sagged with relief. Shippou chuckled lightly. "I wasn't scared."

Kagome smiled down at him, and Sango tousled his orange sun-kissed hair and said, "Of course you weren't."

Inuyasha came quietly out of the room with a stormy expression, and something gripped tightly in his fists.

Shippou leapt from Kagome's shoulder to Inuyasha's. "What is that?"

"Squirrel." Miroku quipped from the kitchen where he was pouring a glass of tea.

"Squirrel?" Repeated Kagome, Sango and Shippou in surprised unison.

"Squirrel." Inuyasha affirmed as he walked towards the door.

Suddenly Inuyasha let out a loud yelp of pain, causing everyone else to spin on their heels. Inuyasha threw the squirrel across the room whilst yelling "It bit me!"

The small, furry creature made a mad dash for the girls, whom (even though later they would deny it) shrieked and nearly broke their ankles trying to move out of the way and to the couch.

It flashed by the spot where the girls had been just seconds before and ran right to Miroku who had a glass of tea poised ready at his mouth.

They all watched in slow motion as the squirrel leapt from the tiled kitchen floor to Miroku's tea glass. He gave vent to a yelp, much like a mix of Inuyasha's and the girls yells, and dropped the glass where it promptly shattered on the floor. The terrified animal quickly latched onto Miroku's face, using his long bangs much like reins.

Miroku yelled something incoherent, but it can be assumed it was something small children shouldn't be subjected to, and began dancing around the kitchen in an effort to get the squirrel off his face, and perhaps getting his foot lacerated by the broken glass.

Inuyasha moved forward, biting back laughter, and grabbed the crazed squirrel off his friends face, and put it in the trash can.

The newly occupied trash can tilted on its side while the animal inside fought savagely for its freedom.

Miroku was seated on the counter breathing deeply, his dark hair free of its elastic and hanging messily about his face.

"It's possessed!" He accused over his companions wild, unrestrained laughter.

Kagome and Sango had toppled off the couch and were rolling around on the floor holding their stomachs while Inuyasha was leaning against the refrigerator for support while he tried with conviction to cease his chuckling.

Shippou was under the couch watching the trash can with wide, frightened eyes. "What are we going to do?" He wanted to know, not seeing the humor at all.

When everyone quieted they all turned their eyes to the wiggling can. Small, erratic chirping echoes inside it's depths.

Miroku, who had smoothed his clothes and re-fixed his hair told the rest of his party that in no uncertain conditions would he be disposing of the squirrel because, quite frankly, he'd had quite enough of it all ready.

Inuyasha simply picked it up and threw the whole thing outside. The lid fell off releasing the squirrel who promptly scrambled up the nearest tree.

Happy ending for everyone.

Except for Shippou, who had to make repeated trips to the freezer for ice to set on Miroku's feet, and forehead, as well as Inuyasha's hand, and Kagome and Sango's ankles.

The minor wounded were resting peacefully, Kagome and Sango on their respective beds along with Shippou, while Inuyasha and Miroku were sprawled out comfortably on a large blue blanket on the floor.

The TV was on, but no one was really watching. Inuyasha and Miroku were picking on each other about the...incident, as they had decided to call it. Inuyasha was calling Miroku a sissy, faggot, cocksucker, while Miroku was trying to convince the dog demon that it hadn't been your average everyday squirrel - it had been a rabid, demonic, uncannily wise squirrel that desperately needed anger management and perhaps therapy and medication.

Laying sideways on her bed, feet dangling off the end Sango was also trying to convince Inuyasha that he shouldn't be such a gay-basher because it wasn't nice and if he said the word 'gay' in a derogatory way one more time she would personally bash in his knee caps.

Kagome was propped up on her pillows, her legs stretched out in front of her, one ankle resting on it's own pillow, while she read peacefully.

Shippou was on another ice run. Not because anyone really needed it, but Inuyasha was a dick, as Sango so poetically put it.

The book Kagome had randomly picked up was a steamy romance novel that wasn't really all that well written, but it was still interesting enough to read to chapter eight, of which Kagome had just started on.

When Inuyasha was done insulting Miroku he turned his attention to Kagome who had been silent for the whole verbal exchange.

"What are you reading?" He asked.

"Not sure." She replied. "But it involves gum and whipped cream..."

They all gave Kagome a peculiar look, but decided to let it go.

"Right..." Said Sango. "Miroku, I was wondering why you brought us here."

"Yeah me too." Inuyasha added, turning over on his stomach so he could see Miroku better.

"I just thought a little vacation would be good for us. I hadn't been aware that their were ill-spirited possessed animals roaming the place." Miroku answered thoughtfully, glancing at his abused foot.

"Well." Sango stretched happily. "You may have done something right for once, Houshi."

Miroku smiled charmingly at her.

" I just wish we could have taken pictures." Sango added, stifling laughter as she recalled Miroku's wild dance with the squirrel. "Hey, Inuyasha. Why don't we call him dances with squirrels?"

Kagome laughed at that and agreed full heartedly, ignoring Miroku's pitiful protests, that the new name was all too perfect.

Inuyasha grinned wildly, fully intending to haunt Miroku with it for the rest of his life.

Kagome put her book down. "I can't wait to tell your grandchildren that story." She giggled.

Miroku brightened considerably. "If you really can't wait why don't we get started?" He reasoned logically.

Sango picked up Kagome's discarded cheap romance novel and aimed at his head. She missed and nailed Inuyasha squarely between the eyes.

Inuyasha picked up a pillow and hurled it at her. Miroku defended Sango by picking up the same pillow and tossing it back at the hanyou.

Just for the hell of it Inuyasha beat Kagome with a long, frilly pillow, which she immediately responded to by grabbing the one behind her head and beating him unmercifully with it.

It wasn't long before they had waged an all out pillow war. A broken lamp and five headaches later they all collapsed onto a random bed, laying short ways on their bellies.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou on one, and Miroku and Sango on the other.

"You suck." Kagome informed Inuyasha.

"I suck? I'm not the one who broke the lamp." he retorted, hiding his uneasiness. She was laying a little too close to him, and her cheeks were flushed attractively, and her sweat was as loud in his nose as her labored breathing was in his ears.

He was devising the proper insult when she, so nonchalantly the others didn't give her a second glance, reached up with the hand closest to him and massaged one of his ears. He forgot how to speak while she traced the fuzzy outline of one canine ear.

This seemed to content her, so he tried to relax his tensed body and ignore her, although he was thoroughly enjoyed the massage it made him uncomfortable. He wasn't used to close physical contact unless he was fighting.

Apparently Miroku had tried to do a little massaging himself, but not on Sango's ears. The resounding echo of flesh on flesh made Kagome drop her hand where it dangled off the edge of the bed.

Inuyasha tried to mentally move her hand back to it's previous position. And then he mentally tried to beat himself in the head with another lamp. He needed to come up with an excuse to move. His brain told his body to get up, he was too relaxed, and his body wasn't responding. It was too comfortable.

But luckily, or unluckily, depending on how you look at it, Sango stood up, glared at Miroku and then down at herself.

"Man, I'm all sweaty now. Come on Kagome let's go find the bath."

The space beside him was suddenly cold and empty when Kagome agreed happily and pushed herself up.

The baths were weird. No showers, just large tubs with bamboo like fences surrounding each one. Sango got in one, Kagome in the other.

When they finished with their baths, each girl was feeling good from the hot water therapy. When they entered their rooms, the boys were crashed on their beds, dead asleep.

Kagome glanced at the clock. It was ten P.M.

Sango must have been looking at the clock as well because she whispered, "Too early for me."

Kagome nodded and then grinned wickedly at her friend. She whispered for Sango to wait a minute, and then tip-toed out of the room.

When she returned she had markers and whipped cream, and an assortment of make-up with her.

She set her items down, letting Sango grab a select few before she took some and got to work on Inuyasha while Sango got Miroku.

When they were done they each admired the others work.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku were sporting painted lips, and eye shadow according to what they were wearing. Inuyasha was done up with eyeliner, and Miroku's cheeks were a nice rosy pink color.

On Inuyasha's forehead the words: I love Miroku, was written.

On Miroku's were the words: I love Inuyasha.

Whipped cream was placed in their hands quite neatly, and they were both rocking bright pink nail polish.

The girls stifled laughter that was dying to get out while they snapped mental pictures and then left quietly.

When they were back in the living room, they collapsed on the couch and giggled insanely.

"I do not want to be around when Inuyasha wakes up." Kagome smiled.

"I just want a camera. Really, really bad." Sango chimed in.

When their laughter died down to occasional spurts of giggles they turned on the TV and watched old black and white movies (Or more like laughed, and made fun of them) until two in the morning.

Kagome yawned and asked Sango where they were going to sleep, since the guys were in their beds.

"I guess we'll just take their room for tonight." Sango suggested, running her fingers through her long, still damp hair.

"My hairs gonna look like crap in the morning." Kagome informed Sango, but she didn't feel like drying it, so she casually pulled it into a messy bun.

"Yeah, mine too. But who cares?" Sango pulled hers into a low ponytail just before she collapsed into Miroku's bed.

Kagome climbed into Inuyasha's.

"Hey, Sango?" Kagome called hesitantly in the dark.

"Mmm?" Sango murmured back, signaling Kagome that she was listening.

"What's the story with Inuyasha?" Kagome propped herself up on her elbow and looked over at Sango's form buried beneath the dark red comforter. "Like, what happened to his parents? Did they...did they die protecting my family too?"

Sango was silent for a while, and Kagome wondered if she had fallen asleep.

"Inuyasha's dad was a very well respected person. But...he took a human wife, and it's weird, you know? Stupid things like that matter to people, even though it shouldn't. No one really liked it that a human and a demon were together. Inuyasha's dad made a lot of enemies simply by falling in love." Sango rolled over and adjusted her pillow.

"Especially since he was in such a high position of power. The Higurashi's didn't mind though. Even though it bothered people, no one did anything about it except talk. Until Inuyasha was born, that is. Humans and demons alike talked about killing Inuyasha and his parents, but it was Naraku that finally did it, he or one of his followers killed Inuyasha's dad because he was trying to protect Inuyasha and his wife." Here Sango paused and sighed sadly. Kagome waited fir the rest of the story with wide eyes.

"You see, Naraku had this idea planted in his head that he was going to marry your older sister, Kikyou...but she and Inuyasha had this thing for each other, even though they were only like sixteen. And well...things progressed from there. It was all pretty complicated." Sango finished off sadly.

"That's so horrible." Kagome whispered, her voice woven with grief.

"It really was. I remember Inuyasha's father and his beautiful wife. They were lovely, honorable people. My family, although mystified by their marriage, had a lot of respect for them. We didn't understand them, but we respected them." Even though she was half asleep she could still feel the cold tendrils of anger and intense sorrow reach for her under the warm blankets.

"So…my older sister and Inuyasha?" Kagome ventured, curious, and trying to lighten the heavy weight that straddled her chest.

"Oh, yes. At first I thought Inuyasha just annoyed her. Because Inuyasha is just, well, he's Inuyasha." Sango laughed weakly. "And Kikyou was just so mature and stoic. She was very, very pretty. Almost stunning, in a way. But she was very reserved and proper."

Sango drifted off in thought for a few moments. "Somehow they were able to strike up a companionship and soon everyone was noticing how much they cared about each other.

Kagome felt like crying, but instead she whispered "Good night." to Sango and turned over and forced her eyes shut and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Sango laid back down and whispered back, "Sweet dreams."

Kagome's dreams were far from sweet. She dreamt of the sister she never met and a younger Inuyasha and a dark, menacing presence intent to destroy any happiness they could find.

Unfortunately for the girls, they slept late, and the boys didn't.

Even more unfortunately, they were being watched closely.

A/N:

I have a soft spot for this chapter. There's not much plot but it has its moments. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone whose stuck with me this far! Looking forward to your reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fragment**

**Chapter Nine**

**- - - **

The sun was frail in the overcast early morning sky. Grey clouds clung to the air, thick and cold despite the shy sun's watery rays.

Miroku and Inuyasha had been awake and plotting for a good hour. As they shared a pale marble bathroom sink, taking turns rinsing the marker from their faces, they spoke in hushed tones.

Miroku's face was red from scrubbing, and he sighed heavily as he let the washcloth he'd been using fall to the tiled floor. "I have to admit, they are very creative."

"Bitches." Inuyasha grumbled. He'd managed to remove Miroku's name from his skin but the word LOVE was still visible despite his best efforts. Even through his fury scenes from the night before kept flashing through his mind.

He and Kagome pillow fighting, Kagome reaching up to tweak his ear all the while her face was flushed pink and she smelled sweet and damp from slight perspiration. Her scent impregnated the air, and her heart rate had been spiked from adrenaline, and her distinct perfume flooded his senses, making him unable to think or focus.

That was a superfluous thought, and he pushed it out of his head, trying to forget the way the soft candle light shone in her dark, day dreamer eyes.

The most vivid memory was what was really preoccupying him. Miroku had been explaining the Miko heritage, how some women in the Higurashi line were prone to spiritual powers, and he had watched her eyes grow wide and heard as a small gasp escaped through her closed lips.

"That means I'm the real Kagome Higurashi!"

That worried him.

He glanced in the mirror. His dark amber eyes were troubled and morose. And that ridiculous word, LOVE, was written in bright pink on his forehead.

Okay, so he could turn Kagome in and get the Jewel, or he could just bury her alive in the backyard and feel satisfied for the rest of his life.

"Oh, look." Miroku chirped happily from the next room. Inuyasha dragged his eyes away from his reflection and turned to see what had cheered Miroku up so significantly.

"Oh." Inuyasha echoed and then smirked evilly. "That'll work."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome's nightmares had stopped, and she was beginning to forget them as she curled under the warm comforter. The air outside was chilly, and she felt safe and snug under the covers. Shippou was a pool of warmth near her feet, and the sheets were so luxurious she thought she would melt into them.

But something felt wrong. Even though she was under the safety of the thick comforter the air seemed unnaturally still, bringing her out of a thick sleep. She opened her eyes and blinked sleepily at her pillow.

What was wrong? It felt like she was being watched. Her skin goose fleshed, and just as she was about to turn around to call out to Sango, the glacier-cold water hit.

Kagome and Sango let out twin shrieks as they were pelted with streams of nearly frozen water. They attempted to use the thick comforters as shields but Miroku and Inuyasha were on the war path and showed no mercy.

The girls were chased unmercifully throughout the whole house with large water guns until they were forced to seek refuge in one of the bathrooms.

Sango turned the lock just in time, looking murderous.

"I know we deserved that, but I still think I might kill them."

"Jerks." Kagome agreed, gulping in air as she shivered. The guys hooted and jeered their victory on the other side of the door. Eventually they grew bored, and feeling satisfied with themselves, wandered off to find breakfast.

The soaking wet, shivering girls both took hot showers before they reemerged.

"Truce?" Kagome asked as she walked into the kitchen where Miroku and Inuyasha were eating cereal.

"Absolutely." Miroku smiled impishly. He didn't notice that Sango was approaching him from behind. She struck him hard in the back of his head.

"That's for putting water down the front of my shirt."

Miroku laughed innocently as he massaged his tender skull. "So, is everyone ready for today."

"What's today?" Kagome asked, eyeing Inuyasha's Lucky Charms.

"Why, we're going skiing, of course." He said as if that were obvious.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled with a mouth full of sugar coated marsh mellows. "I'm not going skiing. That's so…"

"If you're thinking about referring to skiing as a homosexual sport then maybe you should revise." Sango muttered darkly, shooting a warning glance at the half demon.

"That's so…lame." He finished off weakly.

"I don't know how to ski." Kagome interrupted in a small voice.

"Exactly." Miroku bestowed a charming smile upon her, his blue eyes twinkling kindly. "Kagome Higurashi and her family often went skiing on winter holidays. We need to teach you."

"Really?" Kagome's face lit up.

"Absolutely."

Kagome's mind drifted off, she imaged her father's big, rough hands holding her steady as he showed her how to drift down a snow covered hill. Her mother's smiling face and stunningly kind eyes filled her vision.

Inuyasha watched, a little amazed by her antics. The smallest things intrigued her. And she had that distant, day dreamer gaze again.

Shit. Miroku was way too clever for his own good. Inuyasha let his spoon drop into his half-finished bowl of cereal.

"Look, I don't care if the Higurashi's spent every weekend on the slopes. I am not skiing."

"That's fine, maybe I'll just take lady Kagome and teach her by myself."

"No!" Inuyasha and Sago shouted in unison.

"Well then, I guess we should all go then. It will be quite enjoyable and Kagome is so excited about it." Miroku reasoned.

"Fine. Whatever." Inuyasha grumbled and reached for his breakfast…only to find an empty space.

He looked around, bewildered. Kagome blinked at him with wide, innocent eyes as she chewed slowly, dipping his spoon back into his Lucky Charms and depositing the tasty bits on her tongue.

Oh hell no she didn't.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"We look like Eskimos." Inuyasha complained as they walked the short distance from the cabin to the ski resort.

They were all bundled in heavy coats, insulated ski pants, heavy boots, scarves, hats, and gloves Miroku had produced from a few choice closets.

"We look fashionable and ready for the slopes." Miroku argued as they waited in line for rented ski's.

True to his word, Inuyasha refused to wear ski's and chose to get a snowboard instead. On one of the flat plains on the beginner slopes, Miroku and Sango were doing their best to teach Kagome how to ski.

Shippou sat on the ground watching, amused as he watched his naturally clumsy friend try to keep herself upright on the slick, hard packed snow.

He had a foam cup full of hot chocolate in one hand and a big, chocolate chip cookie in the other, and he really didn't about anything as he munched happily.

"This is impossible." Kagome muttered as she fell backwards onto her rear.

Sango smiled sympathetically. "It's okay, you're improving."

"Once you get the hang of it, it's quite easy." Miroku promised, reaching out a gloved hand to help her back up.

Feeling awkward with the heavy skis attached to her feet, Kagome relied on Miroku to make it to standing position.

With her arms spread out for balance, she managed to stay on her feet.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

Inuyasha came racing by, shredded snow flew out, covering her face, causing her to sputter and cough.

Kagome glared. He made it look so fun and easy. He flew over the shiny snow with ease, almost gracefully. It made her sick.

"What's wrong, princess? Too hard?" He laughed as he circled her again.

She grit her teeth and turned around, facing her teachers.

"Alright, let's try this again."

Almost an hour later, Kagome was improving.

"Good." Sango said brightly as Kagome slowly moved over the frozen ground without falling. "Remember to move the ski's farther apart at the base and cross them at the top if you need to stop.

Kagome did as she was told and came to a easy halt.

"I think she's got it." Miroku winked. "Let's take the elevator and try coming down one of the mountains."

Kagome had found that once she had the basics down she loved skiing. It was coming to her easily now, so she was excited as they waited in line for one of the elevators that would take them up into the air and across the beautiful resort.

The chairs only sat two at a time, and Inuyasha and Kagome ended up sitting together. In front of them, Miroku and Sango ascended into the air.

Shippou was small enough to sit in Kagome's lap, and buried his face into her coat so he wouldn't have to see the immense height.

Inuyasha snorted with contempt as he watched Kagome's face open in wonder as they slowly moved across the sky; miles and miles of sparkling snow stretched out beneath them.

"Calm down, will you? You're kind of embarrassing." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome, who was all but sparkling with excitement, visibly deflated. A faint blush crept across her cheeks and she checked herself, feeling childish for letting her inexperience and energy get ahead of her. She felt silly sitting beside Inuyasha who took everything in quietly, with a mature air that was uncharacteristic.

She calmed and silently watched the vivid scenery, breathing in cold lungful breaths of refreshing mountain air. It felt like she had a snow cone in her chest.

Inuyasha realized he felt bad when Kagome's child-like joy and innocence floundered because of his reprimand. He didn't like watching the glow go out of her eyes.

He groaned inwardly, and landed as far away from her as he could, which wasn't far since the chair was so small, and waited for the ride to be over.

Kagome noticed. "Look, I'm sorry, Okay? I've never been able to do anything like this before. I know Miroku said my family used to do things like this all the time, but I have no recollection of that. I'm just really happy."

For one horrible moment Inuyasha though she was going to cry, but she didn't. She simply turned away from him and watched the other skiers, endless snow and aspen trees go by.

Inuyasha felt relieved when he saw the end of the ride coming up.

Of course nothing was ever simple for him, and a few seconds later Kagome looked over at him questioningly.

"Are you okay?"

He was floored for a moment. "Am I okay? Why wouldn't I be?" He asked loudly, causing Miroku and Sango to glance nervously back at him.

"You seem to really resent being here." Kagome explained quietly

Inuyasha lowered his voice considerably. "You're imagining things." A dark warning flashed in his eyes.

Kagome swallowed her flow of words and decided to focus on getting off the lift safely.

Inuyasha managed with no problem but Kagome barely managed to stay upright, and very nearly slid off trail and into the woods. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and jerked her back to safety.

She smiled a quick thanks and moved to Sango's side. Shippou, having decided Inuyasha was the safest place to be, clung to Inuyasha's legs, very nearly causing him to wreck multiple times.

The group sailed up and down the mountains until it grew dark. Bold stars showed in the evening sky, bright and lovely to light their paths as a gentle snow feathered down.

Kagome was having the time of her life. She'd never had so much fun before, and she was sorry when she heard Miroku announce that they'd do one more run and then leave.

She and Sango were having a great time, and although Inuyasha seemed to enjoy snowboarding it still felt as though participating was killing him. His mood had turned for the worst, and Kagome couldn't say a word to him without him biting her head off.

She tried to ignore him and focus on the way gliding soundlessly over the snow felt like flying. A light snow fell from the sky, and sparkled like jewelry store treasures under the lamp lights that lined the trails.

Without realizing it, she started picking up speed. It really did feel like flying, and she gave herself over to it, letting her jet hair fly out behind her as she sped down the stunning trails.

Too fast, Kagome realized a little too late. She couldn't control herself. A small scream of surprise escaped her lips as she fell, sliding off the path into the woods at a wicked pace.

She sped into a cold darkness, shadowed by trees, into an unfamiliar setting. She tried to stop herself and jolting pain pierced her lower leg as her ankle screamed under the protest; she slid on uncontrollably.

Miroku and Sango were halfway down the mountain and didn't notice, leaving Inuyasha as the one who had to go after her. He groaned and looked down at Shippou, who looked horrified. "Go meet up with them and tell them I'll meet them back at the lodge."

Shippou scampered off nervously, and Inuyasha raced to find the missing girl.

"Stupid girl." He growled as he swerved around skinny trees and broken branches. How far had she gone?

Eventually he found her, sitting away from her skis, one hand pressed onto her left ankle.

Oh, shit.

"Damn it." He hissed as he came to a stop. "Did you hurt yourself?"

She swallowed hard and looked up at him. Her dark eyes were pained, and her hat had fallen off, allowing her long raven locks to curl around her shoulders. Bits of snow caught in her hair and glistened. Her cheeks were flushed from exertion and cold. She bit her lower lip and glanced down at the ankle in question.

"I don't know." Her voice was tight with control. She didn't want him to know she was in any pain. "I might have hurt my ankle." She admitted.

"Great." He sighed as he stepped off his board. He kneeled down and helped her remove her boots and roll up her pant leg. The once creamy skin was swollen and a dark blue-ish purple.

"Yeah, you did a number on yourself." He said in a slightly less agitated voice. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, but she never allowed any tears to fall. He grudgingly respected her for that.

"Can you stand?"

"Let me try." She reached up for his hands, and after a few hesitant seconds he helped her up. Her entire body flinched the moment she allowed any weight onto her injured foot.

Instinctively, he reached over and picked her up bridal style, bringing her off her ankle entirely.

"You are way more trouble then you're worth." He grumbled. He put one foot back on his board but let the other free just incase. She laid her head gently on his shoulder and allowed him to carry her back to the lodge. They left her skis where they laid.

Having Inuyasha carry her was a very different experience. It still felt like flying, but he was very good and she felt safe as he expertly guided them back to the path.

"Thanks." Kagome whispered quietly.

"Huh?" Inuyasha had been lost in thought. "Oh, whatever. It's not a big deal."

"Thanks anyways. I know you weren't happy to come here, and it's really nice of you to help me."

"After a few minutes of continued silence she bit the bullet and asked what had been on her mind all day.

"Did you ever come skiing with Kikyou?"

He felt like an electric shock had gone through his body. He nearly dropped her in his shock.

What a perceptive little bitch. Sango must have been telling her stories, and he felt furious. He needed to have a talk with his "Friends" about his personal life.

He looked down, intending to chew Kagome out, set her in her place and hopefully she'd never feel the urge to speak with him again.

Her wide brown eyes were soft and comforting, filled with a certain innocence and open curiosity. They disarmed him and before he knew it he was answering her honestly.

"Kikyou loved skiing. It was one of the few things she really enjoyed. Sometimes I would go with her." He realized what he was saying and felt mystified. Why was he telling her this.

"She was damn good at it. She certainly never twisted her ankle."

Kagome cringed and decided she shouldn't ask anymore questions for the rest of the night.

"Jesus, I can't wait until we get to drop you off and never have to worry about you again."

That stung her, and as soon as Inuyasha said it he knew he shouldn't have.

"Why do you hate me so much?" She demanded. "Just put me down." She struggled in his arms until he let her go, and she fell to her knees.

"Come on, don't be so dramatic."

"Leave me alone. I'll wait here for someone who doesn't demean me and then I'll find a way to the empress by myself." Kagome knew she was lying but in the heat of the moment she didn't care. She didn't have the funds or the knowledge to get herself where she needed to be. But she'd rather be back at the orphanage then with someone who constantly made her feel so insignificant and troublesome.

"You'll freeze to death if you stay out here all night."

The snow, that once had been gently falling, was now falling down with a vengeance.

"What do you care?" She asked hotly. "Oh, right. You want a reward, because you not only hate me, but you hate yourself."

Her words cut deep and before the fight could escalade, a familiar yet unwanted scent reached his nose.

"Damn!" Without wasting any time he grabbed Kagome around the waist, moving her from danger just in time.

The thick, musky scent of wolf was heavy on the air, which, quite frankly, pissed Inuyasha off. Surely enough when the haze of snow Kouga produced when he landed disappeared, the dark haired wolf was standing there with a smug smile on his lips.

Perfect, Inuyasha thought as he set a bewildered Kagome behind a tree and then stepped forward to face the wolf demon.

"What the hell do you want now?" Inuyasha asked, his voice heavy with agitation.

Kouga's aqua-marine eyes narrowed and he let loose a short, bark-like laughter.

"Let's just say I had an epiphany. I'm here for the girl, so just hand her over and maybe, just maybe, I'll spare your pathetic little life."

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome briefly. "Seriously?" He mouthed at her. "Are you a fucking magnet for disaster?"

"At least she'll be treated better in my care. You should always treat a pretty woman with respect, you dirty dog." Kouga claimed in a voice Inuyasha was quickly building an aversion to.

Inuyasha remembered Kouga picking Kagome up over his shoulder and trying to run off with her against her will.

"Yeah, because your Ms. Etiquette over there, jack ass." Inuyasha muttered sarcastically.

He was in no mood for this, and Kouga could actually feel the heat of Inuyasha's anger from where he was standing. The hair on the back of his neck stood straight up and his brain was screaming: Danger!

A wolf's instincts are very rarely inaccurate, so Kouga was quickly rethinking his recent attack.

"Trust me, I'm eager to get rid of her but I'm not just handing her over to you. Now, leave or I won't hesitate to rip your puny head off your shoulders." Inuyasha snarled, his molten eyes glittering with hatred and the cold calculation of a killer.

Kouga took a step back. Perhaps he would have to acquire Kagome by stealth…

Then both he and Inuyasha realized there was another presence.

Standing in the shadows was a small girl. She was dressed completely in white and almost blended in with the snow. Against her middle, her pale hands held a mirror.

Kouga blanched at the sight of her. "Shit." He spoke under his breath.

"You're lucky I'm feeling generous today." Kouga muttered darkly. He glanced nervously at the girl, and then, faster then Inuyasha could see, launched at the unprepared hanyou.

Kouga's claws ripped through Inuyasha's abdomen, the sharp tips of the nails made a shallow wound down Inuyasha's rip cage, but he managed to recover enough to stop the extent of the blow, and dug his own claws through Kouga's exposed shoulder.

Seconds later, Kouga had left just as fast as he came, and the small girl was gone as well.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out in alarm as she saw crimson stain the perfect snow at Inuyasha's feet.

Injured ankle or no, she ran to his side as he sank to his knees, ignoring the pain shooting through her leg.

She fell to her knees by his side. "Oh, God." She sounded terrified. "Are you all right?" Her voice was thin and troubled.

Inuyasha snorted. "I've had worse then this. The wound isn't even that deep. He barely touched me." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha. This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me. I don't know why I cause so much trouble."

To Inuyasha's complete shock she wrapped her arms around his in a gentle hug. Adding to his disbelief, he realized she was sobbing.

She didn't cry when she fractured her ankle but she cried when she though he was hurt?

After a few confusing moments he used one arm to return the embrace, somewhat awkwardly.

"Seriously, it's okay."

"It's not!" She mumbled into his chest. "Why are these people after me?"

Honestly, Inuyasha had no idea. The whole thing was increasingly suspicious. He told her the only theory he had.

"They probably just want you so they can turn you in themselves and claim the reward. I don't think you realize how coveted the Shikon jewel is. The sooner we return you to your mother the safer you'll be."

Kagome pulled away and he saw the way her tears clung to her dark eyelashes like diamonds.

"Come on, don't cry." He begged.

"I'm sorry." She quickly wiped away her tears. "I was just so scared."

"Give me some credit. I'm not just going to let some mangy wolf carry you off into the night."

"No, I wasn't worried about me, stupid. I was worried about you. I saw the blood and didn't know what to think." She gave him a watery smile. "Are you positive you're okay?"

She was worried about him? Scared for him? What the hell?

"Kagome, look. I'm fine." He pulled his jacket and shirt up, revealing a long cut across his torso that was already in the process of healing. "Don't be a baby."

She didn't know what astounded her more. The fact that he healed so quickly or the fact that he'd actually called her by her name.

"What?" Inuyasha asked at her wide eyes stare.

She smiled brightly, suddenly lighting up the vicinity. "You called me by my name. You said Kagome."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did." She positively grinned.

"You are the weirdest girl I have ever met." He told her.

She giggled. "I'm taking that as a compliment."

"Come on, there should be a check station right around the bend. We can stay there for a few minutes until I'm healed up. The we're getting the hell out of here. Remind me to hit Miroku with something blunt."

"Aye captain." Kagome saluted him as he carried her to the tiny cabin sitting just off the ski path, and he rolled his eyes.

The check station was a small wooden building with a compact space heater and an emergency phone that called out to the lodge.

Kagome sat in front of the space heater and turned the dial to high while Inuyasha debated on whether to call the lodge or not. The other were probably getting worried but Inuyasha did a mental check of his injury and found that it wouldn't be much longer until he would be healed.

It was strange. A small flesh wound like this, although Kagome didn't consider it very small, should have been healing faster then it was.

Kagome looked out the single window at the snow that was falling heavily. Inuyasha grimaced. If he didn't hurry it could turn into a blizzard out there.

He heard her sigh as she removed her thick jacket and scarf. "I wish I could see the moon." She mumbled absently.

"Shit!" He suddenly yelled, causing Kagome to jump. She paled. "What? Is something wrong?"

"The moon!"

Confusion welled up inside of Kagome. What did the moon have to do with anything? Inuyasha looked livid. His eyes reflected the muted lighting like a feral animal.

He dropped his face into his hands, defeated. How could he have been so careless. How could he have forgotten?

He sank to the floor.

"Is it your wound?" Kagome crawled over to where he was sitting.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted, a pained edge to his voice. Kagome shrunk back and watched in amazement as his hair subtle started changing hues.

"Inuyasha." She blinked at him rapidly. "Your hair is turning black." She said as invisibly hands dyed the half demons silver hair a dark color like hers.

When he looked up at her his eyes were a deep black-brown. "I'm turning human." His voice was grave. He had never told anyone about the new moon. He usually disappeared on this night and hid himself away from everyone until morning. He was not pleased that Kagome was with him - he had always been alone for the change, and he really didn't want spectators.

But what could he do? If he went outside now his weak human body would freeze and he would be a sitting target.

"Excuse me?"

"Just shut up for a second." He barked as he scrambled for the phone. He picked it up and began dialing. He paused, cursed, and then slammed the phone down.

"The lines out." He muttered darkly at Kagome's wide eyes, filled with unspoken questions.

Kagome watched, fascinated as Inuyasha's ears slowly disappeared off the top of his head and reformed to normal human ears. His fangs receded and his claws were dulled down to blunt fingernails.

"Kagome." He said her name in a dire voice that made her listen. His dark eyes were tortured and Kagome had to beat back the urge to comfort him.

"You can not tell anyone. Do you understand." Inuyasha, now a full human, grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I understand." Kagome nodded her head, meeting his gaze.

"No, I don't think you do."

**A/N:**

Thanks for reading! I really do appreciate it. To my reviewers: You're my inspiration. You guys give me the kick in the ass I need to write. Thanks for sticking with me so far, I believe we're at the half way point.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fragment**

**_Chapter Ten_**

- - - -

- - -

- - - -

Kagome felt absolutely bewildered. She was confused by Inuyasha's sudden change in personality and she felt a little helpless. She had watched Inuyasha's silver hair turn black as night, seen his amber eyes fade to violet, and watched his teeth and nails dull to harmless points.

At first she had been shocked - by the absurdity of the situation and also by the uniqueness of his…well, his beauty. It was uncommon to call boys beautiful, but Inuyasha's looks were undeniably stunning whether he was half-demon or human, though his looks were not the important subject at hand, Kagome reminded herself.

The young woman had questions on her mind, like, how was it possible for Inuyasha to stand in front of her completely changed? How was he human? However, the most important question on Kagome's mind was: why is he so angry? He was practically threatening her and she had to admit that she was a little afraid by the sheer intensity of his ferocity. The black haired boy was looking at her like she was his enemy, a foe intent on hurting him. He was gripping her by the shoulders, trying to get a promise out of her, and his fingers were digging painfully into her skin. Kagome looked up at him fearfully.

"Inuyasha, stop! Please." She watched his handsome face, contorted by rage, slowly soften around the edges. "You're hurting me." She said softly, barely above a whisper.

He released her immediately and stepped away. The fiery anger had left his dark violet eyes. Now the look on his face was unreadable - totally emotionless.

"That's one heck of a poker face you got there, Inuyasha." Kagome tried a weak joke, hoping to diffuse the tension around them.

"Kagome, this is not a joke." His tone was bleak and serious. "You can not tell anyone about this. This is my Achilles heel. If this information slips it could be the end of me, do you understand? I have a lot of enemies who want me dead simply because I'm a half-breed. If anyone found out I had a point of weakness then I'm done for."

"Inuyasha." Kagome took a hesitant step towards him, a gentle look in her eyes. "If you don't want me to tell anyone about this, then all you have to do is ask. You don't have to threaten me. You've saved my life a few times and I like to think that you and I are…friends. So, of course I would never intentionally put you in danger. Please calm down." Feeling tired and weak, Kagome sank to the floor in front of the space heater.

"But to be honest, I'm not even sure what's happening."

The fight left Inuyasha and he immediately felt guilty for flying off the handle at Kagome like that. She was a sweet, naïve girl. There was no need to bully her. Inuyasha sank to the floor beside her, feeling more exhausted then he was willing to admit. The worst of his wound had healed before he turned human, but there was still some damage left.

"Sorry." He spit out bitterly. "I wasn't trying to hurt you." He said more sincerely. "You just have no idea how serious this is, and normally I never let anyone see me like this. You're the only person alive who knows there are times when I turn human."

"Do you turn human often?" Kagome was curious and she leaned forward to hear Inuyasha quiet response.

"Once a month. On the new moon. In the morning I'll go back to normal and you are not going to tell a single soul about this, got it?"

"Of course. You don't have to be such a jerk about it." Kagome huffed.

Inuyasha was worried. Now that his adrenaline was fading he was feeling the full extent of his injuries.

"Shit." He mumbled softly, slumping against the wall. His wound was stinging and it was still bleeding, though no longer gushing. His humanness, the weakness of his body was a shock every time. And this time he wasn't sure if he'd make it till morning. He could already feel fever burning at his skin. He gritted his teeth, eyes burning with determination to make it through the night. As long as no one else tried to attack them, there was a good chance both of them would make it out alive.

This was the one night he hated and feared above all else. He detested himself when he was in his human. He felt so helpless, senseless, blind. And so very weak. He didn't know how humans could live like this all the time. 'One day I'll never have to feel this weak again. Once I get the Shikon I'll never have to turn human again. I'll be a full demon at last.' Inuyasha comforted himself silently.

"Are you okay? You don't look very well." Kagome's voice was laced with concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just need to wait till morning and there'll be nothing to worry about." He said with effort. Maybe he needed to lay down.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha slumped over and curled up on the ground, one hand covering his injury. "Oh, my God, Inuyasha. What's wrong?"

Inuyasha was under a fog, and didn't have the energy to answer her. Though he felt her soft hands on his cheek and forehead and heard her gasp. "You're burning up!"

He opened his eyes and starred into her worried face. She looked scared. Her dark brown eyes glimmered with unshed tears. 'Why does she look like she's going to cry?' was Inuyasha's last thought before he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Okay, okay. Don't panic, Kagome. You can handle this." Kagome coached herself as she watched Inuyasha slip into a deep coma-like sleep. He was burning up with fever and much to Kagome's horror blood was slowly seeping through his shirt. She had removed his heavy ski gear because it was still soaking wet, leaving him in thermal underclothes and pants. She spread out the wet gear near the heater, hoping it would dry quickly. She removed her own wet clothing and did the same.

Kagome was certain that check stations kept first aid kits so she shuffled around until she found one. She was shaking, not from cold, but from nerves. The orphan girl closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She'd never been responsible for someone's life before. What if Inuyasha died tonight? All because he was protecting her.

"Stop!" Kagome told herself. "No time for pity parties right now. I have a sick, unconscious dog demon on my hands who ironically turns human after he gets a big gaping wound in his torso."

She pulled disinfectant wipes and gauze bandages and set to work. She managed to pull up Inuyasha's shirt enough to bare his wound. Kagome mentally cursed Inuyasha's macho pride. He'd told her the wound was nothing, that Kouga had barely touched him. "You're such a liar." Kagome told Inuyasha's sleeping form as he wiped the alcohol wipes over the wound, cleaning it as thoroughly as she could.

The bleeding slowed to a drip and Kagome dried it and wrapped Inuyasha's abdomen up nice and tightly. She hoped she hadn't wound it too tightly. 'Well, if he has trouble breathing I guess I'll know.'

Well, he was cleaned up, bandaged, the little room was growing warmer. Everything was silent outside with the exception of the wind and the snow falling steadily outside. Kagome glanced out the window. It was dark, but the stars offered Kagome enough light for her to see the blanket of snow hailing down. It didn't look like it was going to let up any time soon. She hoped the others weren't too worried. Kagome didn't want to them to chance looking for them and end up getting lost themselves.

Kagome sighed, wondering if she'd made the right choice when she left the orphanage. She seemed to be causing a lot of trouble everywhere she went. And Inuyasha seemed to be paying the cost more than anyone else.

"I'm so sorry this happened Inuyasha." Kagome wandered back to his side to feel his cheek. His skin was hot against her hand. Kagome went back through the first-aid kit. There were small and large sterile gauze pads -adhesive tape -bandages to make a sling -adhesive bandages in assorted sizes -scissors -tweezers -safety pins - a blanket -disposable gloves -a flashlight (with extra batteries) and antiseptic. "There it is!" Kagome found an ice bag and went outside to fill it with snow.

She took the blanket and covered Inuyasha and then knelt down beside him. She gently maneuvered his head onto her lap and placed the ice bag gently on his forehead. Sweat was collecting near his hairline. She was afraid he would get too hot. Couldn't fever melt the brain? Kagome was trying to remember all the medical shows she had ever watched. There wasn't a whole lot of TV time at the orphanage but she'd seen a few shows. Kagome bit her bottom lip and looked down at the sleeping boy on her lap. Hopefully the ice would help lower his fever.

Kagome leaned her back against the wall and gently pushed Inuyasha's damp bangs away from his face and gingerly pressed the ice-pack against his skin. The long day was catching up with her and she started to drift off. She almost missed it when Inuyasha spoke, his voice was weak and she had to strain to hear. "You were right." He blinked a few times and then his eyes stayed shut. His normally bronzy color was pale, and he licked his dry lips before he spoke again.

"Kikyou sometimes invited me to go skiing with her. She liked to spend time with me, though I don't know why. No one understood why and people really didn't like it. Her parents were very kind people, but I'm sure they didn't approve of us spending too much time alone. But we were… friends. I guess she related to me." Inuyasha lapsed into silence, his breathing strained and unnatural.

Kagome made her voice coaxing, gentle. She was shocked Inuyasha was telling her this and she was afraid he wouldn't continue. "What did you have in common?"

Inuyasha tried to smile ironically but failed. His mind was blurry and he was a little out of touch with reality. "I know. What could a royal princess and a orphaned half-breed servant boy have in common, right? I don't know how to explain it, she and I just understood each other. I think she resented her position of power. She was the eldest, so when your father passed on she was the one who was supposed to inherit the crown. She hated it. Kikyou wanted the ability to choose her own life. She didn't want to be a princess or a queen, but she had a unfailing sense of duty. She envied me, for some reason. We used to talk about…" Inuyasha drifted off, slipping back into silence.

Kagome was staring down intently into his face, finding that even though dramatic changes had occurred, he was still the Inuyasha she recognized.

He began to speak again, though he sounded pained, "We used to talk about running away to another place. Somewhere we could control our own lives. We were going to use the Shikon…" Inuyasha began coughing, ending the sentence Kagome had been listening so intently to. She helped through his coughing fit and then he settled back down into silence.

She had been starring at his sleeping face for so long she was startled when he opened his eyes. Despite his fever his eyes were focused and clear - on her. "You look a lot like her, but you're not like her at all. You're always so happy…"

Kagome thought he had fallen back asleep since he'd been quiet for so long, but he caught her by surprise when he mumbled, "You smell nice."

The young woman felt a hot blush creep across her cheeks, flushing her face bright pink. 'Where did that come from?' she clutched a hand to her chest, feeling her heart race. Her other hand was still pressing the ice pack to Inuyasha's fevered skin.

'That was almost a compliment…it was kind of nice.' Kagome thought, bewildered. Eventually, her flush faded and her heartbeat slowed to a normal rate. Inuyasha's breathing told Kagome he had fallen back into a deep sleep. The young girl watched the sleeping boy for a while, trying to find a clue in his face.

'Did Inuyasha and Kikyou….were they more than friends?' Kagome wondered abstractly. She chewed on that thought for a while until she noticed the ice-bag's contents were almost melted and the water was warming to room-temperature. Sighing, she gently moved Inuyasha's head off of her lap and stood and stretched. She stretched her arms high above her head and yawned. Her lack of sleep was catching up with her.

Kagome collected the ice-bag and went outside. She shivered in the wind and quickly emptied the old water and began to fill the bag with fresh snow. Suddenly her spine tingled, a paranoid sensation hit her that made her skin crawl. Looking up from where she was collecting snow, she saw a woman standing in the snow. The gales of wind seemed to move around her, blocking her from snow. The woman's crimson eyes glowed and Kagome could see them even from a distance.

With a sharp gasp, Kagome grabbed the ice-bag and sprinted back inside. Kagome wasn't sure who the woman was, but she instinctively knew the strange woman was dangerous. The frightened girl shut the door but saw that there was no locking mechanism and there wasn't a thing to block the door with. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha's pale unconscious form and wished he would wake up and protect her like he had always done before.

But what could he do now? He wasn't much stronger than her now. He was sick, wounded, and deeply unconscious. No, there was nothing he could do even if Kagome rushed to wake him up. "I guess it's my turn to protect you." Kagome whispered. She knelt by his body and waited, trying to form a plan in her mind. What could she do? She looked down into the sleeping boy's face and was pleased to see he had at least stopped sweating. She touched her hand to his cheek tentatively and felt that his skin wasn't so hot. Still warm, but no longer burning.

Somehow Kagome could sense the woman moving outside. She was coming much closer. Kagome could practically feel her footsteps. Kagome looked down at her hands. She'd been able to protect Shippou and herself once before. Maybe she could do it again. 'That's right. I come from a heritage of powerful miko's. But how do I harness those powers? Last time I did it on accident.'

Kagome felt more than heard the woman standing outside the door. The young girl leaned over Inuyasha as if protecting him from an unseen force. Kagome clenched her eyes shut and when the woman touched the door to open it, it felt like lightening was shifting through Kagome's body. "No!" She yelled, bracing herself against Inuyasha. In unison, a familiar lavender light erupted around Kagome's body. Soon, the light grew, progressing so that it covered the entire room and protruded outside.

As soon as Kagura touched the door she felt the shock, the burn. It ate away at her like she was nothing. With a cry, she jumped back. But the light of Kagome's spiritual power was growing. Kagura's eyes widened in amazement. She'd never seen such a raw display of a Miko's spiritual power. Her awe subsided when she realized if she didn't get out of there soon she'd be purified down to nothing.

Kagura ran and her gigantic feather soon found her. She jumped on and flew away as fast as she could. Looking down, she could still see Kagome's light covering the check station, bright as the sun. Kagura bared her teeth.

"Damn it!" She yelled into the cold snow-filled wind. Naraku would not be pleased about this. She would probably pay for yet another failed attempt at capturing the girl. Kagura glared down at her injured hand and saw that the damage laced up her arm. Kagura didn't bother to look but it felt like every inch of her body had taken a hit. It seemed she had underestimated the girl Kagome.

* * *

Inuyasha slowly woke up, confused and feeling lost. At first he wasn't sure what had woken him. The last thing he remembered was laying in Kagome's lap, feeling her press a cool cloth against his burning head. He remembered feeling horrible and taking comfort in the smell of her skin.

What was this that he felt? It was like an immensely powerful presence pressed down around him. He opened his eyes to find Kagome leaning over him, her eyes shut tight. A lavender light enveloped her, and him for that matter. In fact, the entire room was glowing. The power was coming from her; the realization dawned on him slowly. It was an intense spiritual power and though it didn't harm him he could still feel the power in the room, erupting like fireworks.

His eyes opened wide and a numb shock filled him. Kagome was really a Higurashi. She was a Miko, and apparently a very powerful one. Slowly, the light dulled and shrank back into the small girl's frame until it disappeared completely. Kagome blinked hesitantly a few times before she opened her eyes. She glanced around the room and then a bright smile flashed across her face. "I did it!" She said happily, though her voice was tired.

When she looked back down at Inuyasha she realized he was awake. "Oh, good, you're awake." Kagome smiled sleepily, and then lost her balance and collapsed across Inuyasha's chest.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called her name. He sat up, catching her. "What happened?" He demanded.

"There was a woman outside. I don't know who she was, but I could tell she wanted to hurt us. She was coming and I was scared. I don't how I made that light, but it protected us. Don't worry, I didn't let her see you. You're secret is safe with me." She smiled again, exhausted.

Inuyasha felt a flood of relief flood him before it was dammed by guilt. 'Damn!' He thought. 'If I wasn't so weak we wouldn't have been so close to danger. I should have at least been awake…If it hadn't been for Kagome we'd both be goners by now.' Inuyasha looked wearily down at the sleep-deprived girl in his arms. Did he actually owe her for saving his life now?

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha shook her gently.

"I'm fine. I'm not sure how I did it, but it sure took a lot out of me. I haven't gotten any sleep all night." Kagome yawned and a then a thought occurred to her.

"Oh, how about you? You've been burning up with fever all night."

"I'm fine. Get some sleep. Morning is only a couple hours away. I'm starting to feel better already."

Kagome yawned again and fell asleep almost instantly. Inuyasha rearranged the blanket and spread it out on the floor. He laid Kagome down gently and laid down a fair distance away. He still felt dizzy and weak, but he could feel his strength beginning to return, slowly seeping back into his body. He felt the bandages on his abdomen and realized Kagome must have cleaned and wrapped his wounds to keep them from getting infected.

Inuyasha felt an emotion he wasn't accustomed to…gratitude? He sighed and watched the raven haired girl sleeping beside him. His life would be much more simple as soon as he got her to the empress. He could leave her safe with her mother and take the Shikon and leave and never have to worry about her again. Because now he was certain. No one other than a true-blood Higurashi could have harnessed and used that much power. It had been raw and untrained, but then again Kagome was an untrained Miko.

He felt a heavy leaden feeling drop into stomach but tried to ignore it. Finally, he shut his eyes and tried to rest. His senses were dulled but he could still hear the snow falling outside and the wind whipping around the cabin. He was almost asleep when he felt Kagome bump into him. Inuyasha opened his eyes and glared over at her. Then he noticed she was still sleeping. She must have subconsciously moved towards him for warmth. The little space heater was doing well to keep the room warm, but it was growing colder outside and there was a slight drift creeping in through the walls.

Inuyasha sighed, long and loud. Then he rolled over and impersonally draped his arm around the girl, letting her borrow his body heat. She curled into him happily and drifted into a deeper sleep. Yes, the sooner he got rid of her the better off he'd be. Inuyasha knew sleep would evade him for the rest of the night and he settled down for a long wait till morning. He spent the long hours watching the sleeping girl beside him, not knowing if he was seeing Kagome or if he was seeing Kikyou.

Early morning light filtered into the small room and Kagome sat up, slightly dazed as she looked around. She saw Inuyasha standing, donning his warm ski gear.

"Good morning." Kagome yawned.

Inuyasha mumbled, "Hurry up and get dressed and let's get the hell out of here."

Kagome frowned at his harsh tone. "Fine." She reached for her discarded ski clothes. They were nice and dry now. "So, are you feeling okay?" Kagome cast a worried glance over at him. He looked normal now - pale silver hair, golden eyes, and canine ears perched atop his head.

Inuyasha laughed, a short rough laugh, that Kagome took to mean "Hah! As if anything could permanently affect me! Of course I'm okay."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, princess." He scoffed.

Kagome sighed. So she was back to being called princess now? "Forgive me for being worried. You looked like death last night."

Inuyasha stilled and watched her, his eyes darkening. "Thanks, by the way. For what you did. Maybe…we should leave that part out when we meet back up with the others."

"What? Why?"

"Just trust me on this. Leave out the part where we were attacked and leave out - "

"I know, leave out the part about you being human." Kagome finished in a peeved tone. "I'll just let you do the talking."

"Sounds like a great idea." Inuyasha threw open the door. "Come on, let's go."

It was very early, practically dawn, and Kagome was still tired. She ambled over to Inuyasha and didn't even care when he picked her up. It just meant she didn't have to walk.

It amazed her how quickly he could move. They were leaping over the snow, taking bounds, like she weighed nothing. At this high speed, the wind whipped around them. Kagome buried her face into his shoulder to avoid the icy wind and didn't look back up until Inuyasha stopped running.

When Kagome glanced up she realized they were back at the cottage. Inuyasha set her down and they rang the doorbell. After a few minutes a bed-headed Miroku answered the door. The fog of sleep left him in an instant. "Kagome-sama! I am so relieved to see that you're unharmed." He smiled brightly.

No sooner had the words left his mouth then Sango and Shippou ran to the doorway and wrapped Kagome in a fierce hug. "Thank God! We were worried sick about you." Sango pulled the younger girl into the warm house.

"Oh, sure! Just ignore me." Inuyasha glared at his so-called friends.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha." Miroku smiled at the seething hanyou. "Glad to see you're alright. Now close the door, you're letting in a draft.

Inuyasha kicked the door closed and the resulting slam made Miroku cringe slightly. "So, anyone care to tell us what happened?"

Kagome sneered over at Inuyasha. "I'm going to take a bath. The floor is all yours." She said hotly, then spun on a heel and huffed off in the direction of the bathroom, leaving Inuyasha to compromise a story full of half-truths and holes. He glared at Shippou and then turned to Sango and Miroku. "I need to talk to you guys about something important. But not now -" He nodded at Shippou who was listening curiously. "Wait until we can talk alone."

"What do you need to talk about?" The fox kit asked.

"How much we would have to pay a taxidermist to stuff a fox cub alive." Inuyasha answered immediately, shooting an annoyed glace at the little fox.

Shippou shuddered but glared defiantly back at the older demon. He watched the others disperse, going on with a normal routine. Shippou looked suspiciously over at them. They were definitely up to something and he needed to give a heads-up to Kagome.

* * *

Naraku was resting when he heard Kagura enter. His eyes were a dark muddled maroon when Kagura came near. "Have you succeeded yet, Kagura." his voice was deep and fissured.

"No, not yet. Just allow me a little more time."

Naraku glared, his eyes blazing like fire. "Do you not understand the seriousness of your mission? The longer Kagome lives the more weak I become. Do not make me rethink my trust in you is misplace, Kagura. The minute I have no more use for you, you shall become nothing. You are a part of me - you would do well not to forget that." As he spoke he reached out his palm and a pulsing bloody heart began to grow out of it. Naraku tightened his grip and Kagura cried out soundlessly, falling to her knees.

"Do not continue to fail me." Naraku commanded.

"You don't understand! Kagome is a powerful priestess. You didn't warn me. I thought the eldest Higurashi daughter was the only Miko. She nearly destroyed me, I didn't have a choice but to run away."

Naraku froze; the heart melted back into his skin. His red eyes were wide and filled with something Kagura had never seen there before. Naraku was afraid.

"The girl has spiritual powers?" Naraku repeated.

"Yes." Kagura sighed from the floor.

"This changes things. I don't want her dead. Not yet. I want her brought to me immediately. I will do what I failed to do with Kikyou. I shall possess Kagome's spiritual power and I will have the Shikon Jewel for myself. Then I will never have to worry about growing weak again." Naraku's smile was feral and bared sharp-edged teeth. The fear in his eyes changed to a disturbing mix between greed and lust. Kagura glared at him quietly.

"I'll need time to heal." Kagura seethed out as she got to her feet.

Naraku barely spared her a glance. "Then get the wolf to do your job and leave my sight."

Kagura nodded and limped away. Once out in the dark corridor she allowed herself to curse loudly. As she slowly made her way to her quarters she harbored a secret hope that someone would kill Naraku before he got a chance to kill Kagome.

Naraku was starring into a fire that was the only source of light in his room. Soon, he would enact his final revenge on the Higurashi family. Kikyou was already dead - he'd seen to that personally. And now her little sister - Kikyou's twin in so many ways - would soon meet the same bleak demise. Kikyou had tricked him out of his power - the Shikon Jewel itself had tricked him! Naraku thought back to that day and relived it, wondering what had gone wrong for him. He had been so close to ultimate power…

* * *

_The Emperor was dead, but he'd bought enough time for his wife and children to escape. Naraku was licking the blood off of his finger when he caught up with them. Kikyou was holding the young boy and the Empress was holding her youngest daughter. _

_Kikyou opened the secret door hidden in the wall and pushed her mother through it. She tried to make Souta go with them but the boy wouldn't leave her._

_"Take Kagome and run!" She had commanded. When her mother protested she promised to end Naraku's life and slammed the door closed. She protected that door with her body, shielding her brother behind her._

_Her spiritual power hummed around her, her dark eyes glowed with it. "What do you want, Naraku? Leave my family alone."_

_"You won't join me?" Naraku hissed._

_"Never." Kikyou said in a low but strong voice._

_"Very well. Give me the Shikon Jewel and I will spare the rest of your pathetic family."_

_Kikyou hesitated, but when she felt her little brother clinging to her skirts, she removed the Shikon from around her neck. "What wish shall the Shikon grant you, Naraku?" Kikyou asked softly, exposing the jewel to him; it was nestled in her palm._

_Naraku smiled cruelly, his eyes glowing red. He took the jewel and laughed harshly. "My wish is for ultimate power - and I will have that power when everyone in the Higurashi family is dead!"_

_Naraku had killed Kikyou and, subsequently, her little brother. Now all he had to do was find the last daughter. He didn't care much about the mother - she was only a Higurashi by marriage anyways. He broke through the wall and began hunting her._

_Naraku didn't know it at the time, but it was Inuyasha who let them escape. The empress was running, pulling her daughter behind her._

_"Momma, I want to go back!" Kagome cried, worried for her sister and brother._

_"No, Kagome. We can't. If anyone can stop Naraku it will be your sister." _

_Kagome saw that her mother was crying._

_They didn't stop running until they ran into Inuyasha. The Empress recognized the orphan boy who lived and worked in the castle. _

_Inuyasha was barely fifteen but he was strong. He was ready for a fight. When he saw the Empress with Kagome his heart nearly stopped._

_"Where's Kikyou?" He asked, grabbing the Empress by the hand._

_"She's going to fight Naraku." The Empress sobbed. "Please go help her, Inuyasha. Souta is with her and I have to get Kagome out of here."_

_Cold terror spread down his spine. "You two get out of here and I'll find Kikyou."_

_No sooner had Inuyasha spoken then they heard a loud crash as Naraku crashed into the hallway, not far from them._

_Inuyasha picked up Kagome and led her mother by the hand, pulling her behind him. He took them through the servants corridors and found a safe passage for them outside. A helicopter was waiting to take them to safety and the royal guard was assembling. Inuyasha threw the small twelve year old girl into the chopper and helped her mother in after her. _

_"Thank you so much, Inuyasha. I could never repay you. But please, I beg you, help my other children. I trust Kikyou's abilities but I have a terrible feeling…"_

_"I'm on it!" Inuyasha promised, taking off at a dead run. Naraku burst through one of the walls. Inuyasha paused, ready for a fight, but then he saw that Naraku was covered in blood and none of it seemed to belong to him._

_He sped off, yelling Kikyou's name through the dark corridors. He found her and wished that he hadn't. Dead and covered in her own life blood, she still looked regal and hauntingly beautiful. If it wasn't for the blood, she could have been asleep. Inuyasha crumpled beside her and cried for the first time in his life. It was him who had buried them, hours later, Kikyou and Souta. He buried them side by side and slept beside the graves for the night._

_Though the royal guard, consisting of both Sango and Miroku's family, was very powerful, they weren't prepared for Naraku. They put up a truly noble fight but Naraku managed to cut their numbers in half while he fought to reach the rising helicopter. He blew it right out of the sky, separating mother from child. He watched Kagome fall into a river and sent Kagura after her while he fought the remaining guard._

_Kagura went after the girl and watched her race downstream. The current was fast. Kagura flew close the stream and when the girl's head bobbed up, Kagura swiped through the air. She thought she severed the girls head but all she had in her hands was a handful of thick black hair. The girl went under water and Kagura didn't see her resurface. She merely shrugged and rejoined the main fight, assuring Naraku that there was no way the young girl could have survived and showed him her hair as proof. _

_Naraku had to go into hiding - the entire country was out for his blood and he'd lost possession of the Shikon. He went underground to rest, heal, and never fully regained his strength._

_Neither Naraku or Kagura realized that Kagome resurfaced further down stream, where people who were fleeing the destruction Naraku was causing, found her. The little girl was unconscious and when she woke up she couldn't remember anything - who or where she was, or where she came from. The only thing she had to her name was a necklace with her name in it, though no one recognized the little girl to be Kagome Higurashi. Everyone was convinced the entire Higurashi line had been obliterated. Kagome was relocated and placed in a orphanage. The empress searched for her little girl and failed to find her. She grieved severely for her husband and the children she had lost and prayed that one day she would find Kagome. It was a hope the Empress never gave up on. Deep In her heart she truly believed that Kagome was still alive somewhere…_

* * *

**A/N:**

That was a fairly depressing bit to end on, but next chapter we'll pick back up with Inuyasha and company and we'll also be seeing a little more of Kouga. I've really missed writing this story - I have a soft spot for this fic - and I'm happy to finally get another chapter up. Sorry it took so long! I just finished my other fic, "Don't You Know Who I Think I am" and now I plan on finishing this one. Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! Sorry again for waiting so long. If you do read PLEASE take a little time to drop me a line. It's been a little over a year since I've written a chapter for this story and I hope it is cohesive with the rest of the story. I could really use some feedback for this - so if you review I will truly appreciate it! Any feedback, positive or critical will be really helpful. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up fairly soon!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Fragment**_

_Chapter Eleven_

* * *

"Is that the boat?" Kagome squealed with excitement; Inuyasha's sensitive ears paid the price for it. He glared at the back of her head while Miroku rushed to answer her, using his body to shield the young woman from the agitated hanyou. This caused Sango to move in closer, least she need to protect Kagome from Miroku's wandering hands.

"Yes, I believe that is our vessel. We should be able to board soon." Miroku grinned at the excited girl. Her eyes were wide with wonder and she seemed pleased to be experiencing something new.

The small group was waiting on the dock, enjoying the brilliant day. The sun was dazzlingly bright and each ray that touched the ocean lit the water up like it was full of a thousand tiny diamonds.

Well, most everyone was enjoying the unexpected great weather. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was still fuming from earlier that morning. While everyone had been preparing to leave the door had unexpectedly flown open, revealing a confused looking family with suitcases in hand.

"Uh, this is the right place, isn't it?" The man asked his wife. The woman nodded her head, starring accusingly at the group of kids.

Miroku had hastily made up some excuses, getting everyone out in record time while avoiding actually answering any direct questions. Inuyasha still hadn't forgiven him for it.

"I've never been on a boat before." Kagome awed over the ship, ignoring Inuyasha's bleak mood. He'd been in a nasty temper ever since they returned from their little moon-less night fiasco.

"Me either!" Shippou bounced around, energetic as only a young child can be.

"Chill out, brat." Inuyasha growled, flicking an annoyed glance at the hyper kitsune.

"You leave him alone, Inuyasha." Kagome whirled on the dog demon with a look Inuyasha was beginning to recognize as a dangerous one. It was funny how such a small harmless girl could suddenly look so threatening.

Shippou took cover behind Kagome while Miroku and Sango sighed heavily, exchanging knowing glances.

"Here they go again." Sango rolled her eyes.

Miroku smiled sadly. "It seems it was inevitable."

"You two can't be that sheltered. It's just a floating hunk of metal. It's really not that great. Tell me, have you heard of another large piece of metal called a plane - it can actually _fly_." The silver haired boy muttered sarcastically, crossing his arms ovceer his chest.

Sparks ignited in Kagome's dark caramel eyes. "Look, you don't have to be such a jerk. Of course we've heard of a plane. But guess what, I've never been on one of those either."

"Shame. To think we could have just put you on a plane and sent you on your merry little way." Inuyasha huffed.

Unable to control the sudden rage she felt, Kagome promptly kicked Inuyasha in the shin. Quite hard.

Inuyasha yelped and jumped away with a few choice words and glared at the seething girl in front of him. "Damn it! What the hell was that for?"

"For being such a jerk!" Kagome glared back. "Why are you so mean all the time? After all we've been through I thought you would change."

"We haven't been through anything!" Inuyasha fired back.

Shippou saw how the argument was escalating and made a hasty getaway, hopping over to where Miroku and Sango were watching the fight from a safe distance. Shippou jumped into Sango's arms. "Oh, man. They're starting to draw attention."

"This is unfortunate." Miroku agreed, noticing the wide berth other people were giving the arguing couple.

"I wonder if she'll kick him again." Sango wondered out loud. Miroku gave her a sideways glance.

"What?" Sango feigned an innocent expression. "It was funny."

"Well, that is true. It's not often Inuyasha gets a swift kick when he deserves one." Miroku agreed pleasantly.

"Hey! I can hear you, you know!" Inuyasha yelled, glaring daggers at them from over Kagome's head.

"Oops." Miroku chuckled, moving to stand behind Sango. "Oh, look. The ship just pulled into port. I guess we better get a move on."

True to his words, the enormous white ocean liner was docked. Miroku and Sango separated Inuyasha from Kagome and they managed to board the ship without much hassle.

"I don't know if I can trust you, Miroku." Inuyasha gave the blue-eyed boy a suspicious look. "Are going to go into our cabin only to have the real owners show and demand to know who we are?"

Miroku gave Inuyasha a dignified look. "That place was a _time share_. We just showed up at the wrong time and those people didn't feel like sharing."

"Whatever! You somehow got a key and we broke into someone's house."

"Don't be so overdramatic." Miroku smiled cheerfully.

"We ate their food, used their baths, and slept in their beds." Inuyasha gave him a look of disbelief.

"It was all a misunderstanding." Miroku shrugged.

"They were going to call the cops!"

"Will you guys please calm down. They're going to kick us off the ship if everyone keeps going on like that." Sango scolded, shaming them into silence.

Kagome's bad moon dissipated like smoke as soon as they boarded the big liner. "Wow, you can't even tell it's a boat."

"Ship." Inuyasha corrected.

Miroku and Sango simultaneously punched him on the arm on either side of him, shutting him up before he could start another argument with Kagome.

Kagome barely noticed, she was too busy admiring her surroundings. If she didn't know better she could have believed they were in the lobby of a nice hotel. Kagome wasn't sure what she had been expecting, perhaps a few fishing nets and swarthy sailors swabbing the deck - but there was nothing boat-ish to be seen.

Shippou was perched on her shoulder, just as thrilled as Kagome was. "This sure beats the orphanage."

"Yeah, no kidding." Kagome reached over to ruffle Shippou's hair affectionately. "This is so nice." She smiled happily, clapping her hands together.

Miroku threw an arm around her shoulder and returned her cheery smile. "Well, Kagome. You are a princess, after all. Once we reunite you with your family you'll travel in much more luxurious vessels than this."

"Very true." Sango put an arm around Kagome's other shoulder. "This ship is nothing compared to what a royal would travel in. This is practically a floating shoebox in comparison."

With all that arm throwing, Inuyasha was the only one left to carry the luggage. "Hey! You guys can't just leave me to carry all this." Inuyasha shouted at the retreating forms of his companions. "Get back here, Miroku! The _princess_ can carry her own luggage! Sango, I ain't carting your makeup around!" The golden eyed boy growled after them, to no avail. He soon lost sight of them as they turned a corner.

Inuyasha contemplated throwing everyone's luggage off the side of the ship, but he ended up juggling the luggage, fuming as he followed them to their room.

* * *

"Kanna, come."

Naraku summoned the small, pale girl and she appeared out of the shadows. Her eyes were black and devoid of emotion. She held her mirror with both hands, keeping it close to her chest.

"Yes, Naraku?" Her soprano voice was the voice of a ghost, of leaves lost in the wind; her thin voice was the voice of an innocent child alone in the dark.

"Show me the Higurashi girl. Show me Kagome." He commanded from where he was seated, leaning against a wall; he was keeping to the shadows as he looked out the window. The sun was bright in the clear blue sky, and he had no desire to allow the sun's rays to warm his cold skin.

"Yes." Kanna answered, her voice barely more than a whisper. She held out her mirror and the glass changed; showing not Naraku's reflection but of Kagome standing near the railing on a ship.

The sun shone, golden, in her long raven hair and the breeze, created by the sailing ship, whipped her hair around her face. She was smiling, her dark eyes rivaling the brightness of the sun as she starred with open eyed wonder at the expanse of open ocean surrounding her.

"She is lovely." Naraku realized, watching her in the depths of the mirror. "I can see her resemblance to Kikyou." He glared at her happy reflection in the glass. He would be the one to crush that happiness.

A man with black hair tied in a short ponytail at the base of his neck was standing near her, animatedly talking to her. His face was boyishly handsome and his clear, dark blue eyes were focused on the girl standing on the other side of Kagome. She had dark brown eyes and chestnut colored hair trailing down to her slim waist. Naraku recognized them both as offspring of people he had once killed; both of their parent's had died trying to protect the Higurashi family from him years ago.

How ironic that he would be the one to take their lives. After he killed the Higurashi girl he would turn his attention to them. The clock was ticking. He chuckled dryly as he watched them in Kanna's mirror.

Naraku didn't notice Inuyasha's presence until Kagome leaned a little to far over the railing in her eagerness and nearly toppled over. Inuyasha caught her before she was in any real danger. He promptly scolded her, making her promise not to be so stupid and careless in the future. As they began arguing, Naraku turned away.

So, the half breed Inuyasha _was_ protecting her. _'Even more ironic that Inuyasha should be protector to the sister of the woman he once loved. Perhaps history will repeat itself?' _Naraku laughed freely, feeling a surge of life through his limbs. _'Nevertheless, I will kill them both and I shall enjoy watching Inuyasha die slowly.' _Naraku thought with pleasure.

"I've seen enough." Naraku told Kanna, giving her permission to leave.

"Kagura will send Kouga shortly and then the Higurashi girl will be mine. First, though, I will have to provide some distraction for Inuyasha." Naraku smiled, a cruel evil grin. It would have made Kanna shudder if she had the ability to feel such emotions. The pale girl simply walked away, her mirror clasped firmly to her chest. She went in search of her 'sister' to make sure she was clear on what needed to be done.

* * *

Back in their fairly small room, things were reaching a boiling point between Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Something has to be done with those two." Sango sighed. Two bunk beds were carved into the walls and she, Miroku, and Shippou were sitting on the top bunk; a safe distance from the aggravated couple.

"Indeed. Though I do have to admit those two are better than television." Miroku agreed.

"So, what's the score?" Shippou wondered, tugging on Sango's sleeve.

Sango pulled the little notebook out of her purse and looked up the score. "Looks like a tie so far. They each of seven points."

"Shouldn't be too long now, Sango. I hope you're excited about our date." Miroku teased her, causing her to blush.

"Right, and I hope your ready for a life of celibacy." She retorted, scooting an inch or two away from him.

"I just want some doughnuts." Shippou admitted, with a longing look.

Suddenly the argument between the duo escaladed, drawing the attention of the others.

"Fine." Huffed Kagome, "If I don't have to see you for the rest of the trip, that's fine by me. In fact, that sounds like a dream come true."

"Oh, and I suppose you think your company is just delightful. You know, I don't know why I keep saving your life. I should just get rid of you." Inuyasha fired right back, moving in so their faces were only inches apart.

"Maybe I should have just let you die in that god forsaken cabin." Kagome hissed back. "Tell you what, the next time I'm in trouble, I don't want your help!"

"Fine by me!"

"Good!"

Miroku broke in, interrupting before they could say anything more they might regret later. "How about we take a little walk around the ship?" He suggested.

"Clearly those two can't be in close quarters together." Sango muttered to Shippou who nodded his head vigorously.

"Oh…okay." Kagome took Miroku's bait, completely forgetting Inuyasha. "That sounds like fun."

Sango led her out of the door, more like pushed her, and Miroku followed close behind; he shot Inuyasha a disapproving look over his shoulder before shutting the door.

"Whatever." Inuyasha growled, flopping down on to one of the beds. He didn't feel like being around any of them, anyway.

He laid down on his back, arms crossed behind his head, and after a few minutes of silence he closed his eyes and allowed old memories to roll through his head like a movie reel.

* * *

"Wow, this is so cool." Kagome laughed happily as Sango and Miroku walked her around the ship. They were entering the dining hall and Kagome was surprised once more by how un-boat like it was. It was like being in a real restaurant.

"Hey, can we get something to eat?" Shippou asked, his emerald eyes brightened at the prospect of food.

"Sure, it's almost time for dinner anyways." Sango said, turning towards the buffet line.

"Yes, we mustn't starve the princess." Miroku agreed cheerfully, piling a plate for Kagome high with food.

"Umm, I'm not that hungry." Kagome eyed the plate nervously.

Sango sighed, both at Miroku's antics and the charade they were required to keep up. It didn't help that she actually liked Kagome. She was such a nice girl, it was beginning to really bother Sango to lie to her. Sango looked over at Miroku's happy face and wondered if he was feeling the same guilt.

No, she could practically see yen signs dancing in his eyes. Surely Inuyasha wasn't feeling guilty about the façade they had created to trick Kagome. Sango wished that Kagome truly was the missing Higurashi girl, that way she wouldn't have to lie to her and she would still get the reward money.'

Sango sighed again. Life never worked out so easily.

"Sango-chan?"

Sango pulled out of her thoughts and snapped back into reality. She looked up to see Kagome inches from her face, her dark eyes full of concern.

"Yes, Kagome?" Sango smiled nervously.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kagome reached up to touch the taller girl's forehead. "Hmm, you don't seem to have a fever."

Sango smiled back at the worried girl. "I'm fine Kagome. I was just thinking, that's all."

Kagome eyes Sango thoughtfully. "You're sure? That's really all it was?"

"Yes, trust me." Sango said, feeling guilt bubble in her chest.

"Of course." Kagome beamed, taking her plate to the table where Miroku and Shippou were waiting.

Sango followed close behind, a sad smile on her lips. _'Well, perhaps everything will work out in the end. If the empress believes us then Kagome will have a mother and the empress will have a daughter again. Maybe, sometimes, lies can be kinder than the truth.' _Sango thought as she took a seat next to Miroku.

"So, we're only a few days away from Sapporo. Are you excited, Kagome?" Miroku asked conversationally as they ate.

"You bet. I'm really excited…but -" Kagome looked down, averting her gaze.

"But what?" Miroku encouraged.

"I'm also really nervous." Kagome blushed. "I know the empress is supposed to me my mother and everything, but I don't even remember her. I just can't help but think something might go wrong. What if she doesn't like me?"

"Kagome." Sango said gently. "Trust me on this, no one could _not _like you. You're worrying over nothing."

"Very true." Miroku chimed in. "Think of all the things you'll have to look forward to. You'll have a family, a home. And Sapporo is really a wonderful place. It's a bit crowded, but not as much as Tokyo."

"Yes, there's always something to do. Let's see…there's a wonderful concert hall, tons of great art museums." Sango added.

Miroku nodded his head enthusiastically. "Not to mention the Hokkaido Shrine and the Sapporo clock tower. And how could I forget about the Sapporo Factory. It was a former brewery of the Sapporo Beer, and is currently a huge shopping mall with many restaurants, offices, and multiplex movie theatres. Another former brewery of the Sapporo Beer is the Sapporo Beer Museum."

"Enough with the beer, Miroku." Sango glared briefly. " Kagome would be more interested in visiting Susukino district." She turned towards Kagome. "It's the district with the main nightlife scene in Sapporo; there is a building there called Norubesa with a huge Ferris wheel. Also there are also many restaurants, nightclubs, bars. The district also has the Tanuki Koji Shopping Arcade, the oldest shopping mall in the City."

"Arcade!" Shippou echoed.

"Wow." Kagome said, starry eyed. "Are we going to have time to visit any of those places?"

"Of course we will, considering there's about a month's waiting list to visit the empress." Miroku admitted.

Kagome's eyes widened. "Why so long?"

"Well, it seems people all over the country are trying to claim they're Kagome Higurashi in order to collect the reward." Miroku shook his head. "It's despicable, really."

Sango was glaring daggers at Miroku, but he decidedly ignored her silent threats.

"Oh, no. That's terrible. What kind of person would do that?" Kagome exchanged a sad look with Shippou.

"Well, it seems like everyone is finished eating. Shall we return to our room?" Sango interrupted, kicking Miroku under the table.

Miroku managed not to cry out, giving Sango a hurt look.

"That sounds good. I'm stuffed." Kagome pushed away from the table.

"Me too." Shippou yawned sleepily.

As they stood to leave, Kagome remembered something. "Oh, wait a second. Let me just grab something for Inuyasha since he hasn't eaten anything." She walked off, filling a Styrofoam container full of food she thought Inuyasha might like.

"Wow, Kagome's doing something nice for Inuyasha?" Shippou asked, puzzled.

"Curious, indeed. I was beginning to think Kagome hated our dear dog demon friend." Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe Kagome is just that nice of a person." Sango suggested.

Miroku's dark blue eyes were gleaming. "Perhaps," He muttered, "Perhaps…"

Kagome came trotting back, Inuyasha's to-go meal in toll. When they returned to their small room, Inuyasha was still in his bunk looking as gloomy as ever. He didn't even bother to acknowledge their return. He simply rolled over on his side, facing the wall.

"Hi, Inuyasha." Kagome greeted cheerfully, their earlier arguments forgotten. "I brought you something to eat." She held out the Styrofoam box.

Surprised, Inuyasha rolled back over to eye the box. He could already smell the contents and his stomach grumbled.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, but I know you like ramen, so I got some noodles and some sea food, because I think you mentioned something about liking fish -"

"Thank you." Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome wasn't sure if she'd heard him correctly.

"Umm, you're welcome." Kagome answered back, trying to hide her surprise as she handed the box to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ate his dinner silently. Why did Kagome do something nice for him? They had just had an argument not long ago…had she forgotten the mean things they'd said to each other?

The silver haired hanyou wasn't used to even the smallest gestures of kindness. No one ever looked out for him, or made sure he ate something for dinner. But Kagome was behaving differently from everyone. Inuyasha didn't like to think back to the night he'd spent as a human with Kagome - but he knew if it hadn't been for Kagome he might have died.

Kagome had tried to heal him and even protected him from a demon who easily could have killed him in his weakened state.

'_Why?' _Inuyasha wondered, watching Kagome playing with Shippou. _'Why does she care?'_

Inuyasha finished his meal and threw it in the trashcan. "I'm going outside for a bit." Inuyasha called over his shoulder before quickly disappearing out the door.

"What's his problem?" Kagome asked as she and Shippou starred after Inuyasha, startled by his hasty getaway.

Miroku and Sango looked up from their conversation, shrugged, and went back to their conversation like nothing had happened.

"Hey, aren't you guys worried?" Kagome asked, her features drawn with concern.

"There's nothing to be worried about. That's normal Inuyasha behavior." Miroku assured the worried girl.

"Yeah, might as well get used it." Sango smiled wryly. "Why don't you get ready for bed, Kagome? It's getting pretty late."

"Yeah. Hold that thought. I'm going to go check on Inuyasha." Kagome made a beeline for the door. "I'll be right back."

Three sets of eyes followed her as she left.

Once outside, the gentle scent of ocean air greeted her. She looked down the long row of cabins and wondered where Inuyasha could be. She decided to go up to the main deck, if only to see the moon over the water.

Kagome passed very few people on her way up. When she reached the main deck she did, however, see a golden eyed boy sitting on the railing, looking out over the vast ocean. His silver hair was illuminated by the moon, the hoary tresses glossed over with an ethereal sheen.

'_He looks so lonely_.' Kagome though, her heart aching mysteriously. His eyes were dark and brassy as he looked out over the horizon. He didn't look _real_. Kagome half expected him to fade into the gentle night wind; to dissipate like a mirage her mind had conjured up to torture her. The sight of him made her restless.

Kagome approached him slowly. She thought she was being quiet but she saw Inuyasha's ears twitch briefly, turning towards her and then back away again.

She walked up beside him, resting her arms on the rail.

"Hey." Inuyasha murmured, not taking his eyes off the moonlit water.

"Hey." Kagome echoed back, trying to sound nonchalant.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked, finally meeting her eyes.

"I could ask you the same question. But since I know you won't give me a straight answer I won't ask. To be honest I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Inuyasha scoffed, "Why _wouldn't_ I be okay?"

Kagome looked up at him through her dark eyelashes. "Something just seemed off with you." She shrugged. "Is it a crime to be concerned about a friend?"

'_Friend_?' The word bounced around Inuyasha's head.

"Guess…not." He eyed her wearily.

"I also wanted to see the ocean at night, with the moon glistening in the waves." Kagome smiled. "It's so beautiful. Do you mind if I sit beside you?" She asked hopefully.

Inuyasha shrugged. "If you can manage not to fall in."

"I won't." Kagome climbed up and threw her long legs over the other side, settling down close to Inuyasha. "It's so nice out here with the wind and the scent of the ocean."

"Yeah, I suppose. The salt water is a little overpowering. I can't really smell much else." He admitted glumly.

"Hey, cheer up." Kagome reached over to pat Inuyasha on the shoulder. In the process she started to loose her balance. She reached for the rail, to steady herself, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist first. He secured her balance; the hold on her wrist firm but not tight.

Kagome expected him to release her immediately, but to her immense surprise, he continued to hold on to her. A fierce blush covered Kagome's face and she had to turn her head to hide it. Her heartbeat pounded in her chest, echoing in her ears, and she prayed Inuyasha couldn't hear the thrum of her heart over the wind and the spray of the ocean.

The pair sat in a comfortable silence, each hoping the other didn't notice the increase of their pulse. After a while, Kagome became more comfortable and, almost without thinking, turned her hand so that her palm was facing upwards. In one smooth motion Inuyasha went from gripping her wrist to holding her hand.

She resisted a smile and pretended not to notice anything out of the ordinary had occurred. Surely, handholding was innocuous enough not to solicit a reaction from the hotheaded hanyou.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what was happening. _'What the hell just happened? Are we holding hands!?'_

He held his breath, waiting for something terrible to happen. But nothing did. Kagome sat beside him, quietly enjoying the moonlit scene before them. It really wasn't that bad anyway, in face, it was kind of nice. Inuyasha couldn't remember the last time he'd held someone's hand. It was reassuring, comforting, and Kagome's small hand in his made him feel…important. Like he had something valuable to protect. _'This isn't so bad…her skin is really soft.' _He looked down at the small fingers entwined with his.

Kagome slowly turned her head to look over at the increasingly taciturn boy beside her. She looked up at him shyly through her bangs as if to ask 'is this okay?' with a small, timid smile.

A ghost of a smile played at the corners of his mouth. Kagome thought he was about to talk when something beyond Kagome's human senses caught Inuyasha's attention. Inuyasha tightened his hand around hers protectively and she could hear a low growl emitting from his throat.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, clinging to Inuyasha's sleeve. What could be happening now? They were in the middle of the ocean for crying out loud! How could anyone attack them out here?

"Something's wrong. There's a faint hint in the air…" Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Damn! I can barely smell anything over all this salt water." He grabbed Kagome and pulled her back onto the main deck where she could safely stand on two feet.

"Is it a demon?" Kagome asked, looking around. Nothing seemed out of place. The ocean was serene around them, the night sky was calm. "I don't see anything, Inuyasha."

No response.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome turned around to see the hanyou in a crumpled heap on the floor. Her eyes widened with shock. "Oh my god!" She ran to the unconscious boy, kneeling by his side.

"Inuyasha, please wake up." She shook him gently. "What happened?"

"Kagome, what happened to Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked up at the sound of her name to see Shippou running towards her.

"I don't know. He just passed out for no reason." Kagome looked stricken with panic.

Shippou sniffed the older demon hesitantly. "Something's really wrong. I can smell yokai all over him."

"Yokai?" Kagome repeated. "Maybe we should go get Miroku and Sango." No sooner had she spoken than Inuyasha began to stir.

Kagome's face lit up. "Inuyasha! Are you alright?"

The silver haired boy sat up slowly and looked at Kagome. _'No, he's not looking at me…he's looking straight through me. Something is wrong with his eyes…'_ Kagome thought, grabbing Shippou and edging away from the dog demon.

His golden eyes were blank, like he was still unconscious. The pupils were barely existent and Kagome instinctively knew something was wrong.

"He's not really awake." Shippou trembled, clinging to Kagome. "I think he's under a spell!"

"A spell?" Kagome felt confused. She hadn't known people could succumb to spells. Spells were all Halloween stories, right?

Inuyasha swiftly turned his head, his unseeing eyes chasing something alive only in his imagination.

"Kikyou…" Inuyasha breathed out.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. Was Inuyasha seeing Kikyou?

The hanyou got to his feet, intent on chasing something invisible to Kagome and Shippou. "Wait! Kikyou, don't leave me." Inuyasha pleaded uncharacteristically. Kagome looked at his him - there was a tenderness in his face she had never seen before. Warm affection shone in the amber depths of his eyes.

'_He looks so…gentle.' _Kagome watched him in awe. Then she realized Inuyasha was making his way towards the railing.

"Inuyasha, no!_" _Kagome jumped to her feet and raced after the disillusioned hanyou. "Stop!" She shouted, grabbing hold of the back of his shirt just as he was climbing over the rail.

"Stop, let me go." He growled, pushing Kagome away. She fell with a small scream.

"Kagome!" Shippou cried, not knowing what he could do. He thought about making a run for Miroku and Sango but was afraid to take his eyes off of Kagome.

Kagome pushed herself up on one arm. "Listen to me, Inuyasha! You're being tricked. Kikyou isn't here! She died years ago, Inuyasha. Please, listen to me." Kagome pleaded, eyes shining with unshed tears.

Inuyasha's ears flicked back and forth, catching Kagome's pleas. For a second he hesitated but then the spell strengthened, pulling him back into his waking dream.

"Inuyasha, wake up, stupid!" Shippou shouted as the hanyou climbed onto the railing.

"Oh, no he's going to jump." The kitsune realized belatedly. Without faltering, or any sign of uncertainty, Inuyasha jumped into the dark water with hardly a splash.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to the side of the ship and looked down into the opaque ocean swells. There was no sign of Inuyasha.

"He's going to drown! I have to do something." Kagome cried, despair echoing in her voice.

"There's nothing we can do Kagome." Shippou stated sadly, shaking his head. "Kagome, what are you doing?" The kitsune screamed with alarm as he watched as the raven haired girl climb over the rail and deftly jumped in after Inuyasha.

Shippou shrieked with terror and began running in hopeless circles. "What do I do? What do I do?" He cried. Finally he began running frantically back to the room. "Miroku! Sango!"

* * *

Naraku chuckled wryly. "This is too easy." He smiled cruelly into the depths of Kanna's mirror. It had been simple to ensnare Inuyasha's mind with images of Kikyou. Inuyasha was going to drown himself without ever knowing what happened.

'_No. That won't do. I will break the spell just in time, so that he can feel himself gasping for air and feel the water flooding his lungs. He will acknowledge death before it claims him and know I am the one who caused it.' _Naraku laughed, feeling true pleasure for the first time in years.

"I wouldn't laugh yet, Naraku." Kagura hid a smile under her hand.

"What?" Naraku turned back to the mirror in time to see Kagome jump in after Inuyasha.

"Troublesome wench!" He hissed. "Perhaps she will drown trying to save him."

"Why don't you just put a spell on her as well?" Kagura questioned in a bored tone.

"Don't you think I've tried that already?" Naraku sneered. "The girl is impervious to my hallucinations. I should have known. Her spiritual power makes her a formidable opponent." Naraku's eyes gleamed crimson. "You had better hope that Kouga succeeds in his mission."

"I don't think the wolf will fail this time. He should be close by." Kagura assured him, pressing a hand to the barely healed wounds on her body.

"I would hope not, for your sake."

Kagura glared into the mirror, unsure of which side she should be cheering for.

* * *

Kagome felt the icy water close in over head. Her breath left her for a moment as the cold water shocked her senses. Almost spring or not, the water hadn't lost its winter bite. It was so dark, Kagome could barely see anything and the salt water stung her eyes. The moon's light didn't reach far down into the ocean's depths.

Purpose driving her, she swam further down, looking for any sign of Inuyasha. A flash of silver hair, illuminated by the faint moonlight, caught her eye and she swam after it with all the speed she possessed.

In the dark water Inuyasha looked like a sleeping ghost. His long silver tresses floated around his face, and Kagome reached for one hoary forelock. Inuyasha was weightless in the water, and Kagome was able to grab him around his middle and swim towards the surface.

She kicked as hard as she could with both legs and made a slow accent. Her lungs were screaming for air and she was growing tired. Her vision was becoming blurry, tinged with black spots. Just when she thought she couldn't last one more second they broke the surface. Kagome sucked in a deep lungful of fresh air.

"Inuyasha?" Her hoarse voice croaked.

Once his head had broken the surface he began sputtering and coughing up the liquid he'd ingested. Barely conscious, Inuyasha murmured, "Kagome?"

Kagome gave him a fatigued smile. She was still treading water and supporting most of Inuyasha's weight. "I'm glad you're okay."

Inuyasha was fighting to regain consciousness - he felt dizzy and nauseous. What had happened to him? He could have sworn he'd been with Kikyou. Inuyasha barely noticed the sound of a loud engine approaching.

Miroku and Sango reached the main deck in time to see Kagome being pulled out of the water and into a motorized boat.

"It's Kouga!" Shippou shouted. "Inuyasha, stop him."

"I'll just be taking the girl then. Goodbye, mutt." Kouga laughed, easily pulling Kagome into the boat. The young woman was too exhausted to even try and escape. When she hit the floor of the boat she was hardly conscious enough to talk.

The after effects of the spell was wearing off and Inuyasha was returning to his normal mentally lively self, but not in time to stop Kouga from speeding off with Kagome in toll.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called, attempting to swim after her; but Kouga vanished in a matter of minutes. "Kagome!"

In the end, Inuyasha had to allow Miroku to throw him a flotation device, whereupon Miroku and Sango hoisted him back onto the ship.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha slammed his fist onto the deck, nearly splintering the wood. "What in the hell happened." He snarled, still missing part of his memory.

"You were under a spell Inuyasha." Shippou explained, wiping the tears off his face. "Kagome tried to save you before you drowned."

Miroku and Sango, who were if possible more bewildered than Inuyasha, felt impossibly lost.

"Who would put you under a spell?" Miroku questioned, determined to make sense of what had occurred. He took his eyes of Inuyasha and Kagome for ten minutes and look what kind of chaos ensued….

"It was Naraku!" Inuyasha snarled, his golden eyes burning with rage.

"Naraku…so you're sure?" Sango asked.

"Yes." Inuyasha bared his teeth. "Listen to me." He leaned in close to Miroku and Sango. "Kagome is really a Higurashi. She's a Miko."

"What!?" Sango and Miroku shouted in unison.

Shippou was crying profusely and not paying the slightest bit of attention to anyone. "What's going to happen to Kagome?" He wailed.

"Stop crying, brat." Inuyasha commanded. "_Nothing _is going to happen to Kagome. As soon as I get off this god forsaken ship I'm going to find Kagome." Inuyasha got to his feet and looked out over the empty sea, his eyes like fire.

* * *

When Kagome struggled back to consciousness she realized there was a blanket over her. She could feel the vibrations of the engine through her body. Feeling weak and most likely sick from the cold water and wind she'd been exposed to, Kagome sat up slowly and saw Kouga steering the small boat. His long black hair was flowing freely in the wind and when she moved he looked over at her.

"So, you're awake." He cut the engine, leaving them to float in the placid ocean. Kagome looked around. There was nothing but dark water surrounding them.

"I saw what you did back there. Risking your own life to save that pathetic wretch. You are _loyal_." He eyed the girl, soaked to the skin; her long raven hair curled around her pretty face and glowed with a heavenly sheen in the moonlight. Water still clung to her long lashes, like diamonds in the somber light. Her lovely brown eyes were large and expressive.

'_Ah, she's beautiful.' _Kouga, thought with a cocky half-smile, drinking in the image of her.

"You know, I think I just had a change of plans." Kouga was thinking hard, his mind spinning with opportunity. He reached over and grabbed Kagome's chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"I think I might just keep you for myself."

* * *

A/N:

Oh, boy. Here we go. Haha. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I was so pleased by the response I couldn't help but get this chapter out as quickly as possible. Thank you SO much for the reviews. I treasure each one!

_*I noticed there is a little bit of confusion about everyone's ages, so let me clear this up. The age when Kagome is lost after Naraku's attack is never really defined(though Miroku guesses she was ten a few chapters ago), so let's say she is anywhere from ten to twelve at the time of Naraku's attack. Kikyou is sixteen at the time of her death. Inuyasha, who is actually a little bit younger, is fifteen at the time. So, speed back up to present time. _

_Kagome is sixteen which makes Inuyasha around nineteen. And let's say Miroku and Sango are a few years older, in the twenty to twenty-one age bracket. Sorry for any confusion! I'm bad at keeping up with small yet important factors like age. I'll try to be better about explaining things like this in the future. Thanks to __PENDRAGON-ga__ for pointing this out to me! I hope this helps._


	12. Chapter 12

Fragment

Chapter 12

* * *

Kagome wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into this time. She didn't quite believe in luck, but if there was such a thing, Kagome was positive she didn't have one bit of it. '_Unlucky girl', _Kagome chastised herself silently.

In fact, ever since she'd taken Shippou and escaped from the orphanage, her life had been a downwards spiral of unfortunate events. As much as she hated the miserable orphanage, she would have chosen even that bleak hell-hole over being stranded with a wolf demon (who'd already attempted to kill her twice before) in the middle of the ocean..

Kouga hadn't spoken much after he'd informed her about his change of plans. Apparently Kouga no longer intended to murder her, which Kagome figured she should probably feel grateful for, but there was a very, _very_ slim chance Kouga's alternative course of action was to deliver her safely back to her friends.

Kagome wrapped her blanket around her to block the brisk wind; she was damp and the wind was driving the cold into her bones. Ignoring her discomfort, she turned her attention to her captor.

"Listen, can you please just let me go? I don't even know you; I don't know what I did to deserve this but I'm just trying to find my way home. Can you please take me back to my friends?" Kagome pleaded with hopeful eyes.

"Sorry, _Kagome_." Kouga stressed her name in a way that sent unpleasant shivers down her spine. The wolf _yokai _sent a cocky grin her way. "I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?" She demanded, her outrage warming her momentarily.

"I've decided _I_ am going to marry you."

That was about the last thing Kagome had expected to hear and for a few stunned moments she simply sat still and let that piece of vital information sink in with a wide-eyed look of shock on her face.

Watching droplets of sea spray glitter in her eyelashes, Kouga took in Kagome's surprised face and sent her an amused smirk, allowing one of his fangs to slide out over his bottom lip.

Trying to recover her posture, Kagome blinked up at Kouga and said, "Excuse me?" In a stressed, high-pitched tone.

"Don't worry, love. I'll be a much better suitor then that mutt. I'll show you what a _real_ _youkai _can do."

'_Oh my God_…_I have to get out of here,' _Kagome thought desperately while she continued on with the wide-eyed, gaping mouth routine. She looked out to sea and seriously considered making a swim for it. But Kagome knew she'd only last seconds before Kouga managed to recapture her and even if she managed to get away by some miracle, there was a chance she could die out there in the cold dark ocean. Too bad she didn't know how to wield her spiritual powers, or she'd send this guy to sleep with the fishes. Literally.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered, his name a plea echoing in her mind, as she closed her eyes. Shock, fatigue, and the cold damp overwhelmed her and she had to lay down.

'_Please help me_.' Was the last thought she had before she fainted under the weight of her mental and physical exhaustion.

* * *

Kagome didn't remember the rest of the boat ride and when she finally came to she realized she was in a small room and she had no recollection of where she was or how much time had elapsed. The light was dull and flat and the air tasted stale. She shivered despite the warm temperature and tried to sit up. It was more difficult then it should have been and Kagome realized that her hands were tied behind her back with, what appeared to be, shoelaces.

'_Seriously_?' She thought sarcastically. '_I deserve a better kidnapping than this.'_

She struggled to a sitting position, managing to support herself against a wall. Breathing heavily, Kagome had to admit she wasn't feeling well. Her hair and clothes were still slightly damp and her skin was warm with fever. Resting, she looked around the small room. There wasn't much to see. It was more like a big closet than a room. A dangling overhead light was the only illumination.

Kagome sighed, not knowing whether to feel depressed or pissed off.

"Inuyasha was right. I am a magnet for danger." She muttered forlornly.

"_If anyone lays a hand on her, I'll kill them where they stand!"_

Kagome jumped at the voice she recognized as Kouga's. What was he yelling about? The young girl quieted down and leaned towards the door to hear better.

"But…Kouga." An unfamiliar male voice trembled. "She's just a human girl. Why do you want her?"

"She is not just a human girl. She is Kagome Higurashi; a princess. If I make her my mate, I will become emperor of Japan. Kagome is the perfect match for me. I can't think of anyone better deserving."

Murmurs of understanding and hesitant agreement filtered under the door.

"Kouga!" An angry female voice split the air. "How can you even think of mating with that girl! What about -"

Kouga cut the girl off abruptly. "That's enough, Ayame! I'm going to make Kagome my mate. I'll follow her human traditions and marry her; then our pack will be in a position of power. Are you against the wellbeing of this pack, Ayame?"

The girl immediately fell silent, but even to Kagome who was in another room, she could feel the thinly veiled rage contained by that bleak silence.

"Now, go offer Kagome some clean clothes and food. I will not have my fiancé starve. And find her a room more befitting of her rank."

"Yes." Ayame growled out through gritted teeth.

A few minutes later, Kagome watched the door open and a slender red headed she-wolf walked in holding a pile of clothing and a Tupperware container of sorts.

The wolf demon had incredibly green eyes and right now they were glaring daggers at Kagome. She dropped the clothing at Kagome's feet and the captive girl saw that it was a dress. It was a simple woven dress the color of new-fallen snow. It would have looked good at the beach with sandals and a sunhat - not at all appropriate for the almost-not quite-spring weather.

Kagome sighed. At least the house was warm, that much she could be thankful for.

"Are you going to untie me?" Kagome asked a little petulantly, looking up at the girl.

"Who do you think you are? How _dare_ you try and steal Kouga away from me, you scheming bitch." Ayame hissed, her emerald eyes glowing with murderous intent.

"What!?" Kagome screeched. She had handled nearly drowning and being kidnapped by an arrogant wolf who was straddling the line between wanting to marry her and wanting to murder her - but Kagome had to draw a line somewhere. She was not about to be insulted by a stranger who knew nothing about her life. Kagome tapped into a reserve of strength she hadn't known she'd possessed and struggled to her feet, glaring defiantly at the seething she-wolf.

"You honestly think I'm trying to win Kouga over? Hello! I was _kidnapped_ and now I'm in a goddamn closet with a fever and seaweed in unfortunate places. I'm tied up against my will. I don't want to be here - as far as I'm concerned Kouga is all yours." The surge of anger suddenly fled her weary body and she panted, leaning heavily against the wall.

Ayame looked a little taken aback. She had witnessed this human girl go from a weak, trembling creature to a fierce, fearless woman and Ayame could suddenly see the young woman's heritage. Dressed as humbly as she was, soaking wet, tangled hair and all - Ayame had no doubt she was looking at a princess. Despite her bound wrists, Ayame could sense that Kagome could be a dangerous enemy if she wanted to be.

"You mean…you don't want to be Kouga's mate?" The she-wolf asked hesitantly, eyeing the human woman curiously.

"Hell, no! I'm not even sure what that entails. He kidnapped me, remember? Apparently all he wants is a seat of power. He's really not even interested in me." Kagome tried to stay calm, but what she really wanted was to shake the red haired _youkai _until her brain rattled.

"Sorry." Ayame said curtly. "I assume too much." Then her green eyes lost their edge. The woman tentatively played with a lock of her long auburn hair and averted her gaze; her emerald eyes glittered with unshed tears.

"You see, before now, Kouga had intended to mate with me."

"Well, trust me, I have no intention of marrying or, _umm_, mating with Kouga. I'm kind of…involved with someone else." Kagome lied, surprising herself.

"Oh, really?" Ayame immediately brightened, oblivious to Kagome's terrible lying abilities.

"Yes." Kagome said hesitantly, "He should be here soon to come and rescue me."

"Well, that's excellent!" Ayame smiled happily, flashing small pearly fangs.

"Yeah. So, you think you could untie me now?" Kagome wiggled her awkwardly bound wrists for emphasis.

"Yes, of course. I apologize for being so rude to you earlier. We wolf youkai are very territorial, you see."

"No worries." Kagome sighed as the red haired woman unbound her. "Ah, much better." She rubber her sore wrists.

"Here, you'll catch your death in those wet clothes." Ayame prompted Kagome towards the white dress, which she gladly changed into, not even caring if someone else was watching her disrobe. She discarded her wet soiled clothing into the corner.

"I also brought you some soup. I can smell that you're running a fever. I would offer you medicine, but _youkai _almost never get sick, so we don't keep it around."

"I'll be fine. Thank you for the dry clothes and the food. I'd be grateful if you could bring me a blanket though." Kagome felt a bit better now that she had clean dry clothes on. Kagome was a little taller than Ayame, so the dress came up a little short, but it fit her nicely everywhere else.

"I have to go now, but I'll check on you later. You won't have to stay in this room much longer." Before she left she paused and turned back to Kagome. "This lover of yours. He will be here soon, right?"

"Yes. I'm sure he's on his way this very minute."

"Good." Ayame said shortly. "I'll do everything I can to make sure that you leave here quickly…and safely. I'll leave you untied but it is in your best interest not to leave this room unless Kouga or myself happen to be with you." The red-haired woman left swiftly, the door shutting loudly behind her.

Kagome ate her soup quietly, trying to ignore how ill she felt, and wondered where Inuyasha was at that exact moment.

'_Inuyasha, you are coming to save me, aren't you?' _

* * *

"Are we fucking _there_ yet?" Inuyasha snarled, sending Shippou running for cover. Shippou was a quick learner and he knew by now what that tone of voice meant.

Miroku and Sango, usually unruffled by Inuyasha's bouts of bad moods, were even being cautious of the seething hanyou. They had never seen Inuyasha so upset before. Not that the silver haired inuyoukai was admitting to being upset. He was hiding behind a guise of anger. Miroku edges closer to Sango as the hanyou passed by in his ceaseless pacing.

The black haired youth could almost feel invisible flames leaping from Inuyasha's form. His rage had permeated the small cabin for the last twenty-four hours and his patience was stretched taut. Miroku just hoped he wasn't around when Inuyasha finally snapped.

In fact, it was as if the entire ship could feel the danger lurking in the air, because people had been making themselves scarce. Especially if a certain amber-eyed boy happened to be in the immediate area.

"Goddamn _wolf_." Inuyasha growled under his breath for the umpteenth time. "I swear, if he harms one _fucking _hair on her head, I'll rip out his heart with my bare hands and feed it to Shippou."

Shippou visibly paled. Apparently he didn't find the idea wolf guts appetizing.

"Inuyasha, calm down. There's nothing we can do right now, so it won't do you any good to be so worried." Sango advised even though she was silently worrying herself sick.

"Who says I'm worried?" Inuyasha snarled, knuckles cracking.

Sango shot the perturbed hanyou a flat look. "We'll reach port by morning. Just try not to burst a blood vessel by then."

"We're worried about Kagome-sama as well, Inuyasha." Miroku added, obviously trying to be comforting.

"I never said I was worried!" Inuyasha growled again. "I'm just pissed off that the damn wolf could take her so easily. That troublesome girl was under out protection."

Sango and Miroku exchanged glances. They hadn't gotten much out of Inuyasha about what had happened the night Kagome had been taken. Shippou had informed them of a spell that had disillusioned Inuyasha, though Inuyasha refused to elaborate, and they assumed Naraku was somehow behind it.

"You're not kidding anyone, Inuyasha. We are _all_ worried about Kagome." Sango snapped in a no-nonsense tone. Once, they would have been upset because without Kagome there was no reward money and no Shikon Jewel. Now they were desperately worried about the girl because over the course of their time together, they'd all come to care a great deal about her.

"If Kouga is really working for Naraku…" Miroku started, concern and fear mixing in his azure gaze, "Then I'm afraid I can't even allow myself to think about the consequences."

Shippou started to wail, tears flowing freely down his small face. Inuyasha glared at Shippou, growling so lowly in his throat that the humans couldn't detect any sound at all. At the warning sound, Shippou hiccupped and looked up at the hanyou towering over him.

"You stop that useless crying, Shippou. _Nothing_ is going to happen to Kagome." Inuyasha said firmly; his golden eyes had a steely glint to them.

"But…" Shippou swallowed a fresh throng of tears and hiccupped again, "If Naraku gets Kagome won't he…won't he ki- kill her?" The little kitsune managed to sob out.

"Trust me, I'm not going to allow that to happen. We'll get her back before then." Inuyasha said with reassuring certainty. The kitsune stopped crying, responding to the overwhelming _dominance _Inuyasha was exuding. Everything about him was screaming _alpha _to Shippou and it was somehow comforting. The kit quieted and met Inuyasha's gaze, hope gleaming in his teary eyes.

Miroku and Sango watched in amazement. "How did he do that?" Sango gasped in awe. She and Miroku had been doing their best to comfort the forlorn kitsune for the last twenty-four hours but had been unable to sooth the child's fears.

Miroku glanced back and fourth from Inuyasha to Shippou with curious eyes. He leaned over to Sango and whispered, "I think there might be some heartfelt _youkai to youkai _thing going on."

"Ah, that would make sense." Sango agreed, watching the pair of youkai with renewed interest.

"So…you really think Kagome is okay?" Shippou asked in a soft, hesitant tone.

"Of course she's okay, brat." Inuyasha scoffed, turning his head away from the kitsune's shining, trusting eyes. "Kagome is way too stubborn to die, anyways." He added, almost to himself, and Miroku caught a glimpse of fear in the hanyou's yellow eyes. The fear made his eyes look feral. Miroku kept it to himself, not wanting Sango or Shippou to know that Inuyasha wasn't nearly as sure as he was pretending to be.

"I'm going outside." Inuyasha muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He was out the door before anyone could respond. He went up to the main deck and found the spot where he and Kagome had sat the night before, talking and watching the moon's reflection in the water.

He remembered the illusion that had come over him, remembered Kikyou's vividness. He could recall every detail of her down to her scent. She had beckoned him and he had followed. She'd beckoned him right over the edge of the ship. Lost in the illusion, he hadn't even realized he was drowning until he'd felt Kagome's touch and the mirage of Kikyou faded like smoke blown away by the wind.

He faded in and out of reality, finally succumbing to a black sleep brought on by the water in his lungs. Kagome had fought for him, risking her own life to bring him to the surface. Oxygen brought him back to the living world and his youkai blood went into overdrive to clear the deadly water from his abused lungs. He wasn't fast enough, strong enough to help Kagome when she'd needed him. Kouga took her so easily. "Fuck." Inuyasha cursed at the waves.

If he hadn't allowed himself to be tricked by some spell, then Kagome wouldn't be in the predicament she was in now. Kikyou was a weak spot in his heart, a chink in his armor. '_After all this time, I still haven't forgotten her. I haven't let her go. What if Naraku tries the same trick twice? Will I be strong enough to resist?_' Inuyasha wondered, lost in his melancholy. _'I have to learn to let Kikyou go…I need to lay my memories of her to rest in order to protect Kagome. Kikyou would be ashamed of me if I let my old feelings for her jeopardize her little sister.'_

Yes, he needed to let Kikyou go.

Could he? Was he capable of forgetting Kikyou…that is could he do it without the help of the Shikon-no-Tama?

His nose gingerly tested the air, wondering if he could still catch any remnants of Kagome's scent. Frustration welled up in him when all he could smell was the strong stench of salt water.

'_Damn it.' _Inuyasha cursed silently, dropping his head so that his messy bangs covered his tortured eyes_. 'I couldn't protect Kagome any better than I could protect Kikyou.'_ His mind started to drift down twisted, black avenues but as he felt despair well up in his heart, he locked the thoughts away. Wallowing in past failures wouldn't do him any good, it wouldn't help either girl. He leaned against the ship's railing and watched the dark churning water below.

'_I am not going to allow history to repeat itself. I'm not going to let Kagome die. I will protect her.'_ As if in agreement, he felt the Tetsusaiga thrum at his hip, reverberate as if it was trying to communicate. Inuyasha felt the sword's power and gently touched the hilt, feeling reassured by the fang's presence.

Miroku and Sango had been against him carrying around the archaic weapon - they said it would draw too much attention, but Inuyasha no longer cared. If he'd had the Tetsusaiga on hand then Kagome wouldn't be in trouble and Kouga probably wouldn't be alive. He gripped the sword tighter. From now on, the Tetsusaiga wasn't leaving his side.

* * *

Kagome was glad to be out of the musty closet and in an actual bedroom. As Ayame led her, Kagome realized they were staying in a old apartment complex. The building looked very historic and was divided into several rooms; Kagome tried to peek into each open door, but Ayame led her swiftly and shielded her curious gaze.

"This is usually where I sleep." Ayame said while Kagome looked around. The room was fairly sparse - all hardwood floors and minimal furniture. There was a bed, neatly made and a dresser. Jewelry was scattered across the top of the dresser as well as a hairbrush and nail polish.

Kagome smiled at Ayame, somehow comforted by the everyday objects utilized by women of all races. "Thanks."

The she-wolf looked the raven-haired woman over, gingerly testing the air. "You're still running a fever. You should rest." She gestured towards the bed and Kagome accepted the offer, gladly falling into bed.

She felt terrible. Her stomach was hollow but the thought of food made her nauseous; her skin was hot and oddly sensitive. She ached and shivered all over. Kagome was surprised when Ayame approached close enough to drag the covers up, tucking them up to Kagome's shoulders.

Kagome looked up at the _youkai _and smiled gratefully. "Thank you."

Ayame nodded. "Get some rest."

Kagome was half-asleep when Ayame walked out of the room. Kagome pulled the blanket closer, trying to quell her shivering. '_I hope Inuyasha gets here soon_.' The young woman thought. '_But what if he doesn't come? What if he can't find me? Or…what if he's tired of saving me?_' This thought filled Kagome with a bleak hopeless feeling; it felt like drowning.. She'd never considered the possibility of Inuyasha not coming to rescue her before.

'_Not that I can blame him. He's probably sick of risking his own neck trying to rescue me all the time'_ She thought sadly. Somehow she'd come to rely on the irritating silver haired boy. A small realization shocked through her. _'I trust him. I've come to rely on him. Maybe this time I will have to save myself_.' With that last tumultuous thought, Kagome drifted off into a deep fever-induced sleep.

She slept the rest of the day and didn't wake up until the next morning.

It wasn't the sound of unfamiliar voices or the sun creeping in through the windows that pushed Kagome out of her slumber; it was the presence of someone in the room with her. She could sense someone's eyes trained on her and she startled awake, frantically looking around the room.

Kouga was leaning against the wall, his bright turquoise eyes watching her. A small half-grin was plastered across his face and Kagome pulled the covers around herself, instinctively trying to shield herself from his penetrating gaze. Her mind was still foggy from her long sleep and she blinked at the smirking wolf youkai.

"Kouga? What are you doing here?" She asked cautiously.

The youkai in question smiled at the startled girl trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. Her long black hair was sleep-tousled attractively around her pretty, flushed face and Kouga felt more secure in his choice of choosing her as his mate.

"Just checking on my bride-to-be." Kouga answered charmingly.

Kagome felt her heart sink. "Look, Kouga. I can't marry you or mate with you or _whatever. _I don't even know you."

"There will be time for that, _koi_. All I need to know is that you're beautiful, loyal, and you can help protect my pack. You will strengthen us." He grinned, baring all of his sharpest teeth. "And all you need to know is that I'm a strong fighter and more than eligible to become your mate. I can protect you, not like that mutt you were traveling with."

At his words, Kagome's mind drifted back to the day at the train station when someone had run into Inuyasha and called him a half-breed with disdain; she remembered the look on Inuyasha's face and his own apparent self-loathing towards himself. If Kouga had blinked he would have missed the look of insatiable rage crossing the girl's small face.

"Don't call him that! His name is Inuyasha." She shouted, jumping from the bed to march across the room and jam a finger into Kouga's chest. Surprised by her outburst, Kouga looked down at her, his face blank. Her eyes were the color of polished mahogany and they flashed dangerously.

"What do you care about that good for nothing half-breed, anyways?" Kouga inquired.

Though his senses and reflexes were superior, Kouga was caught off guard when Kagome hauled off and slapped him across his face, leaving a bright red handprint.

"You don't know anything about him! Stop calling him that. Inuyasha is a great guy. I don't care if he's a half-breed or not. I'm looking at a full blood right now and he hasn't done a thing to impress me." Kagome heard a gasp from the door and turned to see Ayame's horrified expression. She was looking at Kagome as if the raven haired girl were already dead. They were both surprised to hear Kouga laugh.

He was chuckling merrily, holding a hand to his abused cheek. "You're something else, Kagome." He leered down at her, blue eyes bright with mirth. "Brave, girl. You'll make an excellent mate. I don't know what attachment you have to this Inuyasha, but you might as well forget him."

Kouga smiled at her, his eyes suddenly darkening. "You better hope I don't see him again. I'll be the last thing he ever sees in this life." He grabbed Kagome's chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. "You're still sick, so go rest before you work yourself up too much." Kouga released her chin and walked out of the room, passing a stunned Ayame on the way out.

After Kouga left, Ayame turned her bewildered eyes back to Kagome. "Girl, you don't know how lucky you are to be alive."

Kagome was feeling a little tired from her exertion and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I don't care. He shouldn't talk about Inuyasha like that." She huffed, a mutinous glare still shining in her mahogany eyes.

Ayame shook her head slowly. "Speaking of this Inuyasha…I wonder why he hasn't come to fetch you yet."

Kagome braced herself before smiling widely at Ayame. "I'm sure he'll be here to save me. But…if he doesn't come I'm perfectly capable of helping myself."

Ayame gave the human girl a doubtful look. "Well, let's hope he shows up soon. In the meantime, follow me to the kitchen and we'll find you something to eat."

Kagome was feeling well enough to stomach some food, so she followed Ayame closely. She could hear voices of others in the house but she didn't see anyone until they came into the kitchen. Ayame was busy explaining to Kagome how the wolf pack never stayed in one place too long and because of that they didn't keep much food around, at least not something a human would find appetizing.

The raven haired girl listened politely and eyed the wolf youkai they had stumbled upon. Two young men were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking what Kagome could only assume to be beer. More noticeable was the sleeping wolf under the table.

'_Wow, a real wolf. I've only ever seen them in pictures!' _Kagome thought, eyeing the thick auburn pelt the large wolf wore. The beast was curled up, bushy tail neatly wrapped around his male wolf youkai watched Kagome curiously but when Ayame growled at them, flashing pearly teeth, they quickly dropped their gazes.

Following their example, Kagome turned to Ayame who had found some rice and a small serving of sashimi. It wasn't Kagome's favorite dish, but she accepted it gratefully. As Ayame prepared the small meal, Kagome snuck a glance back at the wolf youkai. A minute ago Kagome could have sworn a wolf dozed peacefully under the table, but now she saw a young man laying on his side, snoring peacefully.

The two youkai must have noticed her startled look and grinned at her, mirth sparkling in their dark eyes. Kagome smiled sheepishly and followed Ayame to the kitchen table.

Ayame sat next to the youkai and Kagome took the seat next to Ayame.

"Good morning, sister." The youkai with the spiky white mohawk greeted casually, smiling at Kagome.

Kagome looked up from her rice bowl, surprised. Was he talking to her? Well, he was looking right at her. "_Umm_, sister?"

"Yeah." Mohawk nodded. "You're Kouga's girl now. That makes you one of us."

Kagome sighed. When had she garnered the title 'Kouga's girl'?

"My name is Kagome." She corrected, trying to smile sweetly.

The other youkai had short pale hair except for a thick patch of black hair near his forehead. He looked a little apprehensive of the human seated at the table and his harsh glare made Kagome uncomfortable until Ayame gave him a swift kick under the table. He yelped and gave Ayame a pained expression.

"Be polite to her or Kouga will have your head on a stick." Ayame warned and the youkai gulped.

"Kagome, these two fools are Ginta and Hakkaku. Their bark is worse than their bite. Excuse their lack of manners." Ayame said, shaking her head.

Kagome smiled, amused. She wondered which was Ginta and which was Hakkaku. "It's nice to meet you both." She said, for lack of anything better to say.

Mohawk grinned, his small black eyes lighting up while patch forced a polite smile. Ayame kicked him again for good measure, though not as hard.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh at their antics as she ate her small meal.

"You'll never learn, Ginta." Hakkaku chastised.

"Nothing against Kagome-sama." Ginta mumbled as he rubbed his sore leg. "I just think this plan of Kouga's is going to get us all killed."

"Kouga would never put his pack in danger." Ayame said firmly.

"He wants to marry a human. A human princess. The humans aren't going to take kindly to that."

Kagome wondered if he was right. Human and Youkai relationships were anything but common. The two races didn't like to mingle much. Friendship could be understood and business partnerships were even encouraged…but a romantic involvement was scandalous. Kagome's mind drifted back to Inuyasha…he was a hanyou. That meant one of his parents was human while the other was youkai. '_Inuyasha suffers because of his heritage. It's not fair. Just because he's mixed with the blood of both doesn't mean anything. Deep down, Inuyasha isn't a bad guy. It's not fair that he's looked down on because he's a hanyou.' _

"I personally think Kouga is crazy and I have no intention of marrying him. But if I did decide to marry a youkai…it wouldn't matter to me. People may not like it, but I would make them understand. Love isn't defined by race. Human, youkai, or both…we aren't so different. Love doesn't have boundaries." Kagome thought out loud, stunning the youkai seated around her.

Before anyone could comment Kouga stormed into the kitchen. "Ginta, Hakkaku! Come with me, now. Ayame, protect Kagome." Kouga issued out orders and then quickly left, Ginta and Hakkaku scrambling to follow him.

"What's going on?" Kagome cried.

Ayame got to her feet, grabbing Kagome's arm. "Come with me. Stick close. I intend to find out what's happening."

Kagome followed Ayame through the building until they came to the entrance. The large windows revealed what seemed to Kagome like the entire wolf pack hovering on the front lawn. They were facing down a lone woman.

"Who is that?" Kagome whispered.

Ayame looked displeased, her pretty face suddenly turning severe. "That is Kagura. She's the one who commissioned Kouga to kill you. Once she finds out Kouga has no Intention of killing you or handing you over things could get ugly."

Outside, Kouga was facing Kagura with a cocky smirk.

Kagura returned the smirk with an elegant smile. "Tell me, wolf, what did I do to deserve such a welcome committee?" She asked as she tapped her chin with her folded fan.

Kouga gave a short barking laugh. A large brown wolf seated at his side growled quietly. Kouga reached down, briefly setting his hand on top of the wolf's head.

"Let's cut to the chase, Kouga. "Do you have the girl?" She asked in a bored tone, cutting her dark ruby eyes at the black haired youkai.

Kouga placed his hands on his hips, his chest extending outwards. In a bold, confident tone he replied, "Yeah, I've got her. Taking her was a piece of cake."

"Well, hand her over so I can be on my way." Kagura eyed the wolf leader suspiciously.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Kouga announced in a mock-apologetic tone. The wolves scattered around him started growling a little more loudly.

Kagura's eyes lost their bored, lusterless appearance and they sharpened, anger creeping into her features. "Pray tell, why not?" Her hand tightened on her fan.

"I've decided to keep the girl for myself. I'm not giving her up. She belongs to me now." Kouga gave the woman before him a vicious smile.

Kagura's eyes widened, the red in her orbs becoming more prominent. "Have you lost your mind? I had thought you more intelligent, but I suppose I was wrong about you. Hand the girl over now or I'll take her by force." Kagura's fan opened a few inches at her side.

"I'd like to see you try." Kouga laughed. "Go away, Kagura. You're wasting your time here."

"I guess you wolves aren't as loyal as I though."

* * *

From inside the building Ayame and Kagome were watching and listening intently. "I have a bad feeling about this." Kagome whispered to the red haired woman beside her.

"Me too. I don't trust that woman. She works for Naraku." Ayame revealed, causing Kagome to raise her eyebrows. She didn't have time to ask any questions because Kagura decided to take action.

Kagura knew she was severely out numbered. She was powerful yes, but numbers were strength and she wasn't willing to risk her life. She was strong, beautiful…and cunning. Kagura knew it when she was being surrounded, but you don't trap the wind for long. A young male youkai was edging closer, claws flexing nervously. Another step and he'd be close enough…

Kagura moved faster than the eye could follow. In seconds she had the youkai in her grasp, his throat exposed to her own lethal claws.

The rest of the wolf pack howled furiously but they didn't dare come another inch closer. Kagura knew how loyal wolves were and she planned to use that loyalty against them.

"What do you say Kouga? I'll trade you the girl for your pack-mate." Kagura smiled wickedly.

"You bitch!" Kouga growled angrily.

"No!" Ayame yelled in Kagome's ear. "Hakkaku!" Unable to resist the urge to protect her pack member, Ayame ran out the door. She wanted to be ready if she was needed. The angry she-wolf had all but forgotten Kagome.

Kagome was feeling quite horrified herself. Poor Hakkaku! She remembered the white haired wolf youkai's friendly smile as he attempted to talk to her in the kitchen. She didn't want to see him die.

"What can I do?" Kagome wondered out loud. Then it occurred to her that Kagura was after her. She really didn't want to hand herself over to that woman, but what else could she do?

Kagome stepped outside and glared at Kagura. "Stop! Don't hurt him. It's me that you want, right? Just leave him alone." The raven haired girl pleaded, her eyes shining with concern.

"Kagome! What are you doing? It's not safe out here." Kouga growled.

"It's me that she's after. Hakkaku doesn't have to get hurt because of me. Please, Kouga. Just let me go." Kagome pleaded though she was afraid deep down.

Kouga starred at the girl, his face unreadable. _'She's willing to sacrifice herself for one of my pack?' _He wondered silently.

"You're a smart girl, Kagome." Kagura smiled at the girl, her eyes narrowing.

The pack was silent, the air static with unresolved tension while everyone waited with baited breath to see what would happen next.

* * *

They reached port just as dawn broke. Inuyasha only hesitated for a moment, wondering if he should wait for the others. No, he decided. He couldn't wait and the others would just slow his progress. He'd catch up with them after he got Kagome back. Then he wasn't going to let that damn troublesome girl out of his sight until he delivered her safely to her mother.

As soon as land was close enough, Inuyasha jumped over the railing of the ship and hit the ground running. He couldn't detect either Kouga's or Kagome's scents but it wasn't long until he heard rumors of a large wolf youkai pack located to the east. Once he found the general direction it wasn't long before he picked up the scent of wolves. Inuyasha traveled hard and fast all morning, finally getting closer as the afternoon sun reached it's peak in the sky. He could identify Kouga's scent among the wolves and his pace increased.

'_Please be okay, Kagome_.' He pleaded silently.

* * *

Kagome didn't know what kind of trouble she was getting herself into, but she couldn't back down now. Hakkaku was depending on her now.

"No, sister." The captured youkai whispered. "Don't give yourself up to save me."

"Kagura isn't taking you anywhere, Kagome." Kouga was suddenly at her side. One second her hands were clasped in his and the next he was shoving her towards Ayame and Ginta. "Protect her." He commanded before leaping at Kagura so fast she barely had time to avoid his precision kick.

Kagura's fan snapped open and she cut it across the air, sending dangerous whirlwinds out to protect herself.

The powerful winds opened a gash in Kouga's leg but his plan had worked - the youkai bitch had dropped Hakkaku. The freed wolf scrambled away quickly, rubbing his throat.

Kouga avoided another vicious gust of wind and then realized belatedly the attack hadn't been aimed at him.

It was heading straight for Kagome.

"No!" Kouga yelled as another voice echoed around him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, dropping out of the sky and pulling his sword out of it's sheath. The old battered katana transformed into a large shining fang. The swords path diverted the wind as he landed in front of Kagome.

Kagome felt her heart surge with joy at the sight of the golden eyed boy. '_Inuyasha…you came for me.'_

"Hey, you okay?" Inuyasha called over his shoulder. Overwhelmed with emotion, Kagome simply nodded her head. Assured, Inuyasha faced his opponent.

"I don't know who you are but you stink like Naraku and for that alone you should die. For attacking Kagome, I'll make sure you die slowly." Inuyasha promised, baring his teeth at the shocked woman.

How had his sword diverted her wind? There was a certain power emanating from him and that strange sword of his. Kagura prepared for another attack but a soundless voice reverberated through her head. Naraku was calling her home. Why? Well, she was weary of this Inuyasha fellow. She was happy to leave and regroup.

She plucked a feather from her hair and grinned evilly at Inuyasha. "It seems you'll have to kill me another day, hanyou." The feather transformed and she disappeared in a powerful rush of cold wind.

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed, lowering his blade. "What a coward."

Inuyasha nearly toppled over when he felt small arms wrap around his waist. He looked down to see the top of Kagome's head, her face hidden in his shirt.

"You came for me." She sobbed.

Inuyasha's ears perked, confused. "'Course I did. What, you though I was gonna' leave you here to rot? Thanks for the faith in me, Kagome." He said, annoyed, but he used his free hand to rub her back.

"Come on, let's go." Inuyasha suggested, wondering why the girl was suddenly crying.

That's when Inuyasha remembered Kouga.

"Kagome isn't going anywhere." The wolf youkai growled, already pissed that Kagura had escaped. He wasn't pleased to see Inuyasha, though he did manage to protect Kagome from Kagura.

"Oh, yeah?" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, pushing Kagome behind him. "Who says?"

"I do. Kagome is my woman! I'm going to marry her so why don't you scram, mutt?"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

A/N: Haha! You know Inuyasha is just making a priceless face.

Sorry for the wait but here is a 16 ½ page treat for waiting so patiently. Please let me know what you think (honest opinion)! I kind of wanted to go into more detail with the wolf pack's lives but I was in a hurry to reunite Inuyasha and Kagome.

Things are going to get serious from now on! (Yeah, right. How serious do my fics ever get?) Well, I guess we'll see. I just really want to say thanks to everyone whose been reading. Thanks for sticking with this story. I love my reviewers to death. You guys totally make my day.

I want to give a special thanks to

**kagomesbutterflyfeeling**,

**Brandtishot, **

**tears of broken dreams,**

**Miko in training, **

**Undefined Puppet, **

**Tsumetai-kaze, **

**PENDRAGON-ga, **

**Island Heart,**

**Tsumetai-kaze,**

**SpiritGoddessTamiko,**

**and PelbiPRODUCTIONS **

For either multiple or lovely reviews as well as much-appreciated support (AKA: a swift kick in the ass). Not to say I don't have mad love for everyone else out there!

P.S. If you're getting multiple alerts it's because I edited Chapter one and I'll probably edit chapter two eventually. They were ghastly. So many spelling and grammatical errors it made me shutter. Seriously, it was bad. Next time I do that, hunt me down and kick me in the shins.


	13. Chapter 13

_Fragment_

_Chapter Thirteen_

* * *

"_Oh, yeah?" Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, pushing Kagome behind him. "Who says?"_

_"I do. Kagome is my woman! I'm going to marry her so why don't you scram, mutt?"_

_"WHAT!"_

* * *

Kagome flinched at Kouga's bold announcement. She chanced a glance at Inuyasha to gauge his reaction. The silver haired boy looked completely dumfounded; his eyes were wide as dinner plates and filled with what Kagome could only describe as abstract horror. Kagome felt the blood rush to her face and she tried to stammer out a denial.

"Kouga! How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your woman. I don't belong to you!"

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome's flushed face and felt a hint of relief. Of course Kouga was lying. Kagome wouldn't be at all interested in this fool…shit, he'd been trying to kill her up until now. When did that fucking change?

The flustered hanyou turned back to Kouga with a menacing snarl. "That's just wishful thinking, you deluded lunatic."

Kouga's pack was surrounding him, helping him to his feet. They all sensed Kouga and Inuyasha were ready to come to blows and wanted to help protect their injured leader. His youkai blood would heal the wound eventually but for now the deep gash would be a hindrance in a battle.

Ayame approached close to Kouga, her emerald eyes bright with concern, and whispered to him. "Kagome told me she and this Inuyasha are involved. I think it would be best for her if we let her go with him." Kouga snarled angrily at Ayame. "That's ridiculous."

The stubborn wolf turned back to Inuyasha. "It's not wishful thinking," Kouga growled at him. "Kagome's beautiful and as loyal as any wolf. She can give my pack and I power - so she's perfect for me."

Kouga pushed Ginta and Hakkaku away so he could stand on his own and then raised his voice. "I've claimed her as mine. I'm in love with you, Kagome! You're better off with me. You need to make a clean break from this mongrel. You're too good for him, anyways." Kouga grinned, flashing his sharpest teeth. "Once you've been with a real youkai, like me, you'll never give this mutt another thought."

Kagome's face flushed crimson from both anger and embarrassment. Her blush was rivaled only by Inuyasha's stained cheeks.

'_What the fuck?' _Inuyasha wondered, feeling a little lost in the confrontation. Kouga needed to die soon…the son of a bitch was damn confusing.

'_Who does he think he is?_' Kagome wondered silently, almost in awe of Kouga's astounding ability to see only what he wanted to see. '_He sees me as a road to power, an object to claim and use at his dispense. He doesn't care about **me** __at all.' _Kagome seethed, fed up with Kouga's attitude. Before she could open her mouth Inuyasha let out a venomous snarl and wielded the Tetsusaiga in a white-knuckled grip.

Kagome saw Ayame's eyes widen with fear, obviously afraid for Kouga's life. The pack wanted to protect their leader but they were extremely weary of Inuyasha's blade. The pack fell back, leaving only Ayame at Kouga's side.

Kagome remembered the she-wolf's kindness and her blind love for Kouga. Pity welled up inside of Kagome as she empathized with the red haired youkai. She loved Kouga so much and had been promised that Kouga would become her mate. Kagome had ruined all that, though inadvertently and through no fault of her own.

The raven haired girl saw Inuyasha prepare to lunge at the injured wolf youkai and her body automatically went into action. She wouldn't let Inuyasha kill Kouga. Kouga could have killed her at any time but he had spared her. Kagome held no love for the young wolf leader but she feel like she owed him something for sparing her life and not handing her over to Kagura. More than anything, she wouldn't let Ayame suffer as she watched her loved one die.

Inuyasha halted his attack when he saw Kagome sprint past him, sliding to a stop in front of the black haired boy. "No, Inuyasha! Don't hurt him." Her dark caramel eyes were pleading as she met Inuyasha's furious gaze.

'_What the hell? Does she actually have feelings for him?_' Inuyasha wondered, shocked to the point of speechlessness. He swallowed the pain that Kouga's words had caused him like a bitter pill and tried to ignore the way his own self-doubts and old memories bounced around in his head like a rubber ball.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't severe his useless head from his body?" Inuyasha glowered.

"I owe Kouga one for not killing me and defending me from Kagura." Kagome said softly, silently adding the part about not wanting Kouga hurt for Ayame's sake. Kagome met the she-wolf's eyes and a silent understanding swept between then like a gentle gust of wind.

Ayame mouthed the words, "Thank you."

"Owe him? Are you fucking kidding? He kidnapped you, Kagome. A few weeks ago he was trying to kill you. You don't owe him _shit_." Inuyasha snapped, his ears pressed flat against his skull as he glared at the raven haired girl standing between him and his enemy.

He noticed for the first time she was wearing a dress and not the clothes she and Sango had gone shopping for. The thin garment left ample skin exposed - her long legs were exposed and her shoulders were bare. The dress exposed as much as it concealed, leaving the imagination to toy free with the idea about what lay beneath the thin cotton - and Inuyasha growled inwardly at the idea of Kouga seeing her like that.

Kagome ignored Inuyasha and turned to Ginta and Hakkaku waiting a couple feet away. "You two," Kagome addressed them. "You better help Ayame get Kouga out of here. I can only hold Inuyasha off for so long."

"I don't care if I am injured! I could take that mutt on with my hands tied behind my back." Kouga roared as his pack surrounded him, restraining him from attacking.

"Care to test that theory?" Inuyasha offered in a dangerously low tone.

Kagome glared at the stubborn boy behind her. "Will you calm down? This doesn't have to end in blood."

"The hell it doesn't!"

"Do you have to be so violent all the time?"

As Kagome and Inuyasha argued back and forth the wolf pack took the opportunity to grab Kouga and make a quick getaway. By the time Inuyasha realized they had left, the pack was long gone.

Inuyasha growled at Kagome as he sheathed his sword. "Why in the seven hells were you protecting him?" Inuyasha didn't wait for an answer, he spun on his heels and began stalking away. Kagome followed at a considerable distance.

After long minutes of tense silence Kagome narrowed her eyes at the sulking boy in front of her. She was tired and she still felt sick. Not that she expected sympathy from the ruffled inu hanyou. The long rest she'd had seemed to have improved her health but under the mental and physical stress Inuyasha was causing her, she could feel the fever return, scorching her skin.

Her limbs began to feel weak and each step filled her with nausea. Despite this she refused to show anymore weakness in front of Inuyasha. She would rather be damned than ask for his help now. "You can be such a jerk sometimes." Kagome mumbled through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha's sensitive ears swiveled in her direction and when he whirled around to face her, Kagome knew she'd been overheard.

"Oh, I'm the jerk? I thought I was the guy saving you from a homicidal wolf youkai." Inuyasha crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned deeply. Kagome thought it was rather adorable how his dark brows furrowed as his golden eyes narrowed. She pushed the thought away and met his hostile glare. Inuyasha was far from adorable at the moment. In fact, he looked rather homicidal himself.

"You're a troublesome bitch, princess. I'm getting really tired of saving you all the time. It's like a fucking full time job." Inuyasha complained loudly.

The anger left Kagome; she was too dizzy to hold onto her rage. The young woman fought down a wave of nausea. A deep sadness filled her, replacing her anger. '_So, I was right after all…he really is tired of having me around. Not that I can blame him. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku have gone out of their way to help me and I've done nothing but cause trouble for them,'_ Kagome thought as she watched the world around her begin to tilt off kilter.

Inuyasha panicked slightly as he watched Kagome's once bright eyes loose their focus. He could see the unshed tears waiting to be released and felt a deep stab of guilt.

'_Goddamn it, I made her cry…' _Inuyasha thought, wondering what to do next. The wind abruptly changed direction, blowing Kagome's scent towards him. Her lovely scent was plagued by the stench of wolves (Inuyasha gnashed his teeth inwardly at this) but something else was off with her scent. He could smell the illness clinging to the young woman's skin and he belatedly realized that her face wasn't flushed with anger - it was flushed with fever.

'_Shit.'_

The last thing Inuyasha expected was for Kagome to break down crying. She sank to the ground, hiding her face in her hands. Mild terror flooded through Inuyasha. His forte was _not_ women, especially not crying women. His talents were more in the direction of fighting and large weaponry.

Inuyasha knelt down beside the sobbing girl, trying to ignore the guilt eating away at him. "Kagome, you're sick. Why didn't you say anything?" Inuyasha questioned gently.

"I'm already such a burden." Kagome managed to choke out, trying to control her sobs. So much for not showing any weakness around Inuyasha.

"Don't be stupid." Inuyasha commanded in a harsh tone. He cringed at his own voice and immediately softened his tone. "You aren't a burden. You're a lot of things, but that's not one of them."

Kagome's sobs faded into gentle laughter, startling the inu youkai. "You were right."

"About what?" Inuyasha asked, unnerved.

"I really am a magnet for danger."

Inuyasha chuckled wryly, gracing Kagome with a small lopsided smile. "Come on, let's get you out of these goddamn woods. The others are waiting for us and you need some medicine to break that fever."

Kagome wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and looked up when she noticed that Inuyasha had offered her his back.

He scoffed at her confused look. "Keh! Just climb on."

Kagome felt a tinge of embarrassment. "Umm…but I'm wearing a dress."

"Cut the modesty and just get on, princess." Inuyasha sighed impatiently.

Feeling too weak to argue, Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back, wrapping her slender arms around his shoulders. Inuyasha stood, hiking her higher on his back and gripping her thighs in a firm hold. Her skin was smooth and soft beneath his hands, not to mention uncannily warm. He did his best to ignore the way Kagome's long legs tightened around his waist as he began walking.

Kagome was tense at first but she eventually began to relax once she realized she was in no danger of being dropping. She even began to enjoy the ride. Inuyasha's muscles were firm and sure beneath her, his gait smooth and unhurried as they traveled down an unpopulated path. Inuyasha didn't want any attention called to them. The katana at his hip wasn't exactly inconspicuous.

The raven haired girl gingerly rested her head against the back of Inuyasha's neck and her fingers tightened in the folds of his shirt. "You and the others don't have to help me anymore. I've caused way too much trouble for you already. You should just let Shippou and I go on by ourselves."

"Feh! Stupid girl, do you really think you could make it to the palace alone without getting yourself killed or abducted?"

Feeling Kagome sag against him, he quickly amended. "Look, a long time ago when the Higurashi family was attacked by Naraku, we were just kids. All we could do was watch helplessly while our loved ones were slaughtered. Sango, Miroku, and I…to us this is like an absolution for our past transgressions. We want to be the one's to reunite you with your family."

Kagome's grip on the hanyou tightened noticeably.

"Relax. I'm not gonna' drop you."

"I know." Kagome mumbled sleepily, a small smile tugging at her lips, and began to doze off.

Inuyasha snuck a look at the exhausted girl, admiring her sleep-softened expression. One of her hands tangled in his long hair, causing Inuyasha to smirk. While she was this close, Inuyasha took the opportunity to study her scent. He tried to go beyond the general wolf stench to see if Kouga really had laid any claim on her. Inuyasha relaxed when he couldn't detect Kouga's particular scent anywhere on her.

And now his scent was rubbing off on her. Inuyasha tried not to smile and ignore how pleased this made him. Even more curious was how guilty he felt because he lied to Kagome. Not that the line he'd given her had been a complete lie. He suspected Miroku and Sango did feel like they were honoring their deceased families. Inuyasha even felt like he was making amendments to Kikyou by protecting her little sister.

Inuyasha shut all thoughts of Kikyou out and focused on the girl resting against him. Though anyone with eyes could tell they were related, Kagome was really nothing like her older sister.

"Hey, Kagome." Inuyasha question after a long silence.

Half-asleep, Kagome mumbled a soft, "Hmm?" to acknowledge she was listening.

"What really did happen between you and Kouga?"

Inuyasha felt the girl tense but was unprepared when she grabbed one of his sensitive ears and pulled - _hard._

"What kind of girl do you take me for?" Kagome yelled over Inuyasha's yelp of pain.

Kagome released his ear and demanded to be put down. Inuyasha barely resisted the urge to drop her on her ass and let her slide down on her own.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha growled, rubbing his abused ear.

"That was for insinuating something went on between Kouga and I." Kagome glared pointedly at the growling hanyou. "I can't believe you'd even ask me that!"

"Well, what was I supposed to think? He kidnapped you for _hours, days - _and he was spouting all that crap about being in _love_ with you. Guys don't generally drop the L-word at least until you _fuck_ them." Inuyasha's ears twitched with his annoyance and he shot a bored look at the fuming young woman.

She looked like she was no longer morally objected to murdering someone in cold blood. Inuyasha took a small step back, eyeing her curiously.

"You should know me well enough by now to know I'm not that kind of person." Kagome glared daggers. "I can't believe you would even ask me that." Kagome said in such a calm, even tone that it scared Inuyasha more than her yelling did.

"Look, Kagome. Calm down, okay? I know nothing went on between you and Kouga. I would have been able to smell it if it had. I'm not insinuating _anything._" Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm and leveled the stare between them. "I was just asking what really happened. Kouga sure as hell took a liking to you and I was just wondering why."

Kagome smirked wryly, turning her face away. "Is it that hard to believe that someone might like me?"

"No." Inuyasha answered simply, dropping her arm.

"I was just…concerned." He tripped over his words. "If he did anything…if he tried to force himself on you at all I swear to every God I know of that I will hut him down and tear his throat out."

Kagome shot Inuyasha a quick, surprised look. "Oh, no! Not at all." She suddenly graced him with a small, timid smile. "Thanks for being worried about me. I'm sorry for pulling your ear. I'm just tired and I don't feel well; I'm just not myself."

Inuyasha smirked. "I'll let this one slide, considering the last forty-eight hours you've had." He then promptly reached over and lifted her easily, cradling her bridal style in his arms.

At her protest, Inuyasha frowned. "Just calm down and go to sleep. You need the rest. Trust me, I'll get us back to the other in no time."

Kagome was sincerely too tired to protest any longer. She gave up and leaned her head against Inuyasha's shoulder, her eyelashes fluttering closed.

"I trust you, Inuyasha." She sighed, her voice weary and genuine.

Inuyasha felt his chest clench with a feeling somewhere between pleasure and pain. He looked down at the girl in his arms and felt an unfamiliar feeling coiling inside of him.

With her eyes still closed, Kagome mumbled, "Do you want to know the real reason I was so set on protecting Kouga?"

"Sure." Inuyasha was all ears.

"That girl, Ayame, that was with Kouga."

"Yeah, the red head?"

"She's in love with Kouga."

Inuyasha absorbed this information.

"Glad Miroku's not here." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Why?" Kagome looked up at him curiously.

"He'd probably insinuate something about a threesome."

* * *

Sango and Miroku, as if they had timed the moment perfectly, looked up at each other and then down at the sleeping girl. Then, in unison, looked over at Inuyasha who was brooding on the opposite side of the room.

Inuyasha had brought Kagome back, alright. But now she wasn't speaking to him and Inuyasha, for some unfathomable reason, blamed Miroku. Sango had procured some medicine for the sick girl and Kagome was recovering swiftly.

Their sojourn had finally come to an end in Sapporo; now they were playing a waiting game in the city, living comfortably though frugally in a small, cozy hotel room. Their quarters consisted of two queen-sized beds, a television perched on top of a large dresser, a mini-fridge and microwave combination, a small closet, and an even smaller bathroom.

Kagome was resting on one of the beds, wrapped up in the comforter, and sleeping with abandon. Shippou had barely left the sleeping girl's side since Inuyasha had brought her back. The aforementioned hanyou was out on the small, adjoining terrace. He was balanced on the railing, watching the city below with narrowed eyes. The wind toyed with his hair, sending the thick silver locks spiraling around his tense face.

Though he was outside, the sliding glass door was still open so Miroku and Sango knew that, with his keen hearing, he could easily hear them. It forced them to talk in code, using gestures and furtive looks. The inquisitive duo were at a loss about Kagome's missing hours. Inuyasha didn't seem willing to divulge too much information. He had simply declared that Kouga had experienced a little change of heart and left it at that. They were waiting for Kagome to feel better before they hounded her with questions.

As long as they were biding time, Miroku decided to bring up something that had been pushed to the back burner for a while.

Sango was gently checking Kagome's temperature by feeling the sleeping girl's forehead with the back of her hand. While still warm, her skin was much cooler than it had been upon arrival. The medicine was definitely starting to kick in. With a satisfied smile, Sango looked over to see Miroku sitting on the parallel bed with a devilish grin.

"Do I even want to know what you're grinning about?" Sango gave the dark haired young man a weary look.

"I was just wondering what you're going to wear on our date." Miroku lifted his eyebrow suggestively.

Sango's answering look was perplexed. "Date?"

"I believe that was the agreement." Miroku slid a little black book out of the back pocket of his dark-indigo jeans. He flipped it open to a particular page and smiled charmingly. "I won. But since I'm a gentleman I'll let you pick the time and place."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Sango grabbed the book which harshly reminded her of the bet she'd pretty much forgotten. "Shit." She muttered in defeat.

Sango twirled the end of her long pony-tail nervously and gave Miroku a pleading look. "Are you really going to hold me to this stupid bet?"

"Of course." Miroku grinned, his boyishly handsome face nothing short of delighted.

Sango eyed him as she dropped the book on the bedside table. "I don't trust you when you look innocent." She said, pointedly ignoring Miroku when he tried to act offended.

"So do I get doughnuts or not?" Shippou piped up from his nest of blankets huddled next to Kagome.

Inuyasha shot them a look over his shoulder as if to say "You people are fucking crazy," but he seemed content to ignore their apparent insanity.

Sango patted Shippou's soft red hair. "Sure, Shippou. I'm sure we can get you some doughnuts."

Miroku winked at the young kit. "As long as this continues to stay between the three of us."

Shippou copied Miroku's smile to perfection. "Of course."

Kagome slept through the day light hours and Inuyasha neglected to return inside with the other as they got ready for bed. He didn't feel like being closed in by four walls. Balancing on the balcony, he contemplated jumping off and running free for a few hours. The moon was almost full in the midnight sky, a cool breeze rustled his messy bangs and bathed his skin refreshingly.

His eyes were bright, untamed in the half-light. Had anyone on the streets below bothered to look up they would have been frightened by Inuyasha's gargoyle esque posture and feral glare. He was torn between keeping guard and running away.

One silver tipped ear twitched as he caught a sound coming from inside. He turned his head, tilting his ear closer. It was Kagome, she was tossing and turning next to Sango's sleeping form. The raven haired girl was whimpering softly and a light sheen of perspiration coated her skin like an exotic oil.

Inuyasha slid down soundlessly and padded his way into the room where he knelt by Kagome's bedside. He took the trembling girl gently by the shoulders and shook her awake. His hand came up to cover her mouth, to stifle any sound. Wild eyed, she stared up at Inuyasha with her heart pounding painfully fast in her chest.

Once she regained her bearings Inuyasha released her and she eased herself into a sitting position, careful not to disturb Sango or the sleeping fox kit curled in-between them. Inuyasha gestured towards the balcony and Kagome nodded, quietly moving out of bed to follow Inuyasha to the small terrace.

Once they were safely out in the cool night air, Inuyasha slid the glass doors shut behind them. Kagome had her back to him as she starred out over the city. She was clad only in black sweat pants and a thin silk camisole and crossed her arms to maintain warmth.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked, his voice cautious.

Kagome kept her back to him and took a few small steps forward so she could lean against the railing. She could feel that her eyes were wet and wanted to hide her tears from Inuyasha's searching eyes.

"I'm fine." Kagome forced a smile, hiding her face behind her wind-tousled hair.

Inuyasha glared defiantly. "You can't lie to me, Kagome." He could smell the salt of her tears, hear her rapid heartbeat, and see clearly that she wasn't just shaking from the cool night air.

Kagome bowed her head, embarrassed. Damn his youkai senses.

"I just had a bad dream is all." She admitted in a shaky voice.

Inuyasha watched her wipe at her eyes. "Must have been one hell of a dream." He casually leaned against the railing beside her. "Want to talk about it? I mean, that's what girls like to do, right? Talk about things."

Kagome gifted him with a small, watery smile. "Thanks, Inuyasha, but I don't want to talk about it right now. It's still too fresh in my mind."

Inuyasha nodded his head, secretly relieved. He really wasn't good at talking or discussing feelings. He eyed Kagome closely, watching her small frame tremble.

Wordlessly, Inuyasha slid off his jacket and placed it over Kagome's shoulders.

Surprised, Kagome stuttered out a "Thank you" and wrapped the jacket around herself. It was still warm from Inuyasha's body heat and still held his skins warm scent. It was a little big on her but she was grateful for the comfort it provided.

However, that simple unselfish gesture was all it took to break the dam Kagome was holding back. Inuyasha looked comically terrified when she broke into sobs. He was even more startled when Kagome dove into a hug, pressing her face into Inuyasha's tee-shirt.

Feeling more awkward then words could describe, Inuyasha wrapped his arms hesitantly around her.

Inuyasha let her cry it out, feeling instinctively that Kagome needed a good cry. What he didn't expect was his body's reaction to her proximity, how she clung to him and pressed her small, trembling frame so close. Heat pooled deep inside of him, coiling in his loins. Feeling somewhat horrified he realized he had quite an impressive, though involuntary, erection.

_'Oh, shit. You've got to be fucking kidding me_.' It had been years since he'd lost control of himself like this, like a little prepubescent boy discovering girls for the first time. Perplexed he tried desperately to think of anything other than the girl pressed up against him, _warm, soft…God, she smells delicious_…

"_Stop!" _Inuyasha screamed inwardly. '_Kagome's upset. Now is not the time to get a fucking hard-on for Kikyou's little sister.' _Guilt plunged through him, stabbing at his heart. He suddenly felt sickened by himself and angry at his loss of control.

Thankfully, Kagome was way too distracted to notice Inuyasha's predicament and soon her choking sobs subsided and Kagome heaved out a shuttering breath.

"Better?" Inuyasha asked nonchalantly, his canine ears twitching nervously.

Kagome giggled, indeed feeling better. "Yeah, sorry about that." She looked up at him shyly through her long eyelashes.

Inuyasha shrugged as if to say "No big deal."

As Kagome regained her composure (ironically Inuyasha was also regaining his composure unbeknownst to Kagome) she stepped out of Inuyasha's embrace to stand next to him. She missed the fleeting look of dismay cross his features.

"Was it the dream?"

"Yes." Kagome sighed softly, starring down at the dark streets below.

After a few measures of silence she continued. "In the dream I was helpless. I was reliving the night Naraku murdered my family and all I could do was stand there as he savagely ripped away everyone I ever knew and loved." Kagome swallowed back a fresh wave of tears and took a deep, steadying breath.

Inuyasha watched her with a forlorn expression. He could sympathize. Kagome's dream had been his reality.

There was really nothing to say that the poignant silence didn't carry.

"It was so terrible." Kagome whispered, breaking the quiet. "The dream was so vivid it was like I was really there. He killed everyone. First my family and then you and Shippou. Even Sango and Miroku. It was awful."

Her eyes were shiny from unshed tears. "And then he came after me. I could hear his voice all around me, laughing. He took pleasure in killing. I don't even want to go back to sleep because I'm scared of seeing those images again."

Kagome secretly left out the first part of her dream - the part that consisted of Inuyasha and Kikyou. For some reason their relationship…bothered her.

"Hey, no more crying ,okay? Naraku doesn't deserve your tears. Don't worry about him. I won't let him hurt you, Kagome. He'll never hurt anyone again because if he ever surfaces I'll find him and rip his throat out."

Kagome blinked back tears and pushed a lock of ebony hair behind her ear. "That's comforting."

"I'm serious." Inuyasha insisted. "I'm not going to let Naraku get away with what he did to your family, for what he did to Kikyou. And I'll be damned if I let him get to you."

"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome suddenly turned to him, her eyes bright, sincere, bottomless…Inuyasha swallowed hard, suddenly feeling flushed and light headed.

"Keh, don't mention it."

"I mean it, Inuyasha. Thank you for helping me out and for always saving me when I get into trouble. You really don't have to."

Inuyasha looked off into the distance thoughtfully. "Kikyou would have wanted me to help you." He said softly, missing the quick flash of pain cross Kagome's face.

'_Why does that bother me? What is wrong with me? Why should I care what happened between Inuyasha and Kikyou. It was a long time ago…'_ Kagome's thoughts were spinning in all directions at a hundred miles a minute.

"You sure you're okay? You look a little sick."

Kagome nodded furiously, a blush staining her cheeks.

"You should probably go back to bed. Your fever broke a couple hours ago but you shouldn't strain yourself."

"Really, I'm fine. I think I'm going to stay up for a while. I just can't stomach the though of going to sleep and reliving those nightmares again."

Inuyasha shot her a worried look. "Kagome, don't be scared. I'll protect you."

Kagome watched him intently.

"If you have another nightmare I'll be there. You really should get some rest."

Kagome laughed quietly. "Okay, Mom."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Whatever. See if I care."

Kagome smiled sweetly at him. In fact, she was beginning to suspect that Inuyasha really did care. Casually she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. He tensed under the contact at first, then gradually relaxed. It was nice, he realized. Having someone so close. Especially someone who smelled as nice as Kagome. Feeling partially shocked, partially grateful that his body wasn't betraying him again, Inuyasha found that he felt amazingly comfortable with Kagome.

The two had been through a lot together in a short amount of time and there was a part of Inuyasha that felt like Kagome had been his friend forever.

He pushed aside his anger at himself - how could the think about Kagome like _that_? He would think about it another time.

The pair watched the city below, the lights splayed before them. Several stories down a couple of teenagers were driving around, windows down and radio blasting. The soft music drifted up to their balcony on the breeze.

"_Tell me everything your thinking, it doesn't matter how you're feeling, if you're high or low. I would do anything I could for you."_

Kagome chattered on, filling the silence with her soft, cheerful voice. Eventually it was the lack of talking that clued him into how tired Kagome was growing. She was half-asleep, leaning against him so that he supported the majority of her weight.

"_Dreams may come while your sleeping tonight; _

_If you wake up and you shake and tremble,_

_I will hold you. I will let go, I will hold you until your heart beat slows."_

As the car drove off, Inuyasha allowed Kagome to rest against him until he was sure she had fallen into a deep sleep. With medical precision and care he lifted her off of her feet and carried her back to bed. He laid her down, gingerly, next to Sango and watched her sleep until dawn.

_

* * *

_

**_A/N:_**

Okay, so this is only the first half of Chapter 13, but it's kind of long so I thought I would split it. Besides, it's been a while since I updated so I really wanted to post _something _even though I'm not quite happy with it_. Please let me know what you think. _I'm really looking forward to your feedback - and I will have the next segment posted soon. Thank you for reading! And a huge heart-felt thanks to everyone who has been sticking to this story. You guys are the best!

Oh, and FYI: the song lyrics featured in this chapter are from '_Dreams May Come' _by _Martyr Reef_. Very sweet, beautiful song. I though the mood fit this chapter perfectly.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Fragment**_

_Chapter Fourteen_

_

* * *

_

_**A/N**__(part one)_: Technically, chapter fourteen is the second half of chapter thirteen. However, we're just going to refer to this as chapter fourteen because it's just easier that way. It's all semantics, right? Anyhow…enjoy!

* * *

Kagome awoke feeling rested and refreshed. Her body was finally clear of any illness and she felt strong and healthy. In Sapporo it seemed as if the past hard, lonely sixteen years of her life had melted away, replaced by a hope for a happy, golden future.

It felt good to be in a new city, to see new sights and see new people. The sun was vibrant and warm in the cloudless azure sky and it felt like a new chapter of her life had begun. It was almost as if she had woken up a new person. Her past was finally behind her and her future held promise.

Naraku (or anyone sent by Naraku, like that pesky wolf, Kouga) hadn't reared his ugly head in weeks and Sapporo was a energetic, effervescent city full of life. The days were filled with a pleasant, calm routine and the nights were loud, bustling, and exciting.

Miroku and Sango were keeping Kagome busy during the day by quizzing her on her parentage, heritage, and everything in-between (just because Inuyasha was convinced Kagome was _the_ _real Kagome _didn't mean the Empress would be). During the night, Kagome got a break from her studies and Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha would enjoy a night on the town.

Shippou thought he was living the high life and Kagome couldn't disagree. Every night for the past few weeks they had either been to a movie, a play, a concert, or had been out to dinner or generally explored the vast, intriguing city. The two runaways had never had so much fun in their lives.

Tonight, they were heading to a carnival and Inuyasha had never seen someone so enthused about what he considered to be a lame money-trap.

"Seriously, Kagome, it's not that much fun. The food is unhealthy, though I have to admit it's good. The rides are pretty lame and the games are rigged."

Sango rapped Inuyasha in the back of the head with the newspaper she'd been reading. "Let her be, Inuyasha. Don't be a kill joy this early in the evening."

Inuyasha glared back at the tall brunette but held his tongue, in no hurry to encourage the formidable temper Sango was capable of.

"I agree with Sango. Try to enjoy yourself tonight, Inuyasha. You've been in a bad mood since we got here."

"Yeah, just because you're miserable doesn't mean you have to make everyone around you just as miserable." Shippou interjected, giving the hanyou a cross look.

"Why, you little -"

"Shippou, don't be so disrespectful towards Inuyasha." Kagome told the little boy in a firm tone, earning shocked looks from everyone. Usually, she was disciplining Inuyasha - but never the young fox. Shippou looked bewildered while Inuyasha smiled at the kit evilly.

Kagome was oblivious as she assembled an outfit from her meager wardrobe and rushed to comb her hair into shiny, glossy submission. Sango watched the younger girl with amusement, allowing her to borrow her makeup. Kagome had never had much access or opportunity to use make-up so she happily, if not somewhat clumsily, applied it eagerly.

Sango had taught her how to apply eye-liner in different ways, how to use mascara without letting it clump her eyelashes, and had taught her how to apply blush and foundation in a perfect consistency. By the end of the makeup tutorial Kagome was practically worshiping Sango.

"You're like the big sister I never had." Kagome gushed, missing the way Sango's eyes clouded with emotion. It took everything Sango had not to grab Kagome by her shoulders and confess everything.

'_I'm so sorry, Kagome_.' Sango thought, wordless sorrow flowing through her. '_I'm sorry for all the lies.'_

The young woman found herself in doubt, wondering if it was really worth it. She had a sinking suspicion that they would live to regret lying to Kagome. As if sensing her distress, Miroku approached behind her and placed a gentle, platonic hand on her shoulder, rousing her from her thoughts.

Sango gave him a curt nod and Miroku smiled softly his dark blue eyes soft and somehow filled with understanding. The brunette gifted him with a shaky smile and quickly finished getting ready.

While Miroku and Sango were distracted, Inuyasha, who had been ready before everyone, passed by Kagome who was spreading a thin coating of pale pink eye shadow over her lids. Inuyasha glanced at the vast assortment of brushes and other utensils the girls had used on themselves and pulled a face. Kagome met his gaze briefly in the mirror as he passed by.

"You don't even need to use that shit." He remarked casually, his voice gruff, before vanishing around the corner.

Kagome froze and starred after him blankly. "Did he just compliment me?" Kagome wondered out loud, earning a look from Shippou.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Kagome smiled distractedly, shrugging it off. But when she looked in the mirror she noticed a blush stained her cheeks that had absolutely nothing to do with cosmetics.

* * *

Two hours into the carnival they had sampled nearly all the delicious, un-nutritious snacks that carnivals were famous for world round: Candy Apples, funnel cake, hot dogs, noodles, board walk fries, and assorted candies. All of which Shippou promptly vomited after riding a ride that basically consisted of nothing more than spinning in circles. Upside down circles, fast circles, slow circles, sideways circles, reverse-direction circles; Shippou suddenly found himself hating anything round.

Miroku, feeling guilty, since it had been his idea to ride the 'Octopus' volunteered to take Shippou to the bathroom to clean him up.

"Are you sure, Miroku? I don't mind taking him." Kagome said as she fretted over the dizzy child.

"Oh, it's not a problem at all Kagome-sama." Miroku grinned, carefree, as he picked the nauseous fox kit up.

Sango gave Kagome's shoulder a comforting pat. "I'll go with them, don't worry, Shippou will be fine once he gets over the vertigo. I know the perfect remedy." She smiled personably. "You and Inuyasha go have fun. We'll meet up with you in a little while.

"Well, okay." Kagome finally acquiesced.

"Don't worry about it. The runt will be fine." Inuyasha said, clasping his fingers behind his head.

Kagome eyed the moody hanyou, wondering why he was always in a sour mood whenever they went out.

The sight of the giant Ferris wheel, all lit up against the inky night sky, immediately caught her attention,

"Oh, Inuyasha, look! Let's go ride the Ferris wheel." The excited girl grabbed his hand and began eagerly pulling him in the direction of the giant wheel.

Inuyasha sighed loudly and allowed himself to be guided, soothing himself with thoughts of the Shikon Jewel. '_Not much longer till I have that damn jewel in my grasp.'_

He hadn't missed the stares he'd been receiving all night, though he was quite used to them. He'd been getting them his entire life.

It wasn't too bad with the humans, most of the time. Most humans simply assumed he was a youkai, not knowing the difference right off the bat. The true youkai, however, knew him for exactly what he was: A half breed. Luckily, no one had bothered to confront him. Probably because most of the carnivals patrons were families with young children. No one wanted to make a scene.

It really wasn't the youkai giving Inuyasha a problem this time. It was the humans, who simply assumed Kagome was a young woman running around with youkai. In a group it was less conspicuous, innocent really, but now that Kagome was holding his hand people were making assumptions and Inuyasha did not miss the disapproving, scandalized stares Kagome was receiving.

Kagome, on the other hand, was completely oblivious. When they reached the short line for the Ferris wheel, Inuyasha gently untangled their laced fingers, noticing the temporary look of dismay that crossed Kagome's pretty face. When she noticed him starring she smiled warmly. "I'm so excited. I've always wanted to ride one of these."

Inuyasha chuckled wryly. "You're not missing much. This thing doesn't really look all that safe, by the way. I wouldn't trust anything that can be assembled and disassembled in a day."

The raven haired girl just smiled blindingly. "I'm not worried. Besides, if something happens I know you'll be there."

Her words cut him to the quick, her pure undiluted trust nearly broke his heart.

"Fuck." Inuyasha muttered under his breath, earning glares from nearby parents with young children.

"Ooh, we're next." Kagome clapped her hands excitedly.

"Doesn't take much to please you, does it?" Inuyasha asked with good natured sarcasm.

Kagome ignored him and led the way onto their car. Once inside, the park employee closed their door securely and told them to remain seated at all times.

There were two bench-style seats in the car, which was designed to look like a hot air balloon, parallel to one another. Inuyasha was slightly surprised when Kagome sat down quite close to him.

Her dark eyes were shining, her ebony hair was tossed over one shoulder. Her dress was a flattering pink with thin straps and it bared her long legs. Inuyasha noticed the way the teenaged boy operating the ride eyed her long, shapely legs and he had to resist the urge to growl.

'_God, this girl is starting to get under my skin.' _Inuyasha thought with a sinking feeling.

After a few moments the ride started and they slowly began to ascend. Kagome was leaning towards the window, her face alight with wonder. "Wow, you can see for miles."

"Keh!" Inuyasha leaned back in his seat, clasping his fingers behind his head. He watched Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She was just a stupid, careless, naive, accident prone girl who annoyed him to no end…but she was also brave, loyal, and kind despite the bad luck she procured in her short sixteen years of life. And he'd been thinking about her nonstop. He worried about her, felt protective over her and he was beginning to wonder if it wasn't just because she was his key to the Shikon.

When she smiled at him, his pulse increased. When she touched him, he felt electrified. When she was sad, he was sad and when she was happy it was hard for him to not be happy in her presence. Her scent was tantalizing, mesmerizing to the point of distraction and she was even starting to invade his dreams.

Quite frankly, she scared the fucking hell out of him and he'd only known her less than a year. It would be weeks, perhaps months before they could procure a meeting with the Empress. How much longer could he take in Kagome's presence. Worse, how would he react once she was out of his life?

He'd let his emotions rule him once and the outcome had not been a good one.

There was a little nagging voice in the back of his mind reminding him that she was Kikyou's little sister. He hadn't been driven this crazy over anyone since Kikyou - and in fact - his obsession over this girl was beginning to surpass even his feelings for the eldest Higurashi girl.

He bared his teeth, catching himself before he allowed his thoughts to go too far.

Inuyasha sighed heavily, unaware that his emotions were splayed over his tense face until Kagome pressed a warm, gentle hand on his knee and he felt like he'd stuck his finger in an electric socket.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome inquired, her caramel eyes softening with concern.

It felt like her hand was burning the skin beneath the denim of his jeans.

"Keh! I'm fine. Just thinking, is all." He turned his head and she removed her hand much to his relief.

"Wanna' talk about it?" Kagome asked in her friendly, falsetto voice.

Inuyasha rubbed the bridge of his nose with one hand as if trying to stave off a headache. "Not really."

Thankfully, in Inuyasha's opinion, the ride suddenly halted and distracted the raven haired beauty. Kagome lost her train of thought and snapped her attention back to the window. They had stopped at the peak of the ride, as high off the ground as possible.

Inuyasha eyed the crescent moon and calculated how much time he had left until the new moon. The only good thing about Kagome knowing about his time of the month, so to speak, was that she helped cover for him and as far as Inuyasha could tell she hadn't told a soul.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, a slight quiver in her voice.

"Calm down, it looks like they're just doing a little maintenance."

"Now?" She asked shrilly.

"Looks that way. Guess we'll be stuck up here a little longer than we thought."

Inuyasha looked over at the girl next to him, noting how nervous she suddenly looked.

"Don't worry, I'm here remember?" He'd meant it as a joke, but his words actually seemed to calm her fears.

She smiled, flashing pearly teeth. "Right."

The wind was picking up, rocking their car gently back in fourth. Kagome found no comfort in the motion and instinctively moved closer to Inuyasha, pressing against him.

"What, you scared of heights?" Inuyasha joked, trying to hid his blush.

Kagome smiled nervously. "A little," She admitted shyly, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Inuyasha was beginning to hate it when she did that. It made him feel like his blood was on fire.

"Stupid girl." He said, but Kagome noticed their was no malice in his tone. If anything there was an uncharacteristic tenderness in his eyes. Or at least he looked more personable than usual.

The duo sat in companionable silence, each trying to ignore how their heartbeats increased at their close proximity. Inuyasha's mind drifted back to the night he and Kagome had sat on the upper deck of the ship, casually holding hands as if it were the most natural thing in the world. If only life was really that simple…

Without thinking, or even understanding how it had happened, he suddenly found Kagome's small, fragile hand in his own. It made him feel warm, happy, accepted…

"Hey, Inuyasha." Kagome said in a tone that made him weary of the rest of her sentence.

"Could you…I mean, would you…" Kagome stumbled over her words.

"Spit it out, will you?"

"Will you tell me about my family?" Kagome bit her lip and glanced up at him hopefully.

"All we've been teaching you these past few months is about your family."

"I want to know what they were really like. From your perspective."

She sounded so damn hopeful Inuyasha could only sigh and comply. It was getting harder and harder to say no to her.

"Fine." He raked his memory, drifting back to the past with relative ease.

"Your mother is a lot like you. Kind, trusting, fair." He almost said beautiful but quickly caught himself. "I never once saw her in a foul mood or ever heard her say anything bad about anyone. Your father was more of the silent sturdy type, at least in public. But he lit up around his kids. He was so damn happy when Souta was born. He loved his daughters more than anything in the world but you could tell he was pleased to have a son."

"My little brother." Kagome murmured, barely more than a whisper.

"He was a sweet kid. Better manners then me."

Kagome giggled, resting her head on his shoulder as she listened. "He was always smiling, always ready to play. He was forever trying to get me to play with him; he had a penchant for soccer." Inuyasha chuckled sadly. "He could barely run and he was already talking about becoming a professional. Everyone doted on him, loved him."

"What about my sister?" Kagome asked gently.

There was a long pregnant pause that made Kagome hold her breath.

"Kikyou was quiet. She was silent, always listening. And smart, too. She excelled at everything. She loved kids, especially you and Souta. She was very kind, honest, and in many ways she was a lot like you. But you're also extremely different too. She smiled rarely. Kikyou always had this sad aura about her, like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. Because she was the first in line for the crown she held herself to these ridiculously high standards."

Inuyasha paused, lost deep in thought. "We used to spend a lot of time together. We had an understanding, but no one could find out so out time together was kind of brief and stressful. She didn't want people to know she was friends with a hanyou."

"That's terrible." Kagome whispered.

"It was for the best. For everyone involved. It would have been dishonorable for the family."

Kagome frowned. "That's so stupid."

"Trust me, it would have made it even more difficult for Kikyou. That's why…" Inuyasha took a shuddering, painful breath. He didn't know why he was spilling his guts to Kagome like this, but it felt unspeakably good to have someone to talk to.

"That's why Kikyou was going to give me the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome's eyes widened and Inuyasha felt her tense against him. "Why?" She asked, near breathless.

"I was going to use it to become human."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. "But…I thought you wanted to become a full demon?"

"If I were human…then Kikyou and I would have been able to be together."

Kagome had been holding back hot tears, but now they spilled slowly down the curve of her cheeks. "Were you in love with her?"

"I don't know. We never really had a chance, between time, society, and Naraku. But I would have done anything for her." He answered honestly, feeling a huge weight lift from his chest even as the memories pained him. Then he realized Kagome was crying and moved, alarmed, so he could face her.

He grabbed her gently by the chin and tilted her downward face to meet his gaze. "Shit, I'm sorry Kagome."

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for." She smiled weakly through her tears.

"Then why in the hell are you crying?"

"I just wish everything had turned out differently." Kagome sniffed. "I wish I could remember my past, I wish Naraku hadn't attacked my family. I wish the world wasn't so screwed up that you and Kikyou had to hide your relationship."

Inuyasha watched her, unaware of what to do, until Kagome suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, crying quietly into the crook of his neck. "It's not fair."

"Life ain't ever fair." Inuyasha sighed, awkwardly rubbing her back.

Kagome pulled back so she could look at the bewildered golden-eyed boy. "I like you just the way are. You shouldn't have to change. Human, youkai, or hanyou. There's nothing wrong with you." She said defiantly. "Please, don't ever feel like you have to change who you are."

Truly speechless for the first time in his life, Inuyasha simply leaned down and kissed a lone tear off of her cheek.

Kagome froze, doe eyed and breathless.

"You're so naïve." Inuyasha gave her a wry, lopsided smile. _'But I like you that way.'_

Quick, unprecedented movement caught them both off guard as the ride began moving again. Kagome stifled a startled shriek as the car descended.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed, which made Kagome laugh. She wiped her wet face with the back of her hand and smiled affectionately at Inuyasha as they stepped down off of the ride.

Before the two had a chance to talk again, the rest of their rag-tag group joined them.

"Kagome!" Shippou cried joyously as they approached, jumping from Sango's arms to Kagome.

"Are you feeling better, Shippou-chan?" Kagome pressed her forehead gently to the child's, smiling maternally.

"Much better. Sango gave me some hot tea with honey." Shippou grinned and jumped down to prove how well he was feeling.

"What kind of demon are you, Shippou? I can't believe you got motion sickness." Inuyasha teased.

"Hey, I'm still just a kid." Shippou glared defiantly up at the older boy.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't eat so much shit."

"You at just as much as I did!"

"Yeah, but you didn't see me puking it up all over the place, now did you?"

"Kagome, Inuyasha's being mean!"

* * *

Kanna watched with dull eyes as Naraku bared his teeth, nearly drawing blood from his lip. A low, simmering growl was caught deep in his throat.

"Enough!" He hissed, making a wide sweeping motion with his arm.

Kanna lowered her mirror, the glass surface become reflective of its surroundings once again.

Kagura watched, a bored expression drawn across her aristocratic features, as Naraku seethed about the Higurashi girl for he umpteenth time. He was bitter and furious about the young woman waltzing around Sapporo having the time of her life while he was growing weaker and weaker. As many youkai as he consumed, as much innocent blood as he stole away in the night, his strength was still waning.

"Soon." He promised, his harsh voice echoing in the dark, empty room. "Soon, I'll pay Kagome a personal visit."

_That_ caught Kagura's attention. "You're leaving?" The ruby-eyed woman asked, trying to hide the shock evident in her tone. _'Naraku is actually going to do is own dirty work?'_

Naraku showed Kagura a small wooden statue that resembled a man. Strands of his own dark tresses were wrapped around the figure.

"In a sense." Naraku grinned evilly, his eyes hard and merciless. "We'll just see how precious little Kagome survives this."

Kagura felt her shock fade, the bored expression slipping back into place.

'_Of course, a golem. I should have known Naraku wouldn't actually put himself in any danger. What a coward.'_ Kagura felt hate for her captor bubble up inside of her and she barely suppressed a hiss of pure rage.

"I suppose," was all she said, through gritted teeth.

Three roller coaster rides, six candy apples, and two large stuffed animals later, the gang found their way back to their hotel room.

"What the hell are we supposed to do with these?" Inuyasha complained, gesturing towards the oversized pink elephant and the even larger panda bear.

"I put an awful lot of effort into winning those for Sango and Kagome-sama. Show some respect, will you?" Miroku defended his hard-won bounty.

"They're huge! Not to mention pointless. They're just taking up space." Inuyasha argued further.

"I'm sure we can find some place for them." Sango shrugged, secretly partial to the adorable, overly stuffed Panda.

Shippou was hanging off of the elephant as if it were alive. "Yeah, I think they're cool!"

Out on the terrace, Kagome laughed softly to herself, amused at her friends antics. She was enjoying the warm night, still reveling in the glow of the evening. She had stuffed herself full of delecious food, ridden so many rides she'd lost count, shared a Ferris wheel ride with Inuyasha, played with Sango and Shippou in the arcade until they had a mass of tickets, and cheered as Miroku tried his hand at the supposedly rigged carnival games. It had been a wonderful night.

She watched her friends with a small, distracted smile. Somewhere along the line, these people had become her family.

She touched her fingers to her cheek where Inuyasha's lips had once touched her. The skin was still tingling pleasantly and her heart had never really settled down. Her gaze locked onto the golden-eyed boy arguing back and fourth with Miroku. What had Inuyasha become to her? That rude, arrogant boy with a wild temper and a foul mouth. The boy who had saved her life at the risk of his own so many times she'd nearly lost count.

With her heart fluttering in her chest like a bird with a broken wing, Kagome thought she knew exactly what Inuyasha had become to her. The knowledge was beautiful and painful inside her heart. Kagome was so deep in thought, so lost in the feeling of falling in love for the first time, she never noticed Sango watching her.

Sango watched Kagome watching Inuyasha, a rosy blush tainting her pale complexion. Her dark eyes were wide, full of affection and innocent wonder, and those eyes were locked on Inuyasha and Inuyasha alone. One hand was reaching up to touch her cheek as if remembering a past caress.

Understanding filled Sango the same way light fills a room when you flick the power switch.

Sorrow crept into her eyes when Kagome turned away and Inuyasha started to watch the raven haired girl through the glass with an expression that conveyed more than words ever would.

_'Oh my God_.' Sango dropped her gaze, wishing she'd never noticed a thing.

'_They look like they're in… love. How could this have happened? Don't they know any better?_' Pity welled in her pretty, deep mahogany eyes as the knowledge fisted in her gut.

How could the two people who could never be together have fallen for each other so hopelessly? They could ruin everything, even their own lives.

* * *

_**A/N**_: Wow, this whole updating on a regular basis thing feels pretty good. It helps that I had this half-written beforehand. Thanks again for reading! The reviews are so nice and inspiring - thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate the time, guys!

Gift me with more reviews and I'll try and get the next chapter out just as quickly! Fair warning, the next chapter is going to be a big one. Trust me on this - SO much is going to happen. Think of chapter fourteen as the calm before the storm, so to speak. According to my outline there are only THREE more chapters to go! *faints*


	15. Chapter 15

**Fragment**

_Chapter Fifteen_

_

* * *

_

Sango's stomach was fluttering nervously. It was like ADHD butterflies had invaded her insides and they were intent on making her feel lightheaded and dizzy. She played with the frayed ends of her dress, averting her eyes from the man sitting across the table from her; the man she'd known most of her life, who harassed her on a daily basis, who both annoyed, amused, and fascinated her endlessly.

How many times had she had dinner with Miroku? Hundreds, thousands, of times it seemed. But never quite a dinner like this; never a _date_. Why should she be nervous just because they were in a more formal setting, sitting at a table surrounded by candles, with the lights dimmed low and music playing softly in the background?

Miroku watched the beautiful woman in front of him trying to pretend like she wasn't ready to bolt out of the door. He was secretly savoring seeing his brave, beautiful Sango looking less than absolutely fearless. Miroku was also savoring seeing her in the little black dress she'd donned for the evening.

It was simple yet elegant, reaching to her knees and dipping a little low in the front and even lower in the back. He had never realized how sexy a woman's back could be, or what fantastic collar bones Sango was blessed with.

He almost wished Sango had worn her hair up in its usual ponytail so he could see more skin, not that he wasn't enjoying seeing her long tresses combed to glossy perfection, down framing her face.

Miroku wasn't the only one doing the admiring. He'd dressed for the evening and he cleaned up pretty damn well. The other female patrons in the proximity couldn't help but appreciate the charismatic handsome young man with his laughing blue eyes and charming smile.

"Sango?" He said softly, causing her to jump slightly. He suppressed a grin. "Are you feeling okay? You've been so quiet all night." He leaned over to fill Sango's glass with a little white wine before filling his own glass.

Sango forced a bright smile, touched by the concern in his tone. "I'm fine." She briefly met his eyes before taking the tiniest of sips.

Miroku smiled knowingly as the waitress came to remove their empty salad plates. Sango looked terrified now that she didn't have the plate in front of her; she had been using food as a distraction so she wouldn't have to offer much in the way of conversation. She took another sip from her glass and then looked back at her lap. Normally she didn't drink much, but she was counting on the wine to help settle her nerves.

'_Why did I make that stupid bet?_' She thought morosely. The young woman was so lost in thought she didn't notice Miroku leaning over the table to grab her hand.

It took her by surprise when she felt Miroku's warm hand close over one of her own. She jerked her head up, startled. Miroku smiled affectionately at her and squeezed her hand.

"Sango, it's just me." His cobalt eyes were shining in the dim lights and Sango felt a true smile tug at the corners of her mouth. She took a steadying breath and nodded.

Miroku released her hand and sat back in his chair, watching as Sango returned to her normal, confident self. The rest of the evening went by smoothly as Sango realized that despite the fact that they were on a date, it was still just Miroku, her long time companion.

She'd known him for so long it was ridiculous to think that she'd been nervous at all. But Miroku was acting very un-Miroku like. He'd been nothing but a gentlemen all evening and never once touched her inappropriately. He hadn't even glanced at another woman, despite the fact that their waitress's blouse seemed to be missing a few buttons.

By the time they had finished their meal Sango was calm, relaxed, and having a very good time, much to her own amazement. The waitress gave them their check and Miroku paid and they left, talking amiably.

They walked down the street to an ice-cream parlor and they each ordered an ice-cream cone; Sango chose strawberry and Miroku opted for chocolate. They continued to walk in the general direction of their hotel room, enjoying their frozen treats and the warm night air which was speeding the melting process of their dessert.

Miroku felt like the luckiest man alive, walking beside such an amazing woman on such a beautiful night. He had kept the conversation light and casual but as he watched Sango finishing off her ice-cream cone, her face aglow with happiness, he couldn't help himself.

Finishing, the last bite of his cone, he looked over at the tall, lithe brunette and caught her gaze. Sango felt her cheeks heat under Miroku's intense scrutiny.

She paused, licking strawberry ice-cream off her lips. "What?"

"Nothing, Sango. I was simply wishing that I could take you out like this more often."

Sango felt a pang of guilt. The restaurant had looked awfully expensive, though Miroku wouldn't even let her glance at the bill. She knew for a fact that Miroku had about as much money as she did, which was to say, not a lot.

Though they had sold some valuables from the palace, the trip to Sapporo and keeping Kagome entertained and distracted was draining their funds rather rapidly.

Speaking of financial issues, Sango remembered what she wanted to talk to Miroku about.

"Thank you for this, Miroku." Sango smiled warmly. "I've had a really wonderful time tonight."

"You sound surprised." Miroku looked amused.

"I am a little. I wish we _could_ do this type of thing more often."

"So, are you saying you'll agree to go on another date with me?"

Sango averted her eyes shyly before looking up at Miroku through her thick, mascara-lengthened eyelashes. "I suppose that I am."

Miroku's dark blue eyes were sparkling and a wide grin broke out over his handsome features.

"But I wanted to talk to you about something." Sango's face transformed from happy and carefree to troubled and serious.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked, immediately picking up on her mood.

"Let's sit down." Sango suggested as they passed a bench. They had been about to pass a small, manmade lake, but paused to rest at one of the little water front benches.

Sango daintily lapped at her ice-cream, ignoring Miroku's intense stare as she thought out what she needed to say. She wanted to choose her words carefully.

"I was thinking that maybe we should…confess to Kagome. I think things are getting a little out of hand. We should never have lied to her in the first place."

"But she might actually be Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha sure seems to think so and it appears as if Naraku is after her." Miroku couldn't hide his surprise.

"I know, but I think we should still tell Kagome and let her make her own decisions." Sango suddenly had no appetite and tossed her half-finished cone to the side for some animal to eat.

Miroku placed a hand on Sango's knee, careful to keep it in neutral territory.

"Sango, everything is working out in our favor. It's as if the Gods themselves have blessed our mission. Kagome will have a family and the Empress will have an heir. It's seamless!" Miroku argued, not allowing Sango to turn her eyes from him.

"I know, I know." She looked miserable. "But I think there's something we didn't take into consideration."

Miroku's hand tightened on her knee. "What would that be?"

"Inuyasha."

At Miroku's lost expression, Sango sighed. "So you haven't picked up on anything from Kagome and Inuyasha?"

"I'm afraid I'm not following you."

"The other night I saw them watching each other and I saw something in their eyes. There was a definite attraction, chemistry. To be honest it looked like love."

Miroku looked thoughtful. "Love? I don't think so. Unresolved sexual tension, perhaps, but not love. I don't think Inuyasha would allow himself to fall in love with Kagome-sama."

Sango sighed, and shot Miroku a sidelong glance. "I don't know Miroku. If they are in love…you know what that means for them. Inuyasha already has a hard enough time as it is."

"Sango, you worry too much." He moved closer, cupping Sango's cheek with the palm of his hand.

"I know Inuyasha. He won't allow anything to happen. Despite popular belief he is actually quite intelligent. Don't throw this away. We're so close. Don't you want to have more evenings like this?"

Miroku gently traced her jaw line with his thumb. "I know I do. I want us to be able to have a house, a _home_. A nice place to call our own. I want to be able to explore the world with you, buy you the nice things that you deserve. And one day maybe even provide for a family. Don't you want that too, Sango?"

Sango could hardly breathe, her heart was thundering in her chest almost painfully. Unshed tears burned her eyes. She tried to find words, but found herself speechless as she stared, lost in Miroku's passionate azure eyes. She swallowed hard, finally able to whisper a quiet "Yes."

Miroku smiled briefly before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. She melted under his touch, all her protests and hesitations vanishing from her mind. Miroku felt his hand begin to itch. He'd been on his best behavior all night, but he found Sango a temptation he was unable to resist.

After all, she was wearing one _bad ass_ little dress.

* * *

Inuyasha was contemplating the fairness of the universe. He was sure Karma existed on some level; he'd seen it in action before. So maybe it was simply kismet or punishment for his past transgressions that found him forced to baby-sit Shippou and Kagome while Miroku and Sango gallivanted around Japan.

To make it even worse, Shippou had his heart set on playing a board game. Kagome had graciously accepted and then Inuyasha had been dragged into it because, according to them, it wasn't as much fun with just two players.

According to Inuyasha they were called board games for a reason: they're fucking boring. But after he had gotten tired of listening to Shippou whine and Kagome had looked at him with puppy-dog eyes he had finally relented and agreed to play.

It turned out Shippou was terrible at strategizing. Kagome turned out to be his only real competition but he was purposely letting Shippou beat him so the kid wouldn't start balling again.

"I wonder where Miroku and Sango went on their date?" Kagome sighed wistfully, her imagination supplying her of images of Miroku and Sango riding white horses, bareback, on the beach. Never mind the fact they weren't anywhere near the coast and horses were a rare commodity in modern day Japan.

"Who cares?" Inuyasha asked, rolling the dice. _Doubles. Nice_.

"I care." Kagome glared at Inuyasha but held her tongue. Inuyasha had been uncharacteristically nice all day. He hadn't called her _bitch_ or _princess_ once. In fact, he hadn't been acting like the gruff, hot tempered boy who seriously needed to enroll in anger management classes all day.

Kagome was beginning to wonder if his rough exterior was all an act and if there was a decent, kind-hearted boy beneath the façade. He was even letting Shippou win after the first round of defeat nearly brought him to tears. So, Kagome wasn't willing to instigate an argument and ruin Inuyasha's nice streak.

The trio was seated on the floor in triangle formation, casually glancing at the TV when it wasn't their turn. Kagome followed Inuyasha's example and let Shippou win. The young fox jumped up and down, cheering happily.

"You wanna' play again?" Shippou smiled hopefully, shaking the dice around in his tiny fist.

"Hell, no. This game is boring." Inuyasha leaned back, resting his back against the wall.

"Oh! I know a really fun game we can play. Kagome and I made it up when we were bored at the orphanage because you can play it with just a pen and paper."

Inuyasha sighed. "Sure, why not?"

Kagome got up to look for a notebook and a pen. She found a small black notebook amongst Sango's things and located a pen as she explained. "It's a little like pictionary combined with charades. Someone picks from a broad category like _movies, music, people, poetry _and so on."

She opened the notebook to a blank page and laid the pen on top. "Then whose ever turn it is, they have to think of something or someone from that subject. Then you have to try and draw out who or what you picked so that the other players can guess it. You can't write out words or speak. You win if we can't guess but you can't intentionally mislead us. Whoever guesses correctly gets to go next round. Understand?"

"Uh, sure." Inuyasha mumbled, eyeing the pen wearily as if it could grow fangs any second and bite him any second.

"Okay, Inuyasha can go first."

"Why me?" He looked a little perplexed at the idea.

"It's easier to understand if you play. Now, the category is movies." She handed the pen to Inuyasha. "Go."

Inuyasha racked his brain for recent movies he'd seen and settled for the first one that came to mind. He picked up the pen and began to draw what looked to Kagome and Shippou like curlicues. Next to the curling circles he drew two straight lines next to each other.

Kagome and Shippou examined the picture closely. "Umm, I have no idea." Shippou said after studying the picture for a few silent moments.

"I don't even know what that is." Kagome tapped a finger to her chin thoughtfully.

Inuyasha blew out a frustrated sigh and drew a few more half circles. After a few more minutes of unsuccessful guessing Inuyasha got fed up and shouted, "It's _Oceans Eleven_!"

"Ohhh." Kagome and Shippou said in unison. "That's supposed to be an ocean."

"Inuyasha, you suck at drawing." Shippou said nonchalantly as he shook his head at Inuyasha's armature scribbles.

"Well, excuse me. I never claimed to be an artist. This stupid game wasn't my idea anyway."

"Let's just try again." Kagome suggested, trying to defuse the situation before Inuyasha's temper flared. "It was your first go, so just try one more time."

"Fine," Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. He turned to a new page and saw that it was already full of writing. In fact, his name was at the top of the page.

"What the hell?" He opened the notebook all the way and saw that Kagome's name was also written at the top of the opposite page. A series of tally marks were under each of their names, with Inuyasha's name circled.

"Hey, what is that?" Kagome leaned over to get a better look. "Why are our names written there?"

Shippou immediately recognized the little black book. Crap. Should he keep the secret? Miroku and Sango had never given him the promised doughnuts, so why should he?

"It's Sango's book. She and Miroku had a bet going about you guys. Inuyasha won so Sango had to go on a date with Miroku."

"That's why they went on a date?" Kagome looked crestfallen.

"What kind of bet?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Oh, I don't know. Something to do with you two being mean to each other. No surprise, Inuyasha was the bigger jerk."

Inuyasha clouted Shippou lightly on the ear.

"Ow!"

"Inuyasha, leave him alone. He's not the one you should be mad at." Kagome sighed, shutting the book.

"Yeah, the nerve of those two making a bet on us. Like we're so predictable." Inuyasha scoffed.

"I guess it's not that big of a deal. At least something good came from it. It's so obvious Miroku and Sango are perfect for each other."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Girls and their romance. "Sorry to break it to you, Kagome, but the world isn't a Harlequin romance novel."

"I know that!" Kagome stuck her tongue out. "I still think we should probably let this go."

"Whatever. I'm still going to give Miroku a piece of my mind." He got to his feet and pushed the sliding glass doors open and stepped outside.

"Guess this means game over?" Shippou yawned.

"I think so. Besides, I think it's someone's bedtime." Kagome giggled as Shippou tried to stifle another yawn.

The young kitsune had had a long day and it was taking a toll on him. He mumbled a few sleepy protests but allowed Kagome to carry him over to the bed and tuck him in. Minutes later he was snoring.

Inuyasha watched out of the corner of his eye as Kagome smoothed Shippou's hair away from his face. She was _so kind _to the boy. She protected and cared for him as if he were her own flesh and blood, like a brother or a son.

It was rare to see a human who accepted a youkai so completely. Kagome didn't seem to differentiate between human or youkai, or those who were both, like him. Humans had become more accepting of youkai over the yeas and vice versa. Business partnerships were a dime a dozen and highly beneficial. Friendships were normal, but there was always an unwritten unspoken line no one was willing to cross. Romantic relationships, especially, were highly taboo.

The way Kagome treated Shippou could even be considered socially unacceptable, but Kagome seemed oblivious to the scandal. She didn't hold any hate or reservations in her heart. It seemed the longer he knew Kagome the more she amazed him. The more he found out about her the more he wanted to know.

Kagome pressed a gentle, maternal kiss to Shippou's forehead and then started walking towards Inuyasha. He watched her closely as she stepped out onto the patio and made her way next to him. She stood by his side like she belonged there.

"Hey." She greeted cheerfully.

Inuyasha echoed her, only less enthusiastically. He felt his adrenaline pick up when he felt Kagome's small hand on his arm. Amber eyes shadowed, Inuyasha turned his head sharply in her direction.

Kagome smiled sweetly up at him. "I just wanted to say thank you. For being so great tonight and letting Shippou win." She winked.

"Keh!" Inuyasha hid the reddening of his cheeks. "Don't mention it."

"Well, it's getting pretty late. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Night." Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome stood on the balls of her feet and wrapped Inuyasha in a quick hug. "Goodnight."

Inuyasha watched as Kagome scampered off to go change into her pajamas and climbed into bed. She curled around Shippou and the pair happily snuggled together. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel a little bereft of Kagome's absence from beside him - and more than a little jealous of the young kitsune.

* * *

Miroku and Sango showed up in the early hours of the morning, giggling quietly and leaning on each other for support. Inuyasha was still awake when they came through the door.

"Oh, good morning, Inuyasha. I hope you didn't wait up for us." Miroku grinned.

Inuyasha held up the black book and watched the blood drain from their faces.

"Where did you find that?" Sango swallowed hard as Miroku inched behind her for safety.

"Not important where I found it. But if I find out you two have any more bets going on concerning me, it ain't going to end well."

"Shippou, you rat." Miroku frowned at the innocently slumbering kitsune.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Sango sighed, leaving Miroku to deal with the hostile hanyou.

"Now, now, Inuyasha. Let's not be rash. We'll wake Kagome-sama." Miroku held up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"Don't worry. Where I'm taking you, no one will be able to hear your screams." Inuyasha stepped towards Miroku threateningly, a malicious gleam in his eyes.

That afternoon, Kagome, Sango, and Shippou were eating a late breakfast as they watched the afternoon news.

"Hey, has anyone seen Miroku lately?" Sango inquired.

"Come to think of it, no." Kagome glanced around the room as if Miroku was simply hiding in a corner.

"Haven't seen him." Inuyasha grumbled nonchalantly from across the room.

As if on cue, the door swung open, revealing a sopping wet Miroku. His black hair was loose of its usual ponytail and was clinging to his face. His once immaculate attire was now soaked and streaked with dirt. In short, he looked as though he'd been dumped in the nearest river. He held his head high and shot Inuyasha a dignified glare. "That was highly unnecessary," he said before disappearing into the bathroom. Seconds later, they could all hear the shower running.

Sango, Shippou, and Kagome all looked at Inuyasha specutivly but all he did was shrug his shoulders and try to look aloof. Clueless, Kagome and Shippou watched as Sango picked up the nearest and heaviest object she could find and heave it in the general direction of Inuyasha's head.

* * *

A few weeks later, Kagome was sitting on the patio painting her toenails with polish she'd borrowed from Sango. She liked the color because it was almost the exact shade of Inuyasha's eyes.

Everyone was out running errands and she was alone and enjoying the rare moment of solitude; even Shippou had joined the others. Their hotel room wasn't very large and it could get rather cramped sometimes, so Kagome enjoyed the brief solitude immensely.

Just as Kagome had finished her second coat and was allowing her toes to dry in the sunlight, she heard the door open and turned to see Inuyasha walk in carrying a collection of plastic grocery bags. He kicked off his shoes and joined her on the patio, sitting cross legged beside her.

The smell of polish was loud in his nose and it made his eyes water for a second. Kagome capped the bottle and smiled in greeting.

"Hey, there."

"Hey, yourself."

They sat in companionable silence for a few serene minutes before Inuyasha handed her a small package. It was wrapped rather poorly, but Kagome looked at the package as if it were wrapped in solid gold.

"W-what's this?" She asked, shakily taking the small gift.

"Today is Kagome Higurashi's birthday. Since you're the only Kagome Higurashi I know, I figured I'd get you something."

At Kagome's awestruck appearance Inuyasha panicked. "It's just a stupid present. It's not a big deal or anything." He crossed his arms across his chest and looked at anything but Kagome.

"Inuyasha." Her voice was thick with unshed tears. "You don't understand how much this means to me. I've never known when my actual birthday was. I never could remember and I've never received a birthday present before."

"Look, just open it. Alright?" He glanced at her shyly. "Don't make such a big deal out of it."

Kagome nodded her head and began gingerly unwrapping the gift as if it were made of glass. Inuyasha sighed but held back his frustration. Finally, the wrapping paper was off and Kagome now held a tiny black box.

Feeling almost lightheaded with excitement, Kagome opened the box. Inside was a simple silver bracelet. Attached to the simple shining band of silver was a single charm; Kagome had to grin at the cute silver dog silhouette dangling from the bracelet. When she brought it to her face she saw that one side was actually engraved. It was a simple message.

_To Kagome_

_From Inuyasha_

Inuyasha starred at the raven haired girl, now a year older, waiting for a reaction. His heart was thundering in his ears so loud he was surprised Kagome couldn't hear it. He wanted Kagome to like it. He hoped she couldn't read between the lines of the gift:

_Please don't leave me._

_Don't forget me._

Inuyasha swallowed hard, watching Kagome intently. She closed the bracelet in her fist and launched Inuyasha into a hug. The girl was nearly sobbing.

"Thank you!" She cried, knocking Inuyasha off balance. Inuyasha fell awkwardly on his back; they were a tangle of limbs.

Flushing with embarrassment, Inuyasha slowly wrapped his arms around her small waist. "I take it you like it, then?" He asked hesitantly.

Kagome pulled back, her eyes sparkling. "I love it!"

Inuyasha smiled crookedly, trying to hide how pleased he was.

"Thank you so much!"

"It's not a big deal, Kagome." He moved so that they were once again in a sitting position, his arms still secure around her. Kagome was practically in his lap and his blood felt about 100 degrees hotter because of it. Suddenly the pleasantly warm afternoon was unbearably hot.

Flooded with gratitude and happier beyond words, Kagome followed an impulse. Tilting her head up the barest of inches, her lips met softly with Inuyasha's. It was a brief, gentle, delicate kiss and despite the chasteness of it, the sweet kiss had both of their heads swimming.

Kagome wiggled out of his arms and kneeled by him, choosing to look at the bracelet instead of at him. "Thank you." She mumbled again, shyly.

"You're welcome?" Inuyasha spit out, half-wondering if he was dreaming.

The birthday girl felt as if she would pass out from sheer embarrassment. Determinedly, she regained control of herself. What was done was done and she couldn't take it back now. She could only hope that Inuyasha wouldn't be angry.

Unable to meet his eyes, she held out the bracelet. "Will you put it on for me?"

Wordlessly, Inuyasha took the bracelet and hooked it around her dainty wrist. "Perfect." Kagome beamed. Hesitantly, they both got to their feet. Kagome kept her head bowed as she gave Inuyasha another hug. "Really, thank you."

"Don't mention it." He shrugged, but his nonchalance was a charade.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippou returned at that moment, before anything could be said about their impromptu kiss and the they nearly fainted from relief to see the others walk through the door.

Miroku was holding a large box. "Where's the birthday girl?" He hollered.

Shippou was jumping up and down excitedly. "I kept the secret, Kagome! Are you surprised?"

Sango smiled at the shell shocked girl through the tangled mess of balloons she was carrying.

"Definitely shocked." Kagome laughed. "You guys did this for me?"

Sango set the balloons down safely in one corner of the room. Miroku opened the box, revealing a chocolate cake with vanilla icing.

'_Happy Birthday Kagome!' _was written in pink icing across the top.

Kagome felt her eyes burn. "_Oh," _She sighed before succumbing to tears. Everyone looked stunned as Kagome broke down. Sango rushed to embrace the younger girl. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly.

"_Oh, yes_. This is just too much. I don't know what I did to deserve all this." Kagome gave them a watery smile, wiping at her tears. "Sorry for the water works. I just wasn't expecting any of this."

"Well, we wanted to surprise you, Kagome-sama." Miroku stepped forward, handing Kagome a napkin which she used to clean her face.

"I think we accomplished that." Shippou mumbled good naturedly, jumping into Kagome's arms. She hugged the little fox tight.

"I just don't believe this. This is so amazing. _Thank you_." She breathed out. It was the most sincere thank you any of them had ever heard.

"You're welcome, Kagome-chan. But, really, it isn't a big deal." Sango smoothed Kagome's hair back and smiled warmly.

"Yes, everyone deserves a little celebration on their birthday."

"Now let's eat some cake!" Shippou cheered, making everyone laugh.

Miroku grabbed a plastic knife and some paper plated and began dutifully doling out serving-sized pieces of cake.

"Birthday Girl gets the first piece." Miroku winked and handed a plate to a blushing Kagome.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha leaning on the wall, somehow separate from everyone else. "Inuyasha, don't you want some cake?" She asked shyly.

"Nah, I think I'm going to go for a quick walk." Inuyasha passed her on his way out the door, briefly meeting her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Happy birthday." He mumbled, disappearing soon after.

"What's his problem?" Shippou wondered through a mouthful of cake.

"Don't know." Kagome lied, watching the closed door with her heart in her throat.

Kagome basked in the glory of the day, stuffing herself full of cake and milk. Miroku had gotten her a book and Sango had wisely picked out some make-up for Kagome to have as her own. Shippou had given her a collection of surprisingly well-drawn pictures which nearly had Kagome in tears again. After the presents had been given out Kagome hugged everyone in turn.

"Thank you so much, for everything." Kagome gushed.

"Not a problem, Kagome-sama." Miroku had assured her.

"Yeah." Sango agreed. "Just enjoy your day."

Kagome had enjoyed the day to say the least. She was so happy she felt her heart might burst. The rest of the day went by smoothly. Despite her joy, Kagome couldn't help but wonder where Inuyasha had gone. She found herself checking the clock nervously, hoping he would return soon.

She even voiced her concern but Miroku had simply smiled knowingly and told her that Inuyasha liked to have time by himself and he was sure to turn up eventually.

But by the time Kagome crawled into bed that night Inuyasha still hadn't returned. Rolling over to lay on her back, Kagome brought her bracelet near her face. The silver shone brilliantly in the moonlight. Gingerly, Kagome fingered the little dog charm. A smile came unbidden to her face. Who knew Inuyasha had a soft side?

She traced the engraved characters of his name and remembered their brief kiss, how warm his mouth had been against hers, how nice it felt to have his strong arms wrapped around her. His name was a sigh on her lip as she passed into slumber.

* * *

Kagome dreamt of him. She called his name hopelessly, yelling until her voice was hoarse from over-use. She was searching through a dark forest for him. He was simply gone, vanished from the face of the world.

"_Inuyasha!" _She cried, refusing to give up. She was lost in a bleak, lonely blackness. No moon, no stars, just flat empty darkness. All the times he'd saved her and now she couldn't help him when he needed her most. Somehow, she knew deep inside that he needed her help.

An unknown voice whispered in her mind _"Inuyasha is gone, as he should be. You will never see him again. It was never meant to be."_

_No! _Kagome cried wordlessly, her despair so complete that it startled her into waking. Panting, she sat up in bed. Frantically, she looked around the room, searching for some sign of him: a glimpse of silver hair, a flash of golden eyes, his jacket laying in a crumpled heap on the floor; but he was nowhere to be seen.

She quietly detangled herself from Shippou and crossed the room to see if he was out on the balcony. Nothing but wind and moonlight outside, much to her disappointment. Quickly, Kagome slipped on a pair of jeans and sneakers and quietly slipped out the front door.

She knew it was just a silly dream, but the intense need to find Inuyasha was still strong within her. Kagome decided to take the stairs. She passed a sign that read 'No roof Access' and an idea occurred to her. Instead of taking the stairs down to the lobby, she took them up to the roof.

Feeling winded, but hopeful, Kagome finally reached the last set of stairs. Sure enough, the once locked door was bent a little out of shape and cracked open a few inches. Kagome approached the door hesitantly and opened it just enough to slip through.

And there he was: sitting on the edge of the roof, his long, untamed hair aglow in the moonlight. Kagome's heart immediately felt lighter, joy flooded through her as she quickly made her way closer.

"Inuyasha?" She gently inquired, not wanting to startle him right off the roof.

He turned, his face unguarded for a moment, and Kagome caught a glimpse of some

bottomless, profound sadness inside of Inuyasha that was as unfathomable and cavernous as the deep sea. She caught a quick, incomplete look at a part of Inuyasha that he didn't share with anyone: a bridge to his past that had not been easy or pleasant and had been filled with more bad times than good.

It was fleeting; it lasted no more than a second and then it was gone, replaced with Inuyasha's usual arrogant confidence. "What are you doing here, Kagome?" He looked up at her, puzzled by her presence. It was as if his thoughts had summoned her, bid her to save him from himself.

"I was looking for you. I was getting a little worried." Kagome smiled shyly and sat down behind him, unwilling to sit too close to the edge of the roof.

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed. "You don't have to worry about me." He turned to face her.

Kagome shrugged. "Can't help it."

They fell into a uncomfortable silence. Kagome couldn't stand it so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm sorry for kissing you."

Wide-eyed, she watched as Inuyasha jerked his head up in surprise and regarded her uneasily. Kagome sensed that she'd said something wrong and hurried to amend her sentence.

"Not that I didn't enjoy it, I just didn't really give you a choice. Sorry, I didn't mean to. It was a 'heat of the moment' type thing. I hope you're not mad at me." She rambled on until her face was so flushed from embarrassment she thought she might pass out.

Inuyasha's ears were standing erect, both trained in her direction as she spoke. Other than that, he looked emotionless. He'd perfect his poker face and now he was giving Kagome no clue as to what he was thinking.

Just when the silence had stretched on so long, Kagome contemplated vaulting herself off of the roof, Inuyasha spoke up quietly.

"I'm not mad."

"You're not? I thought that was why you were gone all day."

"Kagome, I'm not mad. It was a stupid thing to do…I'm not mad, though." He met her gaze, beseeching. "Are you sorry that it happened at all?"

"No!" Kagome blushed deeply and looked away. "Are you?"

Inuyasha hesitated. _Yes. _"No."

"Oh." Kagome said, unsure of what came next. "So, you're really not mad?"

"No." Inuyasha sighed. "I just needed some time to think about some things." _'Like, how I should be pushing you away instead of pulling you closer.'_

"Stupid girl." He added for good measure, though there was no real anger in his voice.

Kagome breathed out a sigh of relief and inched closer so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha breathed in slowly, savoring her scent while she stargazed.

"Look, a shooting star!" Kagome sat up, her face tilted toward the heavens. Inuyasha had to laugh at her childish enthusiasm. It was like she'd never seen a shooting star before.

"Quick, Inuyasha! Make a wish." Kagome prompted, shutting her eyes and clasping her hands in prayer.

Inuyasha watched her while she made her wish, wondering what on Earth he could possibly wish for. Before, he'd only had one wish: to become full youkai. Now, different wishes were running through his mind.

'_I wish Kagome would kiss me again. I wish I deserved her kiss. I wish that she would lay her head on my shoulder and I could breath in her scent forever…I wish Kagome didn't want to be around me for her own good. I wish it was okay for humans and youkai to be together…' _Inuyasha clenched his teeth, putting a stop to his train of thought. _'Enough.'_

A tremor disturbed the air. A dark, reeking scent he would never forget floated in on the breeze. A savage growl tore from his throat, startling Kagome from her wish. Without thinking and moving faster than Kagome could follow, he had her in his arms and he gathered himself for a powerful jump, shooting across to the other side of the roof.

Naraku landed where they had been seconds before, a pale cloak floating in the wind. A baboon mask hid his face and dark hair spilled down his shoulders, long and twisted. He looked exactly as he had the last time Inuyasha saw him.

Inuyasha was sheltering Kagome behind his back, glaring fire at the masked figure. "Kagome." He said in a low, tense tone. "Go back inside. Wake up the others and bring me the Tetsusaiga."

Kagome swallowed hard, watching the leering figure in the odd, pale, flowing robes. "I don't want to leave you alone." She whispered back.

"Just go, Kagome. Now." He said in a voice that carried no room for argument. Kagome nodded, gripping Inuyasha's shoulders. "Please be careful." She said before making a run for the door.

Once she was safely out of sight Inuyasha faced Naraku, a dangerous growl rumbling in his chest. "Naraku!" He shouted, knuckles cracking.

"Well, well, Inuyasha. It's been a while." Naraku smiled behind his mask. "The last time I saw you, I believe Kikyou's blood was still a fresh taste on my tongue. How ironic that I would see you again with her twin." Naraku chuckled.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha growled before launching himself at Naraku, claws ready.

Naraku deftly dodged Inuyasha's attack. "Too slow, half-breed." Naraku grinned wickedly as something akin to tentacles burst from his body, the twisting appendages reaching for Inuyasha.

Kagome ran for all she was worth. She reached the room in record time, throwing open the door with a shout. "Wake up! Naraku's here!"

Startled out of slumber, Miroku and Sango sat up in bed, blinking confusedly at Kagome's flushed face and panicked expression.

Shippou merely rolled over.

"What's going on, Kagome?" Sango asked blearily.

"Naraku is here! Where is the Tetsusaiga?" Kagome asked, panting from her hard run.

"Naraku?" Miroku was immediately on his feet.

"Yes! He attacked us - he's on the roof." Kagome shouted desperately, dropping to her knees as she searched for the sword beneath the beds.

"Now isn't the time for old-fashioned weapons." A dark look came over Miroku. He rummaged in his bag and revealed a gun, shiny and silver in the half-light.

To Kagome's surprise, Miroku withdrew a second weapon and gave it to Sango.

"Kagome-sama, you should stay here where it is safe. Sango and I will help Inuyasha." Miroku said gravely, over his shoulder, as he and Sango ran out of the door.

Kagome gritted her teeth. This was her fight, too. She'd lost loved ones to Naraku as well. Her hand touched cool, hard metal and Kagome knew she'd found the sword. Grabbing it by the hilt, she withdrew it with a shout of victory.

She needed to get the sword to Inuyasha, _now._

Inuyasha was cutting the numerous, growing tentacles with his bare claws when Miroku and Sango burst through the door.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called. "Are you alright?"

"Fine!" Inuyasha raked his claws against the grotesque appendages. "Do you have my goddamn sword?"

Sango and Miroku leveled their guns, taking aim at Naraku. "Don't bring a knife to gun fight, Inuyasha."

Bullets whizzed through the air, muffled by the silencers attached to the guns. Naraku's twisting tentacles were shattered, but more soon replaced them. They couldn't get to Naraku's body.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha fought uselessly through the tentacles.

"Inuyasha!" His name split the air. Inuyasha turned to see Kagome standing on the roof, the Tetsusaiga in her grip.

A startled yell brought his attention back to Sango and Miroku. He turned just in time to see Naraku's tentacles wrapping around their guns. They slithered over Sango and Miroku and encased them, muffling their yells.

Inuyasha raced to Kagome's side and grabbed the Tetsusaiga. Sword raised he charged Naraku, swinging through the tentacles and freeing Miroku and Sango. Gasping, Miroku crawled to Sango side. The girl seemed unconscious.

"Is she okay?" Kagome cried.

"She hit her head." Miroku leaned over Sango and checked her over.

"Get her out of here, Miroku! I'll take care of Naraku."

Miroku glared at Naraku, eyes dark with hatred. He wanted to take part of Naraku's destruction more than anything, but he had to get Sango to safety. "Save a piece of him for me, Inuyasha. I'll be back." He picked Sango up carefully, holding her to his chest, and raced for the exit.

Inuyasha turned back to Naraku, ready to launch another attack. "Not likely." He muttered. Naraku, however, wasn't showing much interest in Inuyasha. His attention was focused solely on Kagome. His tentacles surpassed Inuyasha, reaching towards Kagome.

"No!" Inuyasha shouted, fear flooding through him.

Kagome screamed as the tentacles wrapped around her, holding her up off the ground.

"Ah, if it isn't the one who got away. You've caused me quite a bit of trouble, Kagome." Naraku chuckled.

"Don't touch her!" Inuyasha rushed in, swinging the Tetsusaiga.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha? You couldn't save Kikyou so now you're trying to make amends by protecting her little sister?"

"I said, _let her go_!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Hmm..interesting. You act like you actually care about this girl. I'll admit she is quite beautiful, almost identical to Kikyou. Is that why you feel like you must protect her? Because she is the image of Kikyou."

"Fuck you, Naraku." Inuyasha growled out. "Don't even say Kikyou's name, you scum."

Kagome watched wide-eyed, feeling Naraku's deadly limbs climb up her torso, wrapping around her throat. "Inuyasha!" She cried out.

"How pitiful." Naraku sneered. "She can't even utilize her spiritual powers. Seems you are only a sad imitation of Kikyou. It's a shame you were the one who escaped."

The tentacles wrapped more tightly around her neck, cutting off her breath.

Inuyasha found a surplus of power he hadn't known he possessed and the Tetsusaiga pulsed with an intense energy that easily cut through the spiraling limbs and the tip of the sword embedded deep into Naraku's back. The tentacles slackened and Kagome fell to the ground, gasping for air.

Naraku growled and tried to remove the sword from his torso, thrashing in a desperate attempt to reach Inuyasha. Miroku appeared on the scene in time to see Inuyasha raise the transformed Tetsusaiga above his head and bring it down in an arc of light.

Naraku disappeared in the bright, pulsing path of energy. When the light faded only shreds on Naraku's cloak were left and there were deep gouges in the rooftop.

"Well, that was impressive." Miroku commented, awe-struck, watching Inuyasha who dropped the sword to the ground, panting.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called out, eyes flashing with fear. Miroku was already kneeling by the girl's side, helping her to her feet.

"I'm okay," She said in a hoarse voice, her abused throat red and bruising slightly.

"Is he really dead?" Miroku asked, watching the shredded fabric blow around in the wind. There was no sight of Naraku, just the searing marks from the Tetsusaiga and the scent of burning flesh.

"I don't know how he could have lived through that." Kagome observed quietly.

Inuyasha placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, steadying her. "I don't smell him anywhere. Looks like he's gone."

"If he's not dead, he must be dying. That was a powerful attack you used, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded, looking a bit surprised. "I don't know where that came from."

Miroku nodded thoughtfully, giving Inuyasha a congratulatory slap on the back.

"Well, let's go check on Sango. She took a pretty hard hit to the head." Miroku began walking towards the door.

"She's fine. She's too hard headed to have been hurt badly." Inuyasha scoffed.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the wrist, pulling him back momentarily. Miroku kept on, unaware of their hesitation.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her, concerned.

"It's just something that Naraku said." She subconsciously touched the bracelet adorning her wrist.

Inuyasha growled at the mention of Naraku. "Don't pay attention to anything that motherfucker said."

Kagome had been keeping her eyes downcast, but suddenly lifted her head to meet Inuyasha's gaze.

"Do you see me? When you look at me, do you see me or do you see Kikyou?"

"How can you even ask me that?" Inuyasha asked in a raised voice, eyes wide. Kagome thought he looked angry.

"Answer me." She pleaded.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders and roughly crushed her to his chest.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome lifted her face to see him and he moved one hand up to tangle in her long hair, bringing her lips to his.

* * *

A/N: I_ love_ you guys! I got some really fantastic reviews, so I hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment in any way. I got some….suggestions about making this story a little longer so I decided to try and give you guys a few more chapters. Ask and you shall receive, as they say. So, thanks for reading and I will try and post the next chapter as soon as I can. Thank again!


	16. Chapter 16

Fragment

_Chapter sixteen_

* * *

Inuyasha had completely pushed his common sense away, shoving it deep down until it was barely a whisper in the back of his mind. He was working purely on impulses and emotions. He knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he shouldn't be kissing Kagome like this - but after nearly loosing her he just wanted to hold her, touch her, and reassure himself she was safe.

He needed her solidity, to be able to feel and taste her in order to shake off the feeling, the utter fear and dread he'd felt, when he saw her in Naraku's clutches. Naraku had nearly taken someone else he cared about away from him.

So, for a few precious minutes he allowed himself the luxury of pressing Kagome against him, of loosing himself in her scent. He hadn't failed to realize that Kagome was not resisting. In fact, she was leaning into his touch, encouraging his advances, delighting in the feel of his mouth against hers.

Slowly, Inuyasha took her by the shoulders and pulled away. Her mouth was red from the intensity of his caresses and her eyes gently fluttered open and she met Inuyasha's heady gaze. Both were breathing harder than normal and looked unsteady on their feet.

"How can you even ask me that?" Inuyasha asked softly. "You and Kikyou are nothing alike."

Kagome flinched and Inuyasha realized his words had come out unintentionally harsh.

"But I'm glad of that. When I'm around you I feel happy. Kikyou never allowed herself any happiness. You look alike, but you're total opposites. When I look at you, I see only you; Kagome."

A wave of emotion surged through her, making her heart beat accelerate and her eyes water.

Inuyasha released her hesitantly and took a step back. "Kikyou didn't deserve her fate. Naraku deserves a thousand more deaths for what he did for her. But she's gone and I hope her spirit has found peace." For a moment, Inuyasha looked incredibly sad and Kagome stepped forward to touch his arm.

Their gazes locked and Inuyasha allowed Kagome to comfort him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his chest. Inuyasha held onto her as if she was a life preserve. He still felt pain when he thought of Kikyou, but now it was a different sort of pain; the pain of healing.

* * *

Neither of them noticed Miroku peaking out of the door. He had stopped once he realized he wasn't being followed and turned back to look for his missing companions. The dark haired young man caught a glimpse of Inuyasha and Kagome in a intimate embrace and turned around and fled as quickly as he could, not wanting to create an awkward scene. Also, he didn't anticipate another dip in the lake. Once again, Sango was right. He sighed heavily and returned to the room to check on Sango's condition.

Sango was slowly coming back to consciousness. When her eyes fluttered open the first thing she saw was Miroku. His face looked troubled and drawn but when he noticed she was awake he broke out into a grin.

"Sango, how are you feeling?" He reached forward to take her hands in his.

The brunette sat up slowly; her head felt heavy and ached painfully. "Other than an incredible headache, I'm fine. What about you? Are the others okay? What happened with Naraku?" Sango asked in a single breath as she became more lucid.

Miroku smiled as he patted Sango's knee. "Slow down. Everyone is fine, myself included. It appears that Naraku is finally dead."

Sango's eyes widened. "You're sure?"

"It seems that I…_underestimated_ Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. I don't know how Naraku could have survived the attack." Miroku relayed the events after Sango had been knocked unconscious.

"Damn." She smiled wryly, trying to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. "Is it wrong that I was hoping to deliver the killing blow?"

Miroku wrapped her in a gentle hug. "Of course not."

"It's funny. I thought if Naraku were defeated I would feel much better. Somehow, revenge is bittersweet." She blinked the tears away, still holding onto Miroku's hand.

"Nothing can bring our loved ones back or give us the lives we used to lead. But now we can live peacefully knowing that Naraku got what he deserved and we'll never have to worry about him hurting anyone else again."

The pair sat in companionable silence, each understanding how the other was feeling. Finally, Miroku broke the silence. "It seems I also underestimated your intuition."

"What do you mean?" Sango looked puzzled.

"I think you were right about Inuyasha and Kagome."

Before Sango could reply, Inuyasha and Kagome walked in as if on cue.

"Sango-chan!" Kagome exclaimed upon seeing the injured girl awake. "How are you feeling?" She came to kneel by Sango's bedside.

Sango smiled warmly at the worried girl. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"But you were hit pretty hard. You could have a concussion or something."

Kagome's fears couldn't be laid to rest until she had thoroughly checked Sango over. She discovered a cut on Sango's head and helped her wash the dried blood out of her long hair. She also managed to find some aspirin to help Sango's headache and began making some hot tea.

While Kagome scrambled around trying to make Sango comfortable, Miroku and Inuyasha headed outside. Once they were out on the balcony, Miroku shut the door behind them.

Inuyasha leaned onto the railing, staring out over the city. He could hear music, chattering voices of the unaware people below. None of them had any idea of what had happened, had no clue about the danger they could have been in. Inuyasha sighed; he'd done the world a favor and he'd probably never even hear a 'thank you' thrown his way for his effort.

"So, Inuyasha." Miroku began in a jaunty, carefree tone.

"Yeah?"

"I can't help but notice how close you and Kagome-sama have come." Miroku smiled blandly as Inuyasha turned to him with narrowed eyes. The silver-haired boy tensed visibly as he faced Miroku.

"You and Kagome-sama are friends, yes?" Miroku continued on bravely.

Inuyasha turned the words over in his head. Friends? Yes, definitely. The term came easily, and sounded right when he uttered them out loud. "Yeah, we're friends."

If possible, Miroku's smile brightened. "That's good. Kagome-sama is a wonderful person. Everyone should be so lucky to have a friend like her."

"Where are you going with this, Miroku?" Inuyasha glared.

Miroku dropped the artificial smile and his expression turned serious. He met Inuyasha's glare calmly. "There is a thin line between friends and lovers sometimes. I care about you and Kagome-sama very much and Sango and I are worried. You know how tense things are between humans and youkai. We don't want either of you to have to suffer…"

Inuyasha exhaled the breath he had been holding and turned away from Miroku to stare glumly out over the balcony. "Fuck off, Miroku." He muttered half-heartedly. "You and Sango don't have to be worried about anything. Mind your own damn business."

Miroku watched the fight leave Inuyasha, saw the forlorn, world-weary look enter his eyes. He clapped a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder before leaving the hanyou alone with his thoughts.

* * *

The days following Naraku's demise seemed more lighthearted and carefree. Miroku and Sango smiled more often and laughed more freely. Inuyasha acted as though a huge weight had been lifted from his chest or like he'd been freed of some dark guilt, though his cheerfulness didn't last long, Kagome noticed.

The young woman thought she and Inuyasha were becoming closer - they'd begun to confide in each other and rely on one another in more ways than one. They were able to talk well into the night and laughed easily around each other.

Kagome thought for sure that after Naraku was defeated she and Inuyasha would continue to become closer; they had shared a passionate kiss after all. The memory still caused her to blush and her heart to race. Kagome expected their relationship to grow and flourish after that. Instead, he seemed to be distancing himself. Inuyasha was avoiding her. Before she could worry for too long Miroku made an announcement that diverted her attention.

"Good news, everyone!"

Kagome, Sango, and Shippou looked up from where they were preparing a quick lunch primarily made up of sandwiches and watched Miroku expectantly. Inuyasha was outside on the balcony and listened despondently.

"What's going on?" Sango prompted, curious about what had Miroku in such a good mood.

"Tomorrow we finally have a meeting with the Empress! At long last, Kagome will be reunited with her mother." Miroku grinned as Kagome's face lit up. The dark-haired girl wrapped Sango in a hug and danced around the small apartment. Shippou and Miroku quickly joined the two girls in their celebration. Miroku mysteriously found a bottle of champagne and popped it open sending a waterfall of bubbles up in the air.

Inuyasha watched the happy scene with guarded eyes before silently slipping away. It was a fairly long fall from the balcony to ground level, but he landed gracefully and began walking aimlessly with his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

'_What am I supposed to do now?_' Inuyasha wondered listlessly. Naraku was dead and soon Kagome would be home where she belonged. Inuyasha was glad, but it left him feeling purposeless. At some point along the way he had become attached to the pretty, naïve, raven haired girl. He'd come to rely on her presence, on her smile, her gentle touch on his hand or arm.

He was addicted to her scent, to her voice. The way she treated him as a friend, as an equal. Hell, sometimes she treated him like a hero. Like he was her savior or something. Inuyasha had never felt heroic a day in his life until Kagome had come along. He would lose that when she left. Tomorrow.

'_This is probably my last day with her. My last night to wish her sweet dreams or watch her sleep.' _Inuyasha grit his teeth together, fighting back a wave of vertigo. His heart felt like dead weight in his chest.

It was getting late and the city's constant flow of people was dimming as Inuyasha walked deeper into Sapporo's depths. He was alone accept for a small group of teenagers sitting along the sidewalk.

There were two young men and a young woman. The light haired boy was strumming a guitar rather professionally; the melody was sad and beautiful. The other boy was singing. Inuyasha paused to listen. The darker haired boy had a smooth, strong voice and it was soothing to listen to, almost mesmerizing.

"_You had my heart; get what you want then watch me walking away. What more could you want?"_

The willowy auburn haired girl would lift her voice to the night air every so often, her soft, high voice mingling with the deep, powerful tenor of her companion.

"_Don't you care? You had my heart, don't you care enough to let me go? You know that it meant everything, now everything feels far too wrong."_

Their voiced combined suddenly, entwining together intimately, and Inuyasha knew without a doubt the two singers were in love with each other.

'_If only you had words to make the sadness I feel go away.' _

A empty guitar lay open near them and Inuyasha dug into his pockets and tossed all the money he had on him in the case. The guitarist smiled warmly and gave an appreciative nod. Inuyasha walked away slowly, his keen ears able to pick up the beautiful music even as he was blocks away.

'_Do I care enough to let her go?' _Inuyasha wondered silently, lyrics slipping through his head like running water.

'_But it's better this way. Kagome will be better off without me. She's a goddamn princess, after all. She'll go home to her mother and she'll be safe. She will be well taken care of. It's a better life than I could ever give her. One day she'll get married and become the Empress of Japan. Kagome's life is important.'_

Inuyasha felt sick at the thought of Kagome getting married, having children with someone else. Living a life that didn't include him. But, she deserved to have it. A good life; a happy life. A life without him.

"Fuck." Inuyasha muttered as it began to rain. It seemed appropriate, somehow in accordance to his mood. He continued to walk through the dark, twisting streets until he felt calm again, until the cold rain water numbed him. He'd been gone for hours trying to lose himself. He felt tired, like he wanted to sleep for a hundred years. At some point his feet led him back to the hotel. He scaled the wall easily and quietly entered the room.

He was surprised to see Kagome sitting up in bed, reading a book by flashlight. The moment he walked in she startled, tearing her eyes away from her novel to meet his gaze. Her eyes widened as she took in his appreance. Even in the darkened room she could see he was soaked to the core.

She fumbled out of bed, switching off the flashlight and setting it down. Her book fell to the ground, forgotten.

"Inuyasha," she whispered softly. "Where were you? I was getting so worried."

"Don't worry about me, Kagome." He whispered back, tugging his dripping shirt over his head. He tossed it into the corner where it fell with a damp thud. "Go to sleep."

"Inuyasha, you're soaking wet. Have you been out in the rain all this time? You'll get sick." Kagome sounded stricken.

"I ain't gonna get sick." Inuyasha insisted in a rough whisper.

"You need to go take a hot shower to ward off a chill." Kagome persisted in a tone she usually saved for Shippou, grabbing Inuyasha's hand and leading him down the hallway where the bathroom was located. The pair argued back and fourth until Inuyasha got fed up and finally gave in. Honestly, a hot shower didn't sound like a bad idea.

Inuyasha stepped into the bathroom and turned the water on so it would be hot by the time he got in. Kagome was searching around for a clean towel. When she found one, she stumbled back into the brightly lit bathroom, closing the door behind her so the sound of running water wouldn't wake the others. Once her eyes adjusted to the new, brighter lighting she felt her pulse pick up.

The golden eyed boy was hovering over the shower, fiddling with the temperature settings. It took a while for the water to run hot and he was being impatient. His long, silver was disheveled around his handsome face and still dripping water. He was shirtless and the steady beads of streaming water ran down his leanly muscled chest, catching Kagome's eye.

She had never really gotten a chance to study his figure and noticed that his clothes didn't do the boy justice. He was quite tall, long and lean. There wasn't an ounce of unwanted fat on him and as he moved around she could see that his muscles were whipcord-strong beneath his golden skin.

Kagome averted her eyes, choosing to stare down at the towel in her hands. A crimson blush stained her cheeks. Inuyasha stopped fumbling and turned to face the blushing girl. He could practically taste her scent and had an idea of why she was blushing so ferociously and couldn't help but smirk inwardly. Deep down, he liked the fact that he could affect her.

The young woman glanced up as Inuyasha came closer to take the towel. His rich amber eyes were dark with emotion. He looked pained and it stung Kagome to think of Inuyasha hurting.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Her tone was soft, sincere, caressing to Inuyasha's ears. He gazed at her hopelessly. Without thinking, Kagome reached up to touch his cheek. His skin was soft and cool beneath her fingertips.

"You've been acting so strange lately. So _distant_. Did I do something?" Kagome watched him shyly through her long eyelashes.

"No." Inuyasha grabbed her hand, keeping her from breaking contact. "You didn't do anything, Kagome."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" She asked softly.

"Kagome." He searched for the right words, squeezing her hand. "I've only been keeping my distance because it's already going to be hard enough to leave you alone as it is."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, alarmed. She instinctively stepped closer.

"Tomorrow you're going home. I don't think we can see each other after that. Tonight could be the last time I get to see you. I can't afford to be attached to people."

"Don't be ridiculous, Inuyasha. Of course we'll still see each other. I mean, things might be different, but you're still my best friend. Nothing's going to change that." Kagome smiled warmly, her dark eyes shining. Inuyasha saw hope in her eyes. He saw trust and affection.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and pulled Kagome into him. "Right." He said quietly.

'_She has no idea. She's so fucking naïve. I need to say goodbye. I need to let her go, for both of our sakes.'_

The thought of never seeing her again sent a thrill of fear through him. But for some unfathomable reason, Kagome was already too attached to him.

_One last night._

_Make it count. Burn this into your memory for sake keeping._

Kagome melted into Inuyasha's embrace as she felt his hands comb through her long, silken hair. He caught her face between his hands and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, on the bridge of her nose, on the corner of her mouth, on her chin.

She was suddenly overcome with a need to feel his lips on hers. It embarrassed her to think it, but she wanted his lips everywhere, wanted to taste his tongue in her mouth…

Kagome took things into her own hands, tilting her head to capture Inuyasha's mouth with her own. He obliged, deepening the kiss, nipping her bottom lip gently with his teeth. In answer she opened her mouth to allow him access. She didn't remember moving but she suddenly felt herself being pressed against the wall. Inuyasha's bare skin was suddenly burning beneath her touch.

His taste was warm and sweet, addicting somehow. She shyly tried slipping her own tongue into his mouth. Inuyasha tightened his hold on her as her tongue brushed against one of his fangs and she shivered.

A low growl was rumbling in Inuyasha's chest; she could feel the vibrations. He obviously enjoyed her timid ministrations and angled his head to allow the shorter girl better access. Feeling her confidence boost, she nibbled softly on his lower lip before exploring his mouth better with her tongue.

She accidentally brushed the roof of his mouth and felt him moan softly against her mouth. He had one hand wrapped around her waist, the other cupping the back of her slender neck. His hold tightened as he rested his forehead against hers. Kagome's eyes slowly drifted open and she saw Inuyasha's heady gaze, eyes dark with passion. When she smiled softly, he bent his head and she could feel his warm breath on her neck.

Instinctively, she tilted her head back, baring her neck. That one little move nearly broke Inuyasha's tenuous hold on his self restraint. Taking a deep breath of air perfumed by her scent, Inuyasha gently moved her long ebony locks to one side and began trailing kisses down her neck. She murmured helplessly against him, surrendering, as he traced his trail with his tongue.

'_Mine._' Inuyasha thought, the one little word filling him with unrivaled satisfaction. He lapped at the hollow of her neck until she squirmed uselessly against him.

"Inuyasha." His name was a soft sigh on her lips. Her slender hands were roving gently over his back, trying to hold him closer even though there was no space between them anymore. Her body language was asking for more, but Inuyasha knew Kagome wasn't really ready to go any further. She was nearly drunk with passion and desire at the moment, but Inuyasha knew if he took it any further here, now, in a small hotel bathroom, Kagome would regret it.

Inuyasha also knew if they went any further there was no way in hell he could give her up. He kissed her hard, kissed her breathless, trying to memorize the exact taste and feel of her. Finally he broke away, slowly releasing her. It was as if a spell had been broken. Inuyasha watched the desire drain away as Kagome became more clear headed. She blushed so hard Inuyasha was worried she would pass out from all the blood rushing to her head.

He was having his own problems too, only his blood had rushed somewhere farther south. Kagome ducked her head and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist. Inuyasha stroked her hair and leaned his cheek against the top of her head.

'_I care enough to let her go.'_

"You should go to bed, get some rest. You've got a big day tomorrow." He murmured into her hair. Kagome sighed dreamily. It was the happiest sound Inuyasha had ever heard.

"Okay." She looked up at him and gave him a stunning smile. "I'll see you in the morning." She stood on her toes and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight."

"G'night, Kagome." Inuyasha answered back, watching her leave.

Kagome went to bed feeling dizzy with happiness and fell asleep smiling. Inuyasha took a long shower, standing beneath the pelting water until the hot water ran cold. When he finally emerged he couldn't even feign sleep. He watched Kagome sleep, guarding over her until morning, wishing all the while tomorrow wouldn't come.

* * *

The sun rose dutifully in the sky, and with it, the madness of preparing Kagome for her meeting with the empress began. Sango and Miroku roused her from her pleasant dreams filled with a certain dog-eared hanyou, and hustled her into the shower. Once the water began its job of waking her up fully, she started to feel nervous. Today was the day she was going to meet her mother. Finally, she'd found the family she had longed for her entire life.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Kagome yelled out as she began lathering her hair with shampoo. From out in the kitchen area she could hear Miroku shout a reply.

"She's going to like you!"

"What if I mess up?"

This time it was Sango's voice. "You're not going to mess up."

Feeling anxious, Kagome cleaned and scrubbed every inch of her body and washed, rinsed, and rewashed her hair until Inuyasha started banging on the door.

"Did you drown in there?" He asked wryly.

Kagome sighed and put down the soap. She turned the water off and wrapped up in a towel. Sango had hung up the dress she was supposed to wear. None of them owned any fancy clothing and they weren't sure what was appropriate to wear to meet the Empress of Japan.

For Kagome, they had eventually decided on a pretty dress the color of rose petals. It was simple, modest and reached past her knees but it looked incredible against her skin and flattered her slim figure.

Kagome took her time getting ready, drying her hair and brushing her long, wavy locks until they shone. She was stalling and she knew it.

Inuyasha knocked on the door, startling her out of the fog she'd drifted into. "Hey, hurry it up in there, princess."

Kagome put down her brush and eyed the door wearily. _Princess_? It had been a long time since Inuyasha had referred to her by the unwanted nickname. After last night she thought that Inuyasha would be more affectionate, if anything. A light blush dusted across her cheeks as she opened the door.

Inuyasha was leaning against the wall, dressed in dark un-distressed jeans and a button-up shirt that Miroku and Sango had practically forced him into wearing. He glanced up as Kagome opened the door and felt his face heat at the sight of her. The dress was constructed of red and pink rose hues and her dark hair was striking against the bright fabric.

Her newly bathed skin gleamed and a pretty blush stained her cheeks like well-applied makeup. Inuyasha couldn't help but blink stupidly for a few seconds before regaining his composure.

"So, do I look okay?" Kagome smiled nervously.

"Yeah." Inuyasha murmured. He saw Kagome's face fall and she quickly added, "I know I'm going before the Empress and everything, so I might be a little underdressed but -"

Inuyasha interrupted the stammering girl. "You look good."

The young woman broke into a happy grin and enveloped Inuyasha in a hug. Inuyasha fought the impulse to return her embrace and tensed under her touch. Kagome sensed his discomfort and looked up at him curiously.

"Inuyasha, is everything alright?"

He averted his gaze, eyes guarded. "Yeah, we're just running behind schedule. Let's go." Kagome followed him quietly, wondering what was going on in the hanyou's mind.

"Wow, Kagome! You look really pretty." Shippou exclaimed, jumping into Kagome's arms.

The raven haired girl smiled shyly. "Thank you, Shippou-chan."

"Indeed, Kagome-sama. You look like ten million yen." Miroku grinned cheekily as Sango elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"You guys don't look half bad either." Kagome winked. Sango looked lovely in a dark indigo dress. Miroku and Inuyasha were both wearing dark denim and button-up shirts, though Inuyasha didn't look pleased about it.

As they walked along the street to catch a taxi they resembled a nice group of kids going off to enjoy a late lunch. Any passerby's would never suspect they were heading off to meet the Empress of Japan.

Kagome was nestled between Sango and Miroku and was a restless, jittering ball of nerves. She was shaking so much, Shippou had to abandon his seat on Kagome's lap. He jumped onto Sango's lap and glanced worriedly over at Kagome. Sango placed a gentle hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome, calm down. Everything is going to be fine." Sango insisted in a reassuring tone.

Kagome nodded her head, but her skin was beginning to look pallid, and her usually bright eyes were looking lusterless and vacant. Sango didn't know if the poor girl was going to faint or throw up. Sango looked over at Inuyasha, who was staring decisively out of the window with a closed expression. Her eyes narrowed at him. If anyone could get through to Kagome, it was him. She trusted him and listened to what he had to say - yet there he was practically ignoring her.

Sango glared daggers until Inuyasha sensed her vivid stare and turned around. He gave her a look as if to say '_what?_'

"Say something." She mouthed quietly.

Inuyasha took one look at the nerve-ridden girl and sighed heavily.

"Kagome." He said sharply, startling the raven haired girl. She looked up at him with large doe eyes.

"You're gonna' be fine. Stop freaking out." He sounded so sure and no nonsense that Kagome felt her nerves steel over.

"I just wish I knew what to expect." She sighed shakily and Sango reached over to grab her hand reassuringly. Kagome was grateful for Sango's reassuring presence but she couldn't help but wonder why Inuyasha wasn't the one seeking to comfort her.

"Looks like you'll be finding out soon enough." Inuyasha nodded out the window as the taxi turned off the main road. They drove down a long driveway lined with tall trees and beautiful, blooming flowers.

After a few minutes the trees cleared and a large beautiful house came into view. Though it was no castle it could certainly be considered to be a mansion and Miroku and Sango giggled as Kagome and Shippou's mouths dropped open. The taxi parked and the small group piled out timidly. As Miroku handed the driver a handful of coins, Kagome stared hopefully at the expansive building that could possibly be her home.

* * *

_**A/N:**_

_Sorry I'm leaving it off here. I had originally planned for the chapter to be longer but I'm super busy right now and I kind of feel like I'm forcing it a little. Plus, I didn't want to make you guys wait too long. Your reviews were amazing! Thanks to everyone who has supported this fic so far. You guys are the best! I'm getting ready to go on a little four day vacation so hopefully when I get back I'll be refreshed and ready to write the next chapter! So, sorry if this chapter was kinda lame. I'll try and improve next time!_

_By the way, the song I borrowed in this chapter is called 'Waters Edge' by a band called 1997. I love that song! It's one of those beautifully sad songs that you want to listen to until you know all the words by heart. Very indie-ish. I demand that you go listen to it, now! (Just as a side note, the characters that were singing are original characters of mine that I snuck in. Haha!)_


	17. Chapter 17

Fragment

_Chapter Seventeen_

* * *

_"_What do you mean the Empress won't see her?" Inuyasha growled at the stoic, one-eyed, old gray-haired woman standing in front of him. He subconsciously cracked his knuckles and glared at the elderly woman's calm, composed face. He had come too far, gone through far too much to be stopped now.

He hesitated for the briefest moment, imagining that there was a chance Kagome could leave with him. He crushed the fantasy almost immediately, knowing Kagome's blood would not be denied, and continued to glare determinedly at the old woman.

"The Empress has been plagued by a vast number of con-artists impersonating Kagome Higurashi. She has been through so much and Higurashi-sama is tired. She has requested that no one else be brought before her. We have accepted that we may never find Kagome. The Empress wishes to move on with her life."

"Listen here, _Grandma_, we've _found _the real Kagome Higurashi." As Inuyasha spoke two guards were forcibly carrying a man, dressed poorly in drag, out of the mansion.

"I swear! I am the real Kagome Higurashi! Release me at once! I'm the real Kagome, I swear!" The transvestite pulled off his long black wig and began beating one of the guards before they unceremoniously tossed him out of the front door with a few choice words.

The old woman met Inuyasha's glare coolly. "I've heard that one before."

Miroku had to physically restrain the hanyou, shoving him towards Sango and Kagome, who took hold of either arm.

"I told you to let me do all the talking." Miroku whispered disapprovingly before turning to face the old woman.

He smiled charmingly and inclined his head respectfully. "Hello Kaede-sama. Please excuse my friend."

Kaede looked slightly taken aback, since she hadn't introduced herself to the odd group of misfits standing the foyer. "Do I know you?" She asked politely.

"Indeed, you do, though it's been quite a few years since I've seen you. My family used to work for the royal family, a long time ago. You used to scold me for chasing the kitchen maids around when I was younger." Miroku chuckled as though he were recalling fond memories.

He remembered the old woman very well. She had been a constant presence in the Higurashi's fortress. Kaede, nearly single handedly, ran everything from coordinating the Emperor's meetings and public appearances, to making sure the Higurashi children went to bed on time.

Recognition lit up Kaede's face, softening the harsh lines in her face, as she recalled the charismatic, dark haired youth from her memory. "Ah, Miroku. It's good to see you." A warm smile broke the old woman's once impassive expression. "It cheers my heart to see you in good health. I only wish the rest of your family were here today, also."

"Thank you, Kaede-sama."

Kaede looked over at the rest of the group with a newfound appreciation. "I remember Sango too. You've grown into such a lovely young woman."

Sango smiled fondly at the old woman who exactly matched the figure in her memory. "It's really good to see you too, Kaede."

The old woman's left eye was covered with a patch but her good eye focused back on the quietly seething hanyou. "Ah, I remember you now Inuyasha. I see you haven't changed. I should have recognized you from your temper."

"Keh!"

"So, you three are telling me that you think you've found Kagome?" She fixed them all with a piercing, soul searching glare; her interest was renewed. When these people were children they had lived at the old Higurashi estate, they had seen Kagome playing in the halls, in the garden, saw her on her way to her private lessons. If anyone could find Kagome, surely it was them.

Hope filled Kaede's weary body, giving her a peculiar sensation of weightlessness. Inuyasha gave the elderly woman a petulant glare. "That's what I've been trying to tell you this entire time."

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha, and introduce me to the young lady and her curious companion." Kaede turned to face Kagome who was hugging Shippou tightly.

Miroku intervened, quickly making introductions. "Kaede-sama, this is Kagome-sama and her little friend is Shippou." Just as Miroku was trying to come up with something clever to explain Shippou's presence and Kagome's disappearance, he heard Kaede say, "Well, she certainly looks like Kagome. But so did many other girls, though she may be the loveliest of them yet."

Kagome blushed shyly at the compliment, despite the matter-of-fact way Kaede delivered it, and Miroku beamed as though Kagome were of his own creation. Kaede circled Kagome slowly, her gaze hawk like. "Pray tell child, if you are Kagome Higurashi then where have you been all this time?"

Before Miroku could interject, Kagome spoke up. "I've lived at an orphanage for as long as I can remember. I ran away and took Shippou with me. I stumbled upon Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku and they recognized me. I'm afraid my memory is very limited. I don't remember anything prior to living at the orphanage. The only reason I even know my name is because of this." Kagome gently caressed the necklace around her neck.

Kaede stepped closer to see the small lavender sphere that was an exact replica of the Shikon Jewel, except Kagome's name was reflected in the jewel's depths.

Kaede felt her heart leap at the sight of the familiar object. Kagome's sister, Kikyou, also had a similar necklace with her own name gracefully reflecting in its center. She quickly trained her emotions, keeping in mind that anyone could have replicated the necklace. Still, no one had thought to do it before.

Kaede knew that Inuyasha, together with Sango and Miroku, had either found the genuine heir the throne or had used their joint, insiders knowledge to make a very convincing Kagome.

The old woman stared into Kagome's eyes; the girl had milk-chocolate, heavily lashed eyes that were replica's of the Empress's own orbs, and they held nothing but sincerity. Her eyes were open and honest, shimmering with blatant candor. The girl was either telling the truth, happened to be an exquisite actress, or had been duped by her companions.

Kaede smiled kindly, wishing to the bottom of her heart that the girl before her was indeed Kagome Higurashi. "You're very convincing, child."

"So, the Empress will see her?" Miroku inquired hopefully.

"As I said before: Higurashi-sama is tired of being lied to and will see no one else." Kaede turned to walk away.

"Wait one goddamn minute!" Inuyasha snarled, earning the attention of the guards. Kaede waved them down and frowned at the angry boy. "I will not have you and your companions thrown out because I once knew you and I have deep respect for your families. Please repay my kindness and leave peacefully."

Kaede continued walking away, soon turning a corner and vanishing from sight. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome's crushed expression. The look in her eyes was desolate. Sango and Shippou rushed to comfort her and he heard Miroku making vague promised to find another way.

'_Bullshit.' _Inuyasha thought before marching after Kaede. He moved quickly, catching her before anyone could make a move to stop him.

"Inuyasha?" Kaede startled as the silver haired boy appeared, blocking her path. "Is the reward that enticing to you? You can not just let it go?"

"Listen to me, old woman. I don't give a damn about the reward. That girl in there isn't a fake; I doubt she's ever told a lie in her whole fucking life and she's been through hell and back to make it here."

"How do you know she is really the princess?" Kaede asked, not expecting a real answer.

"She's a _miko_. I've seen her use her spiritual powers and if you don't believe me, all you need to do is see her in action. Is that enough proof for you?" Inuyasha growled out in a low tone.

Kaede looked stunned. "You're sure about this?"

"Positive."

Kaede looked astonished. Her mouth fell open as she scrutinized Inuyasha's tense face, searching for the tiniest hint of a lie. "You're sure about this?"

"Positive."

"Very well. I will go talk to Higurashi-sama and see what course of action she would like to take. Wait in the foyer until I return and try to stay out of trouble." Kaede turned to walk away, but paused to throw Inuyasha a glace over her shoulder. Her lined, finely wrinkled face held all the wisdom of an old owl.

"May I ask why you are so intent on helping young Kagome? I've never known you to care so deeply about the lives of others before."

"None of your business, hag." Inuyasha quickly averted his gaze, choosing to stare at the immaculate marble floor.

Kaede smiled a tight, thin-lipped smile and nodded as if Inuyasha had confirmed something for her. "Inuyasha." She spoke in a soft, tender tone. "Are you sure you want to take this girl so far out of your reach?"

"Keep on walking." He snarled roguishly, but failed to hide the flash of self-sacrificing pain that shone in his eyes. The old woman's eyes glistened with emotion. If she hadn't believed the hanyou's claim before, she certainly did now.

Kaede had vanished down the long winding hallway as the others caught up to Inuyasha, who had tamed his features once he heard their approaching footsteps.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing? Are you trying to get us arrested?" Sango exclaimed, slightly perturbed that she had to run after her crazy friend in high heeled shoes.

"Relax, Kaede is going to talk to the Empress now. I'm sure she'll see Kagome."

Inuyasha received blank stares. "How did you manage that?" Miroku asked, the first one to recover.

"I just told her Kagome had miko capabilities and that seemed to change her attitude."

Kagome broke out into a hopeful grin, rushing to hug Inuyasha. "Thank you!" She gushed. "I can't believe it."

"The rest is up to you, girl." Inuyasha patted her back softly and pulled away. "Now we wait."

The other followed him back to the foyer; Sango didn't miss the crushed expression on Kagome's face. Sango wondered silently why Inuyasha was acting so strange towards Kagome all of the sudden. The pair were normally quite affectionate towards each other. Now, it was as if they had reverted back to the early stages of their relationship.

Then again, perhaps Inuyasha knew better than to act so familiar with Kagome in public. She touched Kagome's arm reassuringly and sat with her while they waited. Minutes stretched into eternity as they all waited eagerly. None of them expected to see the Empress herself, elegantly dressed in a simple white gown, appear in the doorway.

The guards stationed around the entrance quickly bowed respectfully, heads inclined, and the other quickly followed suit. The Empress raised her hands in a peaceful gesture, indicating that everyone should rise, and smiled warmly. "There's no need for all that, please." The kind smile reached her soft brown eyes and Kagome felt transfixed as she stared at the woman who could be her mother.

There was something genuine and heartfelt in the woman's eyes, which were a familiar deep caramel shade, that made Kagome want to run up and hug her. Kagome couldn't remember ever seeing this pretty, self-confident woman before, but she immediately trusted her.

Everyone regained their composure and waited anxiously for her next words. The Empress fixed her gaze on Sango and Miroku who were standing tensely side-by-side. "It is so wonderful to see you two." The smile she graced them with was saccharine and maternal. "Please, tell me how you've been?"

"We've been well, Higurashi-sama." Miroku answered timidly, though not totally convincingly.

"I remember you too, Inuyasha. My, how you've all grown." The Empress focused on the golden eyed boy and the slight raven haired girl beside him.

"So, miss. It seems your friends are very convinced that you're my Kagome. Are you so sure?"

"I think I might be." Kagome murmured weakly as she shyly met the older woman's gaze.

"Would you like to take a walk with me? The Chrysanthemums and the Dahlia's are especially beautiful this time of year and our gardens are quite lovely." The Empress smiled at the doe-eyed girl.

"Yes, absolutely." Kagome fumbled out her words quickly, catching Inuyasha's gaze first, then grinnrf excitedly at Sango and Miroku.

Shippou clung to Kagome, unwilling to part with her. "May I come too?" He pleaded in the sweetest, most polite tone he could summon.

"Of course, little one. You're welcome to join us if you promise to behave yourself." The Empress winked at the little fox kit. "Kaede, why don't you find some food for our guests while they wait? Please, make yourselves comfortable until we return."

Kagome followed the Empress away, turning once to look back at Inuyasha. He was watching her retreating figure like he'd never see her again. When he noticed Kagome was looking, he offered a wry, reassuring smile. Kagome returned the smile before she turned away, missing his bleak, forlorn expression. Miroku clapped him on the shoulder and the trio followed Kaede to the kitchens.

* * *

The nervous, raven haired beauty followed the Empress quietly, grateful to have Shippou with her for support. His familiar presence was comforting. Being in the presence of the Empress of all of Japan put her on edge. The beautiful, regally dressed woman carried herself with grace and ease and could have been incredibly intimidating if it weren't for the kindness Kagome could read in her face and the touch of sadness her eyes harbored.

This woman had clearly experienced grief and been touched by loss, but she hadn't let it overcome her. There was a quiet strength about her, a strong yet soothing aura.

Kagome hadn't known what to expect, but she surely hadn't expected the Empress to be so down to earth and, simply put, _nice_. With her soft, dark, shortly cropped hair and gentle yet authoritive way of speaking, the Empress was incredibly motherly.

"So, dear. Kaede told me you have lived in the orphanage for as long as you can remember?" The older woman began, pausing at a particularly beautiful cluster of flowers. Kagome stopped and sampled the flowers soft, supple fragrance. "Yes, that's true. That's where I came to know Shippou-chan here." Kagome ruffled the fox's red hair and he laughed innocently.

"And you have trouble with your memory?" She inquired further.

"Yes, I don't really remember anything from when I was younger, before I came to live at the orphanage. There's just this big gaping hole in my memory."

"I'm sorry, dear. That must be very hard for you." She clucked her tongue sympathetically.

"It's not so bad, not anymore. I have some really good friends now. That makes it easier. All I have ever wanted is a family, and my friends have kind of become my family." Kagome looked up at the clear blue sky and a happy, satisfied smile touched her lips.

"I can relate. After I lost my family, all I had left was my friends and they became a surrogate family to me."

"I'm so sorry." Kagome bowed her head.

"I am too." The Empress paused again as they reached a large, noble tree. There was a bench underneath the great tree's shading branches and they sat down and watched a playful pair of birds tumble through the air.

"Kagome, you're a very beautiful young woman." The Empress said suddenly.

Kagome blushed deeply at the unexpected compliment. "Oh, thank you."

"You are exactly how I picture my Kagome to be." Her smile was bittersweet.

"I have had many, many girls come to me claiming to be my Kagome. And I have to admit that you are the best actress yet."

Kagome looked over at the woman who was smiling sadly. "I'm not acting. My intention isn't to trick you. I just want to know where I belong, who my family is. I really believe that I might be the girl you're looking for. If I'm not, that's okay too. I'll keep looking and I'll always have my friends. I don't want your title or your money. I just want a mother. All I've ever wanted is a family." As Kagome spoke, Shippou was looking up at the girl with worship in his eyes.

Kagome was oblivious as she was lost in thought, quietly realizing that along the way Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku had become her family; but the Empress noticed the little boy's adoring gaze and she mused that Shippou must have found a family with Kagome as well.

The Empress reached over and gently placed her hand on Kagome's tightly balled fist.

"Why do you think I am your mother? I'll be the first to admit that you look like my Kagome. But so did many other girls. I wish with all my heart that you could indeed be my daughter, but I think it is finally time to accept that my Kagome is gone."

"But Inuyasha says that Kagome must be a Higurashi because she's a miko." Shippou piped up.

The Empress paused. "Well, if Kagome is indeed a Miko then I would say Inuyasha makes a pretty valid argument."

Kagome giggled nervously and used her free hand to subconsciously toy with her necklace. The light shone off the lavender sphere, catching the older woman's eye. "Got any threatening youkai around?" She joked halfheartedly.

"Where did you get that?" The Empress demanded, suddenly sounding like the ruler of an entire nation that she was.

"This?" Kagome held up her necklace. "I don't know. I've always had it. That's how I even knew my name."

The Empress reached for the small jewel, studying it closely. "My father made these necklaces for Kagome and for my oldest daughter, Kikyou." Her eyes began to well with unshed tears. "That's his hand writing. I would know it anywhere."

Kagome felt her heart jump into her throat. A memory came unbidden to her mind, vague and wispy like smoke, but Kagome clung to it. "Yes, Jii-chan was always giving us amusing presents. He once gave Kikyou and I a mummified hand, so we were thrilled when he decided to gift us with jewelry." An image of an old man's kind, wrinkled face floated in Kagome's visions briefly, and then the memory was gone with the breeze.

The young woman didn't realize she was crying until she felt her mother's soft, warm hand brush a stray tear from her face. Kagome looked up to see that the Empress was crying too; large, silent tears fell freely.

"Kagome." She said, years of pain, loss, and misguided hope infusing the one word. Shippou politely scrabbled away once the two women embraced, crying together. He sat a few feet away, smiling, and trying not to cry as hard as the girls were.

They clung together, mother and daughter, sharing and relieving their pain with the other. They felt something within themselves shift as everything fell into place. Something that was missing inside of them filled, so that their tears of pain and sorrow soon turned to tears of joy.

"Does this mean I can call you Mom?" Kagome questioned, half serious, once they paused to wipe their tears and clear their faces of mascara.

"Of course you can, sweetheart." The Empress was so overwhelmed with emotion she could barely choke out the words. Teary-eyed and free of make-up she didn't looked like the ruler of Japan. She simply looked like an average woman and Kagome felt closer to this virtual stranger than anyone else in her life.

As they regained their composure, Kagome noticed Shippou was partaking in the water works. "Shippou-chan, why are you crying?" Kagome knelt by the sobbing kitsune.

Shippou hiccupped and looked up morosely as Kagome's mother also kneeled by him. "I'm happy f-for Kagome. I'm just afraid that things will change now. What do I do now? Where will I go?"

Before Kagome could quell the child's fears, the Empress spoke up. "Well, you'll stay here with us, of course. You're a part of Kagome's life and therefore you're now a part of my life. Would you like to live here with us, Shippou-chan?"

The young kitsune was startled out of his tears. With large, shining eyes he accepted the hug Kagome and her mother gave him and choked out a trembling, "Yes!"

* * *

Kaede had led them to the dining area and the chef had thrown together a full fledged feast. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango had looked stunned as they were served steamed rice, miso soup, grilled fish, pickles, dried seaweed, beef bowls, and a plethora of noodles: soba noodles, ramen noodles, and udon noodles.

"All of this for us, Kaede-sama?" Miroku questioned, though he didn't hesitate to dig in.

Kaede chucked. "Trust me, you children are most deserving. And Chiasa-san, our live in chef, never wastes an opportunity to outdo herself."

"This is excellent!" Sango praised, her plate piled with a little sample of everything. "Please, give my compliments to Chiasa-san."

Sango turned to her left to see how Inuyasha was faring and felt disheartened to see the hanyou sullen and guarded. Despite his love of noodles, he had barely touched his food.

Just as the concerned brunette was about to confront the melancholy hanyou, she felt Miroku place a restraining hand on her knee. Sango whirled back around and Miroku caught her eye as if to say "leave him be."

Sango nodded and continued to eat, but was careful to keep an eye on her silver-haired friend.

Inuyasha was twirling his chopsticks around his plate needlessly as Kaede excused herself. Once the old woman was out of hearing range Miroku turned to Sango and grinned at her.

"Kagome and the Empress have been gone a long while. No doubt they're having a touching reunion after having been parted for so long."

"I'm so glad that things worked out for the best. I hated lying to Kagome like that. Thank the heavens she actually turned out to be the real Kagome Higurashi." Sango smiled back at Miroku, glad to finally be rid of her guilt.

"Yes," Miroku continued. "How fortuitous that Inuyasha managed not only managed to find the right girl, but was able to convince her of something like that. I didn't know you had it in you, Inuyasha."

The hanyou simply starred down at his untouched food with a bleak expression. "Aren't you happy for Kagome?" Miroku prodded gently.

"Yeah, sure. At least she's not our problem anymore." Inuyasha grumbled in a rough voice, but his face betrayed his words.

"So, Sango-chan, what shall we buy first with our reward money?" Miroku grinned boyishly and rubbed his hands together.

Inuyasha was the only one to realize that someone was listening in on their conversation. At first the scent of the delicious food had fooled his nose, but a small change in the flow of the air alerted him to the new presence.

"Kagome." He said, whirling around in his chair to face the girl standing in the doorway, facing their backs.

It was apparent by the look of total devastation on her face that she had heard every word.

"You _lied _to me?" He broken voice was barely louder than a whisper. "For money. All this time -" Kagome's voice broke as she held back a sob. "_Everything_ was a lie."

"Kagome, no! It's not like that." Sango rose out of her seat, though she felt sick to her stomach.

"Please, Kagome-sama, let us explain." Miroku pleaded.

Kagome stared straight at Inuyasha who never looked away, but felt frozen in place. "I don't need to hear any explanation. Please collect your reward and leave." She said in a cold tone, holding her chin high even as hot tears coursed down her face, though she was straining not to let them fall. Turning on a heel she quickly ran away, leaving the trio stunned around the dining table.

"Inuyasha, you need to go talk to her." Sango half commanded, half begged. She didn't have to tell the hanyou twice. He was out the door in seconds.

* * *

On her best day, Kagome couldn't hope outrun Inuyasha on his worst day. It didn't take long for him to catch up with the emotional wreck of a girl. He caught her on the stairwell, grabbing her by her elbow and spinning her to face him. There were no guards stationed, as most of them guarded the mansion from the outside, and Inuyasha was glad to have a private moment.

"Kagome, stop."

"Let go of me!" She shouted, eyes shimmering. Her tears, like tiny diamonds, clung to individual eyelashes, defining them so they looked like they had been individually combed. Even though she was glaring at him, small teeth clenched together in an approximated snarl, Inuyasha couldn't help but dwell on how beautiful she looked.

"Please, just let me explain." He asked in a low tone. Kagome was close enough to feel the words rumble in his chest.

"No. I don't want to hear anything else from you!" The fury in her eyes calmed to a simmering pain that made Inuyasha feel like someone was crushing his chest. "I believed you!"

Kagome cried, feeling as though she had gained a new family just in time to lose her old one.

Inuyasha's eyes were flashing as he held her still. "Kagome, _please_," He hissed the word out through clenched teeth, his amber eyes pleading with her. "Just listen, it's not what you think."

Her open palm caught him across his cheek, causing him to stumble a few steps away in sheer surprise. His cheek stung faintly, but Kagome clasped her offending hand to her chest, and he knew she'd hurt herself more than she'd hurt him.

"I don't want any explanations from you. I believed every word you said! I _loved _you, and then -" Kagome's sentence faded, incomplete once she realized she had revealed a little more than she had meant to.

Inuyasha felt all the air rush out of his lungs as his heart surged in his chest. His ears rang as adrenaline pumped through him. She said she _loved him. _Kagome _loved him_? But wait - 'loved' was past tense. Did that mean she didn't love him any longer?

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, eyes so dark she could barely see any gold around his pupil.

Wide-eyed, Kagome took a few trembling steps away. "I don't ever want to talk to you again." She said so quietly Inuyasha could barely hear her. Then she sprinted up the stairs and Inuyasha lost sight of her.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry to leave off here (also sorry for the brevity) but I'm about to go out of town and I didn't want to put off an update for another week. Don't worry, though! I'll have the next chapter ready to go as soon as I get back. The next chapter will also be MUCH longer.

And I think the next chapter might actually be the last one. MAYBE their will be two chapter left, but it's all coming to a close guys. _Thank you so much _for sticking with me this far. My readers/reviewers are my biggest inspiration.

You guys are amazing! Special little shout out to Say0mi Saki because your review made me smile for, like, an hour straight. (_Not that I don't enjoy and fawn over every review! FYI__: Mysterychild__, I JUST now got the meaning of your review. Haha! I'm so slow…but don't worry, though. I won't leave you high and dry forever._)

I love you guys!

P.S. My muse is running around with an idea for a sequel to _Fragment…_of course you guys don't know how it's going to end…but please give me your thoughts so far?


	18. Chapter 18

Fragment

_Chapter 18_

* * *

_Three months later…_

* * *

Kagome sighed heavily as she leaned against the railing of her balcony. She liked to escape out to the little terrace adjoined to her room to revel in her little pocket of privacy. The small, wrought-iron balcony boasted a lovely view of the garden and the calming fragrance of the flowers drifted up to her. It was a quiet, peaceful place where Kagome felt she could be by herself and think.

It was almost dark and stars twinkled softly in the twilight. The moon was a pale crescent shadow in the sky; from her perspective it looked like the grin of the Cheshire cat. Kagome started to smile, but failed when she immediately started to calculate how many days until the new moon. Averting her eyes from the sky, she stared down into the garden. The moon always made her think of _him_. _Everything_ made her think of _him_.

A familiar twinge of pain in her chest made Kagome wince, but she blocked it out, determined not let tears spill. With one last glance at the sky, Kagome turned and went back inside her room. It was still strange to be able to call the room _hers_.

She'd never had a room to herself before; but now she had somewhere to call home, her own bed, a room full of her _things. _Kagome had never owned things before that weren't absolutely necessary to her survival. Now, she had a closet full of clothes, and more pairs of shoes than she could wear in a week. She had a bookshelf full of books and she had a small collection of jewelry. Kagome's mother had gone a little shop-happy once she'd been reunited with her daughter.

Kagome was also delighted to find her family also owned a cat. She had vague recollections of a small, calico kitten, but while she'd been away the kitten had obviously grown into a cat - a very fat, happy cat.

"Hi, Buyo." Kagome murmured as she walked over to her bed where the large feline was napping. She stroked the calico between his ears and he purred contently, cracking one eye open to give her an appreciative look.

It was all more than Kagome had ever dreamed of, more than she had ever dared wish for.

Still, there was a black spot on her heart, a persistent feeling that she was missing something…missing _someone_. Wishing to outpace her thoughts, Kagome quickly left her room and began wandering the now-familiar halls of her new home. She liked the feel of the smooth hardwood floor beneath her bare feet, and she was beginning to learn where the glossy wood floors bent and creaked under her weight.

'_Slowly but surely, this place is becoming home to me.' _Kagome experienced the peculiar feeling she often got when she knew something should make her happy, but a vague hollow feeling simply settled in her chest as her brain tried its best to simulate the emotion she sought. It made her feel off balance, so she paused to lean against the wall. The burning sensation of tears trying to find their way out was becoming far too familiar to her, and she blinked rapidly to clear her eyes. Sagging against the wall, Kagome hung her head, feeling undeserving of her wonderful fortune. This is what she had been searching for her whole life! She was _home_, she had a family! Why did every beat of her heart come with a dull, aching pain: a reminder of something or someone that she'd lost?

Kagome was beginning to hate her own company. She was inherently a good-natured, happy person. This new sad, weepy, withdrawn Kagome was not someone she wanted to be.

The sound of Shippou's laughter filled the air, forcing a miniscule smile to tug at her lips.

She followed the sound of his voice like it was a life-line and found the young kitsune with her mother. They were sampling some new, delicious confection that their brilliant chef had come up with.

"Hi, Kagome!" Shippou greeted cheerfully around the food in his mouth.

"Hello, dear." Kagome's mother smiled, her eyes warming at the sight of her daughter.

Kagome smiled back just as warmly, cheered by the sight of Shippou and her mother behaving like a family. Shippou fit in seamlessly; her mother was besotted by him and the staff was just as enamored. The chef was especially taken with the kit, since he was a very willing guinea pig.

Kagome watched her family, knowing she should feel blessed and happy beyond measure. It wasn't like she wasn't extremely grateful or thrilled to finally have the family she'd always wanted…it was just that she felt like she'd lost beloved members of her old family. As hurt and betrayed as she felt, she couldn't help but miss Sango and Miroku.

They were the first true friends that she had ever made. Their lies and plans to deceive her couldn't ruin the fun, meaningful times she had shared with them. Kagome still clung to her memories of them, unable to drive them out of her mind.

The time she'd spent with them didn't feel false or faked in any way. Their friendships still felt real. Kagome wanted to forget, but found her heart wouldn't let her. Their friendships hadn't been a lie…right? And Inuyasha…

His name caused her heart to flutter painfully in her chest, so she shut the thought down. A heavy sigh slipped past Kagome's lips. Despite her anger at being tricked, and the pain she had experienced from their deceit, Kagome still hoped they were happy…she hoped _he_ was happy.

Her mother looked up and caught her eye knowingly, smiling gently. Kagome had told her mother everything, from start to finish, beginning at the orphanage (and leaving out a few key pieces between her and a certain dog-eared boy). Kagome raised her head, trying to push the sadness away from her mind, and joined her family.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in a tree near Kagome's room, perched comfortably on a branch that gave him full view through Kagome's glass balcony doors. It was past midnight and the darkness cloaked his presence. Guards were stationed around the mansion at regular intervals, but it was pitiful how easy it was to slip past them and remain undetected. Really, it was a good thing he came by most nights.

If something bad were to happen, Kagome would be in jeopardy. The guards were a joke. They were all human and seemed lacking in weapons and expertise. Inuyasha glared down at an oblivious guard as he made his lap. There should at least have been a few youkai mixed in for their strength and embellished senses alone.

Even the technology used to protect the manor wasn't too hard to surpass. Motion detectors and cameras were easy enough to evade.

Inuyasha found it all quite sickening. Anything could happen while he was away and for some unfathomable reason he couldn't stand to leave Kagome unprotected. Even though she probably hated his guts, he couldn't bear to be a part from her. He hated this dependency, but it was what it was, and he couldn't fight the deep-seeded instinct.

He tried very hard not to feel perverted, stalking Kagome like this. Peeping into a girl's window seemed more up Miroku's ally. He tried to convince himself his reasons were unselfish, that Kagome just needed his protection, but Inuyasha knew he was lying to himself.

He'd come to live for these glimpses into Kagome's life. He caught snippets of her talking with her mother late into the night, playing with Shippou, watching movies, and eating dinner with her small but close-knit family.

Inuyasha discovered that he could sit and watch the raven-haired object of his affections read for hours on end, and be content just looking at her, knowing she was happy and safe. Sometimes, if someone left a window open on a warm night, he could hear her reading stories to Shippou before bed. Often times, her gentle, lilting voice lulled him into a peaceful doze.

Inuyasha was insanely jealous of Shippou - it was a rather unpleasant sensation. The little brat had his own room right down the hall from Kagome, as if the kit didn't already have unlimited access to Kagome around the clock. '_Bastard.'_

They ate their meals together, played games together, and sometimes Shippou would sleep in Kagome's room if he suffered from a bad dream or a thunder storm came around unannounced in the night.

Basically, Inuyasha would give his left arm to trade places with Shippou. Not that he would admit any of it to anyone, out loud, _ever_. And not that he could complain about his view from his tree limb, as Kagome changed into her nightgown. The girl no longer favored tee's with animals on the front and old sweatpants for bed. Now, she tended to wear flimsy, silk nightgowns that barely skimmed her thighs. What had ever happened to flannel pajamas?

It was like she was intentionally trying to drive him crazy. He blushed and forced himself to avert his eyes, allowing Kagome a semblance of privacy. Kagome soon disappeared into her bathroom and reappeared in moments with her toothbrush sticking out of her mouth.

Inuyasha chuckled to himself. He'd come to notice that Kagome was unable to stand still while she brushed her teeth. She paced her room, fussing with this and that, while she brushed.

It was annoying…but it was also really fucking cute. In fact, Inuyasha was sure Kagome was the only person in the world who could look sexy as she brushed her teeth. Maybe it had something to do with the slinky, semi-transparent night gown…

Kagome finished up her nightly routine, teeth cleaned, face washed, and hair thoroughly brushed into submission, and silently pushed open her balcony doors. Inuyasha watched with curiosity and concern. Usually, Kagome liked to read or maybe watch a little television before bed. Lately, she'd fallen into the habit of standing out on her small terrace, overlooking the garden, until she was too tired to keep her eyes open.

He wondered what she was searching for in the quiet, star-filled night. She looked restless, filled with longing, and unbelievably _sad._ The girl wandered around looking lost and heartbroken. When tiny, silent tears started coursing slowly down her cheek, Inuyasha felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest with an ice pick.

God, he hated to see her cry. And why was she crying, anyways? Kagome had everything she'd ever wanted. Shouldn't she be happy? Inuyasha pondered the crying girl silently. He desperately wanted to go to her, to find out what was wrong. He wanted to comfort her if she was sick or in pain, to kick someone's ass if they'd hurt her. He wanted to see her smile, to know she was happy. He also really wanted her to go back inside and get out of the chilly night air.

The leaves had all changed colors in a glorious display of decay and soon, all of the trees would be bare and winter would be setting in.

'_And that stupid girl is out here in her thin, skimpy nightgown, barefoot_.' Inuyasha thought, slightly distressed. He was positive she was going to drive him to insanity with all the worry and stress she caused him. She could be so careless!

He watched her intently, his golden eyes pained, his chest tight, making him feel like he couldn't breathe. It killed him that all he could do was watch, observe, while Kagome quietly cried. With her dark eyes gleaming with tears and her long hair flowing in the wind, alight with moon glow, she looked like a Goddess from a painting he'd once seen.

With a shuddering breath, she sank into the chair she normally reserved for reading, and pulled her knees up to her chest and shivered and shook until was spent, and silently slipped into slumber.

'_She fell asleep!' _Inuyasha screamed inwardly with frustration. He wanted to go down there and throttle her for being so stupid, but instead waited until he was sure she was passed out and that no one was around before making the jump down to her balcony. He bent down and gently scooped the sleeping girl out of the chair.

He held her carefully, trying not to disturb her too much. Inuyasha paused for a minute, just to look at her closely. The wind had dried the tears on her face and sleep had smoothed her troubled features. He inhaled her scent deeply, enjoying her fresh, sweet smell and the slight, warm weight of her in his arms.

He slowly made his way to her bedside, enjoying the way her scent heavily perfumed the whole room. Inuyasha pulled her covers back and tenderly laid her down. Her dark hair fanned out over her pillow and she whimpered softly in her sleep, but otherwise remained undisturbed. He knelt by her head and gently ran his calloused thumb over her cheek.

Wetness clung to her eyelashes and Inuyasha carefully wiped the moisture away. He brought the blankets up to her chin, hoping to warm her cool skin. He watched her sleep for a while, listening to the calming rhythm of her heart, wishing he could curl up beside her. He pressed a soft, chaste kiss to her forehead and hurried back to his original post to keep vigilant watch until morning.

* * *

Despite the fact that Inuyasha spent the majority of his free time at the Higurashi estate, he was severely surprised to receive a letter from the Empress, requesting him to visit her.

Inuyasha wondered if her maternal instincts had somehow alerted her to the fact that he sat outside her daughter's bedroom window most nights. Knowing that wasn't a probable explanation, he wondered what the Empress wanted from him. Curiosity ignited, he decided to meet the Empress the following morning, as she had requested. Maybe he would even get a chance to speak to Kagome…not that he was currently on her speaking list…

The fair-haired hanyou found it odd to arrive at the Higurashi's home while the sun was still up. He didn't usually make his covert appearances until the clandestine darkness of night set in. Not only was it bright and sunny outside, but he was using the front door as opposed to a cracked-open window or unlocked balcony doors.

Feeling nervous, as a friendly, exuberant maid answered the door, Inuyasha shoved his hands deep into his jeans pocket, as he was led to the Empress's office. When he entered the spacious, cream-colored study, the Empress immediately rose and greeted him with a warm, cheerful smile that put him at ease. So, the woman wasn't going to impale him for stalking her daughter after all.

Inuyasha gave the room a quick once-over, taking in the large, ornate, mahogany desk and book cases that lined the walls. The far end of the room was graced with delicate-looking contemporary furniture that faced eastward, out towards the giant French-style windows.

The maid politely excused herself and they were left in privacy. "Hello, Inuyasha. It's good to see you again." The pretty, dark haired woman graced him with a motherly smile that turned him shy.

"Hello." He mumbled quietly, inclining his head.

"How have you been?" She inquired, gesturing for him to take a seat across from her.

"Pretty good, I guess." Inuyasha played along, wondering why she had asked him to meet her. He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Um, how is…Kagome?" He couldn't help but ask.

The Empress graced him with a small, approving smile and a knowing gleam in her eye. Inuyasha wondered just how much Kagome had revealed to her mother.

"Kagome is doing very well. I'm happy to have her home, and I have you in part to thank." Her grateful look made Inuyasha suddenly self conscious. He was suddenly regretting his clothing of choice: well-worn, faded jeans, a tee shirt and hoodie combination, completed with beat-up sneakers. He began to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"The brat okay?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Shippou is fitting in surprisingly well. I'm happy to include him in our family."

"That's good." He said in an off-handed way, like he couldn't care less about the kitsune's wellbeing.

"Inuyasha." She said, grabbing his attention. "Miroku and Sango have already come by to receive their reward. Why haven't you come for yours?"

"Oh." Was all he could think to say. "I really…don't need anything." Inuyasha thought of Miroku and Sango, who were currently having the time of their lives on a cruise ship sailing through North and South America.

Those two would never want for money again, as long as Miroku didn't blow it all. Hopefully there wasn't a casino on the cruise ship. Inuyasha had gotten postcards from them, letting him know that they were tanned, happy, healthy, and wishing him well.

They had invited him along, but he didn't want to be a third wheel or rely on them financially. Besides, he didn't feel right leaving Kagome alone for too long. Some long buried instinct warned him to stay close to her, even if he was the last person on Earth she wanted to see.

"Nonsense. You found my daughter and brought her back safely to me. Whatever happened in-between is between you and Kagome. As far as I'm concerned you deserve _something_. You've given me my life back. There is life and laughter in my house once again. Really, I can't repay you for everything you've done, but I am determined to try."

Inuyasha watched with a carefully controlled expression as the Empress opened a small lacquered box with a key. She pulled out an unremarkable gold-cloth sack. She opened it and tipped it over so that a gleaming lavender sphere rolled out into her waiting palm.

Inuyasha sucked in a breath at the sight of the Shikon no Tama.

"I believe I promised you a wish for the safe return of my daughter. Our family has been protecting this Jewel for centuries, but I think you are more than worthy."

Inuyasha's head spun as he stared at the jewel. Finally! A way for him to become full youkai at last! He briefly thought of Kikyou; he could also choose to become full human…but he hated his human night on the new moon so much he could no longer entertain the idea.

Finally, here was a way for him to shed his weaker human half, to become full youkai and leave his mixed heritage behind forever. He would be strong and he could finally make his place in the world; he would finally belong somewhere. He no longer had to be Inuyasha: _The Hanyou_.

A memory came, unbidden, to the forefront of his mind: Kagome, smiling up at him like no one had ever smiled at him before - with complete trust and affection - her eyes wide and honest. "I like you the way are…please don't change."

It felt like she'd said that to him a thousand years ago, but he could still hear the clear, bell-sound of her voice. He remembered her kiss, her taste, the way she melted into him. He remembered the look of stunned betrayal on her face the day she found out that he had lied to her for a reward.

"No." Inuyasha said quietly, recalling the salty scent of Kagome's tears. "No, thanks. I don't want a wish. I don't want the jewel anymore. Nothing good comes from that jewel." Inuyasha said, though he still felt conflicted.

_Take it! _One side of him screamed.

_Leave it alone_! The other side shouted.

_This is your only chance!_

_You shouldn't have to change…_

The Empress beamed at him, her smile made him think she'd known his answer before she'd asked the question. "Very well." She returned the jewel to its box and locked it away.

"Then please accept another type of reward. I would gladly give you the same amount I gave Sango and Miroku."

Inuyasha blushed deeper. "No, thanks."

"More?"

"No." He said quickly, looking stricken. "I appreciate it, but I don't want your money." He stood to leave.

"Please, Inuyasha." The Empress stood as well, a pleading look on her face. "You must accept something."

Inuyasha met her gaze steadily, his amber eyes dark. "Unfortunately, nothing that I want is yours to give away. Thanks, though. Tell Kagome and the brat that I said hey." He paused, a thoughtful look on his face.

"By the way, your security really sucks. Anyone with a mind to could find their way in here. You should really employ some youkai with a good sense of smell or upgrade your technology. Your computer software is damn near archaic."

He missed the way her face lit up. "Well, Inuyasha. Aren't you a youkai with a good sense of smell?"

Inuyasha jerked his head to stare at her, mouth agape. "Huh?" He replied intelligently.

"Just think about it. I already trust you and I am confident of your abilities. You're an exceptional fighter, and I feel sure that you would be capable of protecting us. Kagome, especially." She smiled. "You would be in command, of course. I would accept nothing else from someone of your prestigious background. I can assure you that you will receive a generous salary, and you would be more than welcome to a room here, if you would agree to it."

"Umm." Inuyasha mumbled, feeling like the world had just flipped upside down.

"Just think about it, Inuyasha?" A subtle gleam of hope was in her eyes - eyes that reminded him of Kagome. "Please?"

"Yeah, I'll think about it."

He left, his thoughts in a whirlwind. He was so preoccupied he didn't notice Kagome turn the corner and stare at him with blatant surprise until she gasped softly. "Inuyasha?"

Pulled out of his thoughts Inuyasha looked up at her, startled, but glad to hear his name come out of her mouth.

"Hey, Kagome." He murmured, catching her off guard by the intensity of his gaze.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, nearly breathless. Her heart pounded and her cheeks flushed. She had to bite the inside of her cheeks to keep from smiling. As much as she wanted to be furious with Inuyasha, she couldn't help but feel thrilled at the sight of him. A weight lifted from her shoulders and she had to resist the urge to run up and hug him.

"Your Mom wanted me to come by."

"Oh." Kagome said, belatedly remembering a conversation with her mother. "Well, I hope you got everything you came here for." She lowered her gaze as tears threatened to fall. She took a deep breath and blinked hard to clear her vision. "I have to go. Bye, Inuyasha." Kagome turned abruptly and fled away from him, leaving Inuyasha with mixed emotions.

* * *

Kagome searched for her mother, despite the fact that she was now running late for her lessons and Kaede would be furious. At least she was missing math. Literature, History, Arts, Geography…Kagome found it all endlessly fascinating, especially since her schooling had been pretty spotty at the orphanage.

It was just Math that Kagome loathed.

She eventually found her mother in the garden, after she was sure Inuyasha had left. She was sitting beneath the biggest tree in the garden and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Mom!" Kagome stood before her mother, clearly distressed. "Why didn't you tell me Inuyasha was coming here today?"

The older woman smiled, seeing a spark of life that had been missing from Kagome. "I had some business to attend to with the young man."

Kagome frowned, crossing her arms. "Well, I hope he's happy with the Shikon."

"Dear, he refused the Shikon Jewel."

"He did?" Kagome's eyes widened. "But he said he wanted to become a full youkai! I don't believe it." Relief shot through her, making her knees weak. Kagome tried not to care, but it was useless.

"Yes, so I offered him a generous sum. I wanted him to take something."

"Oh?"

"But he didn't accept the money either."

Kagome sat down next to her mother, confusion evident on her face. "He didn't' take the money?"

"No, dear."

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't he take anything?"

Kagome felt her mother smooth her hair back. "Apparently there is nothing that he wants that is mine to give away."

The dark haired girl mulled this over, worrying her lower lip. "That doesn't make any sense."

"There is one more thing that I offered him." The Empress hid a smile. "I offered him a job here. Inuyasha thinks our security is lacking and I would feel very secure knowing that Inuyasha was in charge of our safety. In fact, I can't think of anyone more capable. I sincerely hope that Inuyasha accepts."

The Empress suppressed a grin at her daughter's shocked expression. She leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to the top of Kagome's head and left her daughter with her thoughts.

Kagome sat in stunned silence_. Inuyasha? Working…here_? _Seeing him on a daily basis?_ She should be outraged, horrified, repulsed! Then…why did the idea of seeing Inuyasha everyday make her unspeakably happy?

"There you are." The sound of Kaede's low, familiar grumble brought her rushing back into reality.

"Oh! Kaede-sama. I'm so sorry. Time got away from me." Kagome inclined her head, looking appropriately bashful.

"Your mother found me and explained why you were running late." Kaede gave the young woman a sardonic smile. "Good thing too, because I had was beginning to think you were hiding from me.

Kagome giggled nervously. "I don't know why you would think that, Kaede."

Kaede eyed the girl, but smiled gently. "Anyways, I thought we would skip math today and do something more recreational."

"Really?" Kagome perked up until she noticed the bow slung over Kaede's back and the quiver of arrows. It wasn't that Kagome didn't' enjoy archery - it was that she was quite terrible at it. It didn't help that everyone kept telling her that Kikyou had practically been a master archer.

Kaede began setting up a target far out in the garden and Kagome sighed, resigned to her fate. At least shooting things was a good diversion from her thoughts and helped ease her stress.

* * *

Later that night, Inuyasha was sitting in his tree wondering why there was an arrow tangled in the tree's branches. He rescued the stray arrow from the gnarled branches, mentally shrugging his shoulders as he watched Kagome. She was sitting in front of her vanity and combing out her long, thick hair. The repetitive motions were somehow calming to watch.

He took in a long drag of the cool night air to double check that the perimeter was secured. Satisfied that everything was as it should be, he settled his back against the tree's wide trunk and allowed himself to think about the offer the Empress had made him.

He had absolutely no idea what to do. On the pro-side he would have an excuse to keep an eye on Kagome without feeling like Miroku's prodigy. He would also have a place to live, and a reliable income. He'd be able to see Kagome every day, possibly mend their fragmented relationship. But for what purpose? Maybe it was better if Kagome hated him - not that he'd seen hate in her eyes when she spoke to him.

Besides, even if he somehow found a way to fix their relationship, he couldn't be with her. Friends, yeah, maybe. But they'd already surpassed the 'just friends' boundaries. And even though he tried vehemently to deny it, he knew he was fucking head over heels already. That's exactly why he sat in a goddamn tree all night and protected her from afar.

As much as he wanted to take the position, he decided it wasn't the best decision to make. Still, he couldn't help but fantasize, and wonder why he'd seen a glint of the bracelet he'd given Kagome on her wrist. She was still wearing the bracelet he'd given her on her birthday. What did that mean?

Inuyasha sighed heavily, his breath disturbing his long bangs, and watched Kagome turn out her light and climb into bed. He was glad to see that she showed no signs of crying. In fact, she seemed…_happy?_

* * *

Time slipped by imperceptibly to Inuyasha. Fall faded into winter, though he barely noticed. Weather didn't affect him the way it would a regular human. He dressed in weather-appropriate clothes simply so he wouldn't stand out. People tended to notice if he walked around in tee-shirts, barefooted in forty-degree weather.

Inuyasha didn't even notice the month on the calendar had changed until Sango and Miroku showed up, sun-kissed and smiling from their impromptu vacation. He'd been staying at a little apartment complex Miroku and Sango had leased while they were away and had become so used to the solitude of the little apartment that the intrusion of his solitary living nearly sent him into cardiac arrest.

He'd just come out of the shower, a towel thrown casually over his waist, when he saw the two of them sorting through their mail in the kitchen.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Miroku greeted loudly, flashing a cheerful smile.

Inuyasha leapt a foot in the air, nearly dislodging his towel. Sango quickly ducked her head, but couldn't suppress a giggle at the hanyou's priceless expression.

"_Shit_. Haven't you two heard of a fucking doorbell?" Inuyasha groused, regaining his composure.

"Nice to see you too." Sango whispered under her breath.

Miroku shot his friend a perplexed look. "We live here." He cocked his head, eyes wide and full of faux innocence. "We have a key."

Inuyasha gave a noncommittal "Keh!" and vanished around the corner.

"Hey, look! We got a letter from Kagome." Sango grinned, holding the envelope up in the air for Miroku to see. The exuberance in her voice was contagious. Both had deeply missed their friend and still felt guilty every day for hurting her. Miroku knew Sango held onto a hope that she and Kagome would be able to mend their fragmented friendship.

Inuyasha appeared back in the kitchen seconds later, fully dressed, his eyes narrowed. "From Kagome? You sure?" He tried to reach for the envelope, but Sango slapped his hand away.

"Be patient." Sango admonished softly as she tore the letter open. "Oh, it's an invitation." Sango scanned the formal invitation quickly and Miroku came over to read over her shoulder.

Inuyasha noticed the two seemed closer than before; their touches, glances, smiles were all more intimate somehow, like they had a mutual secret to keep. Their scents had changed, each infused with the scent of the other. Inuyasha tried not to think about the implications of that and let the thought drift out of his mind.

"Kagome's having a coronation party, I guess to introduce her return to the public. Everything's been kept pretty hush-hush until now." Sango glowed, delighted that Kagome had thought to invite them. Maybe their was a chance to repair their friendship after all.

"How wonderful of Kagome-sama! This is surely going to be the greatest party of the decade. To think that we'll be included in such an affair." Miroku grinned, his hand dropping to Sango's shoulder. He had his glazed, daydreamer expression on that Inuyasha immediately distrusted.

"So we're going?" Sango glanced up into Miroku's azure eyes.

"Of course! Isn't that right, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's expression was closed as he cut his eyes at Miroku. "I don't exactly see my name on the invitation."

Sango turned to meet the hanyou's guarded golden eyes. "It specifically says at the bottom that we can invite one guest."

"Hmm." Miroku murmured thoughtfully. "I wonder who we shall bring with us?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, glancing the dark-haired man's shoulder with a light punch.

"Funny."

* * *

Several weeks later Inuyasha found himself second guessing his decisions as the trio was preparing for the coronation.

"She didn't exactly send me a cordial invitation. What if she didn't want me to come?" Inuyasha thought out loud, uselessly tugging at the tie around his neck.

'_Of course, it would be better to actually be inside instead of sitting in a fuckin' tree all night…' _

"She said to bring a friend. Who else would we bring?" Sango countered.

Inuyasha glanced in the mirror. "I look ridiculous."

"You look great." Sango shot back. "You both do."

Inuyasha was resplendent in a black suit with his shimmering silver locks semi-tamed into a long braid, courtesy of Sango. His undershirt was a crisp white and a maroon tie completed the ensemble. Miroku was dressed similarly in a maroon shirt and white tie. He'd coordinated their outfits, much to Inuyasha's horror, but Sango rushed to reassure them that they looked nothing less than fabulous.

"I'll be the envy of every woman in the place when I show up with such handsome escorts." Sango smiled, only half-joking. Miroku grinned back and Inuyasha rolled his eyes, trying again to loosen his tie.

"You're pretty easy on the eyes, too, love." Miroku half-bowed, kissing the back of her hand. Sango flushed prettily, stunning in her silver ball gown. It looked like a simple, though elegant, gown until she turned around, revealing a bare back. Sango had discovered Miroku's penchant for bare-backed dresses and used it to her advantage.

Inuyasha walked out to wait outside, trying not to gag.

* * *

Kagome was a nervous wreck. This party was a bad, bad idea. It was too much attention, too much stress. There was so much that could go wrong; she could trip down the stairs, spill champagne on her dress, accidentally say the wrong thing and humiliate herself in front of everyone.

_Oh, God, do I have to give a speech?_

She was dressed and ready after hours of labor. Her mother had hired a stylist for the evening who had washed, conditioned, dried, combed out, straightened, and then finally styled her hair into an elaborate knot at the base of her neck. Then, as if that hadn't been enough to test Kagome's patience, the woman also 'exfoliated' her face (which Kagome discovered was just a fancy term for 'rub all your skin off') and then meticulously applied make-up.

Glancing in the mirror, Kagome almost didn't recognize herself with the half-ton of foundation, blush, lipstick, mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow masking her face. She looked pretty, older somehow. But she didn't look quite like herself. She was still examining her reflection in the mirror when her mother entered the room, Shippou close at her heels.

"Oh, Kagome. You look _beautiful_!" Her mother gushed, her eyes turning suspiciously wet.

"Wow, Kagome." Shippou regarded her with childlike awe. "You really look like a princess."

"Really?" She gave them a shy, timid smile. "I feel so nervous I could throw up."

"Don't be nervous dear." Her mother approached so that she could see her daughter's face in the mirror. Kagome admired her mother out of the corner of her eye, envious of her poise and confident grace. Her mom looked like a million-yen and didn't look even a tiny bit nervous. "You'll do fine." She promised.

"I don't know. Was this party really necessary? Couldn't we have just put an announcement in the paper?" Kagome frowned, wishing she could just stay locked up in her room.

"Shippou-chan, why don't you go down to the kitchens and see how the cake is coming along?" The Empress smiled down at the boy who grinned and answered with an exuberant, "Okay!"

Once Shippou was gone, Kagome's mother opened her hand to reveal pretty combs embellished with tiny diamonds and pearls no bigger than tears. She placed them expertly in her hair as she talked with an air of nonchalance. "Tell me, dear; are you nervous because of all the attention or are you nervous because you know a certain dog-eared boy will be among the crowd?"

"_Mom_." Kagome whined, eyes widening with protest. "That's ridiculous. I don't even know if he'll come. I don't really care if he comes either."

Her mother smiled knowingly. "You can lie to others, Kagome, but you can't lie to yourself."

Kagome face was a mask of pure denial and she shot a disbelieving look at her mother who just tilted her head and smiled innocently.

"Hurry and finish, dear. That nice Hojou boy will be here soon."

As her mother made a graceful exit, Kagome groaned inwardly. That "nice Hojou boy" was another reason she wasn't looking forward to the evening. He was supposed to be her "escort" for the evening and while it was true that he was very nice, he was also very dull.

Buyo gave a petulant "meow" at Kagome's feet.

"I agree." Kagome sighed, leaning down to give the cat a good belly rub. One of them might as well enjoy themselves.

* * *

God, it was crowded. There was anywhere from one hundred to two hundred guests, but voices echoed in the large house which made it sound like double the people were actually there. To make matters worse all the women seemed to have doused themselves in perfume. Inuyasha's nose was killing him and he did his best to breath through his mouth while he followed Sango and Miroku, sticking close.

Miroku was having a great time, dragging them around, introducing them to different people until their names and faces blurred together. Inuyasha was grateful when something started happening on the dais. The light lowered, focusing on the stage. All the guests went back to their seats as the Empress stepped onto the platform.

A light, smattering of applause swept through the room and the Empress began talking. Inuyasha was distracted, uninterested in the formal-goings on at the front of the room until he heard Sango gasp softly.

"_Oh, Kagome." _

Inuyasha glanced up in time to see the raven-haired beauty make her descent down the stairs. He felt his mouth go slack as his eyes drank her in. Pearl encrusted pins held her dark hair back into an elegant bun perfectly poised at the nape of her neck. Small tendrils of glossy black hair slip from the bun to frame her face. Her gown, made of midnight blue silk, was perfectly tailored and shimmered like the star dazzled night sky with every movement she made.

She was breathtaking.

"She looks so gorgeous." Sango whispered excitedly.

"Stunning." Miroku agreed, taking Sango's hand in his.

"She looks like she's going to faint." Inuyasha observed once he gathered his wits. Sango frowned at him, but it was true. He knew Kagome's face well enough to know she was nervous. All the make-up in the world couldn't hide the blush painting her cheeks.

Then his eyes slid over to the young man escorting her down the stairs and he bit back a snarl. Sango saw the murderous look flash across his face and gently touched his shoulder, an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sure it's just a formality." She whispered reassuringly.

"Keh." Inuyasha dropped his gaze, quickly taming his features.

The proceedings went on around him, but Inuyasha stayed focused on Kagome, even as the Empress placed a small, gleaming tiara upon her head. If anything of importance happened after that, it was lost on Inuyasha. He was lost in her face, trying to decipher every move, every glance, every smile.

The longer the evening dragged on, the worse he felt. Eventually, dancing started. Kagome and her chestnut-haired, blue-eyed escort were the first pair invited to the dance floor. Unable to watch, Inuyasha got up, shaking off Sango and Miroku's concerned looks.

"I'm gonna' go get some air." He told them gruffly, making a beeline for the exit. He was unaware of Kagome's gaze following him through the crowd, until he disappeared through the door.

Once outside he found his way over to the garden, which he regularly viewed from his tree-top view. The brisk night air helped calm him. He unclenched his jaw and took a deep breath of the air, sweet and dark with the fragrance of flowers. Inuyasha's eyes widened in alarm, his breath hitched, blood freezing in his veins as his sensitive nose picked out another scent floating in the air.

'_Naraku!' _

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading!

I know I've said it before but I mean it this time: the next chapter will be the last. I just hit over one hundred reviews (which makes me super happy!) and I just wanted to thank everyone whose been following this story. You guys are amazing! I feel slightly teary eyed...anyways, see you next chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

**Fragment**

_Chapter Nineteen_

* * *

Kagome wasn't a very good actress, but luckily for her, her escort for the evening was not the brightest of young men. She managed to slip away from polite, dull-natured Hojo with relative ease by feigning a stomach ache. Even though the whole party had been thrown in her honor, it wasn't too difficult to make a quick getaway.

Everyone was happily sipping champagne, dancing, talking, making connections. Kagome knew Sango and Miroku were somewhere in the crowd and she intended on finding them, but first she needed to find Inuyasha. She almost hadn't recognized him at first, dressed in his finely cut black tuxedo and his thick silver hair gather back in a loose braid that he threw carelessly over his shoulder. Kagome felt her heart race at the thought of her handsome hanyou and blushed. It was a far cry from the messy boy she was used to seeing in worn blue jeans and a sweatshirt, but Kagome almost thought she preferred seeing him in his ripped up jeans, however nicely he cleaned up.

She followed the direction she had seen him slink off in, golden eyes smoldering, shoulders hunched. He'd seen her dancing with Hojo and Kagome knew he'd read into it too much. She hadn't even wanted to dance with him! It was a simple formality; it would have been unfailingly rude to refuse even one dance. Kagome followed in Inuyasha's wake, her long dress swishing around her feet, her heels clicking across the marble floor until she darted outside. It wasn't quite nightfall yet but the sky was overcast and storm clouds loomed over the horizon, causing a preternatural darkness. The air was brisk and electric. Kagome could already feel the power of the storm building around her.

The lovely, manicured grounds were devoid of any tall, lanky silver-haired boys, however, and Kagome gathered her skirts to keep them away from the dirt as she wandered after her elusive quarry. Even though her dress had a lot of uncomfortable boning, it was undeniably gorgeous and Kagome would never forgive herself if she ruined it. As she walked, Kagome wondered why she was feeling so adamant about finding him. She was still so mad at him! She'd been hurt, lied to, betrayed, and used…Kagome told herself she was simply trying to find Inuyasha so she could yell at him some more.

It didn't take long for Kagome to stumble into the gardens. She looked up and caught sight of the balcony she had spent so many nights star-gazing from. For some reason she thought she might find Inuyasha there. Sure enough, she caught sight of a flash of long, silver hair. He had his back to her, leaning against the large Goshinboku tree that towered over the grounds. His head was bowed, unruly bangs guarding his eyes.

Kagome slowed down, curling her hand to her chest as she hesitantly called out, "Inuyasha?"

Slowly, he turned, eyes sweeping over her figure. A smile twisted his features and Kagome approached slowly. "I'm…" Kagome began, feeling shy and conflicted with all the emotions flooding through her. Half of her wanted to be angry, but her other half was simply happy to see him again. Kagome was never one to hold grudges, and even though she wanted to be feel furious, the anger simply wasn't there. The young woman sighed and then smiled up at him timidly. "I'm really glad that you came. I was afraid I wouldn't see you again."

Inuyasha tilted his head to the side, watching her come closer until she was standing an arms length away. The dark clouds swirled overhead and thunder rumbled in the distance. Kagome glanced up at the sky, then back down at the boy in front of her. "Why don't we go back inside and talk? I think we have some things we need to set straight."

His eyes met hers, starring deeply, almost leering. "You look lovely," he said roughly, the twisted smile crossing his features. Kagome was taken aback by the abruptness of his compliment, even more surprised when he reached over and gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him.

Her heels, which she wasn't used to walking in, tripped over a root and she fell into his embrace. Her heart raced at their proximity, but something seemed off about Inuyasha. Breathing in deeply, Kagome realized it was his scent that was throwing her off. It was…_different _somehow. It wasn't the scent she remembered in her dreams.

"Almost good enough to eat," he continued, his smiled widening, flashing long, pointed fangs. His grip on her tightened almost painfully.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome repeated softly, doubt lacing her tone.

"Well, little miko, looks like we're all alone out here. What shall I do with you?" He shoved her roughly into the trunk of the tree, pinning her there. The coarse bark bit into her back through the thin fabric of her dress and Kagome swallowed back a wave of nausea. "You're not Inuyasha," she realized, watching the golden eyes that frequented her most precious dreams darken until they were black as sea water under an eclipsed sun.

"Clever girl," he spit sarcastically, clawed hands slowly wrapping around her throat. "You aren't half the woman that Kikyou was, but I will enjoy you nonetheless. See, I made a mistake with Kikyou. I killed her too quickly. You, though." His black eyes glittered cruelly. "_You_, I will thoroughly enjoy before the life leaves your body."

Understanding flashed in Kagome's frightened eyes and she let out a blood curdling scream before his clawed hands deftly cut off her air supply. He grinned coldly as he used his free hand to show her the Shikon Jewel. The small sphere glittered harmlessly in the dull light, but the sight of it caused a thrill of fear to run up Kagome's spine.

"The last time I encountered the jewel, it misinterpreted my wish. That won't happen again," he promised, claws digging in just deep enough to draw blood.

* * *

The second Inuyasha detected Naraku's scent he headed in the direction of the Shikon Jewel. What else could Naraku be after? He intended to head the youkai off, but when he slid to a stop in front of the heavily guarded safe he found the wall collapsed and all the stationed guards were either unconscious or dead.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha swore vehemently. '_Why didn't I notice that bastards scent sooner?'_ He could still hear laughter and music playing, so apparently no one else had noticed Naraku's presence. _'Well, Naraku obviously has the Jewel now. What else would he be after?_' Inuyasha puzzled over the youkai's whereabouts until he thought he heard a woman's scream. Kagome's image flashed through his mind.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered before he tore off at a dead run, fear wrapping his heart in an icy vice grip. He followed the girl's scent outside, breathing hard. Even though the temperature had been tolerable less than ten minutes ago, his breath now plumed out in white clouds. "Damn it, Kagome. Why did you leave the crowd?" He asked out loud, heart thundering as he poured on the speed. A wave of nausea hit him when he detected trace amounts of Kagome's blood in the air. Lightening flashed overhead as he caught sight of…

'_What the fuck?' _he thought briefly, catching sight of the disturbing image of himself, leaning over Kagome. Without a second thought Inuyasha ran at his doppelganger and tackled him off of Kagome. Once free, Kagome scrambled to her feet, finding purchase in the Goshinboku's rough bark, her breath coming in quick, shallow, greedy spurts. Standing securely back on her feet, she sucked in long, deep breath, savoring the gift of oxygen. How wonderfully simple, the act of breathing. She'd never take it for granted again. Once the fresh air cleared her oxygen deprived brain, Kagome looked over to see…Inuyasha wrestling with himself.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, not knowing which one to help.

At the sound of his name, Inuyasha turned towards the frightened girl, worry evident in his amber eyes. '_It's him_,' Kagome thought, unleashing a flood-gate of relief just before she saw the imposter rake his claws across Inuyasha's chest. Kagome screamed as blood spurted from the wound.

"Inuyasha, no!" Kagome cried, wanting to run to him.

Forced back by the force of the blow, Inuyasha rolled away, following the momentum. Gaining his balance back, he sprung to his feet, his face cold and lined with hatred. "Stay back, Kagome! This is between me and Naraku."

Despite the intense fear pumping through her system, Kagome found room to be angry. That was just like Inuyasha, always wanting to take on the world by himself, always wanting to do everything on his own.

Ignoring his command, Kagome tried to make her way to his side, but Naraku's form shimmered and changed, elongating and twisting until a man with long, spiraling black hair stood from the shoulders up. The lower half of his body was compromised of pulsating tentacle-like appendages that slithered and gleamed sharply. Before Kagome could react, one of the tentacles coiled and launched in her direction. She didn't even have time to scream before Inuyasha pushed her out of the way. They rolled over the ground, ruining a bed of flowers, Inuyasha doing his best to take the brunt of the impact. Once they rolled to a stop, Inuyasha glared down at the girl ensconced in his arms. "Damn it, Kagome. For once in your life, listen to me, and get the hell away from here."

"I'm not leaving you to fight on your own," Kagome glared back, her jaw set determinedly.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, blocking Kagome with his body as Naraku rounded on them. "Kagome, run." Inuyasha snarled. "_Please," _he added quietly, the one word uttered like a reverent prayer. Without hesitation, Inuyasha plunged his own claws into his bleeding wound and hurled the blood at Naraku with a hiss. The crimson blood solidified and gleamed like newly forged blades as they sailed towards Naraku's tentacles, severing several of the gruesome appendages.

Kagome watched with open mouthed awe as she struggled to her feet. Behind them, sounds of screams echoed inside of the mansion. Inuyasha's ears swiveled as he picked up the sounds. Apparently the party had been interrupted. Inuyasha growled, wondering which of Naraku's minions was inside.

"It ends here Naraku," Inuyasha swore violently as he took a running leap. Naraku smiled, seemingly unfazed by the furious hanyou charging him. Inuyasha ran him through with his claws, releasing a satisfying spray of blood and guts. Inuyasha landed neatly, a smirk resting on his lips as he turned to survey the damage.

"You got him!" Kagome cheered, tucked away behind the Goshinboku. Inuyasha spared her a worried glare, silently begging her to run. Kagome met the glare defiantly. "I'm not leaving you," she mouthed silently.

Naraku laughed as he gather himself, looking down his nose at Inuyasha. He smiled coldly as his skin repaired itself. Life returned to his cold, black eyes as he pierced Inuyasha with a scathing look. Inuyasha and Kagome watched in stunned silence as they watched the blood flow thin; skin, tissue, and muscle knitted back together. "I suppose it's my turn now."

'_Goddamn it. Why did I let Miroku talk me out of bringing my Tetsusaiga?' _Inuyasha hid his uncertainty behind an arrogant smirk. "How many times to I have to kill you in order for you to stay dead?" He asked loftily, cracking his knuckles.

With a mirthless smile, Naraku made his next move.

* * *

Sango was happily enjoying a piece of the three tiered chocolate mousse cake when she felt Miroku place a heavy hand on her shoulder. "Inuyasha's been gone a long time."

Sango's eyes automatically searched the crowd for their hard-to-miss silver-haired friend, finding no trace of him. "You're right. I wonder if he found Kagome?"

"I have a bad feeling, Sango." Miroku's azure eyes were dark and serious as he met her gaze. Sango felt her pulse quicken and her senses immediately sharpened. Moments ago, Miroku had been schmoozing around, merrily sipping champagne and now his face was lined with worry, his mouth closed in a tight line.

"What's wrong?" Sango leaned in.

"I don't know yet. But I can tell something is about to happen." Miroku grabbed her by the elbow and guided her to the back of the room. Turning his back to the wall and surveying the room, Miroku told Sango to keep her back to the wall and keep her eyes open for any trouble. Everything looked normal, but now Sango was aware of the crackling tension in the air. "I hope Inuyasha and Kagome are okay," she said quietly, biting her lower lip. Miroku rubbed her back comfortingly and shot her a reassuring smile just before all hell broke loose.

A powerful gale swept the room, knocking over chairs and tables, sweeping up everything that wasn't nailed down. Miroku automatically reached for Sango, crouching over her, doing his best to protect her with his body. A pretty woman in a blood-red dress entered the room, an open fan obscuring the lower half of her face. "Hmm," she purred, a pout on her lips. "Why didn't I get an invitation?"

Guards were immediately on the scene, guns held at the ready. The dark haired woman shot them an annoyed glare and with a flick of her wrist had either beheaded or gutted her foes. Blood ran freely over the exquisite marble floor, bodies falling heavily to the ground. The music stopped abruptly, screams echoing in the halls as people panicked and tried to get away.

Another set of guards swarmed the Empress, obviously trying to escort her to safely. Miroku frowned heavily, knowing what kind of chance the guards stood against such a powerful youkai. The only thing that comforted Miroku was the fact that he caught sight of Shippou, clinging protectively to the Empress's side. Seeing Kagura's eyes flash over at the Empress making her getaway, Miroku told Sango to stay down and immediately jumped into action.

Miroku quickly accessed the situation, noting the Kagura's power sourced from the ornate fan she carried. Perhaps if he separated her from her weapon, they would stand a chance against her. As Kagura stepped towards the Empress, Miroku lost any reserves about his own safety and slammed into her, tackling her to the ground. They rolled across the floor and the woman screeched angrily, but thankfully Miroku saw the fan skid across the marble.

"Fool!" Kagura hissed, jumping to her feet in a quick, graceful motion. She grabbed Miroku by his throat and pulled him to his feet, leveling him with a furious glare. Miroku tried to draw a breath, but found he couldn't. _'She's stronger than she looks_…' The dark-eyed youkai drew back her free hand, claws gleaming dangerously.

Miroku fully expected to feels those sharp claws pierce through him, but in the next moment Sango was there brandishing a chair. With a battle cry Sango brought the chair down on Kagura's head. The wood splintered upon contact and Kagura fell to the floor as if she were boneless. Slightly stunned, Miroku drew in a long breath and looked down at the unconscious demon and then back at his girlfriend who had just fearlessly broken a chair over a youkai's head.

Sango darted a poisonous look at the unconscious woman and mumbled, "bitch," quietly under her breath. Miroku grinned at her, quickly wrapping her in a brief hug. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are?"

The lithe brunette smiled coyly. "You could stand to mention in a little more often."

* * *

Kagome huddled at the base of the tree, shivering as she watched with trepidation as Inuyasha fought Naraku tooth and nail. She dug her blunt nails into the tree bark, feeling helpless and utterly useless. _'I'm not doing any good by just sitting here. How can I help?' _She looked around, desperately searching for something that could help Inuyasha. He was holding his own pretty well, but every injury he managed to inflict on Naraku healed almost instantly.

Something metal gleamed dully, half hidden by foliage. Kagome crawled over, tearing her eyes away from the battle. Stretching out her hand, her fingers managed to curl around the mysterious object. '_An arrow_!' Kagome realized triumphantly, a smile spreading across her face. She'd never been so grateful to be a terrible shot before. Kagome glanced around, wondering how many wayward arrows were hidden among the flowers. Her smiled wilted when she realized all the arrows in the world couldn't help her if she didn't have a bow. She clenched the arrow in her hand, sinking back to the ground in defeat. _'I'm so useless…'_ Kagome thought darkly. Kaede had been trying to train her, but she had yet to master her spiritual abilities. She couldn't call on her power when she wanted, when she needed it. How ironic, Kagome thought. An arrow without a bow...a miko without the ability to control her power. I'm doubly useless...

As if it happened in slow motion, Kagome glanced up in time to see one of Naraku's lethal appendages stab Inuyasha through his chest. Inuyasha let out a strangled scream, unable to move or defend himself from the attack. Kagome screamed so loudly she thought her throat might tear in half. Abandoning her hiding place, Kagome ran to Inuyasha's side. The rain began to fall as a flash of lightening lit up the sky. Kagome fell to her knees beside the injured boy, leaning over him protectively.

"Inuyasha!" She cried, small hands reaching to stem the flow of blood spurting from the gaping wound in his chest. Inuyasha slowly opened his dark-amber eyes, seeing Kagome over him. Tears coursed freely down her face, mingling with the rain. Despite his pain, Inuyasha found room in his hazy mind to marvel at how pretty she was with her dark hair all around her, framing her small face. The tears clung to her thick eyelashes, sparkling like diamonds in the weak moonlight.

"Kagome," he whispered. "You need to get out of here. Go find Sango and Miroku and get your mother away from here." He felt Kagome's soft hands smooth his hair away from his face.

"Shh, now. I'm not leaving you here alone," she managed to say through her sobs. The blood was still flowing freely, soaking Inuyasha's tuxedo. Kagome feared Naraku's tentacle had pierced him all the way through. She feared it had nicked his heart.

"M'sorry…Kagome. For everything." He was becoming a little delirious from the rapid blood loss. He wanted to close his eyes, to sleep. "Couldn't save Kikyou…and now I can't save you."

"Hush, Inuyasha. Don't be ridiculous. I forgive you. You're going to be fine." True to her words, all the anger and hurt and resentment she'd been carrying around for months flushed from her system. "Please, Inuyasha. You're going to be okay."

"Kagome…"he whispered, his golden eyes drifting closed.

"No!" Kagome screamed, resting her forehead against Inuyasha's. In the background she heard Naraku chuckling. Red-hot fury, the likes of which she'd never felt before flooded through her, coating all of her synapses so that the world looked hazy through her eyes. Power surged through her, warming her against the cold rain. Blinding power, so much of it Kagome didn't know how to direct the fire flowing through her veins. Kagome realized she was a conduit for all this overwhelming energy and with her next scream she released it from her body. Blinding, white light erupted from her quivering frame, lighting up the sky like lightening. It sprang out from her in all directions, encasing everything it came in contact with, leaving deep gouges in the earth from the sheer intensity from which it burst from her body. Kagome felt like her entire body hummed with electricity and she looked up to see fear flash in Naraku's eyes for the first time.

'_Good_," Kagome thought, '_be afraid.'_

Naraku tried desperately to dodge the licks of intense spiritual power. He dove to the ground and Kagome saw the Shikon flying through the air. It hit the ground with a small, bell-like sound and rolled towards Kagome as if drawn to her display of power. Kagome caught it in her hands and held it in her palm.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Naraku's face contort. "No!" he growled, "Return the Jewel to me!"

"This is what you want?" Kagome asked, the virtual firework display calming to a faint shimmer around her body. "_Everything_ for _this_?" She hissed, closing the sphere in a tight fist. "You've caused so much pain and all for _this_?" Kagome screamed, throwing the Jewel to the ground. She took her arrow in her hand and fell on the Jewel. The tip of the arrow made contact with the diamond-hard surface and Naraku howled with rage, but he was clearly to afraid to approach any closer.

"This is for Kikyou!" Kagome hit the Jewel with her arrow again.

"This is for Souta!" She slammed the tip of the arrow against the Shikon once more.

"This is for my father. This is for Miroku and Sango. This is for all the innocent people you've ever hurt." Kagome was panting from the exertion as she tried to crack the Jewel's shiny surface.

She raised the arrow high above her head and felt her spiritual energy infuse the arrow. "And this is for Inuyasha!" This time when the tip of the arrow made contact it sank into the Jewel. Kagome felt more than she heard the Jewel crack.

"NO! Don't -" Naraku screamed, but his words were cut off as his body began to disintegrate. His eyes were blazing furnaces of hatred as he glared at Kagome. "This isn't over, miko!"

"You're wrong," Kagome responded evenly, her face calm and reposed. "You're done, Naraku."

With a animalistic howl, Naraku slowly disintegrated, his body crumbling. Kagome watched his body die, watched his skin melt and his bones decay until he was nothing but a pile of ash that the wind quickly scattered. A lavender glow engulfed Kagome, a light even brighter than the one she'd produced earlier. Suddenly, tongues of energy whipped past her, shooting into the sky like falling stars. Hundreds of lights shooting off in a hundred different directions. People from miles away could see the display and then finally the night sky quieted and it was dark again.

Kagome dropped her arrow and fell backwards, only to be caught. Eyes widening in surprise, Kagome turned her head to see Inuyasha. His eyes were wide, stunned.

"Inuyasha. You're okay," Kagome observed weakly.

Inuyasha smirked, but even he knew how see-through the gesture was. "Keh. I don't stay down long."

"But…" Kagome eyed his chest worriedly.

"In a week you won't even see a scar," he promised.

"Oh, good." Kagome smiled faintly and then promptly passed out, feeling light and empty. Inuyasha caught her easily, holding her close. He was still in shock, hardly unable to comprehend what he'd just witnessed. He heard sounds from behind him and saw Miroku and Sango running over. Judging by the looks on their faces they'd managed to catch some of the show.

Miroku spoke up first. "What was that?"

Sango bent down and picked up a small, jagged, lavender sliver that shimmered like glass. She held the tiny sliver up between her thumb and forefinger. "I think…I think this is a shard from the Shikon-no-Tama."

Inuyasha and Miroku blanched, each eyeing the small fragment warily. Inuyasha looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms.

'_Kagome, what did you do?'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: Well, this is it, guys. This is the last full chapter. Erm, well, there's going to be one more chapter, technically. But that's more of an epilogue, you know, just to tie up a few loose ends and end on a good note. For those of you who are wondering, there WILL be a sequel eventually. Just so you know.

I really just want to thank everyone whose been reading and faithfully leaving reviews. This story is for you guys. I really appreciate all the feedback I've received from everyone. I love you guys! I have the best readers EVER. Sorry I have taken so long to get this chapter out, but I should have the epilogue posted in a few days. One last hoorah, guys! Again, thank you, thank you, thank you!


	20. Chapter 20

Fragment

_Chapter Twenty: The Epilogue_

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha took one more lap around the perimeter of the Higurashi estate. He'd already secured the area, but he wasn't leaving anything to chance. Ever since Naraku and his accomplice had ransacked the mansion for the Shikon - and nearly killed everyone in the process - Inuyasha had become even more protective of the Higurashi family, especially of one little raven-haired miko in particular.

With an effortless leap, Inuyasha landed on his old perch: the broad, familiar surface of the ancient Goshinboku tree where he'd spent many a night silently watching over Kagome without her knowledge. In an ironic twist of fate he was now being paid a very generous sum to watch over her - and he didn't have to sit in a tree like a retarded squirrel all night to do it. A crooked smile slid across his face as glanced over at Kagome's huddled form swaddled in blankets. The sun was barely up and Kagome was still abandoned to sleep.

_Safe and sound_. Though Inuyasha knew there was no danger lurking, he still felt a sense of relief, seeing with his own eyes that she was safe. With one last, lingering look, Inuyasha launched himself from the tree branch and continued on his circuit. He was now in charge of security, which meant he could hire and fire personnel at will. The Empress was very grateful to him for saving her only daughter more than once. Inuyasha didn't think he quite deserved the woman's gratitude, but he was pleased that he had control over Kagome's safety.

The first thing he'd done was update the technology. Strategically placed camera's followed his every movement, part of the upgraded security. As Inuyasha was reaching the end of the perimeter, he shot a glare at the camera swiveling towards him. Knowing who was on the other end, keeping an eye on the footage, Inuyasha deftly lifted his middle finger as he passed by.

It still felt a little odd being able to just stroll through the front doors of the mansion, but that's exactly what Inuyasha did, as nonchalant as he cared to be. He ambled down the main hall, glancing over at the banquet room. The doors were shut tight; no one had gone in since the night Naraku had invaded. A lot of blood had been spilled, lives had been lost; a lot of dark memories haunted the great room, hiding in the corners and the crannies of the vaulted ceiling like spider webs.

It had been over a month since Naraku had reared his ugly head. The unholy mess and blood he had left behind had been cleaned; everything was excised of Naraku's presence, but everyone still avoided going there. It brought back even darker memories of the past.

Inuyasha shuddered as he walked by, anger quietly smoldering in his heart, quickly turning the corner. Some days he wanted to bring Naraku back to life just to kill him again. He passed a few of the newest recruits, also part of the new security upgrade. Their eyes grazed over him before returning to the familiar face that was leading them around. Inuyasha smirked, biting back an amused chuckle. The newest additions to the guard were primarily youkai, which caused quite a stir from the public.

Youkai guarding the Empress shocked most of the public and angered others. Humans were mostly mistrustful of youkai, especially since Naraku had swept through and left a bad taste in everyone's mouth. The thing humans didn't understand was that other youkai didn't care for Naraku and they certainly didn't appreciate the trouble he caused for the youkai name after all the progress thay had gained in the human world. Luckily, the Empress harbored no ill will and remembered who had defended her and lost their lives in order to protect her from Naraku the first time he tried to destroy her family. It seemed the Empress was in favor of equality for all and hopefully the rest of the nation would follow suit.

"Hey, Sango," Inuyasha greeted casually, nodding in the brunette's direction.

Her eyes swept over her friend and she smiled brightly. "Morning, Inuyasha," she replied before turning back to her training. Inuyasha's smirk grew as one of new guys sent Inuyasha a pleading look. Inuyasha didn't envy the new recruits. He knew Sango was a tough teacher, but he knew the new recruits ought to feel thankful that it wasn't_ his _turn to train them. As rough as Sango's course seemed, Inuyasha new his was exponentially harder.

In order to gain respect from the new youkai, Sango had to be tougher,quicker, more clever. Normally a youkai would never subject themselves to a role under a human, especially a human female, but times were changing and Sango was a worthy leader. Inuyasha knew Sango wasn't cutting anyone any slack, but they would be better off for it. Sango was an exceptionally talented teacher and very thorough.

Inuyasha could almost trust Sango to train the new recruits as well as he could. _Almost_. Inuyasha turned down another hallway and passed through a doorway that led him to the basement level. He quickly descended the stairs and came into a dark, spacious room. Three out of the four walls were lined with flat-screen monitors varying in size, and a large metal desk pressed up against the far wall housed a high-tech computer that had more wires and gadgets hooked up to it than Inuyasha had ever seen. In addition, Miroku had a slim laptop balanced precociously on his lap, though his eyes weren't on the screen. The dark-haired man sat in the middle of the room, watching the security footage from his chair that he was currently leaning back in, balancing the chair on two legs instead of four.

"Hey," Inuyasha said gruffly, announcing his presence.

"Oh, hello, Inuyasha." Miroku quickly settled his chair back on all four legs and switched one of the smaller monitors close to him from a soap-opera back to the live footage of the perimeter labeled area 2, section C.

Inuyasha sent his long-time friend a half-hearted glare, wondering how he'd managed to hook up cable TV in the basement. "How's it going?"

"Mmm... cheated on Daisuke with Akira and now she's pregnant and unsure of who the father is," Miroku offered good-naturedly, taking a sip of hot coffee from his thermos.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm not talking about your stupid show."

Miroku pretended to look hurt, flashing Inuyasha an indignant glare. "It's not stupid. It's the hottest day-time drama of our time. It's well written, has a dynamite cast, and it has great production value, which is more than I can say for the competing shows in the same time slots."

"Well, since you have time to watch shitty television I'm just going to assume everything is going smoothly." Inuyasha turned to walk away.

"I guess you don't want to hear the latest information about Kagome's little, _ahem_, incident?" Miroku asked slyly, composing his face so that it reflected bored indifference.

Inuyasha froze, then turned on Miroku, his golden eyes blazing. His mind conjured the image of Kagome's arrow cracking the round, smooth surface of the Shikon. The next thing he remembered was an uncannily bright light splitting the sky like lighting, fireworks flying out in all directions. Then ordinary darkness had returned to the earth and only a small fragment of the jewel remained.

"What did you hear?" Inuyasha commanded, earning an annoyed look from the dark-haired young man.

"Calm down, you know I'm going to tell you."

Inuyasha removed himself from Miroku's personal space and leveled an impatient look in his direction.

"Reports just came in about another jewel fragment being found. Rumors, but our sources indicate that it's highly likely a piece of the Shikon." Miroku's dark blue eyes glinted under the unnatural light the monitors illuminated.

"Shit. That's the third one this month," Inuyasha sighed through clenched teeth. They had been so careful not to let news of the broken jewel leak to the media. It would cause intense unrest in the land; everyone would want their own part of the jewel, especially since it seemed that each fragment of the Shikon held a remnant of power of the whole jewel. Humans retained miraculous capabilities, youkai gained strength. If the public found out...the repercussions would be disastrous. The Empress was using her vast recourses to keep the incident under wraps, but with rumors flying around it was getting increasingly hard to keep the secret safe.

Humans and youkai alike were stumbling upon the fragments, unaware of what they were, but they discovered the powers none-the-less. Sooner or later word would get out.

"What happened this time?"

"The details vary, but apparently a human found the jewel shard and was later able to use it to save his life when he was fatally injured."

"Where's the jewel now?" Inuyasha growled.

A mirthless smile crossed Miroku's lips. "Gone."

"Figures," Inuyasha grunted. "At least tell me we've got someone investigating this further?"

"We're trying. There's really not much anyone can do short of scouring the earth for all the broken pieces of the Shikon. The empress has a team out, the government is keeping this under wraps. Basically, we're just waiting for the ball to drop. When this bomb explodes we're just doing our best to be able to control the damage."

Inuyasha's eyes glazed over as Miroku continued talking. He heard snippets of the one-sided conversation - "shrapnel," "casualties," "after-shock" - but Inuyasha had lost himself deep in thought, his mind racing. Silently, Inuyasha turned to leave, shoulders tense, face pensive.

"By the way, I enjoyed the lovely hand gesture you sent me. I think I'll make it into a still frame and send it out as a Christmas card next year," Miroku chuckled, watching the hanyou's retreating form.

"Yeah, you do that," Inuyasha deadpanned, shaking his head.

"Hey, by the way, since I'm stuck in here all day, every day, do you think I can get a more comfortable chair?"

"Fuck off, Miroku," Inuyasha replied almost cheerfully as he jogged up the stairs.

"I'll take that as a yes," was Miroku's equally cheerful reply.

Inuyasha left the basement and headed for the upper level. It was now late morning and Inuyasha had a suspicion a certain princess was sleeping in. He followed the now-familiar path to Kagome's room, his spirits lifting as soon as he caught a hint of her delicate scent. Savoring each breath, Inuyasha stopped at her door and knocked lightly.

The silence on the other side of the door confirmed his suspecions. Inuyasha carefully turned the door knob and slowly opened the door wide enough to stick his head in.

"Oi, Princess. You gonna' sleep all day?"

Kagome shifted beneath the blankets, lifting her head high enough to get a good look at her personal alarm clock.

"Good morning to you too," she mumbled with a sleepy smile.

"Keh, more like good afternoon."

Kagome stuck her tongue out and then barricaded herself back under the covers. Inuyasha leaned against the door frame, watching the Kagome-shaped lump under the blankets. Her overweight cat gave a disgruntled meow before burrowing under Kagome's blankets, clearly perturbed that Inuyasha had disturbed his rest.

"Don't you have lessons with Kaede soon?" He queried, silently amused.

"Yeah, that's wonderful motivation. Get out of my nice, warm, comfy bed so I can go over some math problems, read a little literature, familiarize myself with some history, and then last but not least, humiliate myself in front of Kaede with some of my brilliant archery."

"Hmm." Inuyasha empathized.

"I should just stick to medical training. I'm a terrible priestess." The young woman grumbled from under her blankets.

"S'not true." Inuyasha came over to sit on the edge of her mattress.

Kagome poked her head out from under the blankets, her dark hair tumbling around her small face, accentuating the pout on her full lips. "Yes it is."

Inuyasha sighed. "Are your spiritual powers still AWOL?"

"Yes," was her sad reply. "Kaede and I have tried everything...but it's like I'm empty now. My spiritual power is virtually nonexistent."

Kagome met Inuyasha's calm, golden gaze. She could see the concern lurking in his amber orbs and was glad that he cared enough to worry for her. She knew they were both thinking about the same thing: the night she'd faced off against Naraku. When Kagome had thought Inuyasha was fatally injured, her spiritual powers had set off like napalm. Since then, she hadn't been able to summon an inkling of spiritual energy. In a way, she was blind. Even though Inuyasha was sitting right beside her she couldn't sense an ounce of _youki_.

Her eyes slid over his figure as his ears twitched agitatedly, silently thrilled that he felt comfortable enough to come so close. Since he'd moved into the mansion he'd been trying to keep her at arm's length even though Kagome desperately wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. She missed contact with him, however platonic it might be. Kagome was an affectionate person, she used touch to convey how she was feeling. She missed being able to press a comforting hand to his shoulder, or tugging on his long, silver locks when he annoyed her, or being able to hug him if she felt like it. She missed being able to act like a friend, not a princess that he had to answer to.

"Try not to worry about it too much," Inuyasha suggested. He thought about telling Kagome about the latest news about the Shikon, but she already looked miserable and he didn't want to lay another burdon on the young miko so soon. Clearing his throat, Inuyasha got to his feet, bringing Kagome's attention to his lean, lanky silhouette. His physique was accentuated by the formal uniform the royal guard wore while on duty. It was a traditional regalia consisting of primarily red and white haori and hakama. Light weight metal plating protected his chest and shoulders and a royal blue obi was tied around his narrow waist.

Kagome hid her blush behind her hair, unable to ignore how handsome her favorite hanyou looked in uniform. To top off his ensemble, his long silver hair was tied back in a loose warriors braid that trailed down his back. With his hair pulled back, his strong jaw line and sharp cheek bones were emphasized, and Kagome found she had a hard time concentrating on anything else with him in the room.

"Easier said then done," she said, but she forced her lips to quirk up in a smile. "But I guess you're right. Worrying about it hasn't done me any good so far."

"That's the spirit." He shot her a crooked half-smile that warmed Kagome's heart. "Now stop acting like a spoiled little princess and get out of bed."

Kagome tossed a pillow at him but he managed to dodge it easily and left her room with a wry smirk. "Jerk!" Kagome called out, but she was smiling as she climbed out of bed and got ready for her morning shower.

Inuyasha topped off his morning routine by finding his way to the kitchen. Chiasa, the old, white haired chef, leveled him with a flat glare as soon as he encroached on her territory. "What do you want, dog?"

"Don't give me that attitude, fox," Inuyasha retorted. He sighed inwardly. _'As if Shippou wasn't bad enough...'_

The woman's face tensed and her glare intensified. "Shh! You never know who could overhear you."

"I don't see why you hide your true identity. The Empress obviously doesn't care if you're youkai. There's a dozen of them walking around." Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow at the white-haired kitsune. He'd never seen her true form; she took the form of an old woman, though considerably younger looking than Kaede. She had no hunch, her figure was still slender and tall. Her hair was white, thick, and was well kept in a loose, soft looking bun at the base of her neck. Inuyasha knew she was an old, powerful kitsune because her human form was flawless. Usually, when Kitsune's borrowed forms they couldn't hold them for very long or atleast couldn't hold them so well. Shippou's human forms still boasted his furry tail and he couldn't hold them for more than a few minutes.

"I have my reasons, puppy," she smiled, sharp emerald eyes focusing on him. "Now I suppose you want to be fed?"

"Keh."

"Very well."

Inuyasha hid a smile. The old bat put up a rough front, but she still prepared his favorite any-time-of-day snack: ramen. And not the pre-made packaged ramen, either - though Inuyasha wouldn't complain if she did. Chiasa made it fresh and served it hot, steaming, and fragrant.

Inuyasha breathed in the aroma appreciatively as Chiasa slid a bowl towards him. He perched on one of the marble counter tops and eagerly tore into the freshly prepared noodles with gusto, watching as the white-haired kitsune moved easily, almost gracefully, around the kitchen.

It wasn't long before Kagome appeared in the kitchen, Shippou trailing at her heels.

"Good morning Chiasa-san!" Kagome greeted cheerfully.

"Kagome-sama, Shippou-chan; Good morning." Chiasa's smile was kind and motherly as she eyed the newcomers. Shippou smiled timidly at the senior kitsune and Chiasa winked back.

With a quick glance at the clock Chiasa grinned wryly. "I suppose I'll make you two something to go. Wouldn't want to anger Kaede-san, would we?"

"No," Kagome and Shippou replied in glum unison while Inuyasha chortled into his ramen.

Chiasa quickly whipped the unwilling students up some delicious confection they could easily eat on the go.

"Can't I just have a poptart?" Shippou asked innocently.

"A poptart?" Chiasa sounded stricken, as if Shippou had just announced his intention to implode a bomb in her kitchen. "Why, I never." She sent Shippou a scathing look and the small kitsune picked up on the quiet, subsonic growl the older kitsune emitted.

With a gulp, Shippou wisely took his offered breakfast and he and Kagome made a hasty retreat. As Kagome left the kitchen area she looked back once, sending a long, wistful glance Inuyasha's way. It took Inuyasha a few moments to realize the old, clever kitsune was staring at him, a knowing look gleamed in her eyes and a sly smile curled her lip.

Inuyasha gulped down the rest of his ramen with a perplexed look. "What?"

"Ah, to be young and in love," she said in a coy, sing-song tone. "I see I'm not the only one keeping secrets around here."

"Shut up." Inuyasha blushed, tossing his empty bowl at the kitune. She caught it deftly, still smiling. Inuyasha followed in Kagome and Shippou's footsteps and beat a hasty retreat away from the kitchen and the wily old kitsune that guarded it.

As he went about the rest of his morning routine, Inuyasha was barely present mentally. His body moved on auto-pilot, only going through the motions as he interacted with other people. Visions of bright, flashing lights danced through his head. The awful sound of something unbreakable being broken echoed in his ears.

No matter what he did, he couldn't get the thought of the jewel fragments out of his head. Veering away from his usual course, Inuyasha redirected to the Empress's quarters. He needed to have a serious talk with her.

* * *

After a long day of lessons, lessons, and more lessons Kagome was finally able to rest, gratefully alone. Kaede had been especially hard on her today, but to no avail. Kagome's spititual powers were still missing in action. Kaede tried to assure her that they were just buried, waiting, just below the surface, for Kagome to rediscover them, but Kagome wasn't so sure and she was feeling miserable about it.

Sango and Miroku were equally sure that her abilities would come back; they were just worried about why they'd disappeared in the first place.

_'That is the million dollar question_...'Kagome thought glumly as she changed into her night gown and slid beneath her silky sheets. Buyo jumped into bed with her, purring happily as he nestled into her side. Kagome patted the fat calico cat fondly, reminding herself that despite her inability to summon her spiritual powers she still had a lot to be thankful for. Images of Shippou and her mother flashed through her head, soon followed by visions of Sango and Miroku; they were all living happily together under one roof like one big family. It was all she had ever wanted. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled into the darkness.

She'd never known such happiness before. Sleep claimed her quickly and her dreams were filled with a certain golden eyed boy that had conveniently been missing all day. That's why when something nudged Kagome out of her slumber, she was unsure of whether or not she was still dreaming. Bright, golden eyes bore down on her.

"Inuyasha?" she whispered sleepily, blinking timidly.

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, I need to talk to you."

Kagome was instantly awake, worry creasing her brow. "What's wrong?" she whispered breathlessly.

Inuyasha faltered, his eyes softening. "Nothing's the matter, calm down."

Kagome visably relaxed and allowed herself to sink down into her pillows. "Well, what's so important that you had to come wake me up in the middle of the night?"

Inuyasha was suddenly unable to meet her inquisitive gaze. "I just...I want you to promise that you'll be safe...no matter what."

The young woman giggled sleepily. "Of course I'll be safe. What's gotten into you Inuyasha?"

"I'm leaving soon. I'm going to be gone for a while. I just want to know that you're going to be okay while I'm gone."

"Gone?" Kagome echoed, irrational fear flooding through her. "Where are you going? _Why_ are you going?"

Inuyasha pressed heavy hands against her shoulders, forcing her to lay back down. "Calm down. I have to go..."

"Where?" Kagome interrupted, her dark eyes large and fearful.

"I don't know...anywhere? Everywhere?"

"But why? I thought we were all happy here..." Kagome said dejectedly.

Inuyasha hissed softly from between clenched teeth. "I'm not leaving because I'm unhappy, Kagome. I'm leaving because I need to go find the shards of the Shikon-no-tama."

Kagome stilled, unable to speak or move for a few stunned seconds. There it was; the damnable jewel rearing it's ugly head back into her life. Of course she knew that her actions would have consequences -she thought about the broken Shikon every day - but she hadn't expected it to come to _this._

"I need to go find the jewel shards before something bad happens or someone bad gets ahold of them. The Shikon shards are just too powerful to be laying around, ripe for the picking. As long at the shards are out there, who knows what could happen?"

Inuyasha eyed the unnaturally quiet girl. "I'm going to leave soon to go collect them. While I'm gone, I need you to promise me that you're going to be safe because I can't afford to be worrying about you while I'm..." Inuyasha was cut off as Kagome launched herself into his arms, nearly knocking him off the bed.

The hanyou was taken aback and nearly pushed her away out of habit, but the softness of her skin against his, the gentle warmth from her body quickly convinced him otherwise. Who knew when he'd have the opportunity to hold her this close again? He held her in a loose embrace, nose buried in her hair, soaking in the moment for future recollection.

"Take me with you," Kagome said abruptly, causing Inuyasha to stiffen.

"Don't be crazy, Kagome. You can't come with me."

"Why not?" She pulled away so her dark, angry eyes could meet his startled gaze. "It's my fault the Jewel broke in the first place. If anyone should be responsible for finding the pieces it should be me."

"It's too dangerous..."

Kagome suddenly got to her feet so she could rise to her full height - not very impressive, but she had meaning to convey. "Dangerous? You think I haven't been in a dangerous situation before, huh?"

Inuyasha's temper flared and he quickly snapped back, "Of course you've been in danger before - but that's why I don't want you to go! I don't ever want your life to be compromised ever again."

"I'm not scared."

_'But I am...'_Inuyasha thought desperately. "That's because you're an idiot. Look, I've already talked to your mom - I mean the Empress - and I'm going this alone."

Kagome's anger suddenly rescinded and her tone took on a soft, sweet edge that frightened Inuyasha even more than her loud voice and venomous glare. "Oh, so you think you're going all by yourself?"

"I don't need anyone else," he said flatly, looking her dead in the eye.

Kagome flinched almost imperceptibly. "Oh, that's right. I almost forgot. _You're _Inuyasha. _You_ don't need anyone. _You _can take on the whole world by yourself, _you_ don't need help from anybody."

"Exactly."

"That's crap, Inuyasha!" Kagome lost the sweet, innocent look and poked him in the chest with her index finger. "I'm so sick of your tough guy act. When are you going to realize that you're not alone anymore?"

Inuyasha's jaw snapped shut and he looked down on Kagome in surprise.

"You don't have to do this alone. You shouldn't do this alone. Take anyone - Sango, Miroku, I don't care."

"They have responcibilities here..."

"Then take me!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

Inuyasha searched wildly for a reason to deter her. "You'll only slow me down. You don't even have your miko abilities anymore. What good would you be in a crunch? You're nothing but a liability." It was the meanest thing he could think of to say. Hopefully it would do the trick.

Kagome flinched as if he'd slapped her but the dark, determined look gleaming in her eyes was not extinguished. "Say whatever you want. Be a total jackass. Hurt my feelings, try to convince me as much as you want, any way you want. Just know that when you leave here - you're leaving with me," Kagome hissed in a low whisper. "You don't have to be on your own any loner. You don't have to carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, especially when the burden you're carrying is_ mine_!"

Stunned by the change in her countenance, Inuyasha could only gape at her in awe. Gone was the shy, sweet, weak-willed little princess. A sure-footed, strong-willed, undefiable woman stood before him now. A queen, in her own right.

"Kagome, you're being irrational. You mean too much. What if something happened to you? What would your mother do? Shippou, Sango, Miroku...what would your country do?" _What would I do...?_

"I'll be fine. I'll be with you." Kagome gave him a pointed look. "And I _will_ be with you. Wherever you go, I go. No questions, no exceptions."

Inuyasha took a step back, plainly pissed off that _Kagome _was telling _him_what to do. The certainty in her voice, it was like she was preaching gospel. This is the truth: the undeniable. _My _will be done. Not ready to meet defeat, Inuyasha glared daggers at the small, slender girl in front of him. "We'll see what your mother thinks about that in the morning," he said waspishly before leaving. He slammed her door as he left.

Kagome collapsed across her bed, her heart beating wildly. _'Where did that come from_?' she wondered.

On the other side of the door, leaning against the soft wood as he sank to his knees, Inuyasha was wondering the same thing. _'If she thinks she's actually coming with me, she's nuts. Just wait until the Empress hears this shit.'_

_

* * *

_

"What do you mean you think she should go with me?" Inuyasha practically shouted, his angry voice projected by the rooms airy acoustics.

The Empress was seated calmly at her desk, her face composed, serene. "I think that Kagome should accompany you. It seems only right."

"It seems..._right_?" Inuyasha repeated like an echo.

"Yes. Kagome was the one who broke the Jewel, after all. Perhaps this is Kagome's journey to take as well."

"But it could be dangerous! Hell, it _will_ be dangerous. You're her mother! Shouldn't you be trying to protect her?"

The Empress unnervingly met his eyes. "Of course I want to protect her, but I don't aim to shelter her. Besides, if she's with you then I know Kagome will be well looked after."

Inuyasha turned to Kaede who was seated stoically across from him. "Please, tell her she's crazy."

"I will not." Kaede replied primly. "In fact, I rather agree with her."

"Why have all the women in this house suddenly gone crazy?" Inuyasha howled, finding a new level of pissed off to subside in.

* * *

Several hundred feet below, in the basement level, Kagome jumped to her feet. "Yes!"

Miroku shushed her, fidgeting with something on his computer. "Kagome-sama, I'm trying to listen," Miroku whined, still managing to somehow sound dignified as he munched on a large bowl of popcorn.

Sango reached into the bowl to grab a handful, a smile curving her lips. "I hope you're recording this. It's not everyday Inuyasha gets bested by three women all in twenty-four hours."

"Of course," Miroku assured her with an impish grin.

"I knew mom would understand." Kagome was practically glowing with self-satisfaction. Unknown to Inuyasha, Kagome had beat him to the punch. She'd already had a long, detailed conversation with her mother explaining exactly why she wanted to go with Inuyasha.

Shippou cackled in the corner. "Can I please have a copy of this? I've never seen dog-boy so mad before."

"Be nice, Shippou," Kagome chastised, but she was smiling too.

"I think he's about to bust a frontal lobe." Miroku observed.

"Definitely. He's so pissed he can barely see straight." Sango agreed amiably, her eyes glued to the screen as they watched Inuyasha throw a virtual fit in front of the Empress of Japan. Not much later, an irate hanyou stormed away, quickly clearing the hallway.

"Uh-oh." Shippou gulped. "Time to scat."

"I'm with you, Shippou-chan." Miroku grinned sheepishly at Kagome as if to say: _you're on your own._

"What?" Kagome pouted. "You guys are just going to abandon me?"

"Sorry, Kagome-sama. You're cute enough to deter the brunt of Inuyasha's anger. Shippou and myself lack certain feminine charms that might protect us from a very unhappy inu-hanyou."

Sango patted Kagome's hand comfortingly. "Don't worry, Kagome-chan. I'll stick with you."

Kagome spared Sango a grateful smile before turning a petulant glare on the boys. "At least someone has my back." She sighed, watching Inuyasha's storm-cloud eyes flash angrily on the screen. "Better go ahead and face the music."

Inuyasha found Kagome a while later, lounging in her room with Sango. Outside, the halls were deserted as word had spread quickly about the hanyou's foul temper. "Oi, wench," he said by way of greeting.

He cut his eyes at Sango. "Do you mind giving me and Kagome a second alone?"

"Not gonna' happen," she replied happily as she casually dropped into the vanity chair, crossing her long legs as she leafed through a magazine.

Inuyasha suppressed a growl, glaring daggers. Why in the hell was every single female in his life suddenly challenging him?

Sango met his harsh glare without so much as a blink, so Inuyasha quickly turned his back to her in order to face Kagome. At least Kagome had the decency to look a little nervous.

"Well, looks like you're getting your way, princess." That said, Inuyasha turned on his heel and stormed away.

Kagome collapsed on her bed, a frown marring her pretty features. Sango came over to sit beside her. "That went rather well, I think."

"Your presence saved me. Trust me, he had a lot more he wanted to say, he just didn't want an audience. Plus, he knows you're totally on my side."

A timid grin flitted briefly across Sango's face. "Well, I can't say I'm totally thrilled about you leaving to go on this wild goose chase. I'd prefer if you staid safe behind these walls." At Kagome's fallen expression, Sango quickly added, "but at the same time I do understand why you want to. If I were in your shoes, I'd want to do the same thing. I'm just going to worry myself to death while you're away."

Kagome shot her friend a sunny smile. "Nah, you're going to be so busy while I'm gone you won't even notice I'm not around. Hopefully, we won't be gone too long. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Inuyasha packed lightly, taking only necessities. The Empress had supplied him with enough money to take care of anything he might need on the road. He didn't need much. He planned on completing this mission as quickly and as quietly as possible. Everything was planned out...

The only thing that would prove difficult would be actually locating the missing jewel shards. Where were they? How many? Inuyasha sighed, zipping up his pack before he slung it casually over his shoulder. Time to get the show on the road...the sooner he left, the sooner he could come back. Guilt tickled his senses as he opened his window and prepared to drop down. Kagome expected them to leave in the morning.

Despite his orders from the Empress, there was no way he was going to allow Kagome to come with him. He smirked wryly into the darkness, picturing Kagome's reaction when she woke up in the morning and found him long-gone.

Still smirking as he landed quite gracefully on the ground, Inuyasha readjusted his pack as he rose silently to his feet.

"Going somewhere?" A familiar voice whispered.

Inuyasha jerked his head up so fast he nearly broke his neck. Kagome stood directly below his window, lounging nonchalantly against the wall as she eyed him specutivly, a clever little smile tugging at her lips. She was dressed in all black: black leather pants, black sweater, black boots. Her hair was tied back, Sango-style in a high pony-tail. A large backpack rested by her feet.

_'Tricky little wench...'_

He took in her outfit. "We aren't about to rob someone, Kagome."

Kagome grinned cheekily. "Just wanted to get into the spirit of things."

"You're insane, you know that?" He shook his head, defeated. It seemed like that he was stuck with Kagome, for better or for worse.

Kagome shouldered her pack, ignoring his comment. "Well, are you ready to go jewel shard hunting?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," he sighed heavily, but he was hiding a smile. Maybe somewhere deep, deep down he was glad to have Kagome by his side for the journey they were about to embark on.

"Let's go," Kagome took his hand in hers, leading him off into the moonlit night. Inuyasha eyed their joined hands with a soft smile. Whatever happened next, he knew that as long as Kagome was with him, they would be able to handle it. Together.

* * *

A/N: To be continued...

The end. Finally. I'm sad that it's over, but I'm also excited about future projects. Don't know when the sequel will be up. Whenever I have time to dedicate to it. Thank you one more time to everyone who has been with this fic since the beginning! It means so much to me. Can't wait until next time...


End file.
